


hiraeth

by snowmotion



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Family, Friendship, Frottage, Grinding, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Medical School, Mystery, Obsession, Pool Sex, Poverty, References to Illness, Slow Burn, Smut, Students, Thriller
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 73,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowmotion/pseuds/snowmotion
Summary: Jiwon et Hanbin n'ont rien en commun.Ils vivent deux existences radicalement opposées, dans deux mondes complètement différents : Jiwon est un gosse de riche qui n'a rien à envier à personne... Hanbin vit chaque jour en se demandant comment survivre au lendemain.Ils sont comme deux lignes parallèles, destinées à ne jamais se croiser.Et pourtant il y a quelque chose qui les unit. C'est cette curiosité étrange qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre. Cette facilité qu'ils ont à se comprendre sans efforts, comme s'ils étaient liés par le destin depuis leur premier souffle.Ils ne sont pas du genre à croire à ces histoires... mais peut-être que c'est vraiment le cas.©snowmotion. 2020
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 51
Kudos: 45





	1. jiwon ─ You and I, we are like reflections of each other

Quand Jiwon se réveilla ce matin-là, avec les rayons du soleil, tout était calme et paisible autour de lui. Avec un sourire il serra le petit corps de Jiyeon dans le creux de son bras ; elle l'avait encore rejoint dans la nuit. Il plissa les yeux et s'étira entre ses draps soyeux, l'une de ses mains s'agrippant à l'étagère en bois au-dessus de la tête de son lit neuf.

Les yeux fixés sur le plafond, il mit un certain temps à comprendre où il était. Depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé dans un duplex en centre-ville, il avait eu des difficultés à s'habituer à son nouvel espace. Il se souvenait encore de l'organisation de sa vieille chambre, et chaque matin il devait faire un effort pour se rappeler d'où il se trouvait.

Il se détacha de sa petite sœur, s'asseyant au bord du matelas, encore léthargique. Ses yeux épuisés se posèrent sur son bureau en désordre. Il y avait laissé tous ses cours, tas de papiers empilés et mélangés, et son ordinateur était en veille. Sur la surface lisse du meuble, la manette d'une de ses consoles de jeu menaçait de tomber.

Avec un bâillement il se leva, poussa du pied les vêtements qui recouvraient le lino blanc, et il se traina jusque dans sa salle de bain. Avec lenteur il se déshabilla et pénétra la spacieuse cabine de douche. Il passa plusieurs minutes sous le jet d'eau brûlant, les paupières fermées, presque sur le point de se rendormir. Les matinées étaient toujours compliquées. Surtout quand il avait passé une majeure partie de la nuit à jouer à des jeux vidéo sur son ordinateur.

Il sortit de la douche, cheveux mouillés et ébouriffés, gouttant à grosses gouttes. Il attrapa une serviette et se frictionna le crâne devant le miroir, toujours plongé dans le noir, essayant de se rappeler le contenu du cours qu'il avait rapidement relu hier.

Il abandonna après quelques minutes, et rouvrit les yeux. Sur la petite horloge au-dessus de son panier à linge, accrochée au mur immaculé, le temps s'écoulait à une vitesse déconcertante. Jiwon s'accrocha à la vasque en porcelaine, très peu surpris. Il allait arriver en retard... encore une fois.

Quand il passa la tête à travers le cou de son sweat troué et sortit de la salle d'eau, Jiyeon s'était réveillée. Assise au milieu des draps, elle se frotta le visage. Avec un sourire bienveillant il la rejoignit, s'assit à côté d'elle, et déposa une de ses mains un peu rudes dans son dos.

\- _Tu peux te recoucher, on est mercredi._

Jiyeon hocha la tête en silence, une moue fatiguée sur ses traits enfantins. Aussitôt qu'elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas à se rendre à l'école, elle se laissa retomber dans le lit et referma les yeux. Jiwon replaça la couverture sur ses épaules et attrapa son sac. En quittant la chambre, il oublia la moitié de ses livres de cours.

Depuis l'étage supérieur, les mains sur la rambarde, il aperçut sa mère. Debout devant la grande baie qui ouvrait totalement la pièce de vie sur l'extérieur, elle observait les voitures qui circulaient en bas de leur immeuble de verre. En prenant une gorgée de son thé fumant, elle le remarqua. Jiwon descendit les escaliers, très peu pressé. Le regard plein de reproche de sa génitrice lui fit accélérer l'allure.

\- _Jiwon..._

Elle poussa un soupir, et il haussa les épaules innocemment.

\- _Prends au moins le temps de manger quelque chose_ , ajouta-t-elle, résignée.

Jiwon obéit en riant, attrapa une orange dans le panier de fruit sur la table en bois massif, et la fourra dans sa poche. Puis il contourna le long canapé en tissu gris, déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère, et repartit aussitôt vers l'entrée.

Il quitta le hall de l'immeuble, chaussures rapidement enfilées aux pieds. Junhoe l'attendait en bas. Quand il l'aperçut, celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel. Jiwon accourut jusqu'à lui et lui agrippa les épaules. Le visage de sa victime se renfrogna.

\- _A cause de toi on va encore passer pour des crétins_ , se plaignit son ami tout en se détachant brusquement de lui.

Jiwon se mit à rire, fort, suffisamment fort pour que plusieurs passants se retournent. Après quelques minutes de marche dans la direction de l'université, Junhoe, inquiet d'arriver trop en retard, se mit à courir. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le suivre, et s'élança à sa suite pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

Jiwon riait à pleins poumons et s'essoufflait encore plus rapidement. Ses cheveux noirs commençaient à lui coller au front, il avait mal aux jambes, et l'orange dans son sweat était en train de subir une véritable épreuve, mais il continuait de s'esclaffer et de suivre son meilleur ami qui le fuyait comme la peste.

Ils poussèrent la porte de l'amphithéâtre, à bout de souffle et transpirants. Aussitôt une multitude de tête se releva vers eux. Les étudiants, assis dans l'obscurité, crayon en main, cessèrent une seconde de prendre des notes pour les regarder, avant de replonger immédiatement dans leurs pages. Le professeur, un instant interrompu, les ignora royalement et reprit ses explications.

Junhoe, se cachant derrière sa main, l'abandonna sur le seuil de la porte. Ils étaient en retard, et ce même après avoir couru. Se retenant de rire, Jiwon se fit un chemin à travers les rangs, et trouva finalement une place, serré entre deux autres étudiants.

Dans une mélodie de froissements, de cliquetis et de crissements, il déballa ses affaires en dérangeant tous les gens qui écoutaient. La voix rauque, il s'excusait à chaque bruit qu'il faisait, n'en créant que davantage. Bientôt une main s'abattit sur la zone entre ses omoplates, le stoppant dans son vacarme.

\- _Ferme la_ , murmura Donghyuk, assis au rang derrière lui.

Jiwon hocha la tête en silence, les joues crispées parce qu'il se retenait de sourire. Après quelques secondes supplémentaires, on n'entendait plus que les paroles monotones de leur professeur d'anatomie. Le regard menaçant de Donghyuk avait suffi à le faire totalement taire.

Il avait sorti toutes ses affaires - un papier et un stylo, mais ne prit même pas la peine d'écrire un seul mot. Sans attendre plus longtemps il releva la tête pour scanner la salle. Et aussitôt, il le trouva.

Il était assis tout devant, au premier rang, comme d'habitude. Son dos était courbé, et il était penché sur la tablette étroite, où étaient empilés plusieurs livres plus épais les uns que les autres. Sur le tout petit espace qu'il lui restait, il avait posé son carnet de notes, et il semblait être dans une position vraiment inconfortable. Sa tête ne cessait de faire des aller-retours entre l'écran et son cahier, où il écrivait furieusement tout ce que ses yeux apercevaient sur les diapositives. Les mouvements brusques de son cou faisaient virevolter ses cheveux châtains, et quelques mèches indomptables s'étaient dressées sur le haut de son crâne. Sa chemise noire, un tout petit peu trop grande, dévoilait le haut de son dos, et l'os protubérant au bas de sa nuque.

Dans cet amphithéâtre plein à craquer, Jiwon ne voyait que lui. Il ne se rappelait pas de la raison pour laquelle ça avait commencé, ou même du moment où tout avait basculé. Mais désormais il occupait la plupart de ses journées juste en l'observant. Et ça lui suffisait. Ou pas.

Soudain les lumières se rallumèrent. Jiwon ne sortit de ses pensées que quand il vit le sujet de toute son attention se lever de sa chaise, tout en remplissant son vieux sac de ses trop nombreux bouquins. Suffisamment pour lui casser le dos.

Il se redressa brusquement à son tour, attrapa sa feuille toujours blanche et son stylo, les fourra dans son sac et quitta le rang en même temps que lui. Pris d'une soudaine impulsion il fit un pas dans sa direction, mais alors la poigne forte de Junhoe s'agrippa à son bras.

\- _Jiwon, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Viens, on va manger._

Jiwon, répondant à l'apostrophe, tourna la tête vers Junhoe quelques secondes. Quand il se défit de sa surprise, l'objet de sa curiosité n'était plus là.

Kim Hanbin lui avait encore une fois échappé.

Il jeta un regard accusateur à Junhoe, qui ne sembla pas comprendre. Puis il reprit son calme, l'adrénaline et tout ce qu'il avait ressenti sur le moment retombant brusquement. Même si son ami ne l'avait pas arrêté, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à articuler un seul mot en face d'Hanbin. Il se serait peut-être même arrêté avant de l'atteindre, avant qu'il ne se tourne dans sa direction. Junhoe venait peut-être de tout simplement sauver sa dignité.

Il soupira, tête basse. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à se laisser intimider par les autres. Il avait toujours été le sujet principal des conversations. Tout le monde venait facilement lui adresser la parole, et dans cet amphithéâtre qui se vidait petit à petit de ses étudiants, il n'y avait que très peu de gens auxquels il n'avait jamais parlé.

Jiwon était ce genre de type. Ce type que tout le monde aimait et détestait à la fois. Parce qu'il était parfait, qu'il avait tout, et qu'il le savait pertinemment, sans vraiment s'en vanter. Et il aurait pu donner son attention à n'importe laquelle de ces filles qui le voulaient. Mais la seule personne qui l'intéressait, c'était Hanbin. Hanbin, le major de sa promotion, qui n'adressait la parole à presque personne.

A ce stade là c'était plus que du simple intérêt, c'était de l'obsession.

A chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce, ses yeux le suivaient. Hanbin était un gars discret. Il se déplaçait silencieusement et n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Il ne faisait pas de bruit – du moins pas autant que lui, et il ne faisait rien sortant de l'ordinaire. Il ne fumait pas, ne se montrait pas en soirée. Ses vêtements lui allaient bien mais n'avaient rien d'exceptionnel, et même s'il était naturellement physiquement avantagé, il ne semblait pas vraiment porter d'attention à son apparence. Il passait son temps le nez fourré dans ses livres, à réviser pour le prochain examen, à s'assurer que ses notes ne baissaient pas du moindre demi-point.

Jiwon mordit dans son sandwich, assis dans l'herbe. Junhoe et lui avaient commencé à manger pendant qu'ils attendaient leurs autres amis, posés dans le square à quelques mètres de leur université. Il n'avait pas sorti un seul mot depuis qu'ils étaient sortis, plongé dans ses pensées. Son ami lui jetait des regards de travers, déconcerté, mais il n'en remarquait rien.

Il vit Hanbin passer dans la rue sur le trottoir d'en face, et obnubilé, il lâcha soudainement son sandwich. Junhoe poussa un cri assourdissant, rattrapant le morceau de pain avant qu'il ne s'écrase dans la terre, et quand sa voix résonna entre les bâtiments, tous les autres étudiants se tournèrent vers eux.

Tous, y compris Hanbin.

Il s'était arrêté, sa paire d'écouteurs usée enfoncée dans ses oreilles, et Jiwon aurait voulu savoir ce qu'il écoutait. Mais il oublia jusqu'à sa propre existence quand les pupilles surprises d'Hanbin passèrent de Junhoe, la source du bruit, à lui.

Ils se fixèrent une seconde. Une toute petite seconde, avant qu'Hanbin ne se désintéresse et ne continue sa route. Jiwon savait qu'il se dirigeait vers chez lui et qu'il ne le reverrait pas de la journée. Le plus jeune n'avait pas cours l'après-midi. Il le savait parce qu'il connaissait son emploi du temps par cœur, bien mieux que le sien.

\- _Tu m'as fait flipper_ , s'agaça Junhoe.

Son ami lui jeta son sandwich sur les jambes et ressuya la mayonnaise sur ses doigts, tout en évitant les regards insistants qui s'étaient posés sur eux.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi en ce moment ? T'es super bizarre._

Jiwon aurait voulu lui dire qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait non plus, mais il fut interrompu par la voix fluette de Donghyuk, qui les appelait et faisait de grands gestes à l'entrée du square. Jinhwan et lui les rejoignirent en quelques secondes.

Aussitôt que leur aîné s'assit à leurs côtés, l'attitude irritable de Junhoe disparut complètement. Jiwon regarda son meilleur ami devenir un mollusque face à Jinhwan, qui lui sourit gentiment. Et il se serait bien moqué de lui, s'il n'avait pas été certain que la moindre remarque lui vaudrait la pire des revanches.

Ils se remirent tous à manger. Junhoe continuait d'agir comme un agneau, alors qu'il était le plus dangereux des loups. Jinhwan, parfaitement conscient de sa gentillesse inhabituelle, riait à toutes ses très mauvaises blagues et lui donnait généreusement l'attention dont il avait besoin. Pendant ce temps, Donghyuk, cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés sur son front, déballait tranquillement sa salade. Jiwon le regarda enfoncer une feuille vinaigrée dans sa bouche, et relâcher sa fourchette en bois dans son plat.

\- _Vous avez entendu ?_ demanda-t-il, la bouche pleine. _On devrait avoir les répartitions des groupes cet après-midi, pour le stage._

Jiwon s'arrêta de mâcher. Avec tout ce qui lui passait par la tête – ou plutôt la seule chose qui lui passait par la tête, il en avait presque oublié l'existence de ce fichu stage. Leur université ne faisait rien comme les autres, évidemment. Ils n'étaient qu'en deuxième année de médecine, à peine sortis de la galère de la première année. Mais comme leur école, l'une des meilleures de Séoul, possédait de nombreux partenariats avec les hôpitaux universitaires environnants... ils étaient forcés de passer quelques semaines dites « d'intégration » dans un de ces établissements.

Jiwon était un peu inquiet, mais surtout incommodé. Il s'était habitué à son rythme de vie facile : à rentrer tôt, et à réviser au minimum, juste assez pour obtenir ses examens. Et il savait pertinemment que son petit train-train allait être chamboulé par cette situation.

\- _On est séparés en quatre groupes, apparemment_ , poursuivit Donghyuk. _Ça fait une trentaine d'étudiants par hôpital ? Ça va être comique._

Jinhwan acquiesça, avalant sa dernière bouchée. Plus âgé qu'eux, il avait déjà complété le stage l'année précédente.

\- _C'est réparti par ordre alphabétique... avec vos prénoms, pas vos noms_ , précisa-t-il.

Junhoe, distraitement pendu à ses lèvres, mit quelques temps à comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Jiwon, lui, capta aussitôt. Brusquement il passa un bras au-dessus des épaules de son meilleur ami, et de sa main libre il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- _Ça veut dire que toi et moi on est encore coincés ensemble, June !_ s'exclama-t-il.

Il entendit le plus jeune se plaindre, feindre l'agacement, mais Jiwon savait pertinemment qu'il était aussi soulagé que lui. Quand il le lâcha, il avait l'air d'être passé à la machine à laver. Il crut bien qu'il allait se faire frapper, mais le rire de Jinhwan attira toute l'attention de son ami, et Jiwon s'en tira plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Donghyuk, un peu déçu, comprit sans grand mal qu'il allait – encore une fois – se retrouver tout seul. Jiwon lui frotta gentiment le dos, lui promettant qu'il passerait le voir pour l'admirer dans sa blouse blanche.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes de plus pour que Jiwon comprenne autre chose.

\- _H et J, c'est pas loin dans l'alphabet._

En l'entendant marmonner, ses amis se tournèrent dans sa direction. Junhoe confirma, confus. Jiwon se retint de toutes ses forces de sourire. Il se cacha derrière sa main, et dans son esprit il célébra la gloire de l'alphabet. Grâce à cela il serait très certainement dans le même groupe qu'Hanbin.

En silence il remercia sa mère de l'avoir appelé Jiwon, et pas Yunhyeong.

Le susnommé vint chercher Jinhwan à peine dix minutes plus tard. Ils partirent tous les deux en direction de leur prochain cours. Aussitôt que le plus vieux quitta son champ de vision, Junhoe retrouva son rictus et son irritabilité naturels.

\- _C'est qui, le H ?_

Donghyuk, toujours focalisé sur la répartition des groupes, lui jeta un regard perplexe. Jiwon haussa les épaules pour esquiver le sujet. Il n'insista pas.

Après avoir fini de manger, ils quittèrent le square et regagnèrent leur établissement. Dans le hall, sur l'un des nombreux panneaux en verre donnant sur la cour intérieure, quatre feuilles étaient scotchées. Jiwon s'approcha avec ses amis. Poussant un peu à travers la foule, il atteignit sans grand mal le devant du groupe. La première chose qu'il vérifia, ce fut la présence de son prénom, puis de celui d'Hanbin, seulement quelques lignes au-dessus. Ses joues se crispèrent alors qu'il retenait un sourire. Junhoe était inscrit lui aussi, sans surprise. Puis enfin, il vérifia l'hôpital auquel ils avaient été assignés, et son sourire se perdit momentanément.

Dans l'après-midi, Jiwon assista seul à un cours de renforcement de mathématiques, censé l'aider à faire ses calculs dans les matières incluant de la physique-chimie. Ils n'étaient qu'une poignée d'étudiants, la plupart de la promotion n'ayant pas trouvé l'intérêt de s'inscrire. Lui, il avait préféré passer quelques heures de plus à l'université, si ça pouvait lui éviter de réviser ses maths chez lui. Et l'absence d'Hanbin lui permit de se concentrer sur ce que disait le professeur, cette fois-ci.

Quand le cours prit fin, il quitta la salle rapidement. Il rentra à pieds, tranquillement. Sa mère et Jiyeon devaient être à l'appartement. A l'heure qu'il était, sa petite sœur devait certainement être en train de goûter.

Il passa la porte d'entrée et se débarrassa nonchalamment de ses chaussures, ne prenant pas la peine de les ranger. Puis il traîna des pieds à l'intérieur, jeta son sac sur le canapé, et le sourire chaleureux de sa génitrice l'accueillit depuis la cuisine.

\- _Jiwon ! Viens manger un bout._

Jiwon hocha la tête en silence. Sur le chemin, il déposa discrètement l'orange qu'il n'avait pas mangée dans le panier sur la table de salon. Puis il s'assit à côté de Jiyeon, sur une chaise haute de l'îlot de cuisine. Sa mère poussa un verre de jus de fruit et un paquet de biscuits jusqu'à lui.

\- _Dure journée ?_

Il haussa les épaules. Sa journée n'avait pas été particulièrement difficile.

Jiyeon, le visage plus maculé de chocolat que la tartine qu'elle tenait dans sa petite main, essayait de lui montrer l'absence d'une de ses dents, qu'elle avait perdue dans la matinée. Jiwon attrapa une serviette pour lui nettoyer les joues, l'écoutant déblatérer tout ce qu'elle avait fait dans la journée, et tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche semblait amusant et intéressant.

Il passa plusieurs heures avec sa famille, sans monter dans sa chambre. Ils n'étaient que tous les trois, depuis que sa mère avait divorcé de son père, et après tous les problèmes qu'ils avaient eus, ils chérissaient grandement les moments qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble tranquillement.

Sa génitrice, souvent occupée, trouvait cependant toujours du temps pour prendre soin d'eux. Jiwon ne s'était jamais senti négligé, et il était certain que Jiyeon était parfaitement épanouie, du moins dans son esprit de jeune enfant, elle aussi.

\- _Ah, d'ailleurs._

Ils étaient assis sur le canapé, devant l'un des dessins animés favoris de Jiyeon. Secrètement, Jiwon trouvait l'intrigue intéressante, lui aussi, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Elle était si obnubilée par les personnages à l'écran que la conversation qui s'engagea entre son frère et leur mère ne la détacha pas de son observation.

\- _Hmm ?_

Jiwon vit sa mère se tourner dans sa direction, prête à l'écouter.

\- _En début de semestre, je t'avais parlé d'un stage en hôpital universitaire, tu te rappelles ?_

Elle acquiesça, appuya son coude sur le dossier du canapé, et posa son menton dans sa paume. Puis elle glissa une mèche de ses courts cheveux noir de jais derrière son oreille, et elle ne bougea plus, attendant la suite.

\- _On a eu les répartitions. Junhoe et moi, on est assignés à l'hôpital dans lequel je suis né_ , annonça-t-il.

Il la vit hausser les sourcils, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres. En voyant le nom de l'hôpital, Jiwon avait aussitôt su que ça lui plairait. Elle était du genre à croire au destin, à refuser tout principe s'approchant de près ou de loin au terme de coïncidence. Pour elle, tout arrivait pour une raison précise, dans un but précis, et la nouvelle ne sembla que la pousser davantage vers cette idée.

\- _Je me disais juste que c'était marrant_ , clarifia-t-il.

Sa mère rit un peu, visiblement d'accord. C'était quand même un sacré hasard. Ou alors, un coup du destin ?

Jiwon finit par devoir quitter le salon, et monta dans sa chambre après avoir gentiment embrassé les cheveux de Jiyeon. Il avait des cours à revoir, et un travail de groupe à terminer. Nonchalamment il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau, et sa tête bascula en arrière.

Les stages débutaient le lundi suivant, et ça ne lui laissait que très peu de temps pour se préparer psychologiquement. Même dans un plus petit groupe, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chance qu'il doive avoir affaire à Hanbin, mais la simple possibilité qu'ils aient à effectuer des tâches ensemble lui donna la nausée. Il n'était pas certain d'arriver à prononcer quoi que ce soit une fois le moment venu. Rien qu'à y penser, il se mettait déjà à suer.

Le reste de la semaine passa très vite, au plus grand désespoir de Jiwon, qui voyait le lundi arriver à gigantesques enjambées. Son estomac commença à lui faire mal dès le samedi soir. Il passa une très longue nuit, les yeux ouverts dans l'obscurité, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Eventuellement, il finit par se lever et allumer son ordinateur, pour s'occuper l'esprit à quelque chose d'autre. Le soleil perça à travers la nuit, et il n'avait pas détaché son attention de son écran, qui diffusait un épisode d'une vieille série humoristique.

Il passa la journée du dimanche à jouer avec Jiyeon, à imaginer toutes sortes d'histoires, et à s'échapper de la réalité qui lui perturbait l'esprit. Sa petite sœur était une distraction relativement efficace. Dans sa chambre peinte en bleu, les jouets étaient éparpillés sur le sol, jusque sous son lit, jusque derrière ses meubles. En fait, la majorité de la journée servit à la ranger, plus qu'autre chose.

Il se réveilla en sursaut le lundi matin. L'angoisse d'arriver en retard lui fit ouvrir l'œil une heure avant que son réveil ne sonne. Quelque part, il en était soulagé. C'était toujours mieux que de se réveiller une heure après.

Il ne traîna pas au lit, et se leva aussitôt. Il avait trop peur de se rendormir. Ce jour-là il prit plus de soin que d'habitude à avoir l'air présentable. Sûrement parce que le principe même d'un hôpital l'incitait à avoir l'air sérieux. Un seul regard dehors fut suffisant pour qu'il sache qu'il allait avoir froid. Le brouillard était si épais qu'il ne voyait même pas l'immeuble d'en face. Il sortit de son placard un col roulé noir et une chemise rayée qu'il n'avait pas mis depuis des lustres.

Il était désormais assis sur son lit. Le soleil ne s'était toujours pas levé, mais il était prêt, son sac était fait, sa blouse était bien pliée, et il attendait. Il patienta une dizaine de minutes avant de perdre patience. Après avoir prévenu Junhoe qu'il se rendrait à l'hôpital sans lui, il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et quitta sa chambre.

Doucement il réveilla sa mère, pour lui dire qu'il partait. Encore sous la couette, elle lui répondit par un grognement. Avec un sourire et quelques mots gentils, Jiwon lui dit de se rendormir et referma la porte derrière lui.

Le froid ambiant à l'extérieur contracta tous ses muscles. Agrippant la bretelle de son sac à dos, il enfonça son nez dans son écharpe duveteuse, et lentement il fit chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital. La route ne lui était pas inconnue. Il connaissait bien Séoul, il s'y sentait chez lui, et il savait exactement où se rendre.

Bientôt l'hôpital se dressa en face de lui, de sa façade moderne et imposante, toute faite de verre et d'acier. En voyant que la place menant au hall d'entrée était totalement vide, Jiwon réalisa qu'il était arrivé bien trop tôt. Un seul coup d'œil à sa montre le lui confirma.

Il jeta un regard perdu autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas un seul étudiant en vue. Même la route qui longeait le bâtiment était presque dénuée de circulation automobile. Il descendit les marches menant à ladite place, et s'assit sur la dernière. Ses fesses gelèrent au contact de la pierre glaciale, le surprenant un peu.

Ses yeux s'attachèrent à une silhouette floue au loin, dans le brouillard du matin. Et peut-être à cause de son obsession malsaine pour lui, Jiwon reconnut Hanbin aussitôt, avant même d'avoir aperçu son visage. Il le reconnut à sa démarche, à la façon dont son corps se balançait doucement, délicatement, presque sans bruit.

Hanbin fit comme lui. Il descendit les marches à l'opposé des siennes et s'installa. Jiwon était à l'autre bout de la place, et seule une petite dizaine de mètres les séparait, mais il avait l'impression d'être assis juste en face de lui.

Il remarqua rapidement le peu de vêtements que portait le plus jeune. Même si celui-ci essayait de contenir ses tremblements, ils n'échappèrent pas à son œil expert. Et il trouva lui-même son sens de l'observation un peu glauque.

Quelques secondes de plus, et Hanbin relevait les yeux vers lui. Jiwon se figea. Il mit un certain temps avant de détourner le regard, et faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais son camarade n'était pas dupe, et il l'avait vu. Il avait peut-être compris, même. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé à être obsédé par lui, Jiwon se sentit _observé_.

Les rôles s'étaient inversés. Et ça le mettait grandement mal à l'aise.

En temps normal, il aurait fixé Hanbin pendant la trentaine de minutes qui suivit. Mais il avait trop peur de croiser son regard, s'il relevait les yeux. La sensation d'être épié ne le quittait pas, et il était certain, absolument certain que le plus jeune était toujours en train de le regarder.

Peu à peu d'autres étudiants envahirent la place. Aucun d'eux n'osa approcher Jiwon, seul sur les escaliers, même si l'envie ne leur manquait pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Junhoe arrive et le sorte de cette situation... pour le moins étrange.

Evidemment, il finit par craquer. Certainement parce qu'il avait cru qu'avec la foule d'étudiants qui s'était réunie, il avait dû se distraire de lui, et l'avait quitté des yeux. Et dieu, il s'était bien trompé. Parce que quand il releva ses orbes sombres vers lui, Hanbin le fixait toujours.

Jiwon ferma totalement les paupières, cette fois-ci. Il avait envie de creuser un trou dans le sol, et de s'enterrer six pieds sous terre. Il avait envie de rester caché dans sa grotte jusqu'à ce qu'Hanbin ait oublié jusqu'à son existence, jusqu'à ce que l'humiliation d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit ne cesse de tourmenter ses pensées.

Il entendit une paire de chaussures s'arrêter en face de lui, presque sans un bruit. Et il savait très bien que ça n'était pas son meilleur ami. Junhoe lui aurait sauté dessus, lui aurait arraché les cheveux pour lui avoir littéralement posé un lapin le matin même. Il lui aurait fait payer en lui rappelant toutes les fois où il l'avait attendu en bas de son immeuble, qu'il pleuve, vente ou neige.

Jiwon ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Il releva la tête vers son vis-à-vis, la gorge serrée.

Hanbin était là, debout juste devant lui, le regard baissé sur le sien. Il avait l'air encore endormi, les paupières à peine ouvertes, le visage relaxé. Ses cheveux soyeux retombaient joliment sur ses yeux, adoucissant les courbes déjà délicates de son visage. Il était blanc comme un linge, et la peau de son cou, dévoilée au froid, s'était piquée d'une multitude de petits points rouges. Il avait l'air frigorifié.

Jiwon eut une horrible envie de s'enfuir en courant.

\- _Arrête de me fixer._

Le châtain, la voix un peu léthargique, peina à percer le brouhaha créé par les autres étudiants qui attendaient avec eux. Mais il n'eut aucun mal à l'entendre. Ou peut-être qu'il l'avait lu sur ses lèvres.

\- _Tu me distrais._

Il déglutit. Hanbin attendit une réponse, immobile. Alors il hocha la tête vivement, sans arriver à répondre quoi que ce soit. Le plus jeune, le visage impassible, placide, n'ajouta rien et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

C'était la première fois qu'il lui adressait la parole. La première fois qu'il entendait le son de sa voix, si proche. Les seules autres occasions où il l'avait entendu parler, c'était de loin, et si faiblement qu'il n'avait pas réussi à comprendre le sujet de conversation. Cependant cette fois-ci les mots avaient été dirigés vers lui, à son attention, à personne d'autre.

Et même s'il venait de se faire gentiment recaler, Jiwon eut beaucoup envie de sourire. Il le regarda se rasseoir tranquillement sans pouvoir se détacher de lui. Il avait acquiescé quand il lui avait ordonné d'arrêter, mais il continuait à l'observer sans s'en rendre compte.

C'était certain. Cette obsession, il ne pourrait jamais y mettre fin.


	2. hanbin ─ Before I knew it, I was always looking your way

Hanbin était retourné se rasseoir sans rien ajouter. Et même s’il avait expressément demandé à Jiwon d’arrêter de le fixer, il put sentir son regard sur son dos sur tout le chemin du retour.

Il reposa ses fesses sur le sol et soupira. Jiwon était une distraction, une nuisance. Il ne se rappelait pas d’à partir de quel moment il avait commencé à être conscient de son regard sur lui. Mais depuis ce jour, tout avait changé. C’était devenu difficile de se concentrer en cours, de marcher, de respirer. Et même si ces choses-là n’avait jamais été faciles en premier lieu, l’intérêt que son camarade éprouvait pour sa personne ne rendait les choses que plus insupportables encore. Hanbin suffoquait, et c’était Jiwon qui l’étouffait.

Il serra ses bras autour de son corps, par-dessus la fine veste en tissu qu’il portait. Il était frigorifié, mais il n’osait même pas trembler. Parce qu’il savait que Jiwon remarquerait le moindre de ses tressaillements.

Il ne put s’empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Cette situation était absolument absurde.

Quand les autres étudiants commencèrent à se presser vers l’entrée, Hanbin sortit de ses pensées. Ils n’avaient attendu que quelques minutes de plus, avant de tous s’engouffrer à l’intérieur. La chaleur réconfortante d’un espace clos les accueillit de nouveau. Il laissa échapper une respiration fébrile, frottant ses doigts rougis et endoloris.

Debout en face du groupe, il y avait deux types en blouse blanche. L’un d’eux, visiblement plus vieux et plus expérimenté, tenait entre ses mains une feuille qui ressemblait à un diagnostic médical. Il gribouilla quelques notes illisibles dessus, et la tendit à l’autre, qui partit après.

\- _Pour ce matin, on va se contenter de vous expliquer le fonctionnement de l’hôpital. Cet après-midi on fera un tour des locaux pour que vous puissiez vous familiariser avec les lieux… et à la fin de la journée, on vous répartira par petits groupes pour que vous rejoigniez vos services respectifs dès le lendemain._

Hanbin hocha la tête imperceptiblement.

\- _Vous pouvez m’appeler Minho. Je suis responsable de vous à partir de cet instant, donc ne me créez pas plus de soucis que je n’en ai déjà_ , ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Minho était un type intimidant, et Hanbin n’était pas certain d’arriver à savoir s’il leur faisait une blague, ou s’il les mettait en garde. Avec ses cheveux noirs rasés sur le dessous, plus longs sur le dessus, ses nombreuses boucles d’oreilles et les quelques tatouages visibles dans son cou, il n’avait pas vraiment l’air d’un médecin. On aurait plus dit qu’il sortait d’un magazine de mode.

\- _Je m’occupe du service pédiatrie depuis deux ans._

En avisant l’air ébahi des étudiants, Minho croisa les bras et son sourire s’élargit.

\- _Je sais que j’ai l’air d’un gangster, mais les enfants m’adorent._

La remarque amusa la foule autour de lui. Hanbin entendit le rire bruyant de Jiwon résonner dans le hall. Il l’avait reconnu sans même avoir besoin de le regarder.

\- _Suivez-moi !_

Tout de suite leur guide fit volte-face, et ils suivirent rapidement. Il avait peut-être été relativement aimable et agréable jusqu’ici, mais Hanbin ne pouvait s’empêcher de se dire qu’il ne valait mieux pas se le mettre à dos.

Minho les mena jusque dans une salle de réunion, où ils s’assirent tous autour d’une grande table en plastique blanche. Entre les raclements de chaises, les bruissements de vêtements et les voix qui s’élevaient dans la pièce, Hanbin crut que son cerveau allait imploser. Il fronça les sourcils et s’assit en silence, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer le reste du monde. S’il y avait bien une chose qu’il savait faire, c’était ça.

Le regard figé sur ses mains, il entendit la voix assourdissante de Jiwon pénétrer la pièce. Il parlait à son ami. Il n’était même pas sûr de connaître son nom. Il n’arrivait pas à comprendre de quoi ils discutaient, non plus. Quelque chose en rapport avec un jeu vidéo.

Ils s’assirent en face de lui. Il ferma les paupières une seconde. Jiwon s’arrangeait toujours pour être assis soit derrière, soit devant. A côté de lui c’était plus difficile de l’observer en passant inaperçu. Enfin, en espérant passer inaperçu. Parce qu’il avait fini par s’en rendre compte, évidemment, au bout d’un moment.

Il ne savait pas ce que Jiwon lui voulait. Il n’arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il le fixait, pourquoi il s’intéressait à lui. Il n’était qu’un type banal, qui passait son temps à réviser ses notes. La seule chose qu’il voulait, c’était finir ses années d’université sans causer de problèmes, et sans en avoir non plus. Il ne se rendait pas aux soirées universitaires, ni aux apéros qu’organisait la promotion, et il ne parlait pas à grand monde non plus.

Jiwon était un papillon social. Hanbin n’avait pas eu besoin de le regarder longtemps pour voir quel genre de personne il était. Il était toujours entouré de monde. Tout le monde le regardait, tout le monde souriait quand il se mettait à rire. Il était le sujet des conversations des autres étudiants, même de ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas. On parlait de lui et de son talent pour faire la conversation, de sa confiance en lui, de son humour, de son attitude libérée… et ça n’en finissait jamais. Mais Jiwon était insouciant et ne prenait rien au sérieux, même ses études. Alors ce que les gens disaient sur lui, il n’en avait vraiment rien à faire.

Hanbin n’arrivait pas à savoir si c’était louable ou incroyablement irritant. Il le détestait, et il l’admirait en même temps.

Soudain Jiwon releva les yeux vers lui. C’est quand leurs regards se croisèrent qu’Hanbin réalisa qu’il le fixait depuis tout ce temps. Il baissa les yeux aussitôt, comme s’il avait été attrapé faisant quelque chose d’interdit.

Le retour sur Terre fut un peu plus brutal que prévu. Il dériva ses yeux perturbés sur Minho, qui, un stabilo en main, écrivait quelques phrases un tableau. Tableau qui était déjà bien rempli, par des gribouillis, des mots-clés, des schémas. Il releva le regard vers l’horloge accrochée au-dessus de la porte. Il était assis à cette table depuis presque une heure. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre que cette fois-ci, c’était lui, qui n’avait pas lâché Jiwon des yeux pendant une heure. Pas l’inverse. Et leur guide avait dû leur expliquer un tas de choses pendant ce laps de temps, mais il n’avait rien écouté de tout cela.

Aussitôt la panique d’avoir raté les explications fit trembler ses mains. Il avait peur de manquer d’une information cruciale. Il avait peur de faire une erreur parce qu’il n’avait pas écouté. Parce qu’il avait été distrait. Distrait par Jiwon, encore une fois.

Il serra ses mains entre elles pour qu’elles cessent de lui désobéir. Puis, les iris rivés sur le tableau blanc, il écouta attentivement le reste de la présentation. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à autre chose.

Quand Minho cessa de parler, il était un peu plus de treize heures. Hanbin était épuisé, et frigorifié, mais il n’en montrait rien. Autour de lui, tous les autres se plaignaient en tenant leurs estomacs. Lui, il n’avait pas si faim que ça.

Le médecin leur montra la cafétéria. Elle n’avait rien d’exceptionnel. Tout était blanc, comme si le manque de couleur était obligatoire dans tous les hôpitaux. Par-dessus tout, c’était bruyant. Des dizaines de personnes allaient et venaient en blouses blanches, plateaux en main. Minho salua la plupart d’entre eux sur le chemin.

Ils s’assirent groupés à plusieurs, dans un coin. Il ne reconnut pas la moitié des gens qui s’étaient installés à la table de six places avec lui. Certainement parce qu’il ne leur avait jamais porté attention, et sûrement parce que l’inverse était valable aussi. Sur les ordres de Minho, ils partirent chercher un plateau et de quoi se nourrir par petits groupes, pour éviter de bloquer le flux de médecins et d’internes essayant de profiter d’un repas rapidement.

Quand Hanbin se rassit, la plupart des gens avaient déjà commencé à manger. Il baissa les yeux sur son plateau, une fine planche en aluminium, séparée en plusieurs compartiments, pour chaque plat. La soupe et le riz n’avaient rien d’exceptionnels, certes, mais dans l’un des renforcements de métal, il y avait de la viande. Et sur le côté, des fruits. Il mit une éternité avant d’attraper ses baguettes. Depuis quand n’en avait-il pas mangé ? Il n’arrivait même pas à se rappeler du goût que ça avait.

Tous les autres mangeaient tranquillement, visiblement habitués. Mais Hanbin était ébahi par le prix moyen du repas sur le plateau. Il ne put s’empêcher de faire le calcul. S’il s’était nourri tous les jours de cette façon, toutes les maigres économies de sa famille auraient fini par y passer.

Entre ses couverts tremblants, il pinça un morceau de viande. Un peu hésitant il l’amena à mi-chemin jusqu’à ses lèvres. Quelque chose en lui l’angoissait. Et si c’était délicieux ? Et si, après avoir ravivé le goût de la viande et des fruits à son esprit, il n’arrivait plus à s’en passer ?

Il ne pouvait pas manquer de quelque chose qu’il ne connaissait pas. Alors, à contrecœur, Hanbin relâcha le morceau grillé là où il l’avait pris.

\- _Tu ne manges pas de viande ?_

Il releva les yeux vers la fille assise en face de lui. Un sourcil levé, elle semblait avoir assisté à tout son combat intérieur. La question, prononcée à voix haute, trop haute, finit par atteindre les autres. Sans qu’il ne comprenne pourquoi, l’attention des gens se concentra sur sa personne.

\- _Pourquoi ?_

Soudain il fut accablé d’une multitude d’interrogations. Ils lui demandaient s’il était allergique, végétarien, végétalien ou vegan, et il ne savait pas quoi répondre, parce qu’il ne connaissait même pas la différence entre les trois derniers termes.

Inconsciemment son regard chercha celui de Jiwon, et comme d’habitude, sans faute, l’autre était en train de l’observer. Et peut-être qu’il avait eu l’air plus déboussolé par les questions qu’il ne l’aurait cru, parce qu’une seconde plus tard, Jiwon faisait un grand geste volontairement maladroit, et renversait le pichet d’eau sur sa table.

\- _Jiwon, putain !_

Il y eut un crissement de chaise. L’exclamation irritée de l’ami du susnommé, un grand type aux cheveux noirs qui venait de se lever brusquement de sa chaise, fit se retourner toutes les têtes. Comme souvent, ils attiraient l’attention sur eux. Hanbin ne se rappelait pas de son nom, mais Jiwon et lui étaient incroyablement bruyants. Quand il jura, le blâmant pour son pantalon trempé, tout le monde autour se mit à rire. Et à partir de cet instant, plus personne ne s’occupa de lui. Ils étaient tous obnubilés par les deux amis qui se disputaient le plus silencieusement possible, essayant d’esquiver le regard appuyé que Minho leur lançait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le plus grand se rassit, s’empara de toutes les serviettes sur la table, et tamponna son pantalon pour en éponger l’eau. Hanbin, figé, n’avait pas quitté Jiwon des yeux. Et quand le calme reprit possession du réfectoire, il le vit se retourner vers lui, le regarder un infime instant, puis sourire faiblement.

Le reste du repas s’écoula dans le silence. L’expression accusatrice de leur guide avait rapidement mis fin aux rires et aux injures. Hanbin mangea lentement, distrait. Si lentement que lorsque l’heure de quitter la cafétéria sonna, il n’avait pas terminé la moitié de son plat.

Dans l’après-midi, comme prévu, ils firent le tour de l’hôpital. L’enceinte était vaste, séparée en plusieurs bâtiments, eux-mêmes divisés en plusieurs services. Ils passèrent des heures à visiter la totalité des locaux, tout en s’arrêtant à quelques endroits, où Minho leur donnait des explications rapides. Ils purent parcourir les couloirs des salles d’opérations, dans lesquelles se déroulaient parfois des chirurgies. Les équipements étaient modernes, neufs. Les différents bâtiments étaient relativement récents, et tout semblait être à la pointe de la technologie. Hanbin se demandait bien où ils récoltaient tous les fonds pour obtenir autant de machines aussi sophistiquées.

Quand ils arrivèrent au service pédiatrie, il y eut un brusque changement d’atmosphère. Dans toutes les autres parties, tout était fait de béton blanc et de verre. Ici, les murs, le sol et le plafond étaient tous placardés de couleurs vives et vibrantes. Les lits étaient recouverts de draps colorés, avec des motifs enfantins divers et variés. Aussitôt qu’ils passèrent les portes automatiques, ils furent accueillis par les secrétaires d’accueil à leur gauche, debout derrière un haut comptoir envahi d’autocollants et de dessins. Les enfants criaient et jouaient, en blouses médicales. Certains, plus faibles, étaient assis dans leurs lits, et regardaient les autres jouer avec un sourire aux lèvres. D’autres lisaient paisiblement dans leur coin.

Le sol d’un bleu vif était miné d’objets en tout genre. C’était le chaos. Hanbin dut faire attention où il mettait les pieds. Minho, parfaitement dans son élément, les guidait à travers le champ de bataille en tournant sur lui-même, et en leur présentant ce qu’il appelait « la maison ». Hanbin n’avait pu s’empêcher de se mettre à sourire. Quelque chose ici était différent. Le reste de l’hôpital était froid et distant, comme figé, comme si quelque chose clochait. Ce service, bien qu’extrêmement bruyant, était _vivant_.

Minho ne s’arrêtait plus de parler, parfois interrompu par quelques petits patients qui lui demandaient de l’attention. Et il s’accroupissait gentiment à leur niveau pour les saluer, leur demander comment ils se portaient, s’ils ressentaient la moindre douleur. Après s’être assuré qu’ils allaient bien, et si ce n’était pas le cas, qu’une infirmière ou un collègue les prendrait en charge, il les laissait repartir et reprenait ses explications.

Hanbin y avait toujours pensé, mais ce fut l’attitude de Minho qui le décida. Une fois son diplôme obtenu, c’était vers ce domaine qu’il s’orienterait. Parce qu’il aimait les enfants et leur honnêteté, leur naïveté. Parce qu’il admirait le regard pur qu’ils portaient sur le monde, et qu’il aurait voulu retrouver le sien. Revenir au temps où tout était plus facile, où le plus gros dilemme était de choisir entre la maison de poupée ou la voiture téléguidée.

Minho les fit travailler quelques minutes, divertir les enfants qui s’ennuyaient terriblement parfois. Hanbin s’assit à côté d’une petite fille, tout naturellement, aussi doucement qu’il le pouvait. Le regard porté sur les quelques autres enfants qui jouaient, elle était incroyablement pâle. Il observa un moment ses lèvres bleuies et abimées, ses yeux cernés de couleurs sombres. Sur le haut de sa tête, elle portait un bonnet blanc qui recouvrait la totalité de son crâne. Il put deviner sans grand mal la raison de sa présence.

Il n’avait rien fait d’exceptionnel. Il était juste resté là, à ses côtés, à lui parler doucement de choses qui éveillaient sa curiosité. Et elle n’était peut-être pas très réceptive, mais il s’en fichait. Elle l’écoutait et il le voyait. Il l’occupait, il lui faisait penser à autre chose, et c’était tout ce qui comptait.

La fin de la journée arriva en même temps que l’obscurité. L’horloge frôlait les dix-huit heures, et Hanbin n’avait pas envie de quitter le service pédiatrie de sitôt. Néanmoins il fut forcé de se séparer de la petite patiente, qui avait enfin fini par lui révéler son nom.

\- _A bientôt, Mihi._

Sur ces mots il lui fit un signe de la main, auquel elle répondit timidement. Tendrement il lui sourit, et rejoignit le reste du groupe.

Minho les reconduisit à la salle qu’ils avaient occupée en début de matinée. Peut-être par instinct ils reprirent tous les mêmes places. A peine assis, Hanbin se heurta au regard insistant de Jiwon. Et il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’en l’espace d’une seule journée, il s’y était considérablement habitué. Peut-être parce qu’il avait commencé à le regarder en retour ? Peut-être qu’il était moins nerveux, maintenant que ça n’était plus à sens unique ? Ça n’avait aucun sens.

Il rabaissa les yeux.

Minho s’assit au bout de la table et croisa les jambes. Puis il scanna les étudiants assis, et frappa une main sur la table.

\- _Bien ! Il est temps de vous répartir en plusieurs services._

Hanbin déglutit.

\- _Actuellement dix services sont disponibles pour vous accueillir… et si j’ai pas totalement oublié mes vieux cours de maths, ça fait environ trois personnes par domaine. Vous êtes vingt-neuf, donc un groupe de deux. C’est ça ? J’ai toujours mes bases ?_

Un autre rire résonna dans la pièce. Minho était doué pour faire des blagues dans une ambiance tendue. D’un coup de menton il désigna les trois premiers étudiants sur sa droite.

\- _Vous trois, vous allez en médecine générale_ , décréta-t-il.

Et juste comme ça, il avait déjà placé trois étudiants dans un service. Hanbin, un peu surpris, se raidit sur sa chaise. Il ne leur demandait pas quel domaine ils souhaitaient ? Il les assignait sans réfléchir une seconde.

\- _Les trois suivants, radiologie…_ poursuivit-il.

Hanbin sentait le rythme de son cœur s’affoler, et essayait de se calmer. Depuis quand apportait-il autant d’importance à quelque chose de si trivial ? Il irait dans le service qu’on lui donnait, et c’était tout. Il n’avait pas son mot à dire, il n’y avait pas de choix à faire. Il ne savait pas ce qui l’angoissait, ni ce qui le perturbait.

La voix de Minho semblait lointaine, tandis qu’il continuait à répartir ses camarades. Il commençait à arriver en bout de table.

\- _Les deux ados intenables, en pédiatrie avec moi._

Hanbin releva les yeux. Et sans aucun doute, les « deux ados intenables » étaient bien Jiwon et son ami. Il sentit son estomac se tordre. C’était une sensation désagréable. Sourcils froncés, il serra la mâchoire. Jiwon allait en pédiatrie, et pas lui. Il n’arrivait pas à savoir s’il était juste déçu, ou s’il était jaloux en prime.

Quand l’attention de Minho se porta sur lui et les deux personnes à ses côtés, il se fit violence pour se ressaisir.

\- _Et vous, en psychiatrie._

Le service psychiatrie. Hanbin inspira difficilement. S’il continuait à se miner pour la moindre des choses, c’était lui qui allait avoir besoin d’un psychiatre.

Minho était déjà en train de leur dire de ficher le camp, quand la voix tonitruante de Jiwon les stoppa tous.

\- _Monsieur !_

A l’expression renfrognée de leur guide, ils comprirent tous que l’appellation ne lui avait pas plu. Une énième vague de rires, provoquée par Jiwon, parcourut les rangs. Ce dernier rabaissa doucement sa main levée.

\- _Je… je suis pas doué avec les enfants_ , balbutia-t-il.

Le grand brun lança un regard de travers à son ami, une expression exagérée de confusion au visage. Il sembla vouloir protester, commença à le traiter de menteur, mais Jiwon lui pinça le bras pour le faire taire et poursuivit maladroitement.

\- _C’est possible d’échanger ?_

Minho leva un sourcil, intrigué. Il n’avait pas l’air totalement réticent. Et Hanbin sentit le coup venir à des kilomètres.

\- _Hanbin s’en sortirait mieux que moi, je vous assure. Et je m’intéresse énormément à la psychiatrie !_ ajouta-t-il, beaucoup trop insistant.

Le médecin sembla le chercher un instant, jusqu’à ce qu’on le désigne du plat de la main. Hanbin regarda Minho le dévisager de haut en bas, parcouru de sueurs froides. Jiwon était fou. Il avait perdu la tête. Et il allait l’étrangler, juste avant de mettre fin à ses propres jours.

\- _Hmm…_

Minho sembla réfléchir une seconde, la main sur le menton. Hanbin déglutit de plus belle, ayant du mal à dégager la gêne dans sa gorge. Il n’était pas sûr d’arriver à prononcer le moindre mot.

\- _Ok, pourquoi pas._

La boule dans son œsophage se dispersa soudainement. Jiwon venait encore de l’aider. Combien de fois cela faisait-il ? L’avait-il déjà aidé avant sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte ? Ou est-ce que le fait qu’il lui ait finalement adressé la parole avait déclenché quelque chose chez lui ?

Les étudiants commencèrent à quitter la salle. Puis ils se retrouvèrent tous dehors, dans le froid. Après avoir passé toute la journée dans l’hôpital, Hanbin en avait presque oublié à quel point la température était faible à l’extérieur, et qu’il était bien trop peu habillé pour survivre à ça. Il serra ses bras autour de son corps, comme si ça allait l’aider à combattre les frissons qui le prenaient. Puis il sentit une sensation chaleureuse sur sa nuque. Le temps qu’il réalise ce qui était en train de se passer, Jiwon le dépassait en courant et rejoignait son ami, qui avait avancé sans lui.

Hanbin agrippa le tissu par-dessus ses épaules. C’était une énorme écharpe rouge, faite d’un tissu plus doux que n’importe quelle autre matière qu’il avait eu l’occasion de toucher de toute sa vie. C’était l’écharpe que Jiwon avait au cou le matin même.

Hébété, il regarda le brun s’éloigner sans un mot. Jiwon commençait à prendre des libertés, à chercher à l’aider, à lui céder des choses. Et Hanbin était à la fois effrayé, irrité, et peut-être un petit peu, un tout petit peu touché.

Jiwon était fou. Un grand malade. Le service psychiatrie lui irait à merveille. Pendant qu’il y faisait son stage, il pourrait en profiter pour se faire faire un diagnostic.

Hanbin ne réalisa pas avant un moment qu’il s’était mis à sourire. Quand il s’en rendit compte, il s’assena une minuscule gifle, enroula l’écharpe autour de son cou et expira d’aise dans le tissu chaud. Puis il commença à prendre le chemin du retour.

Il mit une quarantaine de minutes avant d’atteindre le petit quartier de Séoul où il résidait avec sa famille. Les jambes épuisées, il mourrait d’envie de s’asseoir. Devant lui, il y avait la pente très raide qui menait jusqu’à sa maison. Elle était aussi désagréable à arpenter en montée qu’en descente.

Il habitait tout en haut, dans une petite habitation délabrée. Il salua ses voisins âgés, qui l’observaient depuis leur minuscule jardin poussiéreux, passa sous les câbles qui pendaient entre les deux toitures bleues, et enfin il poussa la porte en bois grinçante de la demeure familiale.

\- _Maman, je suis rentré._

Il n’y eut aucune réponse. Il poussa un soupir, presque soulagé. Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures trouées dans l’entrée, puis les aligna à côté des autres. Pieds nus il fit quelques pas sur le sol glacial, puis alluma la lumière. L’ampoule au plafond clignota deux ou trois fois, avant de s’allumer et d’émettre une faible lueur. La pièce de vie était minuscule. Elle n’était occupée que par une petite kitchenette plus ancienne que la grand-mère qui vivait en face, une vieille table et quatre chaises bancales, dont l’une menaçait sérieusement de se briser. Les murs, craquelés et poussiéreux, abritaient toutes sortes de parasites, qu’Hanbin chassait régulièrement avec du citron et du sel.

Plusieurs câbles électriques dénudés sortaient du plafond. Hanbin n’était pas architecte, mais il était presque sûr que ça n’était pas le top de la sécurité. Encore plus lorsqu’il savait pertinemment qu’à la moindre chute de pluie, l’eau s’infiltrerait par toutes les crevasses dans le toit et inonderait la charpente.

Il secoua la tête et traça droit jusqu’à leur frigo bruyant, dont le joint en caoutchouc commençait à se décoller. Dedans, il y avait un sac en plastique noir rempli de légumes. Sa mère l’avait encore déposé là sans rien déballer.

Hanbin souffla, s’accroupit, et rangea les légumes à leur place. Au fond du bac transparent, il trouva quatre bouteilles de soju et quelques canettes de bière, qu’il tenta d’ignorer du mieux qu’il put. Il prépara à manger en silence. Il ne s’était défait ni de son manteau, ni de l’écharpe de Jiwon, grelottant. A l’intérieur, il faisait presque aussi froid que dehors.

Il se pétrifia une seconde quand sa mère passa la porte. Il la regarda se débarrasser de ses affaires dans l’entrée. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue. En l’apercevant elle se mit à sourire, auquel il répondit.

\- _Je suis à la maison, Hanbin._

Puis elle aperçut l’écharpe autour de son cou, et alors son expression douce fana.

\- _Hanbin._

Il haussa les sourcils, terminant de jeter les oignons dans la soupe.

\- _Tu t’es acheté une écharpe ?_

Inconsciemment, ses doigts se serrèrent autour du couteau qu’il tenait. Il le déposa sur le vieux comptoir usé, et se tourna vers elle. Il n’y avait rien s’approchant de la colère sur son visage. Au contraire. Elle avait l’air terrifiée, plutôt. Les pupilles rivées sur le tissu paraissant onéreux, noué autour de son cou, elle avait l’air d’avoir vu un fantôme.

\- _Non, c’est celle d’un camarade de classe. Je lui rends demain, promis_ , assura-t-il.

Aussitôt qu’elle comprit qu’il n’avait pas dépensé d’argent, un profond soulagement décrispa ses traits. Pourtant son expression contradictoire laissait penser qu’elle aurait été soulagée qu’il ait quelque chose pour se couvrir. Hanbin, mal à l’aise, sourit poliment. Sa mère retrouva son air naturel, calme et éreinté. Cet air pitoyable qui, malheureusement, était de famille.

Il avait terminé de cuisiner. Elle le remercia en s’excusant de ne pas pouvoir le faire, encore une fois. Hanbin avait commencé à s’occuper de la cuisine pour qu’elle arrête de s’excuser, pour qu’elle cesse de se sentir mal à chaque fois qu’elle lui faisait manger quelque chose de bâclé. Mais depuis, il avait l’impression que ça n’avait fait qu’empirer.

Elle s’installa sur l’une des chaises bancales. Hanbin attrapa une bouteille d’alcool dans le frigo, et la déposa devant elle. Avec un sourire pathétique, elle le remercia.

C’était son rituel. Quand elle rentrait de son travail, épuisée moralement et physiquement, elle s’asseyait là, et elle prenait un verre. Elle ne pouvait plus s’en passer. Hanbin savait exactement ce que ça voulait dire, mais il n’arrivait pas à la priver du seul moment de réconfort qu’elle avait dans ses horribles journées. Ces horribles journées qu’elle passait à servir des types plus répugnants les uns que les autres, qui ne se gênaient pas pour lui manquer de respect, dans un vieux bar moisi où même les rats n’osaient pas s’aventurer.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Occupée par ses propres problèmes, elle ne lui demanda pas comment sa journée s’était passée. Elle avait certainement oublié qu’il avait fait son premier jour de stage à l’hôpital, même.

Quand il eut terminé Hanbin s’excusa et rejoignit sa chambre, expliquant qu’il avait des cours à réviser. Ce n’était pas un mensonge, mais c’était son prétexte. Il s’assit à son bureau tâché, appuya ses coudes sur la surface plane, puis posa son visage dans ses mains.

La gorge crispée, il retenait autant qu’il pouvait le sanglot qui menaçait de s’en échapper. Il versa quelques larmes en silence, juste pour relâcher la pression. Lui aussi, il avait ses rituels.

Puis il se débarrassa de son manteau, reprit son cahier aux coins cornés sur son étagère à l’équilibre précaire, et se remit à réviser. C’était la seule chose qui lui permettait de s’échapper de cette réalité étouffante. Parce que peu importe à quel point il avait envie de s’enfuir, il ne pouvait jamais abandonner sa famille. Et il savait que même s’il se mettait à courir, la pauvreté et la misère le suivraient partout où il se rendrait.

Cette université, cette bourse, cette carrière, c’était sa seule opportunité. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser sa moyenne baisser d’un seul point. Il devait faire tout son possible pour s’en sortir, parce qu’il n’avait jamais eu l’impression d’appartenir à cet endroit. Ni vraiment à cette famille.

Quand il baissa la tête, son nez frôla le tissu doux de l’écharpe de Jiwon. Elle était imprégnée d’une odeur qui lui était inconnue, mais étrangement familière. Il ferma les yeux, et resta quelques minutes sans bouger, crayon en main.

Puis il rouvrit les paupières, dénoua l’écharpe, et la posa doucement sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d’être distrait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser un obstacle de plus se poser sur son chemin déjà bien rude.

Il expira une bouffée d’air glacial, la peau de sa nuque se crispant au contact du froid. Dans le silence frigide, il se le rappela une énième fois.

Jiwon était une distraction. Une nuisance.


	3. jiwon ─ And we are locking eyes through the crowd

Ce matin-là, Jiwon fut réveillé par l’appel de sa mère, depuis derrière la porte de sa chambre. Gentiment, à voix basse, elle lui demanda si elle pouvait rentrer. Quand elle entendit un grognement en signe de réponse, elle pénétra la pièce et laissa filtrer un rayon de lumière à l’intérieur.

\- _Jiwon…_

Dans un murmure elle le fit émerger un peu plus, et s’assit gentiment à côté de lui. Il sentit le matelas s’enfoncer sous son poids, et sourcils froncés, il se tourna dans sa direction. En silence elle passa une main réconfortante sur son visage, coiffa ses cheveux ébouriffés, et lui sourit paisiblement.

\- _L’agence m’a appelé, ils ont besoin de moi d’urgence_ , expliqua-t-elle tout doucement. _Tu penses avoir le temps d’emmener Jiyeon à l’école avant d’aller à l’hôpital ?_

Jiwon prit une seconde pour réfléchir, puis acquiesça, les yeux plissés.

\- _Elle est habillée et elle a déjeuné, elle est déjà prête. Je l’ai mise devant la télé._

Il la sentit se relever, et entendit le bruit de ses pas qui s’éloignaient.

\- _Elle voulait que ce soit toi qui la coiffe, donc elle ne m’a pas laissée toucher à ses cheveux. Ne tarde pas trop, Jiwon._

Il hocha la tête et se redressa dans son lit, sortant peu à peu de sa léthargie. Il pouvait se permettre d’être en retard en cours parfois, mais pas sa petite sœur. Alors il jeta ses jambes hors de sa couette, le corps las, et il se força à rester assis quelques minutes.

Il avait passé la plupart de la nuit à regarder le plafond. A se rappeler de toutes les occasions qu’il avait eues pour parler à Hanbin durant la journée, toutes ces occasions qu’il avait manquées. Il n’avait même pas été fichu de prononcer quoi que ce soit quand il lui avait donné son écharpe. Comme un lâche, un type bizarre, il lui avait juste jeté sur le dos avant de s’enfuir en courant. Il s’était tourné, et retourné entre ses draps, agité par le fait même que quelque chose qui lui appartenait était avec le châtain à cet instant, chez lui, dans sa chambre peut-être. Toute la nuit. Il avait manqué de s’arracher les cheveux. Hanbin était en train de le rendre dingue.

Il se leva. Comme tous les matins, il effectua son rituel quotidien : une longue douche brûlante pour bien réveiller ses muscles ankylosés. Cette fois-ci, il avait préparé la veille les affaires qu’il comptait mettre le lendemain. Avec l’opinion plus ou moins utile de Junhoe et de son sens du style unique, il avait encore réussi à concocter une tenue présentable. Une tenue qui ne lui donnait pas l’air d’un gars revenant tout droit d’un skate park, en tout cas.

Il était assis sur le canapé, Jiyeon assise entre ses pieds et hypnotisée par ce qui passait à l’écran. Les lèvres pincées, il essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire deux couettes symétriques, se débattant difficilement avec les élastiques à cheveux fanfreluches à breloques qu’elle voulait absolument porter. Pour une raison mystérieuse, sa petite sœur adorait quand il la coiffait, et lui demandait souvent de le faire. Mais même après toutes ces années d’entraînement, il était toujours aussi peu doué de ses mains, quand il s’agissait de répartir équitablement sa chevelure sombre. Et c’était un comble, d’avoir autant la tremblote, pour quelqu’un qui faisait des études de médecine.

Quand il eut terminé, il attrapa Jiyeon sous les épaules et la souleva du sol. Tout de suite elle se mit à rire, et il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, parce que toutes ses expressions étaient communicatives. Il la porta jusqu’au miroir, où il la laissa examiner attentivement le fruit de son travail. Il planta une barrette étoilée dans sa petite frange, pour la touche finale, et elle parut très satisfaite. Alors il lui demanda d’aller chercher son cartable, et elle obtempéra immédiatement.

Il éteignit la télévision, et lâcha la télécommande sur le sofa. Dans sa poche de pantalon, son téléphone se mit à vibrer furieusement. Il put deviner sans aucun mal que c’était Junhoe, et qu’il lui envoyait cinquante messages pour lui annoncer qu’il l’attendait en bas. Au bout de quelques secondes il finissait toujours par le menacer de continuer sans lui, s’il ne se dépêchait pas.

Dans l’ascenseur, Jiyeon se balançait au bout de son bras, habillée de son uniforme rouge et de ses chaussettes vertes. Son cartable, d’un rose éclatant, était recouvert de paillettes et d’autocollants. Au bout de l’une des fermetures, elle avait accroché une porte-clés que Jiwon lui avait offert, à l’effigie de l’un de ses personnages de dessins animés préférés. Avec cet assortiment de vêtements de couleurs vives, elle ressemblait à un petit arc-en-ciel.

Ils quittèrent le hall après qu’il ait noué une écharpe bleue autour de son cou, pour s’assurer qu’elle n’aurait pas froid. Aussitôt qu’elle aperçut Junhoe, Jiyeon lâcha sa main et accourut jusqu’au grand brun. Son meilleur ami, dès qu’il la vit se précipiter dans sa direction, posas son sac par terre, s’accroupit et ouvrit les bras. La fillette vint s’y loger et il la réceptionna contre lui, avant de se relever et de tournoyer.

Jiwon ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Il récupéra le sac de Junhoe au sol, et le hissa sur son dos. Jiyeon, lovée dans les bras de son meilleur ami, leur racontait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Ils marchèrent jusqu’à l’école primaire en l’écoutant, et en acquiesçant à chaque fois qu’elle disait quelque chose, même si elle l’avait déjà répété trois fois, ou même si ça n’avait aucun sens. Puis ils la déposèrent devant le portail de l’institution privée, là où les maîtresses attendaient les derniers parents. De retour sur le sol ferme, Jiyeon leur envoya deux bisous et s’éloigna en trottinant pour rejoindre sa classe, rayonnante.

\- _Je te le redis, mais t’as été adopté. C’est pas possible autrement._

Jiwon s’esclaffa. Junhoe disait des choses encore plus absurdes que Jiyeon.

\- _Jiyeon et ta mère sont des anges, et toi t’es… t’es… toi._

Il vit le plus grand le dévisager de haut en bas, un air faussement dénigrant au visage. C’était toujours le même discours. Jiyeon avait tout pris de leur mère, et Jiwon ne leur ressemblait pas le moins du monde. Elles étaient toutes les deux délicates et adorables, trop jolies et gentilles pour leur propre bien, et lui il était… lui. Junhoe le lui faisait remarquer à chaque fois qu’il voyait Jiyeon.

\- _Tu dois tout avoir pris de ton père_ , supposa Junhoe en haussant les épaules.

En presque deux décennies d’amitié, Junhoe n’avait jamais vu une seule fois le visage de son père. Jiwon, lui-même, ne l’avait que très peu aperçu. Peut-être parce qu’il était toujours occupé, et sûrement parce qu’il n’en avait rien à faire d’eux. Depuis le divorce, il n’avait même plus l’ambition de recevoir une carte d’anniversaire. Il ne savait pas comment son meilleur ami visualisait son paternel, mais de ce qu’il se souvenait, il ne trouvait pas qu’il lui ressemblait spécialement. Même au sein de sa propre famille, il était unique. Il avait peut-être hérité des quelques gènes récessifs qui traînaient dans le coin, entre ses deux parents. Il se plaisait à penser qu’il avait laissé tout le meilleur de lui-même derrière, pour le donner à Jiyeon. C’était une idée absurde mais il s’en satisfaisait.

Junhoe continuait de parler, encore et encore. Il était presque aussi bavard que sa petite sœur de sept ans. Jiwon l’écoutait et ne s’en plaignait pas, habitué. Au contraire, il l’entendait agréablement comme un bruit de fond, à moitié attentif, à moitié ailleurs.

Ils arrivèrent à l’heure en face de l’hôpital. Plusieurs étudiants s’étaient déjà réunis sur la place, de la même façon que la veille. Il n’attendit pas une seconde, scanna l’espace, et comme de coutume il trouva Hanbin en un temps record.

La première chose qu’il remarqua, ce fut l’écharpe écarlate nouée autour de son cou. Son estomac se tordit et une sensation lourde et inconnue le perturba à l’intérieur. Et il y avait aussi ce sentiment étrange de fierté qui lui parasitait l’esprit ; parce que Hanbin, le Kim Hanbin, portait quelque chose qui lui appartenait.

Il sentit Junhoe lui pousser l’épaule. Tous les autres avaient commencé à se réunir près de l’entrée, parce qu’il était l’heure de commencer. Pendant ce temps Jiwon était resté là, immobile, bouche-bée. Il sortit de sa torpeur tant bien que mal.

\- _Putain, t’étais déjà chelou avant, mais en ce moment t’es ultra chelou._

Junhoe, après sa remarque, l’attira à sa suite jusque dans le hall. Jiwon savait qu’il était juste grognon – du moins plus que d’habitude – parce qu’il n’allait pas pouvoir voir Jinhwan pendant un moment. Ils s’arrêtèrent après avoir passé la porte automatique. Comme la veille, Minho était habillé de sa blouse blanche, et les attendait. Le vacarme créé par toutes les différentes conversations cessa rapidement.

\- _J’espère que vous êtes tous là_ , annonça le médecin, la voix forte. _D’ailleurs, je vous préviens en avance : si un jour je vous surprends à arriver en retard, je vous fais nettoyer toute la salle des archives. Compris ?_

Une voix commune s’éleva alors qu’ils acquiesçaient.

\- _Cool. Maintenant rangez-vous par service, qu’on ne perde pas de temps._

Presque aussitôt tous les étudiants commencèrent à s’agiter, à chercher les camarades avec qui ils étaient groupés, et à s’isoler dans un coin. Jiwon resta immobile quelques secondes avec Junhoe.

\- _Ah, c’est vrai, on n’est pas dans le même service. Tu m’as largué parce que tu es, hmm, tellement fasciné par la psychiatrie_ , ironisa son meilleur ami.

Jiwon poussa hors de sa gorge un rire forcé, feignant l’amusement, et lui assena une tape dans le dos. Quand il se retourna pour chercher ses futurs collègues, il tomba nez à nez avec Hanbin. Il eut un sursaut et un mouvement de recul, qui le crispèrent tout entier. Le châtain, le bas du visage enfoncé dans son écharpe rouge, le regarda une dizaine de secondes, avant de le dépasser pour aller se tenir aux côtés de Junhoe. Et bon dieu, ce qu’il regrettait de ne pas avoir forcé son meilleur ami à échanger son service avec Hanbin, au lieu de le faire lui-même.

Depuis la veille, il avait totalement oublié avec qui il était censé se ranger. Et il n’aurait jamais deviné, si on ne l’avait pas apostrophé. Jiwon se tourna dans la direction d’où provenait la voix appelant son nom. Une jeune femme entra dans son champ de vision. La main levée, elle agitait le bras pour attirer son attention. Il n’était pas sûr de bien la connaître, mais il lui avait déjà parlé auparavant, ça c’était certain. Peut-être en soirée, ou pendant l’une de ses nombreuses pauses cigarette.

\- _Ah_ , laissa échapper Junhoe, comme s’il venait de comprendre quelque chose. _Alors c’est pour ça que tu voulais absolument changer de service ? Tu voulais te rapprocher de Jisoo ?_

Junhoe le poussa doucement de l’épaule, jouant des sourcils. Jiwon le dévisagea pendant une seconde. Il avait toujours su que son meilleur ami était stupide, mais là il dépassait toutes ses attentes. Il était aussi intéressé par Jisoo qu’il l’était par la reproduction des huîtres. Et c’était dire.

Comment Junhoe faisait-il pour ne pas comprendre que son meilleur ami, qu’il connaissait soit disant comme le dos de sa main, était obsédé par Kim Hanbin ?

Aussitôt qu’il repensa au châtain, il releva instinctivement les yeux vers lui. Mais Hanbin ne le regardait pas, préoccupé par quelque chose. Curieux, il suivit son regard jusqu’à sa destination, et constata avec un peu de stupeur que ses iris étaient figés sur le visage souriant de Jisoo. Il était complètement en train de la dévisager, sourcils froncés.

Jiwon s’apprêtait à nier la supposition stupide de Junhoe de toutes ses forces, quand une main se posa lourdement sur son épaule.

\- _Kim Jiwon, c’est ça ?_

Le visage souriant de Minho se dessina soudainement à sa droite, crispé et terrifiant.

\- _De tous les prénoms que j’ai sur cette liste_ , dit-il en agitant un papier chiffonné, _je n’ai retenu que le tien. A ton avis, c’est bon ou mauvais signe ?_

Jiwon déglutit et sourit, incapable de répondre. Il s’inclina, et aidé par la poigne forte de leur guide, il rejoignit sagement son groupe. Du coin de l’œil, il aurait juré avoir vu Hanbin sourire, mais quand il se retourna pour le confirmer, il ne vit que son dos. Jisoo et les autres l’accueillirent, visiblement satisfaits de l’avoir dans leur groupe. Peu intéressé, il répondit machinalement lorsqu’ils commencèrent à lui parler.

Ils attendirent une dizaine de minutes. Les autres groupes, rejoints par leur mentor, quittaient peu à peu le hall et se rendaient dans leurs services respectifs. Minho était déjà parti avec Hanbin et Junhoe depuis un moment. Et Jiwon aurait souhaité pouvoir s’incruster dans la tête de son meilleur ami, pour pouvoir observer tout ce qu’il allait faire de sa journée avec lui. Même s’il ne pouvait pas lui parler, le regarder avait toujours été suffisant. Mais depuis la veille, Jiwon sentait que les choses étaient en train de changer, et ça l’effrayait un peu.

A l’issue de ces dix minutes, ils furent enfin présentés à leur professeur. Ils le virent arriver depuis les portes des urgences. Il s’avançait doucement dans leur direction, à pas réguliers, légèrement précipités. Il passa plusieurs fois ses mains dans ses cheveux auburn ébouriffés, pour les recoiffer, en vain. Sa blouse médicale, enfilée à la hâte et froissée, était piquée de minuscules éclaboussures de sang sur le bas. Dans la poche sur son cœur, ornée du prénom « Kim Jinwoo » et de la mention de psychiatre, il y avait plusieurs stylos identiques, et une seringue vide. L’un des côtés de sa chemise blanche dépareillée, à laquelle il manquait quelques boutons, sortait maladroitement de son pantalon à carreaux gris. Et en baissant le regard sur ses pieds, Jiwon remarqua même qu’il portait deux chaussettes différentes.

\- _Bonjour, excusez-moi du retard…_

Après avoir vivement ressuyé sa paume sur sa blouse, le médecin leur serra brièvement la main à tous les trois. Il ne se présenta pas. Et cela ne semblait pas être dû à de la condescendance ou du mépris, parce qu’il leur souriait gentiment, et qu’il avait même l’air un peu nerveux. Jiwon put deviner sans aucun mal qu’il avait tout simplement oublié le léger détail qu’était son prénom.

\- _Bien, euh… Jiwon, Jisoo, Jaehyun._

Jinwoo les regarda l’un après l’autre. Jiwon n’avait aucune idée de comment il connaissait leurs prénoms, ni de comment il avait réussi à les associer à leur visage sans se tromper, mais il hocha la tête et sourit quand son regard croisa celui du médecin. Soudain ce dernier se mit à rire, les surprenant.

\- _On est l’équipe des J._

Jiwon resta figé une seconde, à réfléchir. Quand il percuta, les autres semblèrent comprendre la blague aussi. Ils se mirent tous à rire, un peu mal à l’aise. Jinwoo n’avait pas l’air plus confortable qu’eux. Il se frottait les mains et ses yeux continuaient de faire des aller-retours entre la porte des urgences et la sortie. Crispé, il avait l’air d’appréhender quelque chose.

Soudain il y eut un énorme vacarme. Les portes automatiques du service des urgentistes s’ouvrirent, et une jeune femme en blouse d’hôpital bouscula plusieurs infirmières pour les franchir. Pieds nus elle se mit à courir dans le hall d’entrée, sur le sol en résine blanc. Jinwoo, tout de suite alerté, ne perdit pas une seconde et les abandonna sur place. Jiwon le regarda s’élancer vers la patiente, qui traçait droit vers la sortie en criant.

L’instant d’après, le psychiatre l’avait rejointe. Soudain leurs deux corps se bousculèrent et Jinwoo la plaqua brusquement au sol. La jeune femme se débattit en hurlant, en disant qu’elle ne voulait pas y retourner, que toutes les injections lui faisaient mal, et que les infirmiers la traitaient comme une folle. Elle s’agrippait à ses cheveux et à ses vêtements, paniquée. Deux autres médecins vinrent à son secours, et lui administrèrent une dose de calmants pendant qu’il la maintenait contre lui comme il le pouvait. Quand elle se calma, il donna ses ordres aux internes qui l’avaient aidé et les regarda partir, les mains sur les hanches. Puis, le plus calmement du monde, il revint vers eux.

Il était deux fois plus décoiffé qu’avant. Jiwon comprenait enfin la raison de son apparence unique.

\- _Désolé pour la première impression_ , s’esclaffa Jinwoo, largement plus décontracté qu’il ne l’était avant l’incident. _Ne soyez pas effrayés, ce sont des choses qui arrivent en psychiatrie._

S’il avait espéré les rassurer en affirmant cela, il s’était trompé. Insouciant il leur demanda de le suivre, et les guida jusqu’au locaux de psychiatrie. Sur le chemin, il leur expliqua que la patiente, atteinte de schizophrénie et de paranoïa, s’était échappée du service le matin même, et s’était réfugiée aux urgences. Pour ne pas perturber le traitement et paniquer les autres patients, il avait prétendu ne pas s’en rendre compte, et avait attendu qu’elle se rende dans le hall et tente de s’enfuir pour l’arrêter. Il leur expliqua gentiment qu’elle pouvait devenir imprévisible, lorsqu’elle se sentait en danger, et leur pria de ne pas s’inquiéter. Jiwon s’inquiéta quand même.

Junhoe devait vivre sa plus belle vie, aux côtés d’Hanbin au service psychiatrie. Et lui il était là, à se demander à quelle fréquence ce genre d’incident se passait.

Le service psychiatrie était comme tous les autres : blanc et déprimant. Tous les autres hormis la pédiatrie, mais Jiwon essayait de ne pas y penser. Jinwoo leur fit faire le tour des différentes installations, et même s’ils en avaient déjà plus ou moins pris connaissance la veille, un petit rafraîchissement de mémoire était le bienvenu. Ils allaient passer leurs deux prochaines semaines dans cet endroit, et ça s’annonçait très mouvementé.

La plupart des patients bénéficiaient de chambres individuelles, pour des raisons de sécurité. Les fenêtres, les portes et les meubles étaient tous renforcés, protégés, fermés par des verrous. Jiwon n’était qu’un jeune adulte, qui n’avait fait que deux ans de médecine. Et même s’il aurait voulu avoir l’air à l’aise dans cet environnement, même s’il aurait voulu ne pas porter de regard de jugement sur les patients qu’il croisait, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se dire qu’il était vraiment tombé dans le mauvais service.

Il ne trouva du réconfort qu’en se disant qu’il avait épargné une telle expérience à Hanbin. Il s’était sacrifié pour le laisser aller en pédiatrie, parce qu’il avait tellement semblé déçu de ne pas s’y trouver. C’était suffisamment héroïque pour l’apaiser.

Jinwoo les laissa seuls dans la salle de repos. C’était une pièce en désordre, où les employés du service se rendaient pendant leurs pauses. Sur le mur droit il y avait une rangée de casiers bleus. Sur les portes, une étiquette blanche était collée, portant le nom du propriétaire. Après avoir enfilé sa blouse, Jiwon déposa son sac dans celui qui lui appartenait, et pendit son manteau à l’un des cintres. Sur la petite étagère, il récupéra un petit carnet vierge, un stylo noir et une seringue sous plastique. Jiwon ne se posa pas de question et fourra tout dans sa poche.

Au centre de la pièce, il avait une table en bois recouverte de vieilles tasses de café sales, de papiers en tout genre, de livres sur la psychiatrie, et de dossiers médicaux. On ne voyait presque plus la surface blanchâtre des murs, placardés de schémas explicatifs, gribouillés d’observations et infestés de post-its jaunes. Dans l’un des coins il y avait une kitchenette, où s’était empilée une montagne de vaisselle qui attendait d’être lavée. L’éponge qui reposait au bord de l’évier, desséchée, ne semblait pas avoir servi depuis des années. Au-dessus du comptoir inutilisable, étaient suspendus trois placards. Jiwon ouvrit l’un d’eux distraitement. Soudain une montagne de sachet de nouilles instantanées lui tomba dessus, et il fit de son mieux pour en réceptionner quelques-unes. Avec l’aide de Jisoo il rangea tout, referma aussi vite que possible, et ne prit pas le risque d’ouvrir les autres compartiments.

La salle de pause menait à une autre pièce, séparée par une porte. Une salle étroite bordée des deux côtés par quatre lits superposés. Ils avaient tous l’air très inconfortables, et Jiwon ne put s’empêcher de se dire qu’il allait forcément finir par utiliser l’un d’eux, au moins une fois, pendant ces deux semaines. Il ne s’aventura pas plus dans la pièce sombre, parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à savoir si quelqu’un dormait dans l’une des couchettes ou non. Il supposa juste que la porte du fond menait à une salle de bain, des toilettes, peut-être.

Jinwoo revint après quelques minutes. Il s’était recoiffé et avait correctement reboutonné sa chemise. Avec cette apparence il avait l’air nettement moins étrange. Il aurait presque eu l’air normal, si ses chaussettes aux motifs différents avaient été changées aussi. Mais celle de droite était toujours ornée de canards en plastique roses, sur un fond jaune criard, et celle de gauche était brodée sur le thème de Noël, agrémentée de sapins colorés et d’étoiles, dans des tons verts et rouges qui contrastaient affreusement avec ceux de sa voisine.

Il se mit à leur expliquer le déroulement qu’il avait planifié pour leur journée, et Jiwon avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que ses chaussettes. Pourtant il se fit violence pour écouter. Jinwoo les tint en garde, sérieux, leur rappelant que la plupart des patients pouvaient se montrer imprévisibles. A la fin de son discours, il avait retrouvé son sourire, et il quitta avec eux la salle de pause.

\- _Rappelez-vous, ces gens ne sont pas fous_ , insista gentiment le psychiatre. _Ils sont juste malades._

Jiwon hocha la tête silencieusement.

Il passa une journée affreuse. Il s’était attendu à ce que le travail de médecin, même en tant que stagiaire, soit épuisant : mais là, ça dépassait tout ce qu’il avait imaginé. Il passa son temps à courir dans les couloirs du service psychiatrie, à chercher après Jinwoo, catastrophé. Il y avait tout le temps quelque chose qui n’allait pas. Que ce soit avec les malades ou avec leur famille. En début de journée, le psychiatre lui avait gentiment ordonné de veiller à ce que tous les patients du bâtiment soient à leur aise, qu’il ne leur manque rien. Il lui avait conseillé de leur parler quelques minutes, d’apprendre à les connaître, de leur apporter un peu de compagnie. Et c’était ce qu’il avait fait, patient après patient. Mais à chaque chambre qu’il entrait, à chaque personne qu’il rencontrait, une nouvelle catastrophe arrivait. Des accidents semblables à celui qui avait donné le ton dans la matinée, et bien d’autres encore. A commencer parce cet homme en sevrage, qui avait complètement explosé de rage lorsqu’il avait refusé de lui acheter une bouteille d’alcool en douce… en passant par cette maman qui avait presque fait un malaise, en apprenant que son adolescent de quatorze ans avait attrapé une maladie sexuellement transmissible, et qui refusait de se calmer… jusqu’à cette pauvre gamine de dix ans, qui devait gober une dizaine de cachets par jour pour réussir à supporter les souvenirs de sa vie déjà tourmentée, et qui ce jour-là avait décidé que se laisser tomber par la fenêtre serait une bien meilleure alternative à sa souffrance. Et heureusement, elle avait échoué.

Jiwon s’assit sur une chaise dans le couloir, épuisé. Il faisait peur à voir. Le col de sa blouse était partiellement déchiré, ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, il avait une griffure rougeâtre dans le cou. Mais plus que physique, sa fatigue était morale. Avec un soupir il se releva, se tapota plusieurs fois les joues. Il se remit en chemin. Il ne lui restait plus qu’une chambre à vérifier, et c’était celle qu’il redoutait le plus.

Méfiant, il fit coulisser la porte. La patiente était assise dans son lit, le regard figé sur le paysage à travers la fenêtre. Elle regardait les voitures défiler, et ses yeux suivaient le flux de véhicules, avant de revenir à leur point de départ et de recommencer, incessamment.

Il ne connaissait pas son nom, et il avait peur de demander. En réalité, il avait peur de dire quoi que ce soit. Depuis qu’il l’avait entendu crier quelques heures plus tôt, étalée sur le sol froid du hall, il n’avait réussi à se tirer le son rauque de sa voix de la tête.

Il ferma les paupières et inspira un grand coup. Elle n’était pas folle… juste malade.

\- _Rentre._

Au faible son de ses cordes vocales il sursauta. Il obéit la seconde qui suivit. Sans un bruit il fit quelques pas dans la chambre, puis alla s’asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. A aucun moment elle ne détacha ses yeux des automobiles.

\- _J’ai froid._

Jiwon jeta un coup d’œil à ses bras dénudés, attachés par des sangles de chaque côté de son corps. Elle était assise sur son lit, habillée légèrement, sans couverture. Elle avait la chair de poule.

\- _Ils savent que j’ai froid mais ils ne me donnent pas de duvet._

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant à qui se référait ce « ils ». Il ne savait pas si elle parlait des infirmiers, ou des médecins. S’ils avaient refusé de lui donner quelque chose pour se couvrir, il devait bien y avoir une raison.

\- _Ils ne m’aiment pas, ils ne m’aiment pas._

Jinwoo lui avait dit qu’elle était paranoïaque, et qu’elle était persuadée que le monde lui voulait du mal. Elle n’avait pas l’air de se méfier de lui personnellement, mais à la façon dont elle s’était débattue, et les avait insultés lorsqu’ils l’avaient rattrapée, elle ne semblait pas apprécier le personnel médical.

\- _Ils vont revenir ce soir._

Elle se mit à secouer la tête. Ses cheveux d’un roux brillant retombèrent sur son visage blafard lorsqu’elle se stoppa. Derrière sa frange mal coupée, il vit ses yeux sombres se fixer sur lui. Il eut un frisson indescriptible. Il n’aimait pas cette sensation.

\- _Ils me font mal. Je n’aime pas les piqûres. Ils en font toujours beaucoup._

Un seul regard sur ses bras, et Jiwon sut dire qu’elle mentait. Elle était certainement sûre qu’elle disait la vérité, mais sa peau était dénuée de toute marque. Elle n’avait pas eu d’injection depuis un moment, mis à part celle qu’elle avait reçue dans la matinée.

Jiwon l’écouta se plaindre encore quelques minutes. Elle se plaignait de douleurs qu’il ne lui trouvait nulle part, de l’attitude des infirmiers et infirmières à son égard. Elle avait l’air terrifiée, quand elle disait qu’ils venaient tous les soirs pour lui injecter des substances bizarres, et pour lui prélever du sang. Et Jiwon était aussi horrifié qu’elle l’était, parce que le cerveau était un organe incroyablement puissant, pour pouvoir détraquer autant une personne, et lui faire croire des choses aussi absurdes.

Après une trentaine de minutes, une infirmière pénétra la pièce. Aussitôt la patiente se retourna dans la direction de la femme d’âge mûr, et se mit à hurler. En tirant sur ses sangles elle pleura et cria, suppliant pour qu’on la laisse tranquille. Jiwon se releva, choqué, surpris. La nouvelle arrivante lui fit un sourire courtois.

\- _Ne vous occupez pas de ce qu’elle raconte. Elle est malade_ , expliqua-t-elle en riant légèrement.

Jiwon le savait bien, qu’elle était malade, que ce qu’elle imaginait n’était pas réel. Mais la façon dont elle s’égosillait, et toutes les larmes de terreur qui s’écoulaient sur ses joues, ça, c’était bel et bien réel. Et ça lui faisait du mal, de voir ça.

Il quitta la chambre sur les conseils de l’infirmière, qui lui assura qu’elle s’occuperait de calmer la patiente. Il resta une dizaine de secondes immobiles derrière la porte, et les hurlements cessèrent. Quand le couloir retrouva son silence macabre, il se remit à marcher.

En voyant son teint pâle, Jinwoo lui permit de passer la fin de l’après-midi à se reposer dans un des lits de la salle de pause. En se couchant, Jiwon ne put s’empêcher de se dire qu’il avait bien fini par en utiliser un, mais que c’était arrivé nettement plus tôt qu’il ne l’avait imaginé. Il était dix-neuf heures quand Jisoo et Jaehyun vinrent le réveiller. Il était l’heure de partir : une majeure partie des autres étudiants dans les services voisins avaient certainement déjà quitté l’hôpital. Sur le chemin menant à l’extérieur, ses deux camarades lui racontèrent leurs journées, qui étonnamment, semblaient avoir été bien différentes de la sienne. Jisoo avait assisté à quelques consultations avec l’un des collègues de Jinwoo, et Jaehyun avait été l’ombre d’un des infirmiers.

Ils abandonnèrent le bâtiment tiède pour retrouver le froid de l’hiver. Jiwon se crispa aussitôt au contact du vent. Junhoe l’attendait quelques mètres plus loin, une écharpe remontée jusqu’aux yeux, les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Il salua Jisoo et Jaehyun, et le rejoignit rapidement.

\- _T’as vu un fantôme ou quoi ? T’es aussi blanc et moche que le cul d’un rat albinos._

Jiwon leva les yeux au ciel et se frotta les mains. Il n’avait passé que quelques minutes à l’extérieur, mais le bout de ses doigts commençait déjà à le picoter. Il y eut un petit toussotement dans son dos, et à l’expression pétrifiée de Junhoe, Jiwon comprit qu’il devait se retourner. Alors c’est ce qu’il fit, tout doucement, frigorifié.

Hanbin, encore une fois, se tenait dans son dos. Aussitôt qu’il le vit, Jiwon oublia l’affreuse journée qu’il avait passée. Bêtement, il se mit à sourire. Le châtain, habillé seulement d’un pull troué et d’une veste plus fine qu’un voile de tulle, tremblotait terriblement. Le bout de son nez avait commencé à rougir, en même temps que ses lobes d’oreilles. Ses lèvres étaient dangereusement bleuies. Entre ses mains il tenait l’écharpe rouge qu’il lui avait donnée, parfaitement pliée. Il la lui tendit, sans prendre la peine de dire quoi que ce soit.

Jiwon resta une seconde interdit. Puis la surprise se dissipa, et retrouvant son air innocent il haussa les épaules.

\- _Ah, c’est pas à toi ?_

Les sourcils d’Hanbin se levèrent sur son front. Il put lire la confusion sur ses traits, comme les caractères sombres imprimés sur la page d’un livre.

\- _Je pensais que c’était la tienne_ , mentit Jiwon. _Tu peux la garder, je sais pas à qui c’est._

En apercevant le regard offusqué que Junhoe lui lançait, Jiwon eut peur qu’il ne se mette à parler, et à révéler ses mensonges au grand jour. Alors il coupa court à leur discussion, fit signe à Hanbin sans rien rajouter, puis attrapa son meilleur ami et le poussa dans la direction opposée.

\- _C’est quoi ton délire ? C’est ton écharpe, espèce de débile !_

Jiwon jeta un regard en arrière, sur Hanbin, qui n’avait toujours pas bougé et qui n’était pas assez loin pour que les exclamations de Junhoe lui échappent. Il fit signe à ce dernier de se taire, agitant une de ses mains endolories. Le mouvement lui provoqua quelques douleurs. Il retroussa le nez.

\- _Quoi, tes mains encore ?_

Junhoe laissa tomber le sujet de l’écharpe rapidement, et troqua son expression troublée contre une moue inquiète. Jiwon avait toujours plus ou moins eu des problèmes de circulation du sang dans les extrémités de son corps. Lorsqu’il faisait froid, ses mains et ses pieds le faisaient vite souffrir. Parfois, il était même incapable de les bouger.

\- _Ça va_ , assura-t-il, _c’est juste le froid, comme d’habitude._

Son meilleur ami soupira bruyamment, exaspéré.

\- _Mets des gants, sérieux._

Ce fut à son tour d’expirer. Junhoe avait toujours le même discours, et il lui répondait toujours la même chose.

\- _J’ai pas de gants._

Le grand brun lui frappa l’arrière de la tête, le faisant trébucher au passage.

\- _Alors achètes-en !_

Encore une fois, leur petit numéro fit rire les gens autour d’eux. Ils continuèrent leur route sans cesser de se chamailler comme des enfants.

Quand Jiwon retrouva la chaleur réconfortante de son appartement familial, il y avait une douce odeur de viande dans l’air. L’eau à la bouche, il largua ses affaires dans l’entrée, et traça droit jusqu’à la cuisine. Sa mère, un tablier rose poudré noué dans le dos, faisait griller quelques morceaux de bœuf dans une poêle. Jiyeon, couteau et fourchette en main, semblait ne plus pouvoir attendre pour très longtemps.

\- _Jiwon, te voilà !_

Sa génitrice lui fit un sourire radieux. Jiwon tendit les bras et se blottit contre elle, poussant un geignement. Avec un rire, elle lui fourra un morceau de viande dans la bouche. De sa main libre, elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

\- _J’imagine que ta journée a été éprouvante ?_

Il hocha la tête, une moue enfantine aux lèvres. Puis il se laissa guider comme un enfant jusqu’à sa chaise. Sa petite sœur, juste après avoir été servie, ne leur prêta plus grande attention.

\- _C’est difficile, la psychiatrie._

Il n’avait pas besoin de justifier pourquoi, sa mère comprenait. Il fut un peu soulagé de ne pas avoir à redire tout ce qu’il avait dû expliquer à Junhoe sur le chemin. Elle ne lui posa pas plus de questions, voyant bien qu’il n’avait pas envie de s’attarder sur le sujet. Elle se contenta de le chouchouter toute la soirée. Même quand il aida Jiyeon à finir ses devoirs, elle continua de lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Elle ne le laissa seul que quand il alla coucher la plus jeune. Il rejoignit sa chambre juste après.

Le lendemain, il rejoignit l’hôpital tout seul. Jiyeon n’avait pas école, et sa mère dormait toujours. Junhoe devait s’y faire conduire par son père, et même s’il lui avait bien proposé de l’emmener avec eux, Jiwon n’avait pas osé s’imposer. Son meilleur ami ne voyait pas souvent son paternel, alors il préférait leur laisser le peu de temps qu’il leur était donné pour se parler, seul à seul.

Il arriva une dizaine de minutes en avance. Les menaces de Minho avaient bien fait leur effet. Il était terrifié à l’idée d’arriver en retard. Et même s’il appréhendait terriblement la journée qu’il allait passer au service psychiatrie, même s’il priait pour ne pas revivre le même enfer que la veille, même s’il n’avait pas envie d’être là… il avait réussi à se traîner sur le chemin pour se rendre sur son lieu de stage.

Il aurait donné n’importe quoi pour être en pédiatrie aux côtés d’Hanbin.

Il se colla contre la porte d’entrée de l’hôpital, tentant du mieux qu’il pouvait de s’isoler du vent. Il frotta ses mains gelées entre elles, essayant de les garder éveillées. Soudain il sentit quelqu’un lui tapoter l’épaule.

\- _Hé._

La voix l’atteignit dans un murmure. Il la reconnut aussitôt et se retourna. Hanbin était arrivé en avance aussi, et il était en train de lui parler. Pour seule réponse à son apostrophe, il se mit à balbutier quelques syllabes incompréhensibles, pris de court par sa soudaine apparition. Le châtain portait l’écharpe, et le regardait d’un air placide, impassible. Le même qu’il avait constamment. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbé par son manque d’éloquence.

\- _Mets ça._

Hanbin lui fourra entre les mains une paire de moufles en laine grises. Jiwon resserra ses doigts rougis contre le matériau un petit peu rêche, mais tiède et réconfortant.

\- _En échange de l’écharpe._

Comme la toute première fois qu’il lui avait adressé la parole, Hanbin attendit que Jiwon lui réponde. Ce dernier eut du mal à sortir le remerciement qui était coincé dans sa gorge. Après que sa voix rauque ait brisé le silence, il le regarda tourner les talons et partir comme si de rien était, bouche-bée.

Il baissa les yeux sur les gants. Le tricot était maladroit, et il y avait quelques défauts. Avec un simple coup d’œil on pouvait deviner que ça ne venait pas d’une boutique, et que c’était le travail d’un amateur. Hanbin lui avait tricoté des gants ?

Jiwon pinça les lèvres pour se retenir de sourire, et les enfila l’un après l’autre.

\- _Mais tu vas me dire ce qu’il se passe, oui ou merde ?_

Junhoe avait fini par arriver à son tour, et n’avait pas raté une miette de l’échange qu’il avait eu avec le sujet de son obsession. A l’air outré et rebuté sur son visage, Jiwon comprit qu’il avait vraiment besoin d’explications, cette fois-ci.

\- _Depuis quand Mister Freeze te fait des cadeaux ?_

Il se retint de rire au surnom puéril que son meilleur ami donnait à Hanbin. Le plus grand, lui, n’avait pas l’air d’avoir envie de s’amuser. Il était extrêmement sérieux. Cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas juste l’esquiver.

\- _Je veux bien t’expliquer, mais tu ferais mieux de t’asseoir, June._

Junhoe obéit, crispé. Jiwon s’installa à côté de lui sur les marches glaciales, et inspira une bouffée d’air frais. Il fixa incessamment ses moufles.

\- _Bon, par où je commence…_


	4. hanbin ─ So close and yet so far apart

Hanbin rentra dans le hall aux pas de course, la tête basse, comme un criminel en fuite. Il avait envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur, jusqu’à ce qu’il parvienne à oublier l’air ébahi et confus de Jiwon lorsqu’il lui avait tendu les fameux gants. Oublier l’étrange satisfaction qu’il avait ressentie quand le plus vieux les avait réceptionnés entre ses mains rougies et tremblantes, quand il les avait enfilés sans attendre une seconde de plus, les iris pétillants.

Il plia les jambes et s’accroupit au sol. De sa main droite il frotta ses yeux épuisés. Il n’arrivait toujours pas à croire qu’il n’avait pas dormi de toute la nuit. Aussitôt rentré, la veille, il avait rapidement mangé un morceau, puis profitant de l’absence de sa famille, il s’était enfermé dans sa chambre sans un bruit. Après avoir tourné en rond entre ses quatre murs étroits pendant une trentaine de minutes, il avait, sans plus d’hésitation, tiré de son armoire usée son plus beau pull en laine grise, et l’avait dépecé impitoyablement.

Seulement éclairé par la lueur jaunâtre et fade de sa lampe de chevet, et sans arriver à se tirer l’image des mains frigorifiées de Jiwon de l’esprit, il avait épuisé les derniers sous sur son forfait téléphonique archaïque pour regarder des tutoriels sur internet. Puis il s’était armé de deux crayons de papier, faisant fi d’aiguilles, et il avait tricoté les fichues moufles toute la nuit. Au lieu de passer son précieux temps à étudier, lire ou dormir, il avait fait du tricot.

Il dissimula son visage dans ses mains et soupira longuement. Il n’arrivait même pas à regretter son choix.

\- _Tout va bien, Hanbin ?_

Il redressa brusquement la tête, et son regard croisa celui, inquiet, de Minho. Il se releva en une fraction de seconde, frotta ses vêtements pour les défroisser, et acquiesça frénétiquement.

\- _Oui, tout va bien._

Minho haussa les sourcils, mais n’insista pas. Appuyant sa paume réconfortante sur son épaule, il lui sourit.

\- _Pars en premier, va te changer. Je vais chercher Junhoe._

Hanbin obtempéra, et laissa le pédiatre le dépasser. Avant de partir, il jeta un coup d’œil en arrière. Jiwon et Junhoe étaient assis sur les marches menant à l’entrée de l’hôpital, et semblaient absorbés par leur conversation. Il se demanda bien de quoi ils pouvaient discuter.

Devant les casiers en fer, tous peints aux couleurs de l’arc-en-ciel, Hanbin se défit de sa fine veste et s’assit sur le banc d’un jaune criard dans son dos. Un instant il profita du silence des vestiaires du service pédiatrie, et ferma les yeux. Le nez enfoui dans l’écharpe rouge, il ne perçut que faiblement l’odeur étrangère de Jiwon, qui commençait à s’estomper, au profit de sa propre senteur. Sourcils froncés il inspira doucement contre le tissu, puis à contrecœur il la dénoua de son cou.

Il ouvrit la porte du casier qui lui était attitré dans un grincement. Face au miroir il enfila sa blouse, parsemée de divers autocollants enfantins, que les jeunes résidents du service pédiatrie s’étaient amusés à lui coller un peu partout la veille. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres, et ses yeux fatigués se plissèrent imperceptiblement. Il fourra dans chacune de ses poches une poignée de bonbons, et enfila son badge autour de son cou.

Soudain la porte s’ouvrit. Il se tourna pour apercevoir Junhoe, qui venait de rentrer. Le grand brun se figea subitement à sa vue. Il déglutit, visiblement mal à l’aise. Puis il évita très suspicieusement son regard, avant de se ruer jusqu’à son casier dans un vacarme maladroit. Hanbin ne chercha pas à comprendre la raison de son comportement. Après tout Jiwon et son meilleur ami étaient aussi bizarres l’un que l’autre, et il y avait toujours une explication farfelue à leur attitude.

Il s’extirpa de l’ambiance pesante des vestiaires, fuyant les pupilles insistantes de Junhoe. Aussitôt qu’il pénétra la pièce principale, il retrouva le sourire. Mihi était assise dans son lit, le bas du corps dissimulé sous ses draps, son bonnet blanc enfoncé sur son crâne. Autour de ses petits yeux, il y avait quelques traces de fatigue, qui s’estompèrent dès qu’elle l’aperçut. Son visage s’illumina et il se hâta pour la rejoindre.

Elle s’était attachée à lui et il s’était attaché à elle. Elle n’était qu’une gamine mais elle avait déjà beaucoup grandi. A cause de sa maladie, à cause de tout le temps qu’elle passait à l’hôpital. Elle lui parlait de choses dont une enfant de huit ans n’aurait jamais dû parler. Il s’inquiétait de sa désinvolture vis-à-vis de la mort, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire de s’accrocher à la vie.

Comme la veille, il passa la plupart de son temps avec elle. Pour le reste, il suivait Minho lors de ses consultations, et observait les jeunes patients avec Junhoe. Le médecin s’occupait plus particulièrement des jeunes enfants, même si le service accueillait tous les mineurs, jusqu’à dix-huit ans. Les adolescents étaient aidés par un de ses collègues, un certain Seunghoon qu’il avait à peine aperçu dans le couloir.

Minho était une personne incroyable. Un médecin droit dans ses bottes, avec un grand sens de l’altruisme et une fidélité vouée au serment d’Hippocrate, qui donnait tout son temps et son énergie à aider les autres. A rassurer les parents, à s’assurer que les enfants guérissent au plus vite de leurs maux.

Hanbin travaillait dur. Il pouvait sentir que son mentor l’aimait bien. Il aimait bien Junhoe aussi, mais c’était différent. Il s’occupait du grand brun comme on surveillait un gamin trop dangereux pour lui-même. Mais avec lui, il était plus relaxé. Il lui confiait des choses, il comptait sur lui, il lui faisait confiance pour effectuer certaines tâches. Hanbin en était fier, et s’en sentait flatté.

Il avait été si occupé à amuser Mihi qu’il n’avait pas vu la matinée passer. Ce fut Junhoe qui vint le chercher pour lui rappeler d’aller manger. Il releva les yeux, assura la petite patiente qu’il reviendrait bientôt, puis il suivit le plus grand, qui l’avait attendu sagement à la porte. Ils descendirent tous les deux le long couloir rejoignant le grand hall d’entrée. Sans un mot, sans aucune formalité. Et il trouvait ça très bien comme ça.

Quand ils pénétrèrent enfin la cafétéria, tout était bondé. En plus des quelques médecins qui avaient réussi à se libérer une petite heure pour déjeuner, c’était l’heure de pointe où les employés de l’administration descendaient pour manger aussi. Avec l’ajout des étudiants en stage, le réfectoire grouillait de monde, allant de table en table, plateaux entre les mains, à la recherche de la moindre place. Les groupes se scindaient pour pouvoir s’asseoir, et la file d’attente s’allongeait à vue d’œil.

Hanbin remarqua Jiwon au cœur de la foule. Il n’était pas particulièrement grand pourtant, ni bruyant à cet instant. Il était noyé au milieu d’un groupe de gens affamés, essayant tant bien que mal de défendre les deux places qu’il avait réservées à sa table. A ses côtés, il y avait un autre type en blouse blanche.

Il sortit de sa torpeur quand Junhoe lui donna un coup de coude. Surpris, il haussa un sourcil, et lui jeta un regard de travers.

\- _Bouge-toi, on a plus que trente minutes pour manger, je te rappelle._

Hanbin hocha la tête. Junhoe était désagréable, mais il n’avait pas tort. Et s’il continuait de rêvasser en plein milieu de la file, il allait être l’une des nombreuses causes de l’énorme bouchon qui se formait près de la porte.

On lui tendit un plateau. Rempli à ras bords, la soupe dans le bol menaçant de l’ébouillanter à chaque mouvement, et les dés de porc s’échappant de leur compartiment, il se fit difficilement un chemin à travers la foule. Il commença à tourner la tête, chercher un endroit où s’asseoir, comme tous les autres. Il attendait que quelqu’un se lève, il surveillait les plateaux, pour voir si les occupants de la table étaient sur le point de finir. Il entendit quelqu’un appeler son nom, percer à travers le brouhaha, et il se pétrifia. Jiwon avait eu deux places libres à sa table, et Junhoe devait désormais occuper l’une d’elles. Il savait que s’il se retournait, il allait finir par manger en compagnie des deux idiots et de cet inconnu à leur table.

Jiwon l’appela une autre fois. Hanbin se demanda combien de fois il l’avait entendu prononcer son nom. Pas tant que ça, finalement. Sûrement parce qu’il le suivait et l’évitait en même temps. Dès qu’Hanbin s’en rendait compte, et qu’il lui rendait la pareille, le brun s’enfuyait la queue entre les pattes. Comme s’il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Et peut-être que c’était ça, son problème, à Hanbin. C’était qu’il n’y voyait plus le mal. Alors qu’auparavant, quand il avait commencé à sentir le regard insistant de Jiwon sur son dos, il avait détesté son intérêt pour lui au plus haut point. Il avait haï jusqu’à la moindre de ses attentions. Il avait serré les dents pour subir ses sourires et ses coups d’œil, qu’il croyait discrets.

A partir de quand avait-il réussi à l’attendrir ne fût-ce qu’un peu ? Qu’est-ce qui avait déclenché toute cette tolérance et cette patience qu’il éprouvait à son égard désormais ?

Il se retourna. Le plateau brûlant serré entre ses mains crispées, il croisa les iris de Jiwon et regarda son visage s’illuminer. Une seconde plus tard ses yeux brillants disparaissaient derrière ses paupières et il souriait.

Hanbin s’assit à leur table, à droite de Junhoe. En face de lui, le type en blouse blanche lui fit un sourire bienveillant. Il survola à peine du regard ses cheveux ébouriffés, et tout de suite ses pupilles s’attachèrent au nom brodé sur sa poche. Kim Jinwoo, un psychiatre. Il toisa Jiwon d’un air interrogateur.

Le plus vieux détourna ses yeux aussitôt qu’il les croisa. Il baissa la tête jusqu’au-dessus de son plateau, et un peu tremblant, il enfourna dans sa bouche une gigantesque cuillère de riz fumant. Immédiatement il lâcha le couvert, qui s’écrasa dans un tintement sur son plateau, couvrit sa bouche et inclina la tête en arrière.

Junhoe le traita de débile et lui servit un verre d’eau. Jiwon s’en empara et le vida d’une traite. Jinwoo, lui, semblait ne plus pouvoir s’arrêter de rire.

\- _Alors c’est toi… Hanbin, c’est ça ?_ Le questionna Jinwoo quand il cessa enfin de pouffer.

Le susnommé hocha la tête, un peu pris de court. Jiwon, de son côté, venait tout juste de finir d’avaler. Sans plus attendre, il fourra un peu plus de nourriture entre ses lèvres.

\- _Jiwon m’a énormément parlé de toi._

Jiwon eut un sursaut, et manqua de s’étouffer. Plié en deux, il tenta tant bien que mal de faire passer sa quinte de toux. Son meilleur ami lui servit un autre verre d’eau en soupirant.

\- _Jinwoo !_ Chuchota le concerné, la bouche à moitié pleine, la voix cassée.

Le psychiatre, un sourire malicieux placardé sur le visage, tapota gentiment le dos du brun pour l’aider à respirer.

\- _Ne t’en fais pas. Si tu m’as tout dit, c’est parce que je suis doué pour faire parler les gens._

Hanbin n’avait cessé de fixer Jiwon depuis un bon moment. Il se demandait bien ce que cet idiot avait bien pu raconter. Il lui avait « tout dit » ? Il y avait bien peu de choses à dire, pourtant.

Sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte, il avait commencé à baisser le regard sur la main de Jinwoo, qui s’attardait sur son dos. Le psychiatre la retirait juste après, comme s’il avait senti quelque chose.

\- _On est collés l’un à l’autre toute la journée. Il finit par me raconter des choses_ , clarifia Jinwoo, comme si c’était nécessaire.

Hanbin eut du mal à esquisser un sourire poli. Il avait l’impression que Jinwoo le testait, essayait de le faire réagir. La façon dont il le regardait, comme s’il essayait de déchiffrer ce qu’il se passait de louche à l’intérieur de sa tête, le mettait extrêmement mal à l’aise.

Peut-être parce qu’il avait peur qu’il y trouve quelque chose, finalement.

Comme la veille, Hanbin laissa de côté la viande et les fruits sur son plateau. Il ne remplit son estomac que de riz, de légumes et de soupe. Un repas qui correspondait à ce qu’il pouvait se permettre de s’offrir chez lui.

Jiwon, lui, n’avait pas laissé une seule miette de son déjeuner. Assis silencieusement en face de Junhoe, qui ne disait rien non plus, les deux meilleurs amis s’étaient contentés de manger et d’agir étrangement. Jinwoo, ayant fait abstraction de l’ambiance gênante qui régnait à leur table, leur avait fait la conversation tout seul.

Junhoe fut le premier à se lever. Abandonnant son ami, il partit en marmonnant quelques mots incompréhensibles. Le psychiatre, n’ayant pas fini de lui parler, se leva brusquement et le suivit en haussant la voix, plateau en main.

Jiwon était tétanisé. Frustré, Hanbin ne pouvait s’empêcher de le fixer. Dans son énorme pull en maille noir, par-dessus son pantalon à carreaux d’un vert forestier. Au premier coup d’œil, on pouvait voir qu’il ne portait que des vêtements de luxe. A ses yeux reposés, on pouvait deviner qu’il dormait dans un lit et un matelas confortables. A ses cheveux d’un noir soyeux, à sa peau dénuée d’imperfections. Un seul regard et on devinait qu’il avait tout ; une famille unie, sans défauts, sans problèmes de compte en banque. Il était le genre de personne à pouvoir critiquer la qualité d’un repas de cafétéria, le genre de personne à pouvoir refuser de manger la viande sur son plateau, pas parce qu’elle paraissait trop délicieuse, mais parce qu’elle ne se mesurait pas à ce dont il se nourrissait quotidiennement. Il n’avait pas besoin de travailler d’arrache-pied pour garder une bourse qui ne tenait qu’à un fil, pas besoin de conserver un score parfait aux examens. Il n’avait pas besoin de se soucier de la température qu’il faisait dehors, ni du temps qu’il allait mettre pour se rendre jusqu’à l’hôpital.

Il avait tout, et pourtant il était incapable de lui parler. Quand ils se retrouvaient seul à seul, il se pétrifiait et devenait muet. Il aurait dû avoir la confiance d’un roi, l’orgueil d’un prince.

Mais Jiwon était humble et Hanbin l’intimidait. Hanbin, un pauvre type qui n’avait même pas assez de sous pour lui acheter des gants pour le remercier.

\- _Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?_ Lâcha-t-il, brisant soudain le silence pesant.

Jiwon sursauta au son calme de sa voix. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction, sourcils levés, comme s’il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

\- _Tu n’arrêtes pas de me regarder, de m’aider. Tu dois bien vouloir quelque chose._

La bouche entrouverte, le brun était stupéfait. Il s’impatienta, la situation commençant à l’irriter.

\- _Tu veux quoi, mes notes de biologie cellulaire ? Tu veux que je t’écrive ton rapport de stage ? Que je te fasse le partiel d’anatomie ?_

Il énonça tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser. Au final tout avait un rapport avec l’université. Il n’avait que ça, de toute manière.

\- _Ou alors tu veux copier sur moi pendant l’exam de maths ?_

Il était en train de devenir dingue. Jiwon le rendait dingue. Parce qu’il s’intéressait à lui et à sa petite vie misérable, parce qu’il l’aidait pour une raison inconnue et qu’il lui donnait de l’espoir. Parce qu’il lui donnait l’impression qu’il y avait quelqu’un de son côté, quelqu’un pour le soutenir, et que ça justement, c’était insoutenable.

Il _devait_ vouloir quelque chose en échange. Il n’y avait juste pas d’autre explication.

Les sourcils de Jiwon s’abaissèrent sur son front. Il avait l’air dévasté. Hanbin eut l’étrange sensation de lui avoir craché les pires insultes au visage.

\- _Je veux juste apprendre à te connaître_ , souffla son vis-à-vis.

Hanbin expira une bouffée d’air, incrédule, et ne put s’empêcher de rire un peu.

\- _Je veux juste savoir ce que tu aimes… ce qui te rends heureux… ce que tu souhaites._

Le plus vieux l’observait, les iris brillants. Il ne l’avait jamais entendu parler si bas, si doucement. Sa voix tonitruante et ses rires aux éclats, un mensonge. Soudain Hanbin eut la nausée. Et il aurait voulu se dire que c’était parce que le repas lui restait sur l’estomac, mais ça n’était pas le cas. Le problème, c’était Jiwon. Jiwon, et ce qu’il arrivait à lui faire ressentir.

\- _Tu veux savoir ce que je souhaite ?_

De nouveau son opposé se stupéfia, les mains agrippées à la table.

\- _Fous-moi la paix. Arrête de me regarder, arrête de m’aider. Reste dans ton monde et dégage du mien._

Hanbin agrippa son plateau et se leva de sa chaise. Si Jiwon avait vraiment de l’intérêt pour lui, alors ça n’était que passager. Au bout de quelques semaines, après avoir découvert des choses à son sujet, il finirait par se lasser de lui. Il n’avait rien d’intéressant, rien de passionnant. Son existence toute entière était pathétique.

Jiwon était comme un gamin curieux de découvrir un nouveau jouet. Puis après s’être amusé avec quelques heures, il irait en chercher un autre. Une fois sa curiosité satisfaite, il l’abandonnerait.

Il valait mieux qu’il se débarrasse de cet attachement grandissant, avant que cela n’arrive.

Quand il retrouva le service pédiatrie, il n’était pas dans son assiette et Minho le remarqua aussitôt. Alors il le fit s’asseoir au comptoir, avec les secrétaires d’accueil et les infirmières en blouses bariolées. Il lui demanda de rester là et d’observer la façon dont elles parlaient aux parents, pour les rassurer, pour les renseigner. Il lui assura que l’aspect social était aussi important que l’aspect médical, lorsque l’on était médecin, et il le quitta pour aller s’occuper de ses patients.

Assis sur son tabouret, préoccupé, Hanbin observait les échanges par petites tranches. Il avait l’impression qu’il se mettait en pause, que son cerveau faisait des coupures. En pleine observation, ses pensées se stoppaient et dérivaient vers autre chose, et il devait se secouer pour se reconcentrer.

Il avait envoyé balader Jiwon pour être tranquille, mais il ne s’était jamais senti aussi mal à l’aise et fautif auparavant. Son estomac, noué, refusait de cesser de le tourmenter.

La nuit tomba rapidement. Il n’avait pas vu passer l’après-midi. Il partit après avoir vu Minho, qui lui conseilla de bien se reposer. Et même si Mihi avait eu l’air de vouloir lui dire quelque chose, il ne le remarqua pas et sortit du service. Il attendit dans les toilettes pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant de partir. Il voulait être sûr que Junhoe était passé, avant de quitter l’hôpital. Et ce soir-là, il évita Jiwon avec succès.

Sur le chemin vers son quartier, une brume glaciale commença à tomber. Quand il parvint jusqu’à chez lui, ses cheveux étaient parsemés de minuscules gouttes de pluie. Il vit la lueur de l’ampoule jaune percer à travers la fenêtre translucide. Debout devant la porte, sous la bâche bleue qui recouvrait le toit percé, il inspira difficilement. Même s’il aurait préféré être seul ce jour-là, il y avait bien quelqu’un à l’intérieur. Il ouvrit la porte, qui grinça affreusement sur ses gonds.

\- _Ah, te voilà enfin._

Il releva ses yeux épuisés vers son vis-à-vis. Hangyul, son frère, un enfant contre le torse, se tenait devant une casserole de soupe fumante. Il reposa la manique qu'il tenait dans sa main libre sur le bord de l'évier, et tout en berçant son fils par petites secousses, il s'assit à table.

\- _Maman m'a dit qu'elle ne rentrerait pas ce soir, et m'a demandé de venir te voir._

Hanbin hocha la tête, s'installant à son tour. Il laissa son frère verser un peu de soupe dans l'un de leurs bols fissurés, et le pousser jusqu'à lui. Il l'attrapa et porta le liquide fumant jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il remarqua qu'il observait l'écharpe à son cou, mais il ne lui posa pas de questions.

Hangyul était sorti de ce trou miteux pour aller droit dans un autre. A dix-neuf ans il avait mis une fille enceinte, avait dû arrêter ses études pour devenir professeur, et s'était installé avec elle et le bébé dans un des quartiers bidonvilles périurbains de Séoul. Dans un autre de ces taudis moisis, horriblement semblable à celui où il avait passé toute sa jeunesse. Il travaillait dans une usine d'emballage alimentaire, un lieu stérile où il avait un rôle négligeable et où il effectuait du travail à la chaîne, seulement pour mettre un peu de nourriture sur la table. Leurs dépenses continuaient d'augmenter, mais pas leurs médiocres revenus. 

Peut-être que c'était pour ne pas devenir comme lui, qu'Hanbin refusait de parler aux filles qui l'approchaient. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il s'acharnait à éviter tout contact avec quiconque pendant ses études.

Son aîné revenait à la demeure familiale de temps en temps, mais il savait pertinemment que ça n'était pas avec plaisir. S'il haïssait cet endroit tout autant que son petit frère l'abhorrait, alors il devait souhaiter en rester aussi loin que possible. Quoique son autre maison ne devait pas être un paradis chaleureux non plus.

Tous les deux éreintés, ils ne se parlèrent pas beaucoup. Ils échangèrent quelques formules de politesse ; ils s'assurèrent que l'autre se portait bien, que le dîner était à leur goût. Hanbin n'approcha pas son neveu, parce qu'il savait que son frère n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de laisser la misère s'aventurer trop près de son enfant. Comme s'il avait peur que ce soit contagieux. Mais le gamin l'avait dans le sang, comme son aîné et lui-même, et ça, il n'y échapperait jamais.

Il quitta la table et prit dix minutes pour faire la vaisselle. Hangyul partit sans un mot, avant qu’il ait terminé. Comme s’il avait fini de faire son devoir, ce qu’on l’avait forcé à faire, et qu’il n’avait plus besoin de faire d’efforts. Hanbin ne le retint pas. Après avoir ressuyé les bols et les couverts, et avoir préparé une portion pour sa mère, il éteignit la lumière et se rendit dans sa chambre.

Il avait prévu de réviser une majeure partie de la nuit, ou au moins d’essayer d’avancer sur son rapport de stage, mais il fut incapable de se concentrer. Le fait qu’il n’ait pas d’ordinateur rendait, en plus de son état préoccupé, la rédaction difficile. Epuisé par sa nuit précédente, il décida d’abandonner ses notes et s’allongea sur son inconfortable lit. Sur le dos, il fixa le plafond tâché d’humidité pendant quelques secondes, avant de baisser le regard. Quand ses paupières se fermèrent, elles poussèrent hors de ses cils plusieurs larmes amères.

Ce fut son instinct qui le réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut. Dehors il faisait toujours nuit, mais il pouvait sentir qu’il avait dormi longtemps. Tout de suite il agrippa son téléphone, presque vide de batterie. Avec un soupir de soulagement, il constata qu’il n’était pas en retard. Toujours habillé, il se dressa sur ses jambes engourdies, et jeta un coup d’œil à son reflet dans le vieux miroir de sa chambre. Ses mains gelées s’agrippèrent au tissu soyeux de l’écharpe à son cou. Cette écharpe qu’il portait constamment, et qu’il lui était désagréable de retirer.

Il la dénoua et la déposa doucement sur son lit. En silence, pour ne pas réveiller sa mère qui devait dormir après un service de nuit compliqué, il sortit de l’habitation précaire pour se rendre dans le jardin. Il faisait noir et l’air était glacial. Pieds nus dans la poussière, il pénétra la vieille cabine en bois dévoré par les insectes. Il ferma la porte avec le lacet qui leur servait de verrou, et se déshabilla dans la froideur d’une matinée encore endormie. Il expira une bouffée blanchâtre dans l’atmosphère gelée, complètement nu. Sur sa peau, une multitude de minuscules points douloureux s’étaient dressés pour y résister. L’eau glaciale avec laquelle il se doucha ne lui fut d’aucun réconfort.

Tremblant, il se sécha avec la serviette rêche et humide qui pendait à l’une des parois. Puis il quitta la cabine, et retrouva la froideur sèche de sa chambre aussi vite que possible. Il s’habilla avec ce qu’il trouvait de présentable ; ce qui n’avait pas l’air d’avoir été grignoté par les mites, ou infesté par l’humidité. Il s’apprêtait à enfiler l’écharpe, comme si ça avait été plus que naturel. Cependant il s’immobilisa, et le regard figé sur la matière chaleureuse, sa gorge se serra.

Après avoir dit une chose pareille à Jiwon, avait-il vraiment le droit de la porter ?

Il quitta la maison familiale, le visage fermé. Pour la première fois depuis deux jours, le vent frappa contre son cou dénudé, et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. La brise glaciale fit perler quelques larmes à ses yeux.

Quand il aperçut enfin la silhouette gigantesque de l’hôpital à travers le brouillard, Hanbin accéléra le pas. Il atteignit le haut des escaliers, le souffle court, et jeta un œil autour de lui. Il n’y avait personne. _Il_ n’était nulle part. Ce matin-là, Jiwon n’était pas là, et il n’y avait que lui.

Il s’accroupit et enroula ses bras autour de son torse. Il eut envie de pleurer. Peut-être parce qu’il avait terriblement froid, certainement parce qu’il se sentait seul.

Quand il entendit les premiers autres étudiants arriver, il se releva. Il fit comme si de rien n’était, alors qu’il scannait les visages et se concentrait sur leurs voix pour discerner le moindre signe de Jiwon. La place s’inonda de monde en un rien de temps. Suffisamment pour qu’il soit coincé au milieu d’une foule, et qu’il ne puisse plus voir qui que ce soit.

Il fut poussé à l’intérieur, suivant le mouvement des étudiants. Une fois dans le hall, il se détacha naturellement des autres. Soudain la voix un peu rauque de Jiwon résonna légèrement sous la grande hauteur, et il le trouva en un rien de temps. Un peu surpris, il constata que le brun ne le regardait pas. Déjà groupé avec ses coéquipiers du service psychiatrie, il lui tournait le dos et les écoutait parler. De temps en temps il répondait quelque chose, d’un ton posé, presque désintéressé.

Encore une fois, Hanbin eut envie de vomir. Depuis quand l’attention de Jiwon lui était-elle devenue si indispensable ? Vitale, au point que sa soudaine absence lui retourne l’estomac à ce point ?

Minho s’assura que tout le monde était présent en faisant l’appel. Les différents services s’éclipsèrent tous l’un après l’autre. Hanbin regarda Jinwoo emmener Jiwon avec lui. Peu de temps ensuite, son propre mentor le rejoignait et appuyait une main sur son épaule.

\- _Allons-y, Hanbin. On a du boulot._

Il hocha la tête. Obéissant, il suivit le pédiatre jusqu’à leurs vestiaires, où il se changea en silence.

Ce matin-là, il échangea son rôle avec Junhoe. Le grand brun fut chargé de rester près de l’accueil, de garder un œil sur les enfants qui jouaient, d’orienter les parents qui arrivaient et de les conseiller sur ce qu’il savait. Hanbin, lui, dut suivre Minho partout où il se rendait.

Ils passèrent de traitement en traitement. D’une chambre où était isolé un seul enfant fébrile, à une autre où étaient regroupés plusieurs gamins moins malades. Hanbin récupérait les fiches des patients, collées sur l’armature de leur lit, et renseignait Minho sur leurs spécificités. Puis le médecin effectuait son diagnostic, prescrivait des médicaments, recommandait une certaine alimentation aux infirmières pour leur séjour.

Ce jour-là encore, le médecin ne déjeuna pas avec eux. Il avait une opération délicate de prévue sur le temps du midi. Hanbin se rendit à la cafétéria, suivit de près par Junhoe. Il n’avait pas spécialement d’appétit, mais il était bien trop pauvre pour refuser un repas gratuit.

Il mangea seul. Peut-être parce qu’il avait rejoint le réfectoire beaucoup plus tard que la veille, il n’y avait pas grand monde. Jiwon était assis trois tables plus loin, en face de Junhoe. A sa droite, souriante, il y avait Jisoo, cette fille dont ils avaient un peu parlé avant. Elle était incroyablement jolie, incroyablement près de Jiwon.

Et il ne le regardait pas. Depuis la veille, il n’avait pas croisé son regard une seule fois.

Hanbin déglutit, nauséeux. Il crut qu’il allait rendre tout ce qu’il venait de manger.

Il ne parvint pas à avaler plus de trois bouchées de son déjeuner. Tremblant il se leva et partit débarrasser son plateau. Il jeta le tout à la poubelle, et voir toute la nourriture qu’il gâchait ne le rendit qu’encore plus malade. Quelque chose ne tournait plus rond chez lui.

Il retrouva le service pédiatrie. A l’accueil, il passa presque une heure à ranger tous les jouets qui traînaient, à tout remettre en ordre, et à réorganiser les livres sur leur bibliothèque colorée. Junhoe le rejoint, ayant visiblement fini de manger.

Minho revint un peu plus tard. A son air satisfait, Hanbin put deviner que l’opération s’était bien déroulée. Il lui demanda de passer un peu de temps avec Mihi, comme il le faisait tous les jours, et il obtempéra.

La petite était dans une chambre en compagnie de deux autres patients, eux aussi branchés à des machines, constamment sous perfusion. Quand Hanbin la retrouva, il remarqua aussitôt que quelque chose clochait. Il s’accroupit à côté de son lit. En le voyant, elle lui sourit faiblement.

Il lui demanda ce qui n’allait pas, et elle resta silencieuse. Les yeux rivés sur ses jambes, elle avait serré les lèvres. Comme si elle essayait de se retenir de parler. Il attrapa une de ses mains entre les siennes, et lui murmura que tout irait bien. Il lui assura que si elle voulait qu’il garde le secret, il n’en toucherait mot à personne.

Mihi était une jeune enfant adorable, et elle l’aimait bien. Ça, Hanbin le savait. Cependant elle secoua la tête, et refusa de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Elle ne voulut pas lui avouer ce qui la tracassait, ce qui lui faisait mal. La machine qui enregistrait son rythme cardiaque s’affolait, et il avait peur qu’elle refuse de lui donner une information primordiale pour son bien. Alors ses maigres doigts menus s’agrippèrent à ses cuisses, à travers le tissu de son duvet. Hanbin comprit aussitôt.

\- _Laisse-moi regarder_ , murmura-t-il, le plus calmement possible.

Il attrapa le rebord de la couette et la souleva légèrement. Il entendit Mihi retenir un sanglot mais il ne se stoppa pas. La lumière du soleil d’hiver dévoila au grand jour le secret que la petite voulait tant garder. A l’intérieur de ses cuisses, sa peau était parsemée de minuscules contusions, plus ou moins récentes. La plupart d’entre elles avaient bleui, ou jauni, ou les deux.

Hanbin, confus, releva les yeux vers elle. La machine à leur droite était en train de s’affoler.

\- _Mihi, qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?_

Plusieurs grosses larmes dévalèrent les joues creusées de Mihi, et soudain elle se mit à trembler. Son rythme cardiaque monta si haut que l’appareil qui le mesurait se mit à biper affreusement fort. Puis les cris de l’enfant s’élevèrent et finir par tout surmonter. Hanbin n’entendait plus rien, rien d’autre que les hurlements déchirants de cette pauvre gamine.

Minho pénétra la chambre dans un énorme fracas. Il poussa Hanbin d’au-dessus de l’enfant, s’arma de sa petite lampe torche, et souleva ses paupières pour vérifier ses yeux.

\- _Hanbin, cours chercher Jinwoo !_

Il ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir. Sans attendre une seconde il quitta la chambre et dévala les couloirs du service pédiatrie, pour retrouver le psychiatre. Les cris commençaient à s’étouffer dans son dos, mais ses oreilles continuaient de siffler, et l’adrénaline le poussait à courir un peu plus vite. Il était terrifié et tout autour de lui était flou. Il n’était même pas sûr d’aller dans la bonne direction.

Quand il poussa la porte du service psychiatrie, il n’entendait qu’un bourdonnement intense. Jiwon, debout en face du comptoir, se tourna vers lui. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, leurs regards se croisèrent.

Hanbin peina à articuler le nom du psychiatre, mais Jiwon percuta immédiatement. Il se précipita pour chercher Jinwoo, et un court instant plus tard, ils couraient tous les trois en sens inverse.

Il ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps, combien de secondes s’étaient écoulées depuis qu’il avait quitté la chambre de Mihi, mais quand ils la retrouvèrent, elle était toujours en pleine crise. Minho lui maintenait les bras, pour qu’elle évite de se griffer le visage, de se tirer les cheveux, et pour ne pas qu’elle arrache sa perfusion.

Hanbin resta tétanisé sur le seuil, pendant tout le temps où Jinwoo et Minho s’occupèrent de calmer la petite. Ses yeux s’étaient inondés de larmes et il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu’il se passait.

Les cris et les pleurs cessèrent après quelques minutes. Jiwon, debout à sa droite, semblait nettement moins perturbé par les évènements qu’il ne l’était. Certainement parce qu’à la suite de deux jours passés au service psychiatrie, il en avait vu plus d’une fois, des accidents tels que celui-ci.

Minho se redressa, ressuya la sueur sur son front, et poussa un soupir.

\- _On va la placer dans une chambre, toute seule._

Les infirmières présentes dans la pièce hochèrent la tête. C’était une décision sage, prise pour le bien de Mihi, et aussi celui des enfants avec qui elle partageait sa chambre.

\- _Il me faut quelqu’un pour rester avec elle cette nuit_ , ajouta le pédiatre. _On ne peut pas la laisser sans surveillance pour le moment._

Sans hésitation, Hanbin leva la main, et ouvrit la bouche pour se porter volontaire.

\- _Moi, je veux bien._

Il se tourna vers Jiwon, qui venait tout juste de se proposer.

\- _Tu penses tenir toute la nuit ?_

Le brun acquiesça immédiatement. On l’avait rarement vu aussi sérieux.

\- _J’ai une petite sœur quinze ans plus jeune. Je sais ce que c’est, je l’ai déjà fait._

Alors Minho lui confia la tâche sans plus y réfléchir, puis commença à partir. Hanbin s’apprêtait à baisser le bras, lorsque Jinwoo le remarqua.

\- _Et si Hanbin restait aussi ?_

Le pédiatre se stoppa, et se retourna dans sa direction.

\- _Je pense que deux personnes valent mieux qu’une_ , précisa Jinwoo.

Minho haussa un sourcil, et l’interpella d’un coup de menton.

\- _C’est ok pour toi, Hanbin ?_

Il hocha la tête sans un mot. Tout était coincé dans sa gorge. Il avait peur de balbutier s’il ouvrait la bouche.

\- _Bien, alors._

Sur ces mots son mentor quitta la pièce, les invitant à le suivre. A leur suite, deux infirmières s’attelèrent à déplacer le lit de Mihi dans l’une des chambres vides. Ils se stoppèrent au comptoir de l’accueil, ou Minho s’appuya. Il se pencha par-dessus pour atteindre les bureaux derrière, et attrapa deux bipeurs, qu’il leur distribua ensuite.

\- _Si jamais il y a un souci, vous me bipez. Puisque vous êtes deux, je compte sur vous pour me prévenir immédiatement au moindre problème._

Ils acquiescèrent diligemment. Jinwoo, souriant, retourna dans son service.

La nuit tomba à une vitesse déconcertante. Hanbin s’assit au chevet de Mihi, dans la chambre recouverte de stickers et de dessins. A court de batterie sur son téléphone, il ne prit pas le temps de prévenir sa mère de son absence. Jiwon, lui, s’éclipsa cinq minutes pour expliquer la situation à sa famille. Les pupilles rivées sur le visage de l’enfant, Hanbin essayait d’y discerner le moindre signe d’inconfort.

Vers vingt-et-une heure, l’une des infirmières leur déposa deux sandwichs et une bouteille d’eau, juste avant de partir. Polis, les deux garçons la remercièrent, puis se remplirent l’estomac pour la nuit, même s’ils avaient peu d’appétit.

Les heures s’écoulaient, et ils ne se disaient rien. Hanbin ne s’était pas attendu à ce qu’ils discutent jovialement toute la nuit non plus, mais ils n’avaient même pas échangé un seul mot. Jiwon agissait comme quelqu’un de totalement différent, quelqu’un qu’il ne reconnaissait pas. Et finalement, ça l’aidait à réaliser qu’il ne le connaissait pas, en premier lieu.

Il était trois heures, quand la fatigue, le malaise et la peur commencèrent à le faire trembler. Très peu couvert, il avait horriblement froid, en plus de se sentir comme s’il sortait d’une essoreuse. Il était épuisé. Mais la culpabilité d’avoir causé la crise de panique de Mihi, et la tension présente entre Jiwon et lui le maintenaient fermement éveillé. Son bipeur serré entre les doigts, il était sur le qui-vive.

Jiwon était immobile, bras croisés sur sa chaise. Son expression fermée conservait cette distance entre eux. Il n’avait pas l’air de s’endormir, et ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue.

Hanbin se replia un peu sur lui-même, et frotta ses bras. Soudain les iris du brun se relevèrent vers les siens. Il se pétrifia.

Le plus vieux attendit un court instant, sans rien faire, comme s’il pesait le pour et le contre. Finalement il ferma les paupières, expira doucement, puis décroisa les bras. Il décolla son dos du dossier de sa chaise. Quelques froissements plus tard, il avait retiré son large col roulé en tricot beige, et le lui tendait. Hanbin resta un moment interdit, avisant le vêtement entre ses doigts.

\- _Je ne te demande rien en échange. Ni gants, ni notes, ni quoi que ce soit. Prends-le juste, s’il te plaît_ , supplia Jiwon.

Alors il tendit le bras à son tour, et s’empara du pull avec un ‘merci’ presque inaudible.

Si Jiwon n’était vraiment pas intéressé par ses notes, alors qu’est-ce qu’il lui voulait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il le suivait du regard ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il l’aidait ?

Ses interrogations furent interrompues par l’entrée d’une infirmière. Habillée de son uniforme coloré et bien reposée, elle semblait être juste arrivée. Elle leur parla en chuchotant doucement, de cette même voix qu’elle utilisait pour parler aux jeunes enfants. Peut-être parce que Jiwon et lui étaient encore des gosses, finalement.

\- _Les garçons, il est cinq heures. Je vais prendre la relève, vous devriez aller dormir._

Elle leur tendit deux duvets, et les guida jusqu’à la salle de repos. Il y avait quatre lits à l’intérieur, tous vides. Comme une maman, elle les laissa s’installer sur deux d’entre eux, puis s’assura qu’ils étaient bien couchés. Enfin, elle éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte sans un bruit.

Hanbin, allongé sur le dos, n’avait pas eu le temps d’enfiler le pull de Jiwon, mais il le gardait précieusement contre lui. Il y eut plusieurs minutes de silence. Cette fois-ci, l’atmosphère n’était pas pesante.

Puis, dans un murmure, la voix familière et chaleureuse de Jiwon illumina à travers l’obscurité.

\- _Je veux juste prendre soin de toi, Hanbin._

Hanbin déglutit, serrant le col roulé contre son torse. Il n’arrivait pas à comprendre ce que ça voulait dire. Personne n’avait jamais pris soin de lui. Ni sa mère, ni son père, ni son frère. Il s’était toujours débrouillé tout seul, parce qu’il n’avait jamais eu d’autre choix. Il avait toujours résolu ses conflits dans sa solitude, et il n’avait jamais eu personne pour le soutenir, personne de son côté.

Jiwon voulait prendre _soin_ de lui.

Il avait du mal à inspirer, et chaque respiration s’échappait difficilement entre ses lèvres.

\- _Tu ne seras plus jamais seul, je te le promets. Tu n’auras plus jamais froid. Laisse-moi être avec toi._

Et peut-être que c’était l’obscurité de la pièce, ou le son réconfortant d’une voix familière, ou l’odeur reconnaissable contre lui. Peut-être que c’était les mots inespérés que Jiwon lui chuchotait, peut-être que c’était parce qu’il avait envie d’y croire.

Peut-être que c’était par intérêt, qu’est-ce qu’il en avait à foutre, après tout.

Il lui aurait donné ses notes de biologie cellulaire, il lui aurait écrit son rapport de stage, il lui aurait fait son partiel d’anatomie… il l’aurait laissé copier sur lui pour l’exam de maths, s’il l’avait demandé. Jiwon voulait être près de lui et c’était un fait si étrange. Ce Jiwon qui l’observait depuis des mois sans rien dire, ce Jiwon qu’il observait depuis des mois sans rien dire.

Hanbin ferma les yeux, soudain le nœud à son estomac se dénoua.

\- _D’accord._


	5. jiwon ─ Warm rays on your skin, a cold winter day

Jiwon ouvrit brusquement les yeux, réveillé par l’impression affreuse d’avoir raté quelque chose. Une seconde il dut se rappeler d’où il se trouvait, de ce qu’il avait fait toute la nuit. La salle de repos, où Hanbin et lui s’étaient endormis après leur court échange, était à peine éclairée par les faibles rayons du soleil d’hiver. Il resta un moment immobile, le regard rivé sur les lattes du lit au-dessus du sien, à réaliser ce qu’il était en train de faire. Ou plutôt, de ne pas faire.

Tout de suite l’horreur le fit se redresser. Inspirant un grand coup il attrapa son téléphone sur la table de chevet située entre le lit d’Hanbin et le sien. Il tenta de l’allumer, mais l’écran refusait de s’illuminer. Il n’avait plus de batterie. Donc ses pupilles dérivèrent sur la petite horloge noire accrochée au mur. Il était huit heures trente passée. Soudain son cœur se mit à résonner dans sa tête. Il se leva brusquement, s’accroupit auprès d’Hanbin, qui dormait paisiblement, le visage enfoui dans son pull, et le secoua un peu.

\- _Hanbin… Hanbin._

Le châtain, encore épuisé, peina à émerger de son sommeil.

\- _Putain, Minho va nous étriper. On est en retard._

A l’entente du mot tabou, celui que le pédiatre haïssait au plus haut point, Hanbin ouvrit instantanément les paupières. Pendant qu’il se redressait, Jiwon attrapa leurs chaussures. Il enfila les siennes en forçant maladroitement ses pieds à l’intérieur. Le plus jeune, toujours léthargique, était nettement moins efficace. Alors Jiwon s’agenouilla à ses pieds, lui noua ses lacets, et l’aida à enfiler le pull qu’il lui avait donné la veille. Il l’attrapa par le bras pour l’aider à se lever, et il le tira en dehors de la salle de repos sans même prendre la peine de se regarder dans le miroir.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall, ils avaient une quinzaine de minutes de retard, mais tous les autres étudiants étaient encore présents. Minho était en train de ranger sa feuille d’appel pliée dans la poche de sa blouse. Jiwon, traînant Hanbin par le bras, espéra qu’ils arriveraient à se glisser discrètement dans la foule. Avec un peu de chance, Junhoe avait répondu présent à son nom, comme il l’avait déjà fait plusieurs fois auparavant.

Ils n’étaient même pas arrivés à mi-chemin jusqu’au groupe, que le médecin les remarqua. Il se tourna vers eux, et tous les autres élèves firent de même. Jiwon se stoppa, gardant Hanbin dans son dos. Son plan venait tout juste de prendre l’eau.

\- _Jiwon et Hanbin… les retardataires._

Minho avait l’air exaspéré. Certainement parce qu’il savait exactement pourquoi ils étaient en retard, et qu’il s’y était attendu. Jiwon n’avait même pas besoin de savoir lire dans les pensées pour deviner ce qu’il était en train de se dire. Ils avaient une bonne raison de ne pas s’être réveillés à l’heure, et ça n’était qu’une dizaine de minutes étant donné les conséquences, mais… il devait montrer l’exemple.

\- _Allez en salle de stockage. Prenez de quoi dépoussiérer, des gants et des masques._

Jiwon sentit Hanbin se crisper derrière lui. Leurs camarades se mirent à murmurer, un brouhaha incroyable s’élevant dans le hall.

\- _Vous allez nettoyer la salle des archives._

Et comme Minho l’avait promis quelques jours plus tôt lors de sa mise en garde, il les punit pour leur retard. Sur ces mots, lui et les étudiants s’éparpillèrent pour rejoindre leurs services respectifs.

Jiwon attendit que tout le monde soit parti pour se retourner vers Hanbin. Le plus jeune, les cheveux ébouriffés et la trace de l’oreiller encore imprimée sur la joue, émanait une aura de fatigue à des kilomètres. Il ne l’avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Doucement il glissa ses doigts dans ses courtes mèches rebelles, pour essayer de le recoiffer un petit peu. Et à la façon dont le châtain appuya sa tête dans sa main, les yeux fermés, de ce réflexe étrangement semblable à celui d’un chat, il lui sembla qu’il avait abaissé toutes ses barrières, après avoir accepté de l’avoir à ses côtés.

Hanbin était en manque de tendresse, en manque d’attention. Il avait besoin qu’on prenne soin de lui, qu’on le soutienne. Aussitôt qu’ils avaient tous les deux accepté ça, tout s’était mis à changer.

Jiwon le guida jusqu’à la courte pièce exigüe, où étaient entassés serpillères et balais, seaux nauséabonds et produits d’entretien. Manquant de trébucher sur une pile de vieux chiffons humides, il attrapa deux paires de gants, des masques, et le nécessaire pour dépoussiérer, comme Minho le leur avait ordonné. Puis ils se dirigèrent tous les deux en direction de la salle des archives, qu’ils mirent très peu de temps à trouver. L’entrée se trouvait derrière le grand comptoir d’accueil du hall. Après avoir passé la porte, il suffisait d’emprunter le même couloir que les employés de l’administration, et d’aller jusqu’au fond. Là où tout était sombre, là où il n’y avait pas de fenêtres, tout simplement.

Debout devant l’accès placardé de huit lettres en fer, hurlant un ‘ARCHIVES’ passif-agressif, Jiwon poussa un soupir. Hanbin semblait être en train de se rendre compte de leur situation, lui aussi. Il l’aida à enfiler son masque, accrocha le sien à son visage, puis il poussa la lourde porte en bois.

Derrière, tout était sombre. Même une fois que Jiwon eut allumé la lumière, il leur était difficile de bien discerner tout ce qui les entourait. La porte, en se refermant, envoya vers l’intérieur une bourrasque d’air qui souleva une quantité monstrueuse de poussière. Les petites particules s’élevèrent dans le vide, et comme immunes à la gravité, elles y demeurèrent suspendues. Jiwon analysa l’espace. Les étagères, recouvertes de cartons pleins à ras bords de dossiers, dégueulaient de tous les côtés, et étaient toutes saupoudrées de cette maudite poussière. Comme sous un voile, tout était gris. Le sol crissait sous leurs pas, leurs rétines les brûlaient. Si l’inspection sanitaire avait mis un seul pied dans cette pièce, on leur aurait fait fermer tout l’hôpital : c’était si terrible que ça.

Il n’y avait pas de fenêtre pour aérer, ou pour apporter un peu de lumière naturelle. Ils étaient coincés dans une boîte sombre et poussiéreuse. Et ils étaient censés la remettre en état : c’est ce qu’ils s’attelèrent à accomplir. Il y avait tant de choses à faire, le plus difficile fut de commencer. Mais aussitôt qu’ils choisirent un endroit avec lequel débuter, une tâche à effectuer en premier, ils se turent et décidèrent d’en finir au plus vite.

Ils commencèrent par ramasser tout ce qui traînait par terre. Des stylos vidés de leur encre, ou abandonnés en parfait état, des documents froissés, piétinés, dont le contenu était presque toujours effacé, de vieux mégots de cigarettes, dans un coin visiblement dédié à un fumeur clandestin, des paires de gants en latex et autres masques chirurgicaux usagés… ils trouvèrent des restes de repas livrés, des tasses à café remplies de moisissure… Ils jetèrent tout ce qu’ils ramassèrent, sans rien trier. Parce qu’après tout, si c’était là depuis tout ce temps, alors ça ne devait manquer à personne.

Puis, il fut question de dépoussiérer toute la pièce. Et peut-être à cause de la quantité astronomique de particules, ou à cause de la réaction allergique qu’était en train de faire Jiwon, et sûrement pour ces deux raisons… ils mirent une éternité à se débarrasser de ce problème. Comme il faisait constamment noir, dans cette salle, qu’ils n’avaient plus de batterie sur leurs téléphones, et qu’il n’y avait aucune vue directe sur l’extérieur, ils ne virent pas la journée passer. Tous les deux obnubilés par leur travail, par l’envie d’en avoir fini avec cette histoire, ils ne parlaient pas et ils travaillaient d’arrache-pied. Ils manquèrent le déjeuner, et le rassemblement du soir.

Minho vint les chercher aux alentours de vingt heures. Il entra précautionneusement à l’intérieur, comme s’il avait peur qu’un carton lui tombe sur la tête, ou qu’une poussière lui saute dans l’œil. Soudain ses traits inquiets se décrispèrent, et la surprise illumina ses yeux.

\- _Quoi, vous avez déjà tout fini ?_

Jiwon, collant de sueur, le visage noirci, poussa un soupir agacé.

\- _Non, il nous reste tout le merdier dans le fond à remettre en place._

Hanbin hocha la tête en silence, n’ayant visiblement pas la force d’articuler quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient tiré tous les cartons des étagères, et les avaient empilés dans un coin de la pièce, le temps de nettoyer. Les meubles, le sol et le plafond étaient impeccables, en revanche.

\- _Vous avez bien bossé_ , les complimenta Minho. _Vous finirez demain, rentrez chez vous._

Jiwon jeta un coup d’œil au portable que tenait le pédiatre, et sursauta en voyant l’heure. Sa mère devait se faire un sang d’encre, et Jiyeon devait mourir d’envie de le voir. Hanbin, lui, n’était pas le moins du monde bouleversé par la situation.

Ils sortirent tous les trois des archives. Minho resta à l’écart, pour ne pas attraper de moutons de poussière, souriant.

\- _Ne soyez pas en retard, demain matin._

Taquin, il amorça un mouvement pour taper dans le dos de Jiwon, mais se stoppa avant l’impact. Il ramena son bras à lui avec un petit rire.

\- _Il ne vous reste plus qu’à trier tous les dossiers, et à les remettre sur les étagères, c’est ça ? Ça devrait être rapide._

Sur ces mots, sans leur laisser le temps de digérer l’information, il les abandonna et retourna dans son service. Jiwon, immobile, ferma les paupières une seconde pour se calmer.

\- _Parce qu’on est censés trier ce foutoir, en plus ?_

Hanbin avait esquissé un faible sourire, qu’il perdit en avisant la pile gargantuesque de dossiers sales.

Ils sortirent tous les deux du bâtiment. Dehors, le ciel était d’un noir intense, dénué de nuages. En plein milieu de ce néant, il n’y avait que la forme recourbée d’une lune jaunâtre. Hanbin se frotta les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière des lampadaires, braquée sur eux. Jiwon, attendri, tenta tant bien que mal de le débarrasser des fibres qui s’étaient attachés à ses vêtements, à son visage et à ses cheveux. Il y parvenait, tout ce qu’il enlevait du plus jeune finissant par se coller sur lui. Et il continuait quand même.

Soudain, depuis le parking, une voiture leur fit des appels de phares. Jiwon reconnut le quatre-quatre rouge de sa mère, et comprit qu’elle était venue le chercher. Elle devait attendre depuis des heures. Il lâcha les épaules du plus jeune, toussotant faiblement pour se reprendre.

\- _On peut te ramener, si tu veux,_ proposa-t-il timidement.

Le châtain, pris de court, jeta un regard à la grosse voiture brillante. Puis, il baissa la tête et refusa poliment. Jiwon n’osa pas insister. Il n’avait pas envie de le forcer, ni de le mettre mal à l’aise, ni de paraître intrusif. Alors il le regarda sagement partir.

Il se secoua avant de grimper dans le véhicule. Une fois qu’il fut assis, sa génitrice l’accueillit avec un air soulagé. Elle l’attendait depuis dix-huit heures. Elle était rentrée une fois dans le hall de l’hôpital, avait donné son nom aux deux secrétaires de l’accueil, et n’avait rien obtenu en retour. Elle était ressortie, avait essayé de l’appeler plusieurs fois, et était tombée sur sa messagerie. Ainsi elle avait patienté derrière son volant, anxieuse.

Elle démarra la voiture après avoir vérifié qu’il allait bien, qu’il n’avait mal nulle part, qu’il n’était pas blessé. Jiwon riait en lui assurant que tout allait pour le mieux, et il réussit à la convaincre complètement au bout d’une dizaine de minutes.

Sur le chemin, les phares puissants de la voiture éclairèrent une carrure qu’il ne reconnut que trop bien. Ils dépassèrent Hanbin, qui marchait doucement, le dos courbé, et Jiwon ne put s’empêcher de le regarder. Il l’observa jusqu’à ce qu’il n’arrive plus à distinguer sa silhouette dans l’obscurité.

\- _C’est un ami ?_

Sa mère, sourcil levé et sourire en coin, lui jeta un coup d’œil espiègle.

\- _Quoi ? Qui ?_

Jiwon, surpris, déglutit difficilement. Il arracha ses prunelles au corps frigorifié du châtain, et se fit violence pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- _Le garçon avec qui tu étais._

Il avait compris dès le début qu’elle voulait parler d’Hanbin, mais il aurait préféré esquiver le sujet. Il n’était même pas sûr de savoir quoi répondre, si elle commençait à lui poser des questions.

\- _Euh, ouais. C’est un ami._

Le sourire de sa maman s’élargit. Elle détacha sa main droite de son volant, et la glissa distraitement dans les cheveux de son fils.

\- _Il a l’air d’un gentil garçon._

Embarrassé, Jiwon se concentra sur ce qu’il se passait par la fenêtre.

\- _Oui… pas comme Junhoe_ , se moqua-t-il pour se décontracter.

Sa mère s’esclaffa, et retira sa main de ses mèches brunes. Elle connaissait son meilleur ami depuis qu’ils étaient jeunes enfants, et elle savait pertinemment quel genre de garnement il était, mais elle l’aimait quand même comme si c’était elle qui l’avait fait.

Jiwon aurait réussi à se débarrasser du sujet sensible qu’était l’importance d’Hanbin à ses yeux sans grands efforts, s’il l’avait souhaité ; cependant sa mère lui avait gentiment fait comprendre qu’elle était disposée à en parler, à l’écouter s’il en avait besoin, et il ne put se retenir d’en avouer un peu plus.

\- _C’est le major de ma promo. Il est super intelligent, et il adore les enfants. Comme toi, en fait._

Ayant retrouvé son expression bienveillante, elle l’écouta parler d’Hanbin, et de ce qu’il savait de lui. Gentiment elle lui donnait des conseils pour ne pas être trop envahissant, pour ne pas le brusquer. Le châtain était plutôt timide et réservé ; tout l’inverse de ce qu’il était. Et il avait peur de le faire fuir, s’il l’étouffait avec sa personnalité.

Ils continuèrent à discuter dans le parking de leur immeuble, puis dans l’ascenseur, jusque sur le seuil de leur porte. Ils étaient suffisamment proches pour parler de tout et de rien, pour se confier leurs secrets respectifs. Ils abordaient les sujets sensibles tout comme anodins, ceux sur lesquels ils n’étaient pas d’accord, ceux sur lesquels ils avaient un avis commun. Jiwon avait du mal à se rendre compte de la chance qu’il avait, d’être aussi en phase avec sa famille, de s’entendre aussi bien avec sa mère, et avec sa sœur. Pour lui, il n’y avait rien de plus normal.

Aussitôt qu’ils entrèrent dans le salon, Jiyeon sauta du canapé où elle était assise, accourut jusqu’à lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Il l’attrapa sous les épaules, la souleva du sol et passa un bras sous ses jambes pour la maintenir contre lui. Seungyoon, leur voisin, une poupée dans la main droite et une autre dans la main gauche, se leva à son tour. Lorsque ni Jiwon, ni sa génitrice n’étaient disponibles pour garder un œil sur Jiyeon, le jeune homme les dépannait gentiment pour quelques heures. En échange, sa mère lui donnait de quoi se nourrir pendant des mois. Ce jour-là encore, elle lui offrit la moitié du réfrigérateur et le laissa rentrer chez lui après mille mercis.

Jiwon berçait doucement Jiyeon, qui était déjà en train de somnoler. Sur la table, il y avait une assiette de purée à moitié terminée, et un verre d’eau presque vide. Seungyoon lui avait visiblement fait à dîner. Il partit la coucher dans sa chambre désordonnée. Puis il referma délicatement dans son dos.

Il passa rapidement dans la douche, plus efficace que jamais. Il était affamé. Ce soir-là il mangea sur le canapé, avec sa mère, devant une série humoristique légère, de quoi les mettre de bonne humeur. Sa mère sirotait tranquillement son vin rouge, puis piochait dans le paquet de chips au barbecue, et en fourrait une pleine poignée dans sa bouche. Il l’imitait presque, amenant le goulot de sa bouteille de bière blonde à ses lèvres, se gavant de tomates cerises et de crackers au fromage. De temps en temps, manger n’importe quoi devant la télévision ne leur faisait pas de mal.

Ils commentaient les différents personnages, le scénario absurde, l’humour parfois douteux. Ils se racontaient des anecdotes amusantes, se passaient les différents paquets de gâteaux salés, échangeaient leurs boissons. Ils finirent leur brunch improvisé aux alentours d’une heure.

Jiwon se réveilla avant que sonnent huit heures, allongé sur le canapé. Sa mère était toujours endormie à sa gauche. Sans perdre de temps, il partit se préparer. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas arriver en retard une fois de plus. Il la recouvrit d’un plaid rose, puis il partit.

Quand il descendit, Junhoe l’attendait en bas. Il ne l’avait pas prévenu, ne l’avait pas harcelé de messages pour qu’il se dépêche, et il ne se plaignit pas en le voyant non plus. Il était devenu légèrement bizarre, depuis qu’il avait appris pour Hanbin, même s’il faisait de son mieux pour rester normal. Peut-être que ça le mettait mal à l’aise, ou peut-être qu’il avait du mal à le comprendre. Jiwon savait parfaitement ce qu’il ressentait. Il savait aussi qu’ils allaient devoir en parler tôt au tard, mais il n’avait pas encore trouvé l’énergie pour répondre à toutes ses questions.

Ils arrivèrent à l’heure. La plupart des étudiants étaient déjà rentrés à l’intérieur. Jiwon laissa Junhoe avancer sans lui, lorsqu’il aperçut Hanbin en haut des marches. Emmitouflé dans son écharpe, et son pull. Le châtain, les mains dans les poches, ne bougeait pas. Il avait l’air frigorifié, mais il attendait.

Une seconde plus tard, il relevait les yeux, sortait un peu son visage rougi de l’écharpe, et il le remarquait. A cet instant-là, Jiwon sut. Il sut que c’était lui, qu’il attendait.

Il le rejoignit immédiatement. Hanbin l’accueillit avec un air considérablement moins fermé que d’habitude. Jiwon fit de son mieux pour lui faire remarquer qu’il portait ses gants. Il eut la confirmation qu’il avait réussi quand le châtain plissa gentiment les yeux. Il avait l’impression que son cœur allait exploser. Il se tenait à côté de lui, il marchait avec lui. Ils portaient chacun quelque chose appartenant à l’autre, et ils respiraient le même mètre cube d’air.

Ils rejoignirent les autres élèves dans le hall. Minho se tenait déjà debout devant la foule, en blouse, sa liste chiffonnée en main. A croire qu’il ne rentrait jamais chez lui. En les apercevant, il leur fit un clin d’œil discret, leur sourit, et leur fit signe qu’ils pouvaient déjà partir. Ils ne se firent pas prier, presque pressés de se retrouver dans la fameuse salle des archives. Ils se réfugièrent du brouhaha du groupe d’étudiants, dans cette pièce qui était nettement moins désagréable que la veille. Par miracle on pouvait y respirer sans se mettre à cracher ses poumons, et y circuler sans avoir peur de se prendre une particule dans la pupille.

Jiwon largua son sac sur la table en bois, et se laissa tomber sur l’une des chaises dans un crissement. Hanbin, sur ses talons, s’installa doucement en face de lui. Ils se regardèrent une minute, ou peut-être plus, sans savoir quoi se dire. Ils s’étaient toujours observés de loin, sans jamais s’approcher, sans jamais chercher à communiquer. Maintenant qu’ils en avaient l’occasion, ils étaient tous les deux muets.

Jiwon fut le premier à se ressaisir. Il se releva, partit chercher deux cartons pleins à craquer, et les posa à leurs pieds.

\- _Au boulot ?_

Hanbin hocha la tête pour seule réponse. Comme la veille, ils se remirent au travail, sans discuter.

Minho avait eu l’air de penser que trier les dossiers irait vite, mais ils étaient tous les deux en train de constater le contraire. Ils ne cessaient les aller-retours entre leur table, les étagères étiquetées de façon étrange et aléatoire, et les trop nombreux cartons qu’il leur restait à déballer. Dans certains dossiers, il manquait des feuilles ; alors ils les laissaient de côté, le temps d’en feuilleter d’autres, en se disant qu’ils finiraient bien par tomber sur le papier perdu. Mais la table s’encombrait et rien n’était rangé.

Jiwon avait mal aux yeux. Il avait envie de s’arracher les cheveux. Avachi sur la table, le visage appuyé dans sa paume, il faisait une énième pause. Les prunelles rivées sur les traits d’Hanbin, qui, extrêmement concentré, lisait et triait sans relâche. Il était comme possédé, en transe. Le brun essayait d’attirer son attention depuis plusieurs minutes, mais il était totalement absorbé par sa tâche. Il n’osa pas le déranger. Il le laissa travailler jusqu’à ce que son estomac lui fasse mal, jusqu’à ce que la faim ne lui noue les tripes.

\- _Hanbin..._

L’interpellé, soudain ramené à la réalité, sursauta légèrement. Jiwon, face aplatie contre la table, ne le vit pas relever la tête vers lui.

\- _‘Bin, je meurs de faim_ , se plaignit Jiwon, comme un enfant.

Il ne le vit pas sourire, non plus. Il l’entendit pousser les dossiers en face de lui sur le côté, par contre.

\- _On peut aller manger._

Simple et efficace, à l’image de sa personnalité. Jiwon releva la tête, ayant subitement retrouvé son énergie. Il attrapa son sac, le hissa sur son dos, et suivit le châtain qui s’éclipsait déjà vers la cafétéria. Il le retint avant qu’il ne passe la porte, les doigts agrippés à son poignet. Pendant une seconde la maigreur de son bras lui cloua le bec.

\- _Viens avec moi_ , finit-il par dire, après avoir repris contenance.

Il l’attira à sa suite, et l’emmena à l’étage. Juste avant de rejoindre le service psychiatrique, il y avait une sorte de petite aire de repos, avec des fauteuils, des poufs et des tables. L’espace donnait sur une gigantesque façade vitrée, qui leur offrait une vue imprenable sur Séoul et ses innombrables lumières, plongées dans le brouillard.

Hanbin s’assit sur l’un des poufs colorés, à quelques centimètres du verre glacial. Jiwon le dévisagea sans rien dire, hypnotisé par la couleur rougeâtre de ses iris, par ses traits sereins.

\- _Tu n’as pas dit que tu avais faim ?_

Le châtain avait prononcé ces mots tout bas, sans détacher son regard du vide. Il avait l’air d’apprécier la vue. Jiwon se rappela de ce qu’ils étaient venus faire, et déballa de son sac les deux sandwichs qu’il avait confectionnés au préalable, le matin même. Il en tendit un à Hanbin, qui le réceptionna d’un air confus, et il le laissa choisir entre l’une des deux cannettes de soda qu’il avait amenées.

\- _T’as jamais l’air à l’aise, quand on mange au self. Je me suis dit qu’aujourd’hui, on pourrait être tranquille, tous les deux._

Le plus jeune avait détourné son attention du paysage, pour la concentrer sur le sandwich entre ses mains, entouré d’aluminium. Lentement, comme s’il avait peur de le déchirer, il retira l’emballage de son déjeuner, et en prit une première bouchée.

Jiwon aurait sué à grosses gouttes, s’il avait fait plus de cinq degrés, dehors. Les mains tremblantes à cause de l’appréhension, il attendit qu’Hanbin ait largement entamé son repas pour réussir à avaler quoi que ce soit du sien. De sa main libre, il ouvrit leurs deux sodas.

\- _Merci_ , murmura Hanbin.

Le brun baissa la tête, son cœur résonnant jusque dans son crâne. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le remerciait, mais ça faisait un bien fou. Quoique, il aurait pu lui dire n’importe quoi d’autre, ça lui aurait fait le même effet.

Il mangea à une vitesse déconcertante, encore une fois. En trois bouchées il avait déjà fini de gober son sandwich. Son vis-à-vis, lui, dégustait tranquillement en regardant dehors. Quand il mastiquait, sa mâchoire se contractait et faisait ressortir quelques petites veines sur ses tempes. Jiwon en était au point ou même ça, il trouvait ça fascinant.

Ils passèrent une agréable heure à se détendre, à prendre la lumière du soleil, bien que faible. Ils étaient bien mieux ici que dans leur trou sombre. Puis ils rendirent une courte visite à Mihi, qui avait l’air d’aller bien mieux, grâce à l’aide de Minho et de Jinwoo. Comme elle était encore fatiguée, ils ne restèrent pas longtemps.

Il fallait qu’ils terminent leur travail, et ça, Hanbin n’était pas prêt de le laisser l’oublier. Jiwon se traîna derrière le châtain, sur le chemin du retour. Il n’avait pas envie d’y retourner, mais il n’avait aucune intention de le laisser s’éloigner de lui non plus. Dès qu’il se tenait à une distance de plus d’un mètre de lui, il réduisait l’espace entre leurs deux corps et s’assurait qu’il ne se faisait pas semer.

Ils se rassirent sagement à leur table, sous l’ampoule jaune. Hanbin déglutit audiblement.

\- _Je ne peux pas rester tard comme hier, ce soir. Je dois réviser._

Jiwon, pendu à ses lèvres, resta un moment interdit.

\- _Je me mets au travail maintenant_ , ajouta le plus jeune.

Il mit une minute à comprendre ce qu’il essayait de lui dire. Aussitôt un sourire béat étira ses traits. Hanbin se justifiait. Parce qu’il ne lui parlait pas, parce qu’il s’acharnait sur sa tâche, sans se permettre aucune distraction. Il avait certainement remarqué que Jiwon essayait de discuter avec lui, d’attirer son attention. Il n’avait pas envie de le blesser, alors il lui expliquait pourquoi il agissait de la sorte.

Jiwon le trouvait adorable.

Il n’avait pas envie qu’il soit en retard par sa faute, donc il se mit à trier à son tour. Il travaillait bien, il avait juste besoin d’une motivation. Et Hanbin remplissait très bien les critères pour le forcer à se remuer.

Ils avaient gardé un œil sur l’heure, cette fois-ci. Ainsi, quand les dix-huit heures sonnèrent, ils étaient en train de finir. Hanbin s’occupait de ranger les dossiers dans des caisses propres, et Jiwon les remettait correctement sur les étagères. Ils avaient terminé un quart d’heure plus tard.

Le plus jeune ne s’éternisa pas plus que nécessaire dans la pièce. Tout de suite il agrippa son sac usé, le hissa sur son dos, et commença à partir. Il n’attendit pas Jiwon, certainement parce qu’il savait pertinemment qu’il le suivrait à la trace.

Et c’est ce qu’il fit. Le brun accourut à sa suite. En fermant la porte, il tapa dans l’une des commodes qui longeaient les murs de la salle. Elle crissa sur le sol, poussée par la force qu’il avait mise. Il aperçut deux ou trois dossiers, glissés en dessous du meuble. Quelques feuilles s’étaient pointées à la lumière.

\- _Tu viens ?_

Il jeta un coup d’œil en arrière. Hanbin s’était arrêté, et retourné. Immobile, il attendait qu’il le rejoigne. Alors Jiwon poussa du pied les dossiers et les recacha dans l’obscurité, sous la commode. Il se dit qu’ils avaient déjà suffisamment travaillé comme ça, et que personne n’en aurait besoin, de toute manière. Que si personne ne les voyait, personne ne saurait. Puis il rejoignit son coéquipier en courant.

Ils mirent un peu de temps à se séparer, une fois dehors. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi, ni l’un, ni l’autre. Jiwon regardait en l’air, bien qu’il n’y ait clairement rien à voir, puisqu’il faisait horriblement noir, et qu’il n’y avait même pas d’étoiles. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il était en train de faire.

Il sentit Hanbin lui tapoter l’épaule. Il baissa la tête. Le plus jeune avait sorti son téléphone de sa poche. C’était un vieux portable partiellement tactile, qu’on pouvait coulisser vers le haut pour faire apparaître un clavier. Il loucha dessus. Il n’en avait pas vu de comme ça depuis ses treize ans. Et encore, il n’était pas à clapet.

\- _Ton numéro._

Hanbin, crispé, avait du mal à lui parler. Il avait l’air d’avoir rarement sociabilisé autant. Jiwon sourit, attendri. Il avait peur de paraître condescendant, alors il ne fit pas de blague sur son téléphone. Même s’il n’aurait jamais rien pensé de mal, il savait que son humour déplacé pouvait parfois blesser.

Il attrapa le sien, dans sa poche. C’était l’un des derniers modèles. En s’emparant de celui d’Hanbin, il le déverrouilla et lui donna. Le châtain réceptionna l’objet entre ses deux mains. Il n’avait pas l’air de savoir quoi en faire. Il le tenait comme s’il allait lui glisser entre les doigts au moindre mouvement. Il avait certainement peur de l’abimer. Il ne chercha pas à lui dire comment ça fonctionnait.

Il rentra son numéro dans le répertoire vide. Il n’y avait que deux contacts, « maman » et « Hangyul ». Quand son prénom s’afficha, il sentit son estomac se tordre, et il pinça les lèvres pour s’empêcher de sourire. C’était mieux qu’une poussée d’adrénaline. Mieux que de sauter dans le vide accroché seulement par les pieds. C’était électrifiant, comme sensation.

Une fois qu’il eut terminé – et calmé son esprit agité, il redonna son cellulaire à Hanbin. Ce dernier y mit un certain temps, mais Jiwon patienta jusqu’à ce qu’il réussisse à s’en débrouiller, cela sans grand souci. Il aurait pu lui expliquer quelle application lancer, comment s’ajouter, comment confirmer…plus rapide encore, il aurait pu le rentrer dans ses contacts de lui-même. Mais ce qu’il savait mieux que quiconque, c’était que le châtain aimait faire les choses tout seul. Il aimait comprendre comment ça marchait. Et il ne l’aurait jamais privé de la satisfaction qu’il venait juste de ressentir lui-même, si jamais il était aussi heureux que lui d’enfin franchir le pas.

Il récupéra son portable. Les yeux d’Hanbin brillaient de larmes, le vent glacial ayant soudain fait surgir quelques perles à ses cils.

\- _Si tu m’envoies un message, je répondrai._

Le brun acquiesça. Il lui faisait comprendre qu’il ne ferait pas le premier pas. Et ça ne le dérangeait pas. Après autant de temps à le pourchasser, à lui courir derrière… il pouvait bien continuer à ramer un peu.

Ils se séparèrent. Il rentra chez lui de bonne humeur.

Le lendemain, il n’eut pas à se réveiller de bonne heure : c’était samedi. Jiyeon était allongée avec lui, enroulée comme un burrito dans son plaid bleu clair, orné d’une multitude de chiens illustrés, en tous genres. Il se retourna pour regarder l’heure, un bras coincé sous le corps endormi de sa sœur. Il était dix heures. Sa mère devait être partie à l’agence de bonne heure, et avait très probablement déposé la petite dans son lit.

Il fut forcé de se lever, alors que l’interrupteur de leur porte se mettait à sonner. Il souleva Jiyeon du lit, la tint contre son torse avec un bras. Il descendit les escaliers jusqu’à l’entrée, et de sa main libre il ouvrit à Junhoe.

Son meilleur ami mit quelques secondes à arriver. Avant même qu’il n’ait pu toquer, Jiwon déverrouilla la porte et le laissa entrer à l’intérieur.

\- _Jiyeon, mon petit chat !_

Il passa sa sœur au grand brun comme un paquetage. Elle se frotta les cils, puis commença immédiatement à parler. Il les abandonna dans le salon pour aller s’habiller. Il ne prit ni la peine de se doucher, ni de se coiffer. Il se contenta de se brosser les dents de la façon la plus lasse possible, assis sur son lit. Juste assez pour ne pas asphyxier Junhoe à chaque fois qu’il ouvrirait la bouche. Puis il les retrouva sur le canapé, et ils passèrent la matinée devant des dessins animés. Un week-end banal.

A midi sa mère rentra du bureau, fast food en main. Comme d’habitude elle avait prévu la présence de Junhoe, et avait commandé pour lui aussi. Ils mangèrent en bavardant. Jiyeon était toujours surexcitée quand Junhoe venait. Ça n’était pas tous les jours, mais c’était régulièrement tout de même.

Il observait Jiyeon, qui dégustait ses nuggets en tentant du mieux que possible de ne pas se tâcher de ketchup. Junhoe lui ressuyait la bouche à chaque fois, parfaitement gâteau, ne se retenant pas de montrer son amour pour la gamine.

\- _Maman_ , intervint brusquement Jiwon. _Je ressemblais à quoi, quand je suis né ?_

Junhoe eut une espèce de grimace de dégoût exagérée, comme s’il n’avait pas envie de savoir, et Jiwon rit succinctement. Il avait commencé à se poser la question en regardant sa petite sœur. Est-ce qu’à un seul moment dans sa vie, il avait été aussi adorable qu’elle l’était ? Ou est-ce qu’il avait toujours été une grosse brute ?

\- _Oh, tu étais le plus mignon des bébés, quand on t’a mis dans mes bras pour la première fois. Il n’y en avait pas un plus mignon que toi. Tu étais minuscule et fragile._

Son meilleur ami pouffa de rire, manquant de recracher son sprite par le nez. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Lui aussi, il avait du mal à y croire.

\- _Moi ? Mignon, minuscule et fragile ?_

Cette fois-ci Junhoe recracha dans son verre.

\- _Oui_ , assura sa mère en riant. _Qui aurait imaginé que tu deviendrais aussi grand et carré !_

Jiwon décida qu’il était peut-être mieux de laisser le sujet de côté. Un peu plus et il allait vraiment croire qu’il avait été adopté, et que sa génitrice lui racontait des conneries.

Dans l’après-midi, à partir du moment où celle-ci prit le relais, les deux garçons laissèrent Jiyeon à son coloriage, et grimpèrent à l’étage. Ils se vautrèrent sur le canapé dans sa chambre, s’emparèrent de deux manettes, et se relancèrent dans une session jeux vidéo qu’ils savaient, allait durer des heures.

Tout en jouant, ils se parlaient de tout et de rien. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Jiwon commence à divaguer sur Hanbin. Junhoe répondait de moins en moins, mais il continuait, parce qu’il savait qu’il n’y avait pas de meilleur moment pour en parler, que celui où son meilleur ami était en train de perdre lamentablement.

Le round fini, Junhoe décrispa ses bras et posa sa manette sur ses jambes.

\- _Mais putain. Hanbin, Hanbin, Hanbin… t’es gay ou quoi ?_

Jiwon relança une autre partie sans lui laisser un seul instant de répit. La question lui fit beaucoup moins d’effet qu’il ne l’aurait imaginé.

\- _Qu’est-ce qui te choque ? Tu l’es bien, toi_ , rétorqua-t-il.

Son meilleur ami mit tout en pause, et se retourna vers lui.

\- _Quoi ? Qui t’as dit ça ?_

Il laissa échapper un rire et remit le jeu en marche.

\- _Dès que Jinhwan te parle, tu te transformes en mollusque. Tu lui baves dessus comme un toutou près de son humain préféré, et tu veux me faire croire que t’es pas gay ?_

Les yeux de Junhoe étaient en train de lui sortir des orbites. Il rappuya sur pause.

\- _Mais quoi ? Absolument pas !_

Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge pendant une minute. Il prit son temps pour se ressaisir. Il n’y parvint pas.

\- _Je l’apprécie, c’est tout ! Je suis pas pédé, putain._

Jiwon lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- _Hé, méfie-toi de ce que tu dis._

Junhoe se sentit aussitôt coupable, et son expression offusquée se calma, bien que toujours perceptible.

\- _Je suis pas homo. C’est tout._

Jiwon hocha la tête et n’insista pas. Il avait surtout l’impression que Junhoe essayait de se persuader lui-même, plus que de le convaincre lui. Et ça ne servait à rien de le forcer à assumer tout d’un coup.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence. Seul le vacarme provenant du jeu un peu violent meubla le mutisme de la pièce. La tension était redescendue.

Jiwon, concentré sur son écran plat, expira doucement.

\- _Et bien moi, je crois que je le suis._


	6. hanbin ─ For as long as I am by your side

Hanbin était allongé dans son lit, enroulé dans son écharpe, face contre la couette en ce dimanche matin brumeux, quand le premier message de Jiwon fit vibrer son téléphone désuet. Il se redressa si vite sur son matelas que sa tête se mit à tourner. Il s’assit en tailleur, ferma les yeux une seconde pour se ressaisir, les habituer à la lumière blanchâtre filtrant par sa fenêtre mal isolée, puis il l’ouvrit.

 _Tu révises ?_ , c’était tout ce qu’il y avait d’inscrit. Il jeta un coup d’œil à son carnet de notes, ouvert sur son bureau, à une page quelconque. Il l’avait rapidement parcouru la veille, et n’y avait pas retouché depuis. Il avait bien essayé de se mettre au travail, mais il n’avait pas réussi à se concentrer.

Il déglutit, immobile pendant un instant, qui lui sembla interminable. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour paraître normal, pour ne pas avoir l’air froid, pour ne pas que l’autre pense qu’il le dérangeait.

 _Non_ , fut ce qu’il répondit. Il évita consciencieusement de mettre un point à la fin. A l’époque il était au lycée, il avait entendu deux autres ados de sa classe dire que ça ne se faisait pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, parce qu’après tout, c’était comme ça qu’on finissait une phrase : avec un point. Mais il préférait être certain de ne pas faire d’erreur.

Après plusieurs minutes d’attente sans réponse, il fut pris d’une soudaine angoisse. Il se leva, trépigna, se rassit, puis appuya son dos contre le mur de pierre glacial. Il n’avait pas laissé son portable sortir de son champ de vision une seule fois. Sans hésiter plus longtemps, il ajouta un timide _et toi ?_.

La lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses lèvres, il lâcha l’appareil d’une main pour se ronger les ongles. Avant qu’il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le vibreur le fit sursauter une fois de plus. _On peut parler ?_

Jiwon venait d’ignorer sa question et d’en poser une autre, mais il s’en fichait complètement. La réponse aurait très certainement été négative, de toute manière. Il trouva que l’attitude du plus vieux était étrange. En toute sincérité, il s’était attendu à se faire harceler de messages plus longs les uns que les autres, dès le vendredi soir. Mais même la journée du samedi s’était écoulée sans aucune tentative de le contacter. Il avait cru que, comme d’habitude, il n’aurait qu’à répondre succinctement pour que l’autre continue à essayer d’attirer son attention. Mais là c’était lui qui gérait la conversation.

Confus, il tapota lentement sur son clavier, _c’est ce qu’on est en train de faire_.

Encore une fois, il dut patienter une dizaine de minutes pour que le brun réponde à son affirmation. Il avait l’impression de devenir dingue. Il s’agitait, tournait dans sa chambre, se demandait ce qu’il se passait. Il croyait qu’il avait dit quelque chose de travers, et l’angoisse le rongeait de l’intérieur.

Il était en train de se frotter le visage, quand la notification arriva. Sur l’écran, _je peux t’appeler ?_ était inscrit. Immédiatement il envoya un _oui_ assuré. Il n’avait pas pris le temps d’y penser plus que ça. Peut-être qu’il aurait dû.

Cette fois-ci Jiwon ne laissa pas passer plus de cinq secondes. Hanbin manqua de suffoquer lorsque sa sonnerie se mit à retentir dans toute sa chambre. Aussi vite que possible il en étouffa le bruit, et porta son téléphone à son oreille. Bien heureusement, ni sa mère, ni son frère n’étaient présents.

Le brun ne parlait pas. Il savait qu’il était là, parce qu’il l’écoutait respirer, même un tout petit peu. Il sentit tout de suite que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il se concentra sur la respiration dans son oreille, tellement qu’il en oublia où il se trouvait.

\- _Jiwon._

Le son de sa propre voix lui parvint comme un écho lointain. Tout ce qui importait, c’était ce qui clochait chez son ami.

\- _Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

Il entendit le plus vieux expirer dans le micro. Il n’arrivait pas à deviner quel genre d’expression il devait porter. Il s’allongea sur le côté, le portable calé contre l’oreille. Le temps limité de son forfait médiocre s’écoulait dans le silence, mais il n’en avait rien à faire.

\- _Je suis énervé, c’est tout_ , avoua finalement son interlocuteur, la voix rauque et brisée.

Il fronça les sourcils, l’inquiétude crispant ses traits. Il resta muet.

\- _C’est Junhoe qui m’énerve, pas toi_ , précisa-t-il ensuite, faiblement.

Il l’avait vu dans bien des états, en si peu de temps, mais celui-ci jamais. Il avait l’air bouleversé, peiné. Il essayait de cacher ça derrière un masque de colère, mais il était blessé, et ça se percevait très clairement.

\- _Je me suis dit qu’entendre ta voix m’aiderait à aller un peu mieux._

Le ventre d’Hanbin se noua, et ses yeux se mirent à le brûler. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il lui arrivait, mais c’était une sensation désagréable. La gorge serrée, il mit un moment avant d’arriver à articuler quoi que ce soit.

\- _Et alors ? Ça fonctionne ?_

Jiwon lâcha un minuscule souffle dans son oreille, et instantanément il sembla retrouver un semblant d’énergie.

\- _Je sais pas, parle plus pour voir._

Le châtain dut retenir un sourire. Il se laissa rouler sur le dos, et jeta son regard sur son plafond.

\- _La tâche d’humidité dans ma chambre commence à ressembler à l’Amérique du Sud._

Il l’entendit ricaner de l’autre côté du fil, et il en fut empli de satisfaction. Il aimait bien, quand il riait. Bien plus qu’il ne l’aurait dû. Il continua sans s’arrêter, à lui dire des trucs sans aucun sens, hors contexte, absurdes. Des trucs qu’il n’avait pas l’habitude de dire, qu’il s’était parfois retenu d’avouer, des choses banales. Il continua jusqu’à réussir à le faire s’esclaffer, jusqu’à ce qu’il redevienne bavard, comme il l’était naturellement.

Hanbin était vautré dans son lit depuis qu’il s’était levé, et n’avait presque pas bougé en tout ce temps. Habituellement il aurait fait la lessive, étendu le linge, préparé son repas du midi, aspergé le mur de jus de citron pour faire fuir les fourmis et les mites. Il aurait avancé sur son rapport de stage qu’il écrivait difficilement à la main, il aurait relu ses notes pour la centième fois, même s’il les connaissait déjà par cœur. Mais là il discutait avec Jiwon et c’était une expérience toute nouvelle.

Le plus grand le laissa vers midi, parce qu’il devait aller manger avec sa famille. Il attendit une heure sur son lit, sans bouger, sans se lever pour déjeuner lui aussi. Il pouvait sauter un repas facilement, depuis qu’il était petit. Comme à l’époque où il n’était pas assez âgé pour savoir se préparer quoi que ce soit, pour utiliser les couteaux ou la gazinière, et que sa mère oubliait de lui prévoir quelque chose à grignoter. Cette époque où il avait compris que personne ne s’occuperait de le nourrir, s’il ne le faisait pas lui-même.

Jiwon le recontacta aussi vite qu’il le put. Hanbin n’avait pas lâché son téléphone et décrocha aussitôt. Le plus vieux avait retrouvé son attitude normale, et lui parlait de tout ce qu’il lui passait par la tête. La dernière console de jeux vidéo à précommander, la nouvelle application qu’il avait téléchargée sur son portable, le blouson fourré que sa mère venait de lui acheter. Il ne comprenait presque rien, et il ne savait pas quoi répondre, mais il l’écoutait et il souriait.

D’un ton amusé, il lui rappela qu’il devait travailler sur son rapport de stage. Avec une inspiration exagérée, le brun feint la panique. Puis il lui assura qu’il n’avait pas oublié.

\- _Juste comme référence, toi, t’es en où ?_

Le châtain pris une inspiration pour réfléchir, tournant la tête vers son bureau bancal.

\- _Hmm, j’ai deux copies doubles._

Il l’entendit rire un peu, et il ne comprit pas pourquoi.

\- _« Copies doubles » ? Tu l’écris à la main ou quoi ?_

Il acquiesça, sans aucune hésitation. Il s’en suivit quelques secondes de silence.

\- _Quoi ?_ lui hurla Jiwon dans l’oreille. _Tu fais ça à la main ?_

Hanbin, sourcils levés, lui expliqua qu’il n’avait pas d’ordinateur chez lui, sans rentrer dans le détail de sa situation misérable. Habituellement il travaillait sur ceux qui étaient disponibles dans la bibliothèque de leur université, mais il n’avait pas pu s’y rendre depuis le début de leur stage. Sa famille n’avait jamais pu se permettre d’acheter un PC et ça n’était pas demain la veille que ça allait arriver.

Il comptait continuer à se noyer dans ses excuses, parce qu’il avait peur de ce que Jiwon puisse penser, ou des questions qu’il allait poser, mais ce dernier l’interrompit calmement.

\- _Et si tu venais chez moi ?_

Il se pétrifia, le regard figé sur son plafond. Il ne répondit pas.

\- _J’ai deux ordis. On peut faire ça ensemble, si tu veux._

Il distingua le son du brun qui se raclait la gorge, un peu mal à l’aise. Son attitude nerveuse l’attendrit et il se décontracta.

\- _Quand ?_

Surpris par la réponse, il laissa échapper un ‘euh’ crispé. Hanbin sourit doucement.

\- _Demain, si tu veux ! Ou après-demain. Ou après, après-demain… enfin, quand tu veux._

Cette fois-ci il ne put s’empêcher de rire. Et ça pouvait paraître anodin, mais il n’avait pas ri depuis bien trop longtemps.

\- _Je peux venir demain_ , confirma-t-il dans un murmure, tout en se tournant sur le côté.

Il entendit le plus vieux expirer, sans rien rétorquer. Ils restèrent un instant muets, parfaitement calmes et détendus près de l’oreille de l’autre.

A l’université, il souriait dès que des gens venaient lui parler. Il faisait semblant de ne pas être dérangé par leur présence, par leur curiosité. Il répondait à leurs questions en cachant son malaise, et il attendait qu’ils se désintéressent de lui. Dès qu’ils repartaient, il soupirait presque de soulagement. Mais avec Jiwon, il ne se sentait pas obligé de parler, d’être sociable, ou aimable. Il ne sentait pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit. Après l’avoir autant observé, le brun savait bien qui il était vraiment. Ce qui le rendait nerveux, ce qui le crispait. Et il l’avait déjà démontré plus d’une fois en l’aidant discrètement.

\- _Qu’est-ce qui t’intéresse chez moi, au juste ?_

La question survint subitement, et les surprit tous les deux. Hanbin s’était toujours demandé ce qui avait attiré le regard de Jiwon sur lui, mais il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que ses lèvres laissent échapper ses doutes si facilement. Il avait parlé avant de réfléchir.

Son interlocuteur toussota succinctement, pris de court. Il appréhendait un peu ce qu’il allait dire. Et comme il s’était déjà mis dans le pétrin, il n’hésita plus à insister.

\- _C’est parce que je suis tout le temps tout seul ? T’avais envie d’être le premier à m’apprivoiser, comme un animal sauvage ?_

Il n’avait pas envie d’être si cassant, de paraître si méfiant. Mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à savoir ce qui avait bien pu le démarquer des autres, à ses yeux. Pourquoi s’était-il autant attaché à lui, alors qu’il se fichait bien d’en apprendre plus sur tous ceux qui lui couraient derrière ?

\- _Ou peut-être que c’est parce que j’étais le seul à ne pas m’intéresser à toi ?_

Il inspira brièvement, un peu fébrile, sur le point d’en rajouter une couche.

\- _Arrête_ , coupa sèchement Jiwon.

Le ton monotone de son interlocuteur l’interrompit net. Puis quand il réalisa ce qu’il venait de dire, une boule se forma dans son estomac et il eut envie de vomir.

\- _Tu me prends pour qui, Hanbin ? C’est comme ça que tu me vois ?_

La gêne dans son abdomen remonta jusque dans sa gorge, où elle se coinça douloureusement. Son menton se crispa. Encore une fois, il avait ouvert la bouche seulement pour le blesser. Comme leur dernière dispute.

\- _C’est comme ça que je vois tout le monde_ , répondit-il pour se justifier, la voix basse.

On souffla dans son oreille, et un petit rire amer lui parvint. Ses doigts frigorifiés de crispèrent sur son téléphone. De sa main libre, il agrippa l’écharpe à son cou, et l’amena jusqu’à son visage.

\- _Alors je suis comme tout le monde._

Il se redressa et s’assit. Non, Jiwon était différent, ça, c’était certain. A commencer par la façon dont il l’avait observé pendant des mois comme un harceleur dérangé, à la façon dont il l’avait compris sans même lui avoir parlé. A la façon dont il l’aidait sans rien vouloir en échange, à la façon dont il voulait prendre soin de lui.

\- _Non_ , nia Hanbin, bouleversé.

Puis il se tut, parce qu’il ne savait pas quoi ajouter d’autre, quoi dire pour sa défense. La vérité, c’est qu’il n’avait aucune confiance en lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il pouvait bien lui trouver. Il n’avait rien d’exceptionnel. Le brun traînait avec des gars sociables et marrants tous les jours. Des gens de sa classe sociale, des gens qui sortaient en boîte, qui buvaient et fumaient comme lui, qui partageaient les mêmes choses. Des garçons et des filles et autres qui avaient des vies passionnantes et mouvementées, qui avaient des tas de trucs intéressants à raconter. Qui avaient fait des voyages, échangé avec des inconnus, vécu des choses incroyables.

Des gens pas comme lui.

\- _Je sais très bien ce que tu penses, Bin._

Hanbin haussa les sourcils, les yeux brillants. Ses paupières le brûlaient affreusement.

\- _Et je sais que tu as besoin que je te rassure. C’est pour ça que tu me pousses à bout, pas vrai ?_

Il ne savait pas comment il faisait. Il voyait dans son esprit des choses que même lui ignorait. Et il lui faisait prendre conscience de tout, comme de nombreuses fois auparavant.

\- _Ça fait des semaines que j’ai pas touché à une clope parce que je sais que tu détestes l’odeur. J’ai envie d’aller nulle part sans toi. Je veux parler à personne d’autre que toi. J’arrive plus à discuter avec les autres gens parce que y’a que toi qui m’importe. Et même quand je les regarde, ils sont tous fades, ils sont tous en noir et blanc, sauf toi. Toi, t’es éblouissant._

Même à travers son portable la voix de Jiwon était réconfortante, chaleureuse, proche. S’il fermait les yeux, il avait l’impression d’être à côté de lui. Le nez enfoui dans le tissu de l’écharpe, il cherchait sa présence. Avec les mots qu’il lui murmurait, il trouvait en lui quelque chose de tendre, quelque chose de calme.

\- _Aie confiance en moi, Hanbin. Je suis pas comme les autres. Moi j’arrive à voir à quel point tu brilles._

Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire faiblement.

\- _T’es plus tout seul… maintenant c’est toi et moi, tout le temps_ , murmura-t-il.

Il acquiesça dans un geignement. S’il avait été comme les autres, il l’aurait abandonné bien plus tôt. Son attitude et ses mots blessants l’auraient éloigné de lui depuis longtemps.

Jiwon lui parla toute la journée. Pas une seconde il ne le laissa retrouver ses idées noires. Avant même qu’il ne s’en rende compte, la nuit était tombée, et il n’avait rien fait d’autre de toutes ces heures. Il n’en était absolument pas contrarié. Au contraire, il ne s’était pas senti aussi bien depuis des années. En fait, depuis toujours.

Il s’endormit au téléphone, sans avoir dîné, le portable coincé entre sa joue et son coussin jauni.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il se sentait bien et reposé. C’était une sensation qu’il avait rarement ressentie dans sa vie. Seul bémol ; il était affamé, et il n’avait rien cuisiné, la veille. Cependant il n’avait pas le temps, ni l’envie de se faire quoi que ce soit. Il partit prendre sa douche, le ventre vide mais l’esprit tranquille.

Il revint plusieurs minutes plus tard, cheveux trempés, frigorifié. Il s’enferma dans sa chambre aussi silencieusement que possible. Pendant quelques secondes il s’enroula dans sa couette trouée pour se réchauffer.

Il entendit sa mère quitter sa chambre, se rendre dans la cuisine. Sans faire de bruit, il enfila son pantalon. Puis le son du verrou de l’entrée résonna et il comprit qu’elle était sortie. Elle revint juste après, et il se demanda ce qu’elle faisait.

Il mit son vieux t-shirt gris. Le bruit des pas de sa génitrice s’approcha graduellement, jusqu’à s’arrêter devant sa porte. Soudain il cessa de respirer et s’immobilisa. Par la fente en bas de l’accès, il pouvait voir son ombre se glisser jusque dans sa chambre.

\- _Hanbin._

Il ferma les paupières et se retint de se crisper. Pour une fois, une seule fois, il voulait juste être tranquille. Elle l’appela une autre fois et il entrouvrit la porte. Il releva ses pupilles vers son visage, tiré, épuisé. Autour de ses yeux, de sa bouche et sur son front, les petites rides qu’elle portait semblaient avoir empiré. Les lèvres pincées et les sourcils dressés, de cet air affreusement pitoyable et culpabilisant, elle l’analysa de haut en bas.

\- _Tu n’as pas fait à manger ?_

Il sentit ses épaules s’affaisser, comme si on lui appuyait dessus. Du plat de sa main, elle le força à ouvrir complètement la porte. Puis elle fit demi-tour et s’assit sur l’une des chaises de leur table. Elle appuya un coude sur la surface griffée, et se frotta le visage.

\- _Et la lessive ? Tu ne l’as pas faite non plus ?_

Hanbin se tenait debout dans la pièce principale, sur le seuil de sa chambre. Il avait à peine mis un pied en dehors de son espace personnel. Il n’avait qu’une envie, c’était de s’y ré-enfermer. Il tourna la tête vers le panier à linge, qui était prêt à déborder. Il ne répondit pas. Elle soupira.

\- _Je t’avais demandé de dégivrer le tuyau, dehors. Ça aussi tu l’as oublié ?_

Il aurait aimé lui dire qu’il n’avait pas oublié. Il y avait bien pensé. Mais pour une fois, une seule fois dans sa misérable vie, il avait passé un bon dimanche, à ne rien faire, à discuter avec Jiwon. Il n’ouvrit pas la bouche.

\- _Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, Hanbin ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?_

Et s’il avait été assez courageux, il aurait certainement ri de cette situation. Elle croyait que quelque chose n’allait pas chez lui, pile au stade de sa vie il se sentait plus heureux qu’il ne l’avait jamais été. Peut-être qu’elle était si obnubilée par sa propre douleur, qu’elle était incapable de réaliser ce qu’il ressentait.

\- _Je m’inquiète pour toi._

Il retint un sourire. Est-ce qu’elle s’inquiétait pour lui, ou pour toutes les choses qu’elle allait devoir faire elle-même s’il tombait malade ? S’il décidait d’en finir ? S’il partait ?

\- _Excuse-moi, maman._

Trois mots, et elle dépinçait les lèvres, elle hochait la tête. Comme si c’était tout ce qu’elle avait attendu. Qu’il s’excuse, qu’il obéisse. Qu’il fasse ce qu’on lui disait, quand on le lui disait. Qu’il reste sage et qu’il ne cause pas de problèmes, qu’il soit responsable comme un adulte alors qu’il n’était qu’un gosse, qu’il ne mange pas en trop grosse quantité, qu’il se concentre sur ses devoirs, qu’il ne veuille de rien. Qu’il se contente de ce qu’il avait sans jamais jeter les yeux sur ce qu’il ne pouvait pas posséder. Mais voilà, il avait posé son regard sur Jiwon. Et tout était en train de changer.

En pensant que c’était fini – les reproches de sa mère et son conflit intérieur, il enfila son manteau, fourra le livre et les feuilles qui traînaient sur son bureau dans son sac, et le hissa sur ses épaules. Puis il se dirigea silencieusement vers la porte d’entrée.

\- _N’oublie pas de t’en occuper en rentrant._

Il s’arrêta, la main sur la poignée. Ses cheveux gouttaient des larmes glacées dans son dos. Et retrouvant son air placide, il répondit :

\- _Oui, maman._

Puis il quitta cette maison, cette rue, ce bidonville qu’il haïssait. Cet endroit où il suffoquait.

Une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, il atteignait l’hôpital. Récemment, c’était le seul endroit où il se sentait bien. En compagnie de Minho, des autres médecins, des enfants. Avec Jiwon. Pour la première fois de sa courte vie, il avait envie d’être auprès de quelqu’un.

Il s’arrêta sur les escaliers de la place. C’était l’endroit où le brun et lui se rejoignaient, même s’ils n’en avaient jamais vraiment convenu à haute voix. Seulement ce matin-là, son partenaire était introuvable. Il n’y réfléchit pas trop. Il était arrivé en avance, après tout.

Peu à peu les étudiants de leur école arrivèrent un à un, et se groupèrent tous entre eux. Il était presque la demie, et l’autre n’avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez. Hanbin, un peu agité, se demandait ce qu’il se passait.

Ils finirent par tous rentrer à l’intérieur. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d’œil dehors. Minho fit l’appel dans le calme, comme d’habitude. Junhoe était bien présent, mais son meilleur ami n’était visible nulle part. Le pédiatre survola le prénom de l’absent comme s’il n’avait jamais existé.

Il n’avait jamais ressenti cette sensation. La sensation d’attendre quelqu’un. De se demander pourquoi il se tenait tout seul, dans ce hall. Alors que quelques jours auparavant, être solitaire aurait été parfaitement naturel pour lui.

\- _Hé, ça ne va pas ?_

Minho était à ses côtés. Il détourna son attention des portes d’entrée, saluant le médecin. Puis il déglutit difficilement. Il n’était pas sûr de savoir comment demander.

\- _Jiwon…_

Il vit son vis-à-vis lever un sourcil, et redresser imperceptiblement la tête. Puis ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un sourire et il croisa les bras.

\- _Tu t’inquiètes parce qu’il n’est pas là ? C’est gentil de ta part_ , taquina-t-il.

Hanbin serra ses mains entre elles. Minho lui tapota gentiment le dos.

\- _Viens avec moi, va._

Il obtempéra sans poser de question. Le pédiatre le guida jusque dans leur service. Jusque-là, il ne trouva rien d’étrange. Mais une fois à l’intérieur, Minho ne le laissa pas se diriger vers les vestiaires, comme il le faisait couramment. Au lieu de ça, il le traîna jusqu’à la chambre d’un patient. Il se stoppa devant la porte coulissante, et d’un geste de main, il lui fit signe de regarder par la vitre rectangulaire.

Dans le lit, au milieu de la pièce colorée, il y avait une petite fille. Allongée sous les draps bleus, elle avait les paupières fermées. L’une de ses mains était posée sur son estomac, et l’autre était fermement serrée entre celles de quelqu’un d’autre. Hanbin dévisagea Jiwon, assis au chevet de l’enfant, les yeux rouges et cernés. Il avait l’air de ne pas avoir fermé l’œil de la nuit.

\- _Sa petite sœur a fait une péritonite_ , l’informa Minho calmement. _Ils sont venus aux urgences dans la nuit. On lui a fait un scanner, puis on l’a opérée immédiatement. Elle est sous antibios, et elle va mieux._

Il hocha la tête, pour montrer qu’il comprenait. Il resta planté devant la porte. Tout à coup son mentor toqua deux coups sur le bois, puis s’éclipsa sans attendre. Il le regarda partir, incrédule. Ensuite il reporta son attention sur ce qu’il se passait à l’intérieur, et Jiwon l’avait remarqué.

Il entra sans un bruit, parce que ça aurait été bizarre de rester planté dehors. Il s’arrêta quand il discerna la silhouette endormie sur le sofa en cuir, à l’opposé du lit.

\- _Tu peux venir, t’inquiète_ , lui assura-t-il.

En essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il s’empara d’une des chaises restantes et alla s’asseoir près du brun.

\- _Minho m’a raconté._

Jiwon émit un murmure, une sorte de grognement de fatigue et de confirmation. Dans le lit, sa sœur paraissait bien se porter. Elle était profondément endormie, et même la douloureuse perfusion dans sa main n’avait pas l’air de la déranger. Après quelques secondes de silence, il lâcha les mains de la petite. Il ramena les siennes, tremblantes, jusqu’à lui. Hanbin comprit aussitôt qu’il avait eu très peur. Quand même, on pouvait en mourir, d’une péritonite.

Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement dès qu’il commença à penser à ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire. Il n’avait même pas encore amorcé le mouvement qu’il était déjà en train de transpirer. Hésitant, il leva sa main droite, l’amena jusqu’à la gauche de son ami, et de la façon la moins naturelle du monde, il la glissa dans la sienne.

Et il resta là, immobile, comme un idiot. Il venait de les mettre dans une situation particulièrement gênante, et le fait qu’il ne sache foutrement pas quoi dire ne les aidait pas du tout. Soudain, il y eut un froissement.

\- _Jiwon…_

Dans un réflexe étrange, et sûrement à cause de la surprise, il agrippa la main entre ses doigts un peu plus fort. Ils tournèrent tous les deux leur tête en direction de sa maman, qui venait de s’éveiller. Assise sur le canapé, elle les inspectait sans un mot.

Il ramena brusquement son bras à lui, s’extirpant de la poigne chaleureuse. Ce dernier, nullement perturbé, se leva de sa chaise pour rejoindre sa génitrice.

\- _Maman, te lève pas_ , lui demanda-t-il en lui attrapant le bras. _Ça va ?_

Elle acquiesça, ses yeux se plissant gentiment. Hanbin ne put s’empêcher de l’analyser. Elle n’avait rien de semblable à sa mère, à lui. Même habillée négligemment, elle exsudait l’argent et le succès à des kilomètres. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement soyeux et colorés, elle n’avait pas l’ombre d’un cheveu blanc. Au bout de ses fines mains lisses, elle avait de magnifiques ongles manucurés, comme il n’en avait jamais vus avant.

Il sentit son regard sur lui, et il se pétrifia. Pendant qu’il l’avait observée, elle semblait en avoir fait de même. Immédiatement après avoir croisé ses pupilles, elle sourit de plus belle. D’apparence épuisée, sa condition n’enlevait rien à son charisme naturel. Mal à l’aise, il se leva, s’inclina et la salua.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes. La maman de Jiwon se contenta de lui poser des questions basiques, pour faire la conversation, pour apprendre à la connaître. Patiente et souriante, elle changeait de sujet dès qu’elle voyait qu’il hésitait à répondre. Elle n’avait pas envie de le forcer à lui raconter quoi que ce soit, et il le voyait. Elle était comme lui. C’était agréable. Elle échangeait naturellement avec lui en lui glissant des anecdotes sur son fils et sa fille, rayonnante. Elle les aimait plus que sa propre personne et ça crevait les yeux.

Au bout d’un moment, son ami dut partir pour le service psychiatrie. Maintenant que Jiyeon allait mieux, il était plus tranquille, et il se sentait mal de ne pas travailler. En le regardant s’éloigner, Hanbin réalisa à son tour qu’il ne faisait rien, et qu’il était déjà neuf heures passées. Et lui il n’avait pas d’excuse.

Il retrouva Minho pour poursuivre les visites dans les chambres, comme il l’avait déjà fait précédemment. Rien ne sortait de l’ordinaire, hormis les instants où le pédiatre lui demandait d’aller voir si Jiyeon s’était réveillée.

La petite ouvrit les yeux vers midi. Le châtain était en train de vérifier sa perfusion. Leur mère s’était éclipsée un court moment pour acheter quelque chose à manger. Il était seul avec l’enfant, et elle paraissait se demander ce qu’il se passait. Elle lui jetait des regards curieux, visiblement intimidée. Alors il s’installa sur l’un des sièges et, d’une voix posée, il lui expliqua où elle était, ce qu’elle avait eu, où Jiwon et sa maman se trouvaient. A peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle s’était ouverte à lui et semblait aller mieux.

Hanbin était assis près de Jiyeon, un peu penché sur elle, parce que les autocollants sur son habit l’avaient intriguée et qu’elle avait voulu y regarder. Du bout du doigt elle toucha l’un d’entre eux, celui d’un chiot dalmatien en tenue de pompier qu’il avait déjà aperçu dans les vitrines de magasins de jouets. Avec un sourire il le décolla du tissu blanc de sa blouse, et le sticka sur la sienne. Elle se mit à rire, apparemment ravie.

La porte s’ouvrit sur la mère de la petite, accompagnée de son fils. Ils virent qu’elle s’était réveillée, et se précipitèrent à son chevet. Puis ils la couvrirent de baisers, incroyablement soulagés. Leur angoisse était enfin en train de redescendre.

Un sac en papier à la main, leur génitrice avait ramené le déjeuner. Hanbin voulut se lever pour l’aider à tout déballer sur la table basse, devant le sofa, mais Jiyeon le retint faiblement par la manche. En voyant ça, elle ne put s’empêcher d’hausser les sourcils.

\- _Ça alors !_ s’exclama-t-elle.

Confus, il se rassit. Il envoya un regard perplexe à Jiwon, qui lui sourit.

\- _Jiyeon devient timide devant les grands gars qu’elle ne connaît pas_ , expliqua-t-il. _Sûrement parce qu’ils l’intimident. Elle a mis des mois à s’habituer à Junhoe._

Il laissa les doigts menus de la petite se serrer davantage. Il sentit le brun passer derrière lui, et se pencher au-dessus de son épaule, contre son dos. La proximité lui fit quelque chose… d’étrange. Il releva le visage vers lui, et leurs prunelles se rencontrèrent.

\- _T’as vraiment un truc spécial._

Il sourit, et rabaissa la tête. C’était un compliment qu’il appréciait. Pour une certaine raison, ça le rendait heureux que la famille de Jiwon l’aime bien. Si Jiyeon avait été méfiante avec lui, ça l’aurait certainement rendu triste. Mais il n’avait pas ce problème, parce qu’elle refusait même de le lâcher.

\- _A ce stade-là, c’est comme si tu faisais partie de la famille. Tu pourrais très bien être mon fils_ , plaisanta leur maman.

Elle fouilla dans le sac, et attrapa des couverts en bois, ainsi qu’une serviette. Ensuite elle sortit et tendit une boîte en carton fumante au plus grand, qui le quitta pour tout réceptionner.

\- _Viens manger avec nous, Hanbin_ , l’appela-t-elle. _Jiyeon ma chérie, tu veux bien nous le laisser une minute ? On te le rend bientôt, promis._

Jiyeon rechigna une ou deux secondes, avant de défaire sa prise. Hanbin passa une main affectueuse sur le haut de sa tête, et rejoignit les deux autres. Il s’assit à côté de Jiwon, qui poussa vers lui l’un des trois menus. Ils avaient commandé pour lui aussi. Ils dégustèrent les nouilles brûlantes en discutant tranquillement. En parlant de l’hôpital, de leurs études, de leur avenir. Ils eurent une conversation des plus naturelles et bienveillantes. Il n’était même pas sûr d’avoir déjà ressenti ça auprès de sa propre famille. Et c’était infiniment plus pitoyable qu’il ne l’aurait imaginé.

En début d’après-midi, il refit une ronde du service, juste pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Il attendit Minho devant la porte du service, prêt à lui faire un rapport dès qu’il reviendrait de sa pause déjeuner. Au fond du couloir à sa droite, là où étaient alignées toutes les salles d’opération, il y avait un peu de lumière. Un médecin devait être en train d’opérer dans la pièce du fond.

Le pédiatre arriva approximativement quinze minutes plus tard. Ils partirent tous les deux lui chercher un café au distributeur. Il avait encore veillé toute la nuit, et la caféine dont il se gavait le maintenant fermement en action. Sur le chemin du retour, en passant devant le tableau où étaient planifiées toutes les chirurgies à venir, Hanbin remarqua que rien n’était inscrit, pour ce créneau horaire. Soucieux, il s’arrêta une seconde. Il ne reprit sa marche que lorsque Minho l’encouragea à se presser.

Le reste de la journée fut marqué par une multitude de visites plus inquiétantes les unes que les autres. Plusieurs enfants se plaignaient de symptômes totalement impropres à leur condition médicale. Plus les heures s’écoulaient, et plus le visage de son mentor se renfrognait. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, mais ils n’arrivaient pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Donc ils isolèrent les patients concernés par ces soucis, et leur prescrivirent de quoi soulager leur douleur le temps d’effectuer les examens, et de trouver la source du problème.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, Minho n’était toujours pas décidé à rentrer chez lui. Assis à un bureau, dans la salle de pause, il s’était entouré d’une montagne de livres, lunettes au nez, et il avait pris son crâne entre ses mains. Il lui ordonna de rentrer chez lui, et se plongea immédiatement dans sa lecture.

Le châtain retrouva Jiwon dans la chambre de Jiyeon, en compagnie de leur mère. Cette dernière renvoya les deux garçons, leur expliquant qu’elle préférait rester avec sa fille au moins pour cette nuit. Elle leur dit de se servir de ce qu’ils souhaitaient dans le réfrigérateur, et de passer une bonne soirée. En marchant vers la sortie, ils croisèrent Junhoe. Les deux meilleurs amis s’ignorèrent comme s’ils ne s’étaient jamais rencontrés auparavant.

Ils rentrèrent à pieds. Hanbin ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il se tut. Ils marchaient relativement lentement, mais son cœur battait fort et il se sentait essoufflé. Toutes ces sensations s’accentuèrent lorsqu’il réalisa qu’ils se tenaient en bas de l’immeuble où habitait la famille. Peut-être qu’il appréhendait le fait de voir de ses propres yeux à quel point ils étaient aisés, à quel point son monde misérable dénué de tout était différent du leur. Cette anxiété qui le rongeait, en tout cas, ne manquait de rien.

Que ce soit le hall d’entrée ou l’ascenseur, tout était déjà comme venu d’un autre univers. Encore plus lorsqu’il franchit la porte, et s’aventura dans le loft. Jiwon alluma la lumière, et tout s’illumina comme en plein jour. Le plafond paraissait se tenir à des kilomètres au-dessus d’eux, presque comme le ciel. Chez lui, il devait baisser la tête en passant les portes et sous les poutres de la charpente, pour ne pas se taper le front. Ici, il n’aurait jamais ce genre de problème. Il aurait pu grimper sur les épaules du brun, il n’y aurait toujours aucun souci.

Ils rejoignirent la cuisine, immaculée et équipée d’une multitude d’appareils dont il ne comprenait même pas le but. Il déglutit difficilement. Il avait l’impression de ne pas avoir bu depuis des siècles. Il se sentait comme s’il était resté dans un coma pendant des années, et qu’il venait de se réveiller vingt ans dans le futur. Tout était surréaliste et bien trop sophistiqué.

Jiwon ouvrit le réfrigérateur et celui-ci se mit à parler. A lui dire ce qu’ils avaient de prévu pour la semaine, ce qu’il leur restait à manger, ce qui allait bientôt expirer. Sur le gigantesque écran incrusté dans l’une des doubles portes défilèrent une multitude de photos de famille. Jiyeon et Jiwon, occupant la majorité d’entre elles, souriaient toujours de toutes leurs dents dans des endroits extraordinaires. Sur une plage à Hawaii, lors d’un safari au Kenya, devant une cascade en Thaïlande. Les clichés, de grande qualité, étaient extrêmement agréables à regarder.

Il le laissa réchauffer une grosse pizza dans un four étonnamment silencieux. Celui qu’il avait chez lui soufflait et tremblait comme une fusée sur le point de décoller, dès qu’il le mettait en route. N’arrivant plus à se tenir sur ses jambes, il s’assit sur la chaise haute dans son dos. Le plus vieux s’installa en face de lui.

Il essayait de s’empêcher de regarder tout autour de lui, parce qu’il ne voulait pas paraître impoli. Et peut-être que l’état de crispation de son corps l’aidait grandement à rester immobile.

\- _Tu veux regarder la télé ?_

Sans réfléchir, Hanbin acquiesça. Si quoi que ce soit pouvait meubler ce silence pesant, il était partant.

Il s’attendait à ce que Jiwon active le monstrueux téléviseur écran plat dans leur dos, mais non. Le plus naturellement du monde, il alluma la télé sur son frigo. Parce qu’en plus de tout le reste, ça faisait télé.

Ils regardèrent quelque chose pendant quinze minutes, mais il n’aurait jamais pu dire de quoi ça parlait. Il était totalement ailleurs, en train de divaguer. Le four émit une douce petite mélodie et s’arrêta tout seul lorsque les pizzas furent cuites. Il avait l’impression que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

Il eut du mal à avaler ce qu’il mastiquait pendant tout le repas. Son vis-à-vis, lui, était aux anges. Heureusement, ils n’étaient que tous les deux. S’il avait dû découvrir tout ça en compagnie de toute la famille, il aurait certainement intériorisé son étonnement si fort qu’il aurait implosé.

Ils finirent par grimper à l’étage. Jiwon, poli, lui fit rapidement faire le tour de l’appartement. Du palace.

Ils rentrèrent dans sa chambre. La pièce à elle seule était deux fois plus grande que sa vieille bicoque de bidonville. Le brun alla immédiatement se vautrer sur son lit. Lui, il resta debout, sans savoir où se mettre.

\- _Hanbin._

Il sursauta. Le plus vieux lui avait parlé joyeusement toute la soirée, mais là, sa voix avait pris un tout autre son.

\- _Ici c’est chez toi, maintenant._

Il grimaça douloureusement. Ça ne sonnait pas naturel du tout. C’était impossible. Lui, dans cet univers. Entouré de toutes ces choses, dans un si grand espace.

Jiwon se redressa. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés sur le haut de son crâne, et ses paupières étaient à moitié fermés. C’était probablement parce qu’il était chez lui, parce qu’il le voyait autre part que dans un endroit public… mais son ami était différent. Il avait _quelque chose_ … quelque chose de captivant, d’électrifiant, d’effrayant, peut-être.

Le brun agrippa ses bras et l’attira jusqu’à lui. Puis sans le quitter du regard, il immobilisa ses doigts qui s’acharnaient contre sa chair depuis un moment. Hanbin abaissa ses prunelles jusqu’à leurs mains. Ils étaient couverts de sang. De son sang. Aussitôt il se mit à trembler.

\- _Calme-toi, Hanbin. Tout va bien._

Il peinait à inspirer correctement, à expirer l’air bloqué dans ses poumons. Son ami, de sa voix rauque et doucereuse, lui chuchotait doucement.

\- _Tu n’as pas de raison de te faire du mal._

Il baissa la tête et essayait tant bien que mal de se cacher, mais il le tenait fermement près de lui. Il ne le laissait pas s’enfuir.

\- _Je suis là. Regarde-moi, je suis là._

Il obtempéra. Jiwon arborait un sérieux inhabituel, mais bienvenu. Il se concentra sur ses iris sombres, dans lesquels son image, déformée, se reflétait. Il se voyait sur sa pupille, et il se demandait bien ce qu’il fichait là. Dans un environnement auquel il n’appartenait pas. Là où il n’était pas à sa place.

\- _On s’en fiche de l’endroit. Ce qui importe, c’est qu’on est tous les deux._

Il déglutit, et hocha faiblement la tête. Peu à peu, au fur et à mesure des paroles réconfortantes, ses tremblements s’estompèrent. La gêne dans son estomac et les mauvaises pensées dans son esprit, aussi. Jiwon l’aida à s’asseoir sur le lit, à côté de lui. Il frotta gentiment son dos pour le décontracter. Et ça fonctionnait.

Ils ne firent rien durant un long moment. Il était presque vingt heures, et ils n’avaient toujours pas commencé à travailler. Finalement, le plus grand lui donna son ordinateur portable. Il partit pour aller chercher celui de sa mère, pour qu’ils en aient un chacun pour rédiger leur rapport. Puis, la conversation reprit graduellement. La tension s’apaisa. Ils écrivirent leur devoir diligemment. Hanbin, concentré sur son labeur, reprit complètement ses esprits. Certainement parce que c’était la seule chose qu’il savait faire sans douter de ses capacités.

Il était vingt-deux heures, quand il décida qu’il fallait qu’il rentre. Le plus vieux lui assura qu’il pouvait rester. Il pleuvait quelques gouttes dehors, et il faisait froid. Mais il avait peur de ce que sa mère lui dirait, si elle apprenait qu’il avait passé la nuit chez quelqu’un d’autre. Elle savait très bien qu’il n’avait pas d’amis, qu’il était aussi seul et triste qu’elle. Il craignait qu’elle lui reproche de manquer de sérieux, de prendre ses études à la légère, pour partir faire des choses douteuses. Il préférait éviter ce genre de confrontation.

Jiwon n’insista pas, même s’il avait l’air d’en crever. Hanbin le remercia pour tout. Il s’excusa, aussi. Il resta planté sur le seuil un petit instant. Puis après avoir dévisagé le brun une dernière fois, il trouva la force de rentrer chez lui.

Il quitta les grands buildings brillants et lumineux, pour retrouver son vieux quartier moisi. Gravissant lentement la montée, il se remémora sa soirée hors du commun. Au final, le seul souvenir qui subsistait, c’était les prunelles brillantes de son ami.

Il atteignit sa porte bien plus tôt qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité. En passant la porte en bois entre les deux murs de pierre, menant à son jardin boueux, il manqua de se taper le front. Cette aventure lui en avait presque fait oublier d’où il venait. Il ressuya les quelques gouttes de pluie sur ses cheveux et ses épaules.

Il s’apprêtait à rentrer, quand la voix de sa génitrice perça à travers la vieille porte. Elle ne parlait pas fort, mais il n’en fallait pas beaucoup pour qu’on entende tout, dans cette maison.

\- _Il faut que tu m’aides, Hangyul_ , supplia-t-elle.

Il se figea.

\- _Juste un peu_ , quémanda-t-elle de plus belle. _Je ne vais pas finir ce mois sans toi._

Elle était en train de supplier Hangyul pour de l’argent. De l’argent qu’elle avait probablement claqué dans toutes les bouteilles de soju qu’elle achetait à la supérette décrépie du coin. Ou alors elle avait encore laissé son patron lui sucrer ses heures supplémentaires.

Il défit ses chaussures et rentra. Hangyul les détestait déjà suffisamment, il n’avait pas besoin d’une raison de plus pour les rabaisser. Il s’approcha pour dire à sa mère de mettre fin à l’appel. Cependant, dès qu’elle l’aperçut, elle se mit à pleurer et le fit d’elle-même.

Soudain elle largua son téléphone sur la table, et se précipita vers lui. Elle agrippa l’écharpe à son cou, lui arracha du corps, et la jeta par terre. Puis elle accrocha ses mains à son t-shirt et elle le secoua brutalement.

Elle hurlait des mots indescriptibles. Elle sanglotait et criait en même temps, il n’arrivait pas à comprendre, au début. Petit à petit il parvint à en décrocher quelques syllabes, une à une, jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive à formuler la raison de sa crise.

\- _Comment tu as pu !_ s’égosillait-elle, incontrôlable. _Des heures et des heures au téléphone !_

Dans sa main, entre le tissu qu’elle serrait et sa paume, elle tenait un morceau de papier froissé. Brusquement elle le poussa, déplia la lettre, et la lui jeta au visage. Il la réceptionna comme il le put. L’encre noire affichait un solde, un solde négatif. Il ne tarda pas à relier tous les points. Il avait passé son dimanche au téléphone avec Jiwon. Et il avait dépassé son forfait. D’une somme astronomique.

Elle lui assena un premier coup, en larmes. Sous ses yeux, il y avait des dégoulinures de mascara bon marché. Ses cheveux gris, noués maladroitement en une queue de cheval basse, étaient en train de s’emmêler, de se dresser, et elle les arrachait. Elle se tordait et elle attrapait ce qu’elle avait sous la main pour lui lancer au visage.

Elle continuait de hurler, encore et encore. Il attrapa sa tête entre ses mains, se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il savait qu’il avait fait une erreur, et elle n’arrêtait pas de lui dire. De lui crier.

Elle lui avait donné la vie et il osait la trahir. Il ne méritait pas de vivre. Il n’était qu’un bon à rien, un incapable. Elle n’aurait jamais dû le laisser faire des études. Elle aurait dû le pousser à travailler comme son frère, pour qu’il ramène de l’argent, au lieu de ne rien faire de toutes ses journées, à écouter des cours qui ne lui serviraient jamais à rien. Parce qu’il ne serait jamais un bon médecin. Il n’allait jamais se sortir d’ici. La misère il l’avait dans le sang et il allait crever avec.

Elle n’aurait jamais dû lui donner naissance, parce qu’il ne servait qu’à lui pomper toute sa thune.

Tout s’était resserré autour de lui. Il entendait le son de la pluie qui s’intensifiait, qui inondait le toit. Le froissement de l’écharpe piétinée à ses pieds. Le grouillement des parasites qui infectaient les murs, le sol, leur nourriture. Les commentaires déplacés de leurs voisins qui les épiaient jour et nuit pour pimenter leur existence misérable. Les mites qui rongeaient leurs vêtements et leurs meubles, qui grignotaient les poutres jour après jour, jusqu’à l’heure où elles leur tomberaient sur la tête. Le gargouillis moite de la boue qui faisait de leur jardin un calvaire. Le clapotis incessant de cette foutue douche qui ne cessait jamais de fuir. Les grincements des portes, le balancement des câbles électriques menaçant de s’écraser sur eux, le sifflement du four, l’eau bouillant dans la casserole, l’écoulement des gouttes le long du linge trempé, le frottement de son stylo contre le papier. Tout allant crescendo comme dans une symphonie cauchemardesque, un concerto de terreur, l’hymne atroce de tout ce qu’il haïssait dans cette pitoyable vie.

Et par-dessus tout cela, comme la chanteuse principale dans cet opéra abominable, il y avait sa mère qui hurlait, encore, et encore, et encore.

Il fit demi-tour et il s’enfuit. Il abandonna tout derrière lui. Il partit en courant comme il s’était tant retenu de le faire autrefois.

Il était trempé au beau milieu de la ville. Il ne savait pas où il allait mais il marchait inconsciemment. Il avait cessé de courir parce qu’il avait mal. Parce qu’il était fatigué. Il mourrait de froid.

Il releva la tête, et il était en bas d’un immeuble. Et pas n’importe quel immeuble. Les yeux noyés de larmes, les cheveux collés à son visage blessé, il sonna à tous les interphones. Personne ne répondit.

Il resta figé sous la pluie. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il attendait. Mais il attendait.

Une durée indéterminée plus tard, et les lustres s’allumaient dans le grand hall d’entrée. Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvraient, et la silhouette familière de Jiwon se dessinait dans la lumière.

Il le regarda se mettre à courir. Se précipiter vers la porte et se ruer jusqu’à lui.

Hanbin était frigorifié. La peau sur ses épaules, secouées à intervalles réguliers, était rougie par l’eau glaciale qui la frappait. Ses pieds, couverts de blessures, dégoulinaient de sang sur le goudron mouillé.

Jiwon agrippa sa nuque, l’expression fermée. Puis il déposa son front contre le sien.

\- _C’est fini. Je suis là._


	7. jiwon ─ Together, anywhere, anytime

Jiwon tenait Hanbin dans ses bras, debout sous le jet d’eau brûlante qui leur pleuvait sur le corps. Contre son torse, le plus jeune sanglotait et tremblait incontrôlablement. Lui, il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il était en train de se passer. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les dégager de ses yeux. Ils étaient tous les deux trempés de la tête aux pieds. Leurs vêtements, lourds et mouillés, leurs collaient à la peau. Mais au moins, la sensation glaciale de la pluie était rapidement remplacée par la chaleur d’une douche bouillante.

D’une main, il attrapa son visage et l’écarta un peu de lui. Partiellement aveuglé par toute la buée qui s’élevait dans la cabine, il analysa ses traits marqués. A l’arcade sourcilière, sur la joue et à la lèvre, il avait quelques coupures qui dégoulinaient de sang. Les gouttes d’eau, en frappant sa peau meurtrie, emmenaient avec elles le liquide écarlate et le répandaient sur leurs habits, sur le carrelage, jusque dans le siphon. Il y en avait partout.

Le châtain avait les yeux fermés. Ses larmes débordaient de ses paupières closes et se confondaient avec tout le reste. Son corps était las et dénué de force. Il le maintenait debout en le pressant contre lui. Il n’était pas bien lourd, mais le tissu détrempé qu’il portait pesait une tonne.

\- _Hanbin, il faut que tu te déshabilles._

Le plus jeune, complètement ailleurs, ne sembla même pas l’entendre. Il s’était agrippé à lui de toutes les maigres forces qu’il lui restait. Jiwon l’adossa contre le mur glacé de la douche, puis il l’aida à glisser jusqu’au sol. Sans attendre il enleva son propre sweat imbibé d’eau, et le laissa tomber par terre. Le tissu s’écrasa sur les carreaux de céramique en un claquement moite.

\- _Bin, je vais t’enlever tes vêtements, d’accord ?_

Il n’obtint toujours aucune réponse. Il glissa ses doigts entre ses mèches sombres et les agrippa en soupirant, désespéré. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d’autre. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester éternellement sous la douche, mais il ne pouvait ni le laver, ni le soigner, ni le coucher, s’il ne se déshabillait pas.

Il retira ses mains de ses cheveux trempés, et tremblant, il agrippa avec beaucoup d’hésitation le bas du t-shirt gris de son cadet. Puis il le leva jusqu’à ses épaules, et le lui retira non sans difficulté.

Son torse était terriblement pâle et maigre. Parce qu’il portait toujours des habits trop grands et lâches, il n’avait jamais remarqué auparavant. Mais ses côtes perçaient douloureusement à travers sa peau. Son sternum, strié, était visible entre ses pectoraux. Jiwon sentit ses jambes s’engourdir, et ses yeux se mirent à le brûler affreusement. Le châtain était malnutri et ça se voyait à des kilomètres. Comment ne s’en était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt ?

Toujours aussi indécis, il détacha le bouton de son pantalon, puis le tira jusqu’en bas de ses jambes, avant de les en dégager. Une seconde après il enlevait également le sien. Recroquevillé contre le carrelage, le plus jeune ne disait rien. Il avait l’air de s’être totalement enfermé dans un cocon de peur et de chagrin, inaccessible, impénétrable depuis l’extérieur. Il avait beau lui parler, le toucher, essayer de le rassurer, rien n’y faisait.

Il coupa l’eau, et ouvrit la porte en verre de la cabine de douche. La fumée humide avait envahi toute la pièce, on n’y voyait presque rien. A l’aveuglette, il attrapa une serviette et enroula le frêle corps d’Hanbin à l’intérieur. Puis, utilisant toute la force de ses jambes, il le prit dans ses bras et le ramena dans sa chambre. Il l’assit sur le bord du lit. Le châtain avait cessé de pleurer, les paupières fermées aux trois-quarts, et il ne détachait plus son regard du sol. Il le sécha avec toute la délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve.

S’il le laissait dans son caleçon mouillé, il allait attraper la mort, c’était certain. Le défaire de ses vêtements avait déjà été suffisamment éprouvant, il ne se voyait pas s’attaquer à ses sous-vêtements en prime.

Sans un bruit, il s’agenouilla entre ses jambes. Le plus jeune ne bougea pas d’un seul millimètre, bien que son champ de vision ait été subitement obstrué. Il posa ses paumes encore moites sur ses mains serrées entre elles.

\- _Aide-moi à t’aider, s’il te plaît._

Il vit ses cils papillonner faiblement, comme s’il était doucement en train d’émerger de sous l’eau. Comme si c’était comme ça qu’il lui répondait, à défaut de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Alors il se leva, fouilla dans les tiroirs de son dressing pour trouver un caleçon qu’il n’avait jamais – ou presque jamais – mis, s’emparant d’un t-shirt au passage. Puis il retourna aussitôt à ses côtés, le plus vite possible. A ce stade, il avait limite eu peur qu’il ne s’enfuie pendant qu’il était occupé.

Il déposa les habits propres sur le matelas et reprit sa place entre ses genoux. Gentiment il frotta la serviette sur ses cheveux pour les sécher un peu. Les siens gouttaient désagréablement sur ses épaules, mais il n’en avait vraiment rien à faire.

Sans qu’il n’ait eu besoin de le lui dire, Hanbin se mit à bouger tel une marionnette et attrapa d’une main le t-shirt que Jiwon avait ramené. Dans un minimum de mouvement, il l’enfila en silence. Puis, sans se soucier du regard de l’autre, il glissa ses doigts sous l’élastique de son boxer, et commença à le retirer.

Le brun eut un sursaut et se détourna de la scène. Ils n’étaient qu’entre mecs, et il avait déjà vu Junhoe à poil un nombre incalculable de fois, pourtant. Mais pour une certaine raison, avec lui, c’était différent.

Il ne se retourna que lorsqu’il n’entendit plus aucun froissement, plus aucun bruit. A son grand soulagement, son cadet était assis, changé, au propre et au sec. Il s’éclipsa l’espace de quelques secondes pour s’habiller lui aussi, et sécher un minimum sa chevelure qui commençait à l’agacer. Quand il revint, une trousse de secours en main, l’autre n’avait toujours pas bougé.

Il l’aida à se glisser sous les couettes, s’assurant qu’il était bien au chaud. Avec deux coussins dans son dos, il semblait confortablement installé. Jiwon monta un des duvets jusqu’à son menton, ne laissant que son visage de visible. Puis, armé d’un coton tige imbibé d’une solution antiseptique, il nettoya consciencieusement chaque plaie qu’il portait sur sa peau.

Hanbin grimaçait, se rétractait, paraissait reprendre vie. A chaque fois que le désinfectant entrait en contact avec son épiderme, ses sourcils se fronçaient au-dessus de ses yeux, et il poussait un geignement presque inaudible. Sur sa joue, la trace d’un coup était en train d’apparaître, bleuâtre, jaunâtre, marbrée de veines rouges. Il avait un bel hématome.

Jiwon n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il lui était arrivé. Il ne savait pas s’il s’était fait agresser dans la rue, s’il s’était battu avec quelqu’un, ou si – et l’idée même lui glaçait le sang – ça lui était arrivé chez lui. Il n’osa pas demander. Il avait peur que sa curiosité ne fasse plus de mal que de bien.

Il lui appliqua un peu de crème cicatrisante, puis il recouvrit le tout avec les pansements qu’il restait dans l’étroite boîte rouge.

Dans un rapide aller-retour, il éteignit la lumière et retourna auprès de lui. Il s’allongea à son tour entre les draps, dans l’obscurité. Paupières grandes ouvertes, pupilles dilatées. Petit à petit il s’habitua au manque de lumière. Il resta une dizaine de secondes sans bouger, et ensuite jeta un coup d’œil discret sur le côté.

Eclairé seulement par la faible lueur de la lune, le visage d’Hanbin s’était couvert d’ombres. Le regard figé sur le plafond et immobile, il paraissait ne plus respirer. Il l’observa en silence, sans savoir quoi lui dire, sans savoir quoi faire. Il ne connaissait rien de sa vie, rien de ce qui l’avait poussé à venir chercher de l’aide auprès de lui, en plein milieu de la nuit, pieds nus sous la pluie.

Une perle translucide s’échappa du coin de son œil, allant se perdre dans ses cheveux châtains encore humides. Lors de sa course sur sa peau meurtrie, elle avait tracé un sillon brillant.

Sous le drap, il lui agrippa la main. A son contact Hanbin ferma doucement les yeux, chassant les quelques larmes qui étaient restées pendues à ses cils. Comme des comètes, elles filèrent en laissant derrière elles une traînée constellée. A son tour, il se plongea dans le noir.

Lorsqu’il émergea de son sommeil, réveillé par le bruit de pas dans l’escalier, il faisait toujours noir. Encore léthargique, il mit un certain temps à réaliser que son cadet s’était blotti contre lui, enserrant son torse de ses bras, le visage enfoui dans son cou. Sa main, coincée sous le plus jeune, lui faisait un mal de chien. Il avait la joue et le nez contre ses cheveux soyeux, qui sentaient la fragrance familière de son propre shampooing. Il ne bougea pas d’un poil. Même si une armada de fourmis était en train de lui dévorer les muscles.

Il aperçut sa porte de chambre qui s’ouvrait, perçant l’obscurité d’un fin rayon de lumière. Sa mère passa la tête dans l’entrebâillement.

\- _Jiwon_ , chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas le brusquer.

Trop épuisé pour ouvrir la bouche, il répondit par un grognement, qui fit gigoter Hanbin entre ses bras.

\- _Vous allez être en retard si vous ne vous levez pas, les garçons._

Il sentit l’étreinte de son cadet se resserrer autour de lui. Sa génitrice referma l’accès sans en rajouter. Dans un soupir, il referma les paupières pour quelques secondes. Ils ne s’étaient pas couchés tôt. A minuit Hanbin avait sonné à son interphone, et il était descendu. Il avait bien passé une demi-heure sous la pluie, à essayer de faire bouger le châtain, qui s’était figé en bas de l’immeuble comme un pic de glace. Quand il était enfin parvenu à lui faire passer le seuil de sa porte, il avait été question de lui faire grimper les escaliers, de le guider jusqu’à la salle de bain de sa chambre. Puis ils avaient passé une bonne heure sous la douche, sous le jet brûlant. Et une autre soixantaine de minutes plus tard, vers trois heures, il avait éteint les lumières.

Il inspira longuement, retint un bâillement, puis il remua légèrement son partenaire.

\- _Bin, il est huit heures. On va être en retard._

Ils n’avaient que trente courtes minutes avant que Minho ne commence à faire l’appel. En temps normal ça n’aurait déjà pas été tâche facile, mais dans cette situation, ça l’était encore moins. Cependant cette fois-ci, même le mot tabou ne le fit pas émerger de son sommeil. Il baissa les yeux vers lui, apercevant à peine le haut de son crâne. Il glissa une main entre ses mèches claires, et lui caressa gentiment l’arrière de la tête.

\- _Tu préfères qu’on sèche ?_ proposa-t-il.

Hanbin secoua la tête de gauche à droite, refusant immédiatement la proposition. Jiwon ne put s’empêcher de sourire un peu. Même dans ses pires moments, il restait quand même un élève modèle. Et il n’était pas question qu’il perde ne fût-ce qu’un seul de ses crédits. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils avaient fait leur toilette, et ils s’étaient habillés. La moitié du corps avalé par le sweat qu’il venait de lui prêter, le plus jeune semblait parfaitement à l’aise et au chaud dans ses vêtements.

La main serrée dans celle de son ami, il descendit les escaliers et rejoignit sa mère en bas. Elle était venue chercher des affaires pour la petite, et de quoi se divertir pendant son séjour à l’hôpital. En passant, elle leur donna à chacun un verre de jus d’orange, et un paquet de gâteaux. Elle sembla remarquer les blessures sur le visage du châtain, mais ne posa pas de questions.

Elle leur proposa de les emmener, et son fils accepta aussitôt. De cette façon ils arriveraient peut-être à temps, et ça leur éviterait de marcher dans le froid qui régnait à l’extérieur.

Ils s’assirent tous les deux à l’arrière du SUV. En temps normal Hanbin aurait eu l’air mal à l’aise, tel un poisson hors de l’eau, comme il l’avait été en découvrant le loft pour la première fois. Mais il n’était pas dans son état habituel, et il demeura concentré sur ses genoux durant la totalité du trajet.

Ils descendirent tous les trois du véhicule. Une fois dans le hall, les deux garçons se séparèrent de leur chauffeur pour rejoindre la foule d’étudiants accumulés auprès de Minho. Ils étaient arrivés pile à temps. Leurs prénoms ne tardèrent pas à être prononcés, et ils y répondirent présents. Du coin de l’œil, Jiwon entrevit Junhoe, et se força à ne pas le dévisager. Comme la veille, il l’ignora de toutes ses forces.

Hanbin et lui furent contraints de se détacher l’un de l’autre, bien qu’il n’apprécie pas spécialement l’idée de laisser son cadet tout seul. D’autant plus qu’avec son visage dans un tel état, il doutait du fait que Minho le laisse interagir avec les enfants comme il le faisait d’habitude.

Il rejoignit Jinwoo, Jisoo et Jaehyun à contrecœur. Sur le chemin menant à leur service, la jeune femme accéléra l’allure pour marcher à côté de lui, et sembla vouloir lui dire quelque chose, mais il était si occupé par ses propres pensées qu’il ne lui accorda pas une seconde de son attention.

Ce fut un jour banal, en psychiatrie, meublé de cris et de lamentations, de tentatives de fuite et de rébellions. Jiwon essayait tant bien que mal de rester concentré, de ne pas perdre patience face à tout ce chaos. Mais avec tout ce qu’il se passait dans sa vie ; l’hospitalisation de Jiyeon, les problèmes d’Hanbin, et sa querelle avec Junhoe… c’était difficile pour lui de faire abstraction de tout ça.

Vers onze heures trente, ils eurent une énième urgence. Il se rendit seul dans le hall d’entrée, là où avait lieu le problème, en attendant que Jinwoo termine avec le diagnostic en cours.

Agrippée au grand comptoir blanc et penchée sur les secrétaires d’accueil, il y avait une femme d’âge moyen. Elle aurait presque eu l’air d’aller bien, si seulement elle n’avait pas crié chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche, faisant résonner sa voix stridente jusque dans les couloirs des différents services. Elle hurlait sur les pauvres employées, qui, confuses et apeurées, tentaient tant bien que mal de la calmer.

Il inspira un grand coup. Puis de son air le plus affable possible, il s’avança pour venir en aide aux deux jeunes salariées. Il salua la dame, se présenta poliment. Dès qu’il lui adressa la parole, elle détourna son attention des filles en face d’elle, et se concentra sur lui. Il lui expliqua qu’il pouvait lui venir en aide, et aussitôt elle s’accrocha à ses mains.

Jiwon se figea. Elle avait plongé son regard dans le sien, et elle serrait ses doigts entre ses paumes glacées. Elle avait dû attendre dehors pendant des heures, au vu de sa température corporelle. Elle paraissait désespérée, perdue. Tremblante de la tête aux pieds, elle lui donna son nom et son prénom, et expliqua en sanglotant qu’on lui avait volé son enfant. Qu’elle avait accouché dans cet hôpital, et que quand elle avait demandé à voir son bébé, on le lui avait arraché. Qu’on l’avait renvoyée chez elle toute seule, sans cérémonies, qu’on l’avait chassée.

Elle le serrait un plus fort à chaque mot, les traits déformés par la peine. Elle n’avait pas l’air d’être dans un état normal. Ses pupilles, rétractées, trahissaient toute l’anxiété qu’elle portait en elle. Dans ses mains froides et moites, il pouvait sentir le rythme effréné de son cœur affolé.

Avec un sourire, il lui assura qu’il allait l’aider. Il fit de son mieux pour qu’elle ne s’énerve pas. Dans l’état où elle était, il avait peur qu’elle ne blesse quelqu’un, ou qu’elle ne se blesse elle-même. Alors il l’emmena jusqu’à son service, et la guida dans l’une des chambres. Il la fit s’asseoir sur le lit, couvrit ses épaules du duvet, et lui donna un verre d’eau chaude.

Il sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il passa une main sur son front, traçant droit vers le comptoir du service psychiatrie, où se tenait une infirmière.

\- _Il me faudrait des infos sur une ancienne patiente, s’il te plaît_ , demanda-t-il gentiment.

La jeune femme lui sourit, hocha la tête, et s’installa sur le siège en face de l’ordinateur. Elle tapa sur le clavier les identifiants qu’il lui donna, et elle accéda rapidement au dossier de ladite patiente.

\- _Hmm… elle a été hospitalisée il y a une semaine avant d’accoucher, c’est vrai. Elle a été renvoyée chez elle le lendemain._

Un peu hésitant, il s’appuya sur la surface immaculée du bureau.

\- _Et le bébé ?_

L’expression désolée, elle secoua la tête.

\- _C’est écrit qu’il est mort-né._

Il baissa la tête et poussa un soupir. C’était encore pire que ce qu’il avait imaginé.

\- _Et merde…_

Il allait falloir qu’il explique à cette pauvre femme qu’on ne lui avait pas volé son enfant, mais qu’il était décédé. Il n’arrivait pas à penser à pire nouvelle qu’on puisse annoncer à quelqu’un. Sans compter qu’elle semblait être suffisamment instable pour complètement péter les plombs et risquer de faire du mal à quelqu’un.

\- _Tu devrais laisser Jinwoo s’en occuper_ , intervint obligeamment l’infirmière.

Il acquiesça. Il était plutôt d’accord avec elle. S’occuper de cette dame dépassait largement ses capacités. Il n’était qu’un stagiaire, pas très doué en plus de ça. Il n’avait pas envie de faire une erreur, et il risquait de faire plus de mal que de bien. Jinwoo revint de sa consultation peu de temps après. Il lui expliqua la situation aussi clairement qu’il le pouvait. Une fois parfaitement informé, le psychiatre s’éclipsa pour parler à la patiente. Suite à cela, Jiwon n’entendit plus jamais parler d’elle, ni de son problème.

A midi, il retrouva Hanbin à son plus grand soulagement. Le plus jeune, debout devant la porte de la cafétéria, l’attendait. Sur son visage il portait toujours les pansements qu’il lui avait appliqués la veille. Il avait l’air épuisé. La tête constamment baissée, il ne le remarqua que lorsque ses pieds entrèrent dans son champ de vision.

Ils s’assirent à une table vide, dans un coin du self, après s’être servis leur plateau. Jiwon avait besoin de lui parler, de savoir ce qu’il s’était passé, et le silence immuable qui régnait entre eux le rendait dingue. Néanmoins, il ne prononça pas un seul mot.

Ça ne servait à rien de le brusquer, de lui poser tout un tas de questions qui n’allaient servir qu’à le faire se renfermer dans sa coquille comme une huître. Il voulait à tout prix éviter de le mettre mal à l’aise, alors il se contenta de manger, muet.

Plusieurs minutes s’écoulèrent. Son vis-à-vis n’avait toujours pas touché à sa nourriture.

\- _Tu ne vas pas me demander pourquoi je suis comme ça ?_ lâcha subitement le châtain.

Il cessa de regrouper ce qu’il lui restait de riz dans sa cuillère, et reposa ses baguettes. Il repoussa un peu son plateau, assez pour pouvoir se pencher sur la table, et croiser ses bras sur la surface libre.

\- _Ça dépend. T’as envie d’en parler ?_

Un instant, ils restèrent tous les deux figés. Comme si le moindre mouvement allait effrayer l’autre. Puis son cadet secoua la tête, concentré sur ses mains, posées sur ses jambes.

\- _Alors on n’en parle pas._

Il haussa les épaules, se rassit convenablement, et reprit son repas comme si de rien n’était.

\- _Tu ne me dois rien du tout, Hanbin. En fait, tu ne dois rien à personne._

Hanbin releva ses yeux brillants vers lui. C’était sûrement la première fois qu’il se redressait et qu’il le regardait, depuis qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés, la veille. Puis il glissa une main dans son cou, se gratta succinctement la nuque, et attrapa ses couverts. La seconde d’après, il fourrait dans sa bouche une énorme cuillérée de riz.

Ils sortirent de la salle bondée une demi-heure plus tard. Ensuite, ils rejoignirent ce spot étonnamment délaissé, où ils avaient déjeuné une fois. Ils se reposèrent au même endroit, sur les poufs colorés, devant la vitre. Le plus jeune se colla instantanément à la glace pour admirer le paysage. Jiwon se demandait bien ce qui l’attirait autant. Peut-être que c’était dû au fait qu’ils surplombaient la plupart des bâtiments alentours. De cette hauteur on se sentait invincible, on se sentait loin de tout.

Il le vit se gratter le cou encore une fois, et cette fois-ci, il trouva ça bizarre. Il se leva de son siège, attrapa son poignet, et écarta son bras. Un peu surpris, le châtain se détacha de la vue et se tourna dans sa direction. Sa nuque ainsi que le haut de son dos étaient recouverts de plaques rouges, et la zone semblait incroyablement irritée.

\- _Tu fais une allergie ?_

Hanbin plaqua sa main contre sa peau, l’air honteux. Il n’avait aucune raison de l’être, pourtant.

\- _Je suis allergique à l’alcool de certains parfums,_ avoua-t-il, presque en s’excusant.

Jiwon fronça les sourcils. Il devait y avoir des résidus de parfum sur le sweat qu’il lui avait prêté. Et son ami avait passé toute la matinée avec des démangeaisons, sans rien dire.

\- _C’est bizarre, hein ?_

Le châtain n’avait jamais été du genre à déborder d’assurance, mais depuis l’incident passé, son opinion de lui-même semblait être au plus bas. Incrédule, il nia aussitôt.

\- _Pas du tout. Ma mère et Jiyeon ont le même genre d’allergies._

Il retira le sweat vert qu’il portait, et le lui tendit.

\- _Mets celui-là. Il est propre et j’ai rien mis, ce matin._

Ils échangèrent leurs vêtements. Il l’aida à passer à travers le tissu, ajusta la capuche sur son dos, et glissa une main dans ses cheveux pour le recoiffer.

\- _Reste là, je vais te chercher un truc à la pharmacie._

Il le retint par le bras, abasourdi.

\- _Non, t’en fais pas, ça va_ , assura-t-il.

Le brun soupira et ferma les yeux.

\- _Tu vas pas rester comme ça toute l’après-midi, Bin. Je vais te chercher quelque chose._

Il s’en alla en courant presque, pour revenir aussi vite que possible. En dix minutes, l’affaire était bouclée. D’emblée, il s’assit derrière le plus jeune et abaissa ses vêtements sur son dos. Par la suite, il lui appliqua la crème apaisante qu’il avait ramenée.

Avant de reprendre leur travail, ils passèrent voir Jiyeon, qui, toujours accompagnée de leur maman, était en train de lire dans sa chambre. Dès qu’elle les vit entrer, elle largua son livre sur sa table de chevet et leur fit signe de se dépêcher. Elle leur raconta l’histoire qu’elle était en train de lire, et ce qu’elle avait mangé à midi. Inarrêtable, elle en déblatérait autant qu’elle pouvait.

\- _Junhoe est passé la voir_ , l’informa sa mère. _Il avait l’air triste, mais il n’a rien voulu me dire._

Jiwon crispa courtement la mâchoire.

\- _Vous vous êtes disputés ?_

Il assura sa génitrice que tout allait bien. Sceptique, elle fit néanmoins semblant de le croire. Un moment après, elle quittait la chambre pour répondre à un appel.

Il était presque quatorze heures, ce qui signifiait qu’il était aussi l’heure pour eux de reprendre leur stage. Il fit signe à Hanbin, qui s’abaissa jusqu’à la petite pour lui dire au revoir. A son tour il lui fit signe, et elle n’y répondit pas.

Le châtain se retourna, prêt à partir, mais Jiyeon agrippa quelques-uns de ses doigts pour le retenir. Puis soudain, elle se mit à pleurer. Instantanément, ils cessèrent tous les deux de bouger.

Jiwon reprit ses esprits et se rua à ses côtés. Affreusement inquiet, il lui demanda si elle avait mal quelque part, si son estomac lui causait du souci. Mais elle réfutait ce qu’il disait à chaque fois, et à force de questions, elle finit par tout avouer.

Elle leur confia qu’elle n’avait pas envie d’être toute seule. Que l’hôpital et certains des médecins lui faisaient peur. Qu’ils venaient la nuit faire un tour dans sa chambre, et qu’ils ressortaient pour discuter dans le couloir. Elle leur révéla que deux des patients de la pièce opposée avaient disparu, et que personne n’avait semblé s’en soucier.

Il jeta un regard en coin à Hanbin, qui haussa les épaules. Il n’avait pas l’air d’être au courant de quoi que ce soit. Il s’assit sur le lit, à côté d’elle, et lui caressa gentiment le bras. Il lui expliqua que les visites nocturnes étaient normales, que les infirmières et les médecins de nuit s’assuraient simplement qu’elle se portait bien. Que ses amis qui disparaissaient étaient tous bonnement rentrés chez eux, parce qu’ils étaient guéris. Et tout en tentant de la convaincre, il essayait de s’en persuader, lui aussi.

Ils ne repartirent que quand leur mère revint, pour ne pas laisser Jiyeon toute seule. Il se sépara de son cadet et rejoignit son propre service, la tête remplie de tracas.

Il hésita toute la journée à en parler à Jinwoo. A lui dire que plusieurs patients avaient déjà témoigné de leur sentiment d’insécurité, et des sensations étranges qu’ils ressentaient à l’hôpital. A commencer par cette femme qu’il avait rencontrée lors de son premier jour, qui disait que les médecins ne la traitaient pas bien, et lui faisaient des injections spontanées. Puis il y avait eu cet incident avec Mihi, la petite patiente d’Hanbin, et les marques bizarres qu’elle avait entre les jambes. Maintenant une maman venait pour se plaindre d’un vol de bébé, et Jiyeon, de nature insouciante, craignait qu’on veuille lui faire du mal.

Il finit par aborder le sujet. Il tourna un peu autour du pot, avant d’enfin parvenir à tout sortir.

Le psychiatre l’écouta attentivement. Et il avait bien cru qu’il l’avait pris au sérieux. Du moins, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne se mette à rire.

\- _Jiwon, il faut que tu arrêtes la télé._

Le médecin avait toujours été de nature comique, mais cette fois-ci, le brun s’en sentit très mal à l’aise. Ce n’était pas vraiment le genre d’inquiétude qu’on pouvait tourner en blague.

\- _On est dans un hôpital. Les gens ne sont pas biens, ils sont malades, ils sont anxieux, c’est normal._

Dehors, le soleil était en train de se coucher. Jinwoo s’arrêta devant le comptoir pour déposer ses dossiers.

\- _Si quelque chose de louche se passait ici, je te garantis que je serais au courant. Je n’aurais pas eu besoin de l’aide d’un stagiaire présent depuis une semaine pour me mettre la puce à l’oreille._

Jiwon se retint de répondre quoi que ce soit. L’attitude désinvolte et défensive de son mentor était désagréablement affligeante. Même si ses doutes étaient infondés, ça n’était pas une manière de lui assurer que tout allait bien. Il tapota son dos et lui dit de rentrer chez lui. Il ne se fit pas prier.

Il attendit Hanbin dix minutes, à la sortie du service pédiatrie. Il avait besoin de lui dire ce qu’il venait de se passer, ce qu’il avait ressenti. Il savait qu’il pouvait compter sur lui pour lui apporter un point de vue rationnel, posé et intelligent.

Le châtain le rejoignit. Il vérifia que les tâches rouges dans son dos s’étaient atténuées, et c’était le cas. Puis ils commencèrent à prendre le chemin de la sortie.

\- _Jiwon !_

Interrompus par la voix tonitruante de Junhoe, ils se retournèrent. Le plus grand les rattrapa en trottinant, et s’arrêta une fois à leur niveau.

\- _Jisoo fête son anniversaire chez elle, ce soir. Et, euh… elle a invité tout le monde_ , affirma-t-il, étrangement timide.

Il ne cessait de jeter des petits coup d’œil à Hanbin, qui s’était détourné de la conversation, comme si elle ne le concernait pas.

\- _Tu viendras ?_

Il allait dire non, sans même y réfléchir. Pour la bonne et simple raison qu’il n’en avait aucune envie. Un an auparavant il aurait certainement accepté avec joie, mais là, ça le dérangeait plus qu’autre chose. Cependant il se heurta au regard inquiet et préoccupé de son meilleur ami. Il avait l’air désespéré. Jiwon hésita un moment, puis se décida.

\- _D’accord, je serai là. Envoie-moi l’heure et l’adresse._

Junhoe sembla reprendre contenance, et lui sourit.

\- _Cool._

Ils se quittèrent. Il poussa un petit peu Hanbin, pour l’inciter à avancer. Celui-ci se remit en marche sans parler de ce qu’il venait de se passer.

Il ne tarda pas à recevoir un message. Il avait rendez-vous à vingt-et-une heure, et la maison se trouvait dans un quartier pas trop loin de chez lui. Il pouvait y aller, y passer une courte heure juste pour faire plaisir à son meilleur ami, puis repartir comme il était venu.

En rentrant, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Son compagnon s’assit à côté de lui, tout près. Il était devenu bien moins distant, depuis la veille. Quand ils se tenaient debout ensemble, ils n’étaient jamais à plus de quelques centimètres de l’autre. Il lui tenait le bras, se laissait prendre par la main. Il ne disait rien lorsqu’il lui touchait le visage, ou les cheveux, non plus. Il n’arrivait pas à savoir si ça l’apaisait, ou si ça le rendait dingue. Le plus jeune n’avait aucune idée de ce qui lui passait par la tête, des fois.

Il regarda la télévision, pendant que le châtain travaillait silencieusement sur l’ordinateur, à moitié appuyé sur lui. Dès qu’ils eurent faim, ils engloutirent les dernières parts de quiche qu’il y avait dans le frigo.

Vers vingt heure trente, il se décida enfin à bouger. Il n’était pas spécialement pressé de s’y rendre. Il ne prit ni la peine de se changer, ni de passer devant le miroir.

\- _Je devrais pas rester longtemps, mais tu peux te coucher, si t’es fatigué._

Hanbin releva les yeux de l’ordinateur, et le ferma. Il le déposa sur la table basse.

\- _Junhoe a dit que tout le monde était invité, pas vrai ?_

Puis il se leva et tapota son sweat pour le remettre en forme sur son corps.

\- _Je veux venir, moi aussi._

Jiwon s’étouffa un petit peu, pris de court. Il ne s’était absolument pas attendu à ça. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il essayait d’accomplir, en venant au genre de soirée qu’il avait toujours cherché à esquiver dans le passé.

\- _Bin, t’es très bien comme tu es. T’as pas besoin de changer quoi que ce soit. Si tu n’aimes pas les soirées, ça me va._

Incertain, il tenta de le rassurer, sans être vraiment sûr de ce qui le tracassait.

\- _Laisse-moi venir, Jiwon._

Les motivations d’Hanbin lui échappaient totalement, mais il hocha la tête. S’il voulait tester des choses, c’était bien aussi. Et il préférait être là à l’instant où il se déciderait à franchir le pas. Alors ils partirent ensemble.

Ils parcoururent les rues éclairées de lampadaires une dizaine de minutes, avant d’atteindre la maison de Jisoo. Sans même sonner, ou prévenir de leur arrivée, Jiwon franchit le portail et pénétra le jardin. Tout était éclairé de toutes parts, par des guirlandes, des lampes farfelues. La pelouse était recouverte de confettis et de ballons colorés. La musique assourdissante s’entendait même depuis l’extérieur, et filtrait par les fenêtres pourtant fermées. Sur le balcon à l’étage, quatre ou cinq personnes se tenaient contre la rambarde, fortement alcoolisés. Dans la piscine bleutée, plusieurs personnes avaient déjà fait tomber la chemise. Il ne put s’empêcher de grimacer. On aurait dit une vieille soirée à la projet X, ce film risible qu’il n’arrivait pas à regarder sans souffler.

Hanbin se tenait tout près derrière lui. Il n’était pas du tout à l’aise et ça se sentait. Il le guida à travers la foule. Il saluait les gens qui le reconnaissaient et lui hurlaient bonjour. Et quand ils se tournaient pour constater qui l’accompagnait, leurs faces joviales se figeaient, et ils cessaient de crier. Le châtain attisait leur curiosité.

Ils grimpèrent les trois marches du perron, et passèrent la porte d’entrée. Aussitôt le volume maximal de la musique les accabla, résonnant jusque dans leur estomac. Il agrippa la main de son cadet pour ne pas le perdre.

Il ne tarda pas à trouver Junhoe, accompagné de Donghyuk, Jinhwan et Yunhyeong. Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire en retrouvant ses amis. Et malgré les airs curieux qu’ils lui lancèrent, il ne leur expliqua pas sa proximité avec le châtain. On ne tarda pas à leur servir un verre. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il y avait dedans, et en temps normal il n’y aurait pas vraiment prêté attention, mais il goûta quand même ce qu’ils avaient mis dans le verre d’Hanbin, avant de le lui donner.

Plus ils parlaient, plus le nombre de participants à la conversation augmentait. Les gens se rassemblaient naturellement autour d’eux. Jiwon n’arrêtait pas d’échanger des rires et de boire, comme un poisson dans l’eau. Ce qui était censé être une soirée de courte durée, dura bien plus qu’il ne l’avait prévu. A un moment dans la nuit, il fut séparé de son ami. Junhoe l’avait emporté quelque part un peu plus loin, et il l’avait laissé faire.

Jisoo perça le groupe accumulé auprès d’eux pour le rejoindre. Il la salua, oublia dans la folie du moment de lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Il s’était pointé sans cadeau non plus. Il complimenta sa soirée alors qu’il n’en pensait pas un seul mot, mais s’il suffisait d’un mensonge pour la rendre heureuse, ça lui allait. Elle lui souriait, lui parlait, le touchait, et il répondait par politesse. Elle l’appréciait beaucoup et ça crevait les yeux. Le plus innocemment possible, il conservait une certaine distance entre eux. Elle était adorable, mais il n’était pas intéressé. Et il n’avait pas envie qu’elle se fasse des films toute seule.

On continuait de lui servir des verres, et il continuait de les vider. Il avait l’habitude de boire, et il ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que la fatigue et le stress pouvaient grandement affecter sa tolérance.

Une heure plus tard, il était raide. Il s’était rarement senti aussi mal, aussi nauséeux. Jisoo avait passé un bras autour de son torse, et l’aidait à rester droit. Sourcils levés et yeux grands ouverts, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l’oreille. Lorsqu’elle plaqua sa joue contre la sienne, elle libéra son champ de vision sur la pièce. Il remarqua tout de suite Hanbin, assis trois mètres plus loin, sur une chaise haute. Il était appuyé contre le mur, les cheveux décoiffés, les paupières rougies. Sa peau, brillante, perlait de transpiration. Il avait un verre à peine entamé à la main. Ce même verre qu’il tenait depuis des heures. Entouré d’autres personnes, éclairé à intervalles aléatoires par le projecteur, qui envoyait des rayons colorés sur son visage meurtri. Il riait un peu à ce que Jinhwan, assis en face, lui racontait, puis il essayait de reprendre une gorgée de son breuvage. Il se disait certainement qu’après tout ce temps, il avait fini par s’habituer au goût. Mais il le rabaissait, se ressuyait les lèvres et grimaçait, parce que même après tout ce temps, c’était toujours aussi dégueulasse.

Jiwon n’entendait plus la musique, ni ce que Jisoo lui susurrait à l’oreille. Puis Hanbin tournait la tête vers lui. Au milieu de toute cette foule, ils se trouvèrent en une fraction de seconde. Jisoo se rabaissa, collée à lui.

\- _Je t’aime bien, Jiwon_ , chuchota-t-elle timidement.

Les yeux rivés sur lui, il appuya le plat de sa main sur l’épaule de la jeune femme, et la repoussa un tout petit peu.

\- _Désolé…_

Elle détacha son bras de son sweat, et leva la tête vers lui.

\- _Mais je suis déjà amoureux de quelqu’un._

Confuse, elle suivit son regard jusqu’à sa destination, puis elle se figea. Il la lâcha brusquement. Le savoir était une chose, l’avouer à autre voix, c’en était une autre.

\- _Putain, mais t’es pas sérieux._

Totalement ivre, il mit du temps à reconnaître la voix de Junhoe, qui l’attrapa par le bras et le tira à l’extérieur. Il les arrêta dans le chemin de gravillons menant au garage, à gauche de la piscine où tout le monde s’amusait.

\- _T’as une occasion en or pour pécho, et tu refuses soi-disant parce que tu kiffes un mec ?_

Le ton désagréable que prenait son meilleur ami le fit brutalement émerger.

\- _T’es pas amoureux d’Hanbin, espèce de débile ! T’es juste curieux. T’as toujours été comme ça. Tu te mets un truc en tête et t’arrives plus à te l’en sortir. Puis une fois que t’y as mis la main tu t’en lasses._

Junhoe faisait les cent pas sur le gazon, et il essayait de lui expliquer son point de vue totalement absurde.

\- _Même quand on était gamin, tu le faisais. Tu découvrais un jouet, c’était ton truc préféré pendant des jours, puis après tu le foutais à la poubelle._

Il faisait des grands gestes, se lançait dans des théories farfelues. Il était clairement très alcoolisé, et dans un état second, mais ça n’excusait en rien ce qu’il était en train de dire.

\- _T’es pas pédé, Jiwon. T’es juste frustré. Tu vas te taper Jisoo, et tout va rentrer dans l’ordre._

Il revint vers lui et s’appuya sur ses épaules.

\- _Il fait gars coincé de toute manière, avec son air de chien battu, là. Je suis sûr qu’il se fait taper par son papa s’il a pas dix sur dix en rentrant à la maison._

Et peut-être que c’était l’accumulation de l’alcool, de la fatigue, du stress, de toutes les conneries que Junhoe venait de déblatérer, et certainement l’attaque évidente à Hanbin, qui firent que Jiwon fut pris d’une pulsion incontrôlable. D’une main il attrapa le col de son meilleur ami, et de l’autre il lui assena un coup sans mesurer sa force. Junhoe s’écrasa par terre dans la lumière en l’insultant, attirant l’attention des autres invités de la soirée. Il se rua sur lui et le frappa deux ou trois fois de plus. Il ne tarda pas à s’en prendre une, à son tour. Autour d’eux un cercle s’était formé et les gens criaient, les encourageaient. A califourchon sur son meilleur ami, il avait les phalanges esquintées, et son nez dégoulinait de sang.

Donghyuk fut le premier à essayer de les séparer. En leur hurlant de s’arrêter, en leur disant qu’ils étaient devenus fous. Puis Yunhyeong l’agrippa par-dessous les bras, et l’écarta de force de Junhoe, qui, allongé au sol, se plaignait continuellement.

\- _Reparle jamais de lui ou je t’explose, t’entends ?_ hurla Jiwon, hors de lui. _Tu me dégoûtes !_

Ce fut l’intervention d’Hanbin qui l’aida à complètement redescendre de sa transe violente. Il se plaça en face de lui, calmement. La voix posée et sereine, il lui demanda de se calmer. Jiwon déglutit difficilement. Tous les os de ses mains et de son visage le faisaient souffrir. Le plus jeune l’attrapa par la main, et l’emmena dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait à l’étage. Il le força à s’asseoir sur les toilettes. Ils restèrent tous les deux immobiles durant une durée indéterminée. Il continuait de trembler, à cause de la douleur, et de la poussée d’adrénaline.

Le châtain tira quelques feuilles de papier toilette, et ressuya autant qu’il pouvait le sang qui maculait sa peau. Il vérifia que son nez n’était pas cassé, il lui demanda s’il voyait bien, s’il se sentait nauséeux, s’il avait mal à la tête. Le brun se laissa faire et répondit diligemment.

Quand il eut terminé, Hanbin s’assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, et poussa un soupir. Il frotta son visage entre ses mains, visiblement épuisé. Jiwon se leva, s’avança et s’arrêta en face de lui.

\- _Hanbin._ _J’ai besoin d’un câlin._

Le susnommé releva la tête. Sans un mot, il expira doucement et se dressa sur ses jambes à son tour. Ensuite, il passa ses bras par-dessus ses épaules brûlantes, et le ramena contre lui. Jiwon enfouit sa tête contre son cou, et le serra aussi fort qu’il le put.

Seuls au beau milieu de la salle de bain, ils échangèrent une étreinte douloureuse.

\- _Merci._


	8. hanbin ─ Let me be your shelter, as you are mine

La fête était en train de se terminer. Par la fenêtre de la salle de bain, Hanbin voyait tous les invités partir, l’air mécontents. Le jardin où les deux meilleurs amis s’étaient battus plus tôt se désertait petit à petit. Leur dispute avait certainement fait redescendre l’ambiance exaltée.

Il ferma les yeux, le visage contre l’épaule de Jiwon. Accroché à lui comme une huître à son rocher, le plus grand refusait de le lâcher. Il sentait l’alcool, l’odeur amère du tabac froid, la fragrance fruitée d’un parfum pour femmes. Un mélange d’odeur qu’il n’avait pas l’habitude de sentir sur sa peau.

Cette soirée-là, il avait été comme une personne différente. A partir du moment où il avait lâché sa main, quelque chose en lui avait semblé étranger. Hanbin s’était fait emporter par Junhoe, qui avait très clairement cherché à les séparer toute la nuit, et avait fini par y parvenir. Il s’était retrouvé à l’écart, entouré de types très fortement alcoolisés, dont il ne se rappelait déjà plus du nom.

Il avait eu l’impression d’être revenu à la case départ. Assis dans son coin avec des personnes qu’il ne connaissait pas, qui ne l’intéressaient pas. A observer le plus vieux de loin, à le voir discuter et rire avec les autres, faire du bruit, attirer l’attention. Il était resté assis là une heure, à le fixer, à attendre le moment où il finirait par croiser son regard. Comme toutes ces autres fois, à l’université, à l’époque où il se demandait encore quel genre de dégénéré il était. Mais désormais c’était lui, le dégénéré.

Quand à cet énorme fossé qu’il y avait toujours eu entre eux, et qu’il avait eu l’impression d’avoir franchi… peut-être qu’il n’avait jamais vraiment disparu, au final.

Pressé contre le torse de Jiwon, il en avait presque du mal à respirer. Il l’entendit renifler, puis retirer doucement sa tête de son cou. Il vit ses sourcils se froncer sur ses paupières rougies, à moitié fermés. Du sang s’était remis à couler de son nez. De nouveau il utilisa du papier toilette pour le lui enlever. Le brun se laissait faire, totalement ivre. Il n’avait pas l’air de vouloir parler, non plus. A quelques centimètres de son visage, il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de sa peau. A son grand étonnement, il n’était pas dérangé par leur proximité. En fait, c’était plutôt le contraire.

Soudain il y eut un coup contre la porte. Il sursauta et l’accès de la salle de bain s’ouvrit. Immédiatement, son aîné reprit sa position antérieure, dissimulé contre son cou. Embarrassé, il appuya ses paumes sur ses épaules pour l’écarter un peu, mais les bras qui l’enserraient se crispèrent davantage autour de lui, et il fut incapable de s’en dégager.

La silhouette féminine de Jisoo se dessina dans l’entrebâillement. Elle les aperçut, et pendant un court instant, elle resta figée. Il sentit tout son sang lui monter à la tête.

Il l’avait vue tourner autour de son aîné, toute la soirée. Légèrement timide elle avait attendu qu’il soit isolé et éméché pour faire le premier pas, pour engager le contact. Il n’était pas particulièrement expérimenté dans le domaine, mais il ne fallait pas être un génie des relations sociales pour comprendre que, dès le début, elle n’avait eu qu’une seule chose à l’esprit. Elle voulait Jiwon, tout simplement.

Honteux, il ne sut quoi dire. Le plus vieux, dos à la porte, ne semblait même pas se soucier de la présence de quelqu’un d’autre. Il la vit déglutir, baisser les yeux rapidement, et graduellement elle reprit contenance.

\- _Les autres sont partis_ , annonça-t-elle, la voix douce. _Junhoe aussi._

Il hocha la tête, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

\- _Merci._

Elle lui sourit, bienveillante. Elle avait l’air de vouloir aider, de vouloir s’occuper de Jiwon. Elle attendait sûrement une occasion propice pour lui proposer de prendre le relai. Et même s’il l’avait remarqué, il ne put s’empêcher de faire comme s’il ne comprenait pas les signaux qu’elle lui envoyait. Pourtant le brun empestait à des kilomètres ; il puait la bière, la cigarette, le parfum. Toutes ces choses qu’il haïssait. Mais il y avait cette sensation désagréable, qui grattait au fond de son cœur. Cette espèce de picotement atroce, qui le rendait fébrile.

Il n’avait pas envie de la laisser l’avoir.

Il tourna sa tête sur le côté, et sa joue entra en contact avec celle de son aîné.

\- _Jiwon, on va rentrer_ , murmura-t-il.

Le susnommé poussa un petit geignement. Il n’avait aucune idée de la façon dont il allait se débrouiller, pour traîner son corps sans force jusqu’au loft, mais il préférait souffrir plutôt que de le laisser seul avec Jisoo, pour une certaine raison.

Il relâcha son étreinte, ayant visiblement compris qu’ils allaient se mettre à bouger. Le châtain le força à passer son bras sur ses épaules.

\- _Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?_

Du coin de l’œil, il vit la jeune femme trifouiller ses doigts. Il se sentit mal de l’ignorer. Elle voulait juste leur venir en aide. Elle n’avait rien de méchant, ni de malicieux, au contraire. C’était juste qu’il n’arrivait pas à lui céder. Il agissait comme un enfant.

\- _Oui_ , répondit-il.

Par miracle Jiwon se mit à marcher. Le plus difficile fut de descendre les escaliers. Une fois en bas, tout sembla plus facile.

Ils sortirent dans le jardin. La pelouse était recouverte de déchets : gobelets en plastique, bouteille de bière, ballons explosés et vêtements oubliés. Les guirlandes ne scintillaient plus, pas plus que les étoiles invisibles dans le ciel noir. Tout était silencieux, et c’en était presque mélancolique.

\- _Hanbin !_

Il s’apprêtait à passer le portail, quand Jisoo l’apostropha. Il se retourna, jetant un regard par-dessus le bras du brun. Debout sur le perron, frigorifiée dans sa robe à bretelles, elle sembla réfléchir un bref moment. Puis son visage se crispa, ses yeux se mirent à briller de larmes, qu’elle retint comme elle put. Indécise, elle serra ses mains entre elles. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il lui arrivait.

\- _Prends soin de lui._

Ce fut tout ce qu’elle parvint à articuler. A contrecœur elle rentra à l’intérieur, et ferma la porte derrière elle. A cet instant précis, Hanbin ressentit une étrange satisfaction… une bizarre sensation. Celle d’avoir gagné.

En arrivant, il largua Jiwon sur son lit. Celui-ci s’affala lamentablement contre le matelas, les jambes dans le vide. Essoufflé, le châtain s’assit à côté de lui. En plus de l’avoir tiré comme un boulet à sa cheville sur toute la route, il venait de l’aider à gravir marche par marche l’interminable escalier de l’appartement. A son tour il s’allongea sur le dos et inspira profondément. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, curieux de savoir pourquoi le plus vieux n’avait toujours pas bougé, il se tourna sur le côté. Et la raison, c’était qu’il s’était endormi en un temps record.

Ainsi immobile et paisible, il avait presque l’air d’un gars normal, et non pas d’un harceleur dérangé. Sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte, ses pupilles coururent le long de sa mâchoire incroyablement marquée, et balayèrent tous ses traits, jusqu’aux multiples piercings à son oreille gauche. Il lui avait déjà confié savoir pertinemment qu’un nombre époustouflant de nanas lui couraient après. Mais il avait tort. Parce qu’il n’y avait pas que les filles, qui le désiraient. Les gars aussi ne pouvaient pas le lâcher du regard. Peut-être par jalousie ou par fascination, et sûrement un peu à cause des deux.

En l’observant de si près, il n’avait aucun mal à comprendre ce que les autres lui trouvaient. Il avait quelque chose de bien à lui, quelque chose d’électrisant.

Il y avait quelque chose d’envoûtant dans la façon dont il marchait, comme si le monde lui appartenait. Dans le contraste entre son apparence orgueilleuse et sa personnalité humble. Dans les tremblements nerveux de ses mains, lorsqu’il essayait de faire preuve de délicatesse. Et dans les plissements adorables aux coins de ses yeux, dès qu’il se mettait à sourire.

Jiwon poussa un grognement et se balança sur le flanc. Hanbin se crispa tout entier lorsque son visage s’arrêta presque contre le sien. Dans la panique, il ferma instantanément les paupières.

Encore une fois, ce fut la mère du brun qui les réveilla le lendemain. En les apercevant tous les deux habillés, allongés au-dessus de la couette, elle avait un moment cru qu’ils s’étaient déjà préparés. Mais les vêtements nauséabonds de l’aîné et leurs cheveux défiant toutes les lois de la gravité n’étaient pas pour appuyer sa théorie. Alors, tels des automates sans vie, les deux garçons se levèrent et se préparèrent sans parler. Et de nouveau elle les emmena à l’hôpital dans son véhicule brillant.

Il passa une journée affreuse. D’abord parce qu’à peine arrivés, tous les regards s’étaient tournés vers Jiwon et lui. Les potins circulaient sans retenue dans la foule, par des chuchotements plus ou moins discrets. On parlait de la raison de sa présence la veille, d’une part. De l’autre, on se questionnait sur les motifs de la dispute entre les deux meilleurs amis. Jisoo restait silencieuse dans son coin, et tout le monde la plaignait, parce qu’ils avaient gâché sa super soirée.

Les rumeurs s’accentuaient, mais Jiwon n’en avait strictement rien à faire. Les mains dans les poches et la capuche de son sweat noir relevée sur ses cheveux, il fixait droit devant lui, sourcils froncés. Il avait l’arête du nez rougie, une coupure à la lèvre supérieure, et de nombreuses blessures sur ses phalanges. Très certainement un affreux mal de crâne, aussi, doublé d’un estomac dérangé. Mais son comportement nonchalant l’aida grandement à relativiser.

Junhoe, de son côté, était dans un sale état. Il avait un sacré œil au beurre noir du côté droit, et une multitude de petits bleus sur la surface de sa joue gauche. Tous les trois amochés, couverts de leurs pansements, on aurait dit qu’ils avaient été pris dans une bataille entre deux gangs. Ils faisaient peur à voir.

Ensuite, Minho passa sa matinée à les sermonner. Parce que Junhoe et lui ressemblaient à des délinquants, et que ça faisait peur à certains patients. Et comme le grand brun désagréable refusait de lui adresser la parole, paraissant le haïr encore plus qu’il ne le détestait déjà avant la soirée, le pédiatre décida qu’ils déjeuneraient tous les deux en tête à tête à la cafétéria. Sans Jiwon, sans personne. Pour s’assurer qu’ils obéissaient bien à ses ordres, il les surveilla durant tout le repas.

Hanbin avait compté sur ce temps de pause pour décompresser un court instant avec son ami, mais il n’eut pas cette opportunité, et ne sortit de cette expérience qu’encore plus épuisé. Il avait juste envie de discuter avec lui, de l’entendre rire. Par chance, ils se croisèrent dans le couloir en début d’après-midi. Ils échangèrent un sourire bref, chaleureux, et un regard appuyé. Aussitôt il eut l’impression d’avoir inspiré une grande bouffée d’air frais.

A partir de cette rencontre, Junhoe devint infernal avec lui. Quand Minho leur tournait le dos, quand il ne contrôlait pas, il le poussait un peu hors du chemin. Il le coinçait entre son corps et les murs pour le forcer à marcher derrière. Il lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues, il lui faisait faire des erreurs. Il agissait comme un gamin, un petit tyran des cours de récréation. Rien de nouveau dans sa misérable existence, puisqu’il avait déjà eu affaire à ce genre de méchanceté plus d’une fois. Et il se demandait bien comment quelqu’un d’aussi patient et doux que Jiwon pouvait bien être le meilleur ami d’un type affligeant à ce point.

A tout cela s’ajouta la quantité astronomique de patients ayant besoin d’une consultation. Le mercredi, c’était toujours aussi mouvementé. Parce que les gamins sortaient de l’école à midi, et qu’ils partaient vaquer à leurs activités extra-scolaires, comme faire du sport. Or un gosse inconscient, plus une pratique potentiellement dangereuse, c’était égal à un gros bobo et un ticket pour les urgences.

Hanbin avait aidé à traiter des bras cassés et des chevilles foulées sur des jeunes enfants toute l’après-midi. Traversant le couloir d’un pas pressé, il se rendait au service des urgences pour vérifier qu’un autre cas n’était pas survenu, comme le lui avait demandé Minho. Il essayait de le garder le plus loin possible des patients, à cause de son faciès de yakuza.

Il s’arrêta lorsque quelqu’un lui attrapa le poignet. Pendant une fraction de seconde et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il crut que c’était Jiwon. Mais en avisant le visage inconnu qui surplombait le sien, il déchanta subitement.

C’était un garçon de son âge, peut-être un peu plus jeune. Trempé de sueur, il le maintenait de toutes ses forces, pour ne pas qu’il s’échappe. Hanbin tenta de se dégager de sa poigne douloureuse, sans aucun succès. Il était nettement moins fort que lui. Il vit le type baisser ses pupilles craintives sur sa blouse, l’analyser de haut en bas. Puis après un moment de silence, durant lequel il sembla réfléchir, il l’attira jusque dans l’un des couloirs et les isola du reste du monde.

Il les enferma dans les toilettes, une longue pièce étroite avec plusieurs cabines. Elles étaient toutes libres. Ils étaient seuls. Inexpressif, le châtain garda son calme. Son bourreau le lâcha enfin, restant debout derrière la porte. Certainement pour l’empêcher de s’enfuir. Il massa son bras pour faire passer la sensation piquante qui engourdissait ses doigts, tout en s’écartant au maximum de lui.

\- _Tu travailles ici, pas vrai ? Je t’ai vu sortir de pédiatrie._

Sa voix était tremblante, son regard fuyant. Il était terrifié et ça le rendait d’autant plus dangereux. Hanbin hocha la tête pour seule réponse. Discrètement, il agrippa son téléphone dans sa poche. Puis en pressant le premier bouton sur son clavier durant une ou deux secondes, il appela le numéro de Jiwon.

\- _Comment tu t’appelles ?_

Les yeux rivés sur l’inconnu, il entendit faiblement le son de son ami qui décrochait.

\- _Hanbin_ , répondit-il, le plus naturellement possible.

Il n’attendit pas que son vis-à-vis assimile l’affirmation, et enchérit aussitôt.

\- _Tu m’as traîné dans les toilettes du deuxième étage juste pour me demander mon prénom ?_

Le faible crissement provenant de l’appareil électronique cessa. Il comprit que son interlocuteur avait cessé de parler.

\- _Non._

Le jeune homme retira son sac à dos de ses épaules, et tenant les bretelles d’un bras, il fouilla à l’intérieur. Il agrippa une pochette plastique remplie de feuilles, et la lui lança. Il réceptionna le tout. Sur le meuble où se tenaient tous les lavabos, il aligna les quelques clichés qu’on lui avait donnés. De loin, le garçon pointa l’un d’eux.

\- _Ça, c’est ma première urographie. Il y a un mois j’ai eu un calcul et je me suis fait hospitaliser, mais c’est pas ça qui est important._

Impatient, il le poussa à regarder l’autre photo.

\- _Ça c’est ma deuxième urographie. Je l’ai faite dans une clinique y’a une semaine._

Il avisa d’abord son nom, inscrit en bas de l’un des examens. Jung Chanwoo. Puis il jeta un œil à l’image, et il eut un moment d’absence, où il se demanda ce qu’il était en train d’observer. Tout à coup, il se figea.

\- _Tu vois ce qui cloche ?_

Il était trop préoccupé par ce qu’il voyait pour répondre. Mais le plus grand s’énervait, s’agitait. Si bien que quand il estima qu’il était muet depuis trop longtemps, il se rua jusqu’à lui et l’empoigna par le col.

\- _Il me manque un putain de rein, voilà ce qui cloche !_

Le dénommé Chanwoo le secoua brutalement, et le poussa jusqu’au mur. Il frappa l’une des vasques de porcelaine du poing, et ne sembla même pas affecté par l’impact.

\- _Alors tu vas gentiment me dire ce que toi et tes copains vous mijotez dans cet hôpital de merde, avant que je te fasse parler moi-même._

Hanbin l’entrevit s’approcher, crispé. Il avait du mal à assimiler la situation. Ce type s’était fait admettre à l’hôpital, et on lui avait enlevé un rein lors d’une opération, sans le prévenir ? Pire, sans raison ? Ça n’avait aucun sens. Il n’arrivait pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, en fait. Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça, cependant il ne semblait pas disposé à lui en donner.

Subitement son bourreau poussa un cri, un juron, puis il fut forcé de le lâcher, et de se plier en deux. Jiwon se tenait debout derrière lui, ses pupilles baissées en une expression furieuse. A bout de souffle, il avait le cou brillant de transpiration. Il avait l’air d’avoir couru. Il maintenait fermement son bras bloqué dans son dos avec une main, et poussait sur son dos de l’autre.

\- _Lâche-moi !_

Chanwoo essaya de se libérer, sans succès. L’aîné le força à se plaquer contre le meuble des lavabos.

\- _Lâche-moi je te dis !_

Hanbin le regarda presser son agresseur un peu plus fort contre le comptoir. Rassuré, il se décolla du mur contre lequel il avait tenté de se réfugier.

\- _Arrête de t’énerver et on va parler comme des gens civilisés_ , le somma Jiwon, étrangement calme.

Il fallut quelques minutes à l’ancien patient pour lui obéir. Pendant tout ce temps, l’aîné n’avait pas lâché son emprise sur lui, et le châtain était resté à l’écart.

\- _C’est bon, t’es calmé ?_

Chanwoo hocha du chef, visiblement enfin disposé à discuter. Il ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

\- _Vas-y, explique-moi ce qui se passe._

Le jeune homme lui répéta exactement ce qu’il lui avait dit peu de temps auparavant, comme s’il avait tout appris par cœur, comme s’il l’avait répété dans son esprit un nombre incalculable de fois. Plus il s’enfonçait dans ses explications, plus l’expression placide de Jiwon se renfermait. Hanbin l’observait, inquiet et perturbé, en se demandant ce qu’il pouvait bien être en train de penser.

\- _Je vous jure que je suis pas fou. J’ai des preuves. J’ai l’urographie, et, et… t’as qu’à regarder mon dos ! Regarde mon dos._

Le brun resta un instant immobile, puis d’un signe du menton, il lui fit signe de s’approcher. Hanbin obtempéra, et souleva le t-shirt jusqu’à ce qu’il aperçoive une affreuse cicatrice gonflée. Elle correspondait à ce qu’il racontait ; d’abord parce qu’elle n’avait rien à faire là, qu’elle avait très visiblement été recousue à la va-vite, et également parce qu’elle se trouvait du bon côté, par rapport au cliché. Aussitôt qu’il entrevit la blessure, le plus vieux lâcha prise. Il laissa Chanwoo se redresser, et se masser la nuque.

\- _Vous voyez ? Je suis pas fou._

Il n’arrivait pas à détacher son regard de son ami. Il avait l’air de savoir quelque chose.

\- _Je te crois_ , affirma Jiwon.

Lorsque ces mots quittèrent la bouche du brun, Chanwoo perdit toute son agressivité. Un souffle fébrile échappa ses lèvres, ses yeux s’embuèrent et son visage se contracta en une grimace de souffrance. Il n’y avait plus de doute à avoir. Il ne savait pas dans quelles circonstances ce malheur était arrivé, mais c’était arrivé. Il osait à peine imaginer ce que le pauvre garçon devait ressentir. Ce qu’il avait dû ressentir, quand il avait compris qu’on lui avait volé un de ses organes, dans un endroit public, par une institution en laquelle on était censés pouvoir vouer une confiance aveugle.

Ils restèrent avec lui un peu de temps. Jiwon lui parlait gentiment, faisant preuve d’une maturité hors du commun, d’un sang-froid hors normes. Il lui conseilla d’aller voir la police et de leur présenter le problème, au lieu d’essayer de résoudre l’affaire par lui-même. Il lui donna son numéro de téléphone pour qu’il le tienne au courant de l’avancée des choses. Il lui assura qu’il n’était pas seul, et qu’il croyait en son histoire. Et peut-être que c’était tout ce dont Chanwoo avait besoin, parce qu’il partit de l’hôpital avant la nuit tombée.

Dans la soirée, ce fut tout ce dont ils purent parler. Installés sur le lit, face à face, ils discutèrent des différents incidents auxquels ils avaient pu assister. Hanbin se rappelait toujours vivement des marques sur les cuisses de Mihi, et de la façon dont elle avait été incapable de lui dire ce qu’il se passait. Jiwon lui raconta tout ce qu’il avait trouvé louche. Plus il en disait, moins ils se sentaient en sécurité.

Il prit son visage dans ses mains, épuisé. Avec tout ce qu’il se passait en ce moment, il avait l’impression que son énergie s’amoindrissait. Même s’il dormait bien auprès de son ami, c’était comme chercher à remplir d’eau une baignoire trouée.

En plus de tout ce qui le tracassait, leurs examens de fin de semestre s’approchaient à grands pas. Il avait son rapport de stage à rendre, ses cours à revoir, ses exercices à travailler. Toutes ses notes étaient restées chez lui. Il appréhendait l’idée de rentrer, même si ce n’était que pour de courtes minutes, même si c’était sur un horaire où il était certain de ne pas croiser sa mère.

Leur première période de stage se finissait à la fin de la semaine. Ils retournaient à l’université pour quelques jours et passaient leurs partiels, puis ils reprenaient leur stage pour deux autres semaines, dans le cadre du second semestre. Cela dans un service différent, certainement.

Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à s’inquiéter pour ses notes, pour sa bourse. Ni pour cette situation absurde. Ils n’étaient que deux étudiants en stage, et ils s’étaient fourrés dans une histoire de complot hospitalier digne d’un blockbuster américain.

\- _Hanbin._

Il sortit de sa torpeur en un sursaut. Jiwon le regardait, sérieux. Il avait sûrement senti qu’il était en train de dégringoler. De partir en vrille, comme toutes ces autres fois. De ses mains abimées, il attrapa les siennes, et glissa son pouce contre sa peau.

\- _Ça va aller, t’en fais pas._

Hanbin se plongea dans le noir. Il n’avait aucune idée de la multitude de choses qui le tourmentait. Malgré tout il s’acharnait à lui garantir que tout allait bien se passer.

Il avait peur qu’il change de discours, en apprenant tout ce qui n’allait pas chez lui. Il n’était pas du genre à aimer les complications. Pour ne pas confronter Junhoe, son meilleur ami, il l’avait ignoré aussi longtemps que possible. Il n’aimait pas être incommodé, il se tenait toujours loin des disputes, des conflits, des problèmes. Il craignait de lui dire la vérité et de le faire fuir.

Il rouvrit un peu les paupières. Ses pupilles indécises s’attachèrent à leurs doigts entrelacés. Son cœur le pinça dans sa poitrine.

\- _Demain_ , lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Le son de sa voix défaillante le fit s’arrêter en plein milieu de sa phrase. Il essaya tant bien que mal de redevenir tranquille.

\- _Je voudrais passer chez moi… prendre des affaires._

Il fit une courte pause. Il avait l’impression que ses cordes vocales allaient s’éteindre avant qu’il ne puisse finir.

\- _Tu veux venir avec moi ?_

Discrètement il releva les yeux vers Jiwon. Instantanément il rencontra les siens. Il était surpris. Ils l’étaient tous les deux, en fait. Il acquiesça en silence, sans poser de questions. Ils se couchèrent avec la boule au ventre.

Hanbin appréhenda cette excursion pendant toute la journée du lendemain. Ils avaient convenu de se rendre chez lui durant leur pause déjeuner, à un moment où il était presque certain de ne croiser personne. Ainsi, à midi, ils se mirent en route vers le bidonville.

Plus ils s’enfonçaient dans les vieux quartiers, plus le visage du brun se fermait. Hanbin avait la bouche pâteuse, et du mal à déglutir. Il avait la nausée, et son estomac vide crampait douloureusement. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d’œil furtifs au plus vieux, qui analysait l’espace autour de lui, sans rien dire. Dans la maudite montée, il crut qu’il allait s’évanouir. Pourtant il l’avait escaladée à d’innombrables reprises, et cela le ventre vide, sans avoir dormi de la nuit, à bout de forces. Jamais il ne s’était senti aussi fébrile qu’à cet instant.

Il se stoppa devant la porte en bois rongée menant au jardin. Il avait envie de faire demi-tour. De faire comme s’il s’était trompé de chemin, de baratiner son aîné en lui disant qu’il ne savait pas où il était. Et s’il n’avait pas été aussi certain que c’était peine perdue, il aurait peut-être tenté.

Il sentit une main réconfortante se poser dans son dos. En serrant la mâchoire, il poussa l’accès et dévoila la minuscule habitation déformée. Il traça droit jusqu’à l’entrée, défit le loquet rouillé qui maintenant le tout verrouillé, et pénétra à l’intérieur en se baissant.

Rien n’avait bougé. Tout était resté exactement comme il l’avait laissé. Les murs délabrés, la charpente moisie, les meubles détériorés. Le panier à linge rempli à ras bords, la vaisselle sale dans l’évier. Sur le sol, tout ce que sa mère lui avait lancé au visage. Par terre, dans la poussière, l’écharpe piétinée. Il s’accroupit pour la récupérer. Doucement il glissa ses mains sur le tissu pour la débarrasser de ses saletés.

Il se releva, les jambes engourdies. Puis il se tourna vers Jiwon, qui était resté figé dans l’entrée. Il devait être dégoûté. Après tout, l’endroit était immonde. Il avait l’air d’un intrus, au milieu de toute cette misère. Avec son apparence parfaite, sa vie parfaite. Un diamant dans une pile de charbon. Hanbin, lui, était là où il appartenait. Au milieu de ses semblables. Un caillou noir nauséabond.

\- _C’est la porte de gauche ou celle du fond, ta chambre ?_

La voix sereine du brun le força à reprendre ses esprits. Hésitant, il le guida dans son espace personnel. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la petite pièce, un peu à l’étroit. Aussitôt il leva la tête vers le plafond.

\- _C’est vrai qu’on dirait l’Amérique du Sud._

Il mit un instant à comprendre de quoi il était en train de parler. Lorsqu’il percuta, il ne put s’empêcher de se mettre à rire. Pendant qu’il pouffait, le plus vieux était déjà en train d’observer les incroyables piles de papiers sur son étagère bancale.

\- _Wow. Je savais que tu prenais un tas de notes en cours, mais pas à ce point-là._

Il rit encore à sa remarque. Sans s’en être rendu compte, il était déjà nettement moins nauséeux.

\- _T’es incroyable._

Il se paralysa au compliment incongru. Jiwon souriait paisiblement. Ici il avait l’air d’un être éthéré, d’une apparition divine. Il avait peur qu’il se tâche. Que le charbon ne terne son éclat.

Il n’était pas incroyable. Il n’était rien.

Il récupéra tout ce dont il avait besoin pour réviser ses partiels. Il fourra le tout dans son sac aussi vite que possible. Le brun, très peu perturbé par l’environnement, faisait le tour de ses affaires. Soit il n’en avait vraiment rien à faire, soit il était très doué pour feindre l’ignorance. Bizarrement il n’arrivait pas à savoir.

Ils ne trainèrent pas. Dès qu’Hanbin termina ses affaires, ils quittèrent le taudis. Il guida son ami à travers le jardin boueux, pour ne pas qu’il se salisse. Tout à coup, il perçut le grincement de leur portail, et il se pétrifia. A cette heure-ci, c’était quasiment impossible que ce soit sa génitrice. Ils ne possédaient rien qui vaille le coup d’être volé, non plus, donc ça n’était pas un intrus. Ça ne pouvait être que son frère.

Terrifié à l’idée d’être vu, il jeta un regard à Jiwon. Celui-ci, immobile, observait d’un air interrogateur l’accès sur le point de s'ouvrir. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il agrippa sa main et l’attira à sa suite. Il les enferma tous les deux dans la cabine de douche exiguë. Le gargouillis d’un bébé confirma ses craintes. Dos au bois, il avait du mal à respirer. Il s’était accroché au bras du brun et ne se sentait pas prêt de le lâcher. Ce dernier enlaça sa main froide dans la sienne, les iris focalisés sur lui. L’expression déformée par la honte, le châtain regrettait de lui avoir demandé de l’accompagner. A cause de lui, il devait assister à ce genre d’évènement pitoyable. C’était pathétique.

Il entendit son frère faire le tour de la maison, comme s’il cherchait quelque chose. Ou quelqu’un. Au bout d’un moment il ressortit de l’habitation. Ses pas se stoppèrent dans le jardin un instant, puis il repartit comme il était venu. La tension redescendit brusquement, si vite qu’il n’était pas certain de parvenir à tenir sur ses jambes plus longtemps.

Dans la froideur de ce début d’après-midi, il sentit les mains de Jiwon entourer son visage rougi. De ses pouces glacés il essuya les larmes qui s’étaient écoulées sur ses joues à son insu. Il se décontracta immédiatement sous ses caresses.

\- _Hanbin._

Son nom, en passant les lèvres du brun, emmena avec lui un nuage de buée.

\- _Tu me fais confiance ?_

La question, impromptue, le laissa confus. Néanmoins, parfaitement relaxé sous le toucher de l’autre, il hocha la tête.

\- _Alors suis-moi._

Sur ces mots, le brun l’emporta avec lui. Il n’eut pas le temps – ni vraiment l’envie – de protester. Ils quittèrent le quartier, s’éloignèrent du centre-ville. Ils prirent le bus, même. Il était quatorze heures passées, lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à destination. Ils étaient en bas d’une montagne, devant un chemin escarpé.

\- _Jiwon, qu’est-ce que tu…_

Avant qu’il n’ait pu finir sa phrase, le susnommé se mit à enjamber deux par deux les marches menant au sommet. Hanbin regarda autour de lui. Il n’y avait personne, ils n’étaient que tous les deux. Et s’il leur arrivait quelque chose ? N’étaient-ils pas en train de sécher leur stage, en plus de ça ?

\- _Allez, viens !_

L’apostrophe lui fit relever les yeux. Jiwon se tenait en hauteur, dans les escaliers. Les rayons éblouissants du soleil, perçant à travers les feuillages des grands arbres environnants, tombaient comme un voile de lumière sur son visage souriant. Il avait l’air d’un être libre, d’une âme libérée, avec sa spontanéité et sa désinvolture naturelles. Il était éblouissant.

Sans chercher à comprendre, il s’élança à sa suite. En le voyant s’approcher, l’autre se remit à courir, le fuyant en s’esclaffant bruyamment. En lui criant qu’il ne le rattraperait jamais.

Ça, il le savait bien… mais il avait quand même envie d’essayer.

Proche de la fin du parcours, il le perdit de vue. Il ne le retrouva qu’en arrivant en sommet. Le brun se tenait près du bord, appuyé contre un rocher. Dès qu’il le vit, il retrouva son air taquin, malicieux. Hanbin avait le souffle coupé pour de nombreuses raisons.

\- _Alors ? Tu aimes ?_

Depuis cet endroit hors du temps, ils dominaient toute la ville. Séoul était toute petite, d’en haut. Le bruit des voitures et le brouhaha causé par la foule étaient si loin, eux aussi. Le ciel s’était peuplé de nuages blanchâtres durant leur ascension, qui surplombaient le paysage et le recouvraient d’une ombre glaciale. Il respirait fort, son cœur battait vite, et l’air froid lui brûlait la gorge. Il envahissait ses poumons comme un feu ardent, et le faisait s’enflammer de l’intérieur. Et en premier plan, devant ce vide époustouflant, il y avait la silhouette familière de son ami.

Il oublia tout. L’approche des examens, sa bourse scolaire, ses problèmes familiaux, sa situation financière. Même le fait qu’on devait certainement les chercher partout, à l’hôpital, parce qu’il était déjà quinze heures trente, et qu’ils avaient disparus depuis midi. Pour une fois il ne pensa à rien d’autre qu’à l’instant présent. Qu’à lui, debout au sommet de cette montagne, auprès de Jiwon.

Il laissa le brun l’approcher, passer un bras sur ses épaules, et le serrer contre son torse. Il sourit malgré lui. Il se rappela du jour où il avait remarqué les regards insistants qu’il lui lançait. De toutes les fois où il l’avait surpris en train de l’épier, et où il avait fait semblant de ne rien voir. Il se souvint de leur première conversation, sur les escaliers. Il ne se parlaient que depuis deux semaines, mais il avait l’impression qu’ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. C’était une sensation étrange.

Ils redescendirent de la montagne avec de l’oxygène plein les poumons, des rêves plein la tête. Collés l’un à l’autre comme les deux pièces inséparables d’un puzzle. Ils trainèrent en ville, flânèrent dans un parc, sous le soleil. Jiwon lui fit découvrir les endroits où il avait passé son enfance, du terrain de basket isolé aux salles de jeux en tous genres. Il lui raconta toutes les fois où il s’était fait poursuivre par le bourgeois du quartier, après avoir envoyé son ballon dans les rétroviseurs de sa voiture de collection flamant neuve. Ensuite, il leur paya de quoi manger sur les stands de street food. Ils rentrèrent en fin de soirée, le ventre plein, le cœur aussi.

Ce qui devait arriver le lendemain, arriva. A peine eurent-ils mis un pied à l’intérieur de l’hôpital que Minho les attrapait déjà tous les deux par leur sac et les emmenait à l’écart, dans la salle de pause. Il avait l’air impatient, mais pas énervé, ni même déçu. Les bras croisés, il les avait faits se tenir en ligne devant lui, et il attendait qu’ils lui fassent des excuses formelles. Ce qu’ils firent.

\- _J’espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés_ , lâcha-t-il sarcastiquement, un peu amer. _Sales jeunes._

Hanbin, qui avait eu la nausée en le voyant s’approcher d’eux, réalisa à quel point il s’était fait du souci pour rien. Le pédiatre ne leur en voulait pas. Au contraire, ça semblait presque l’amuser. Jiwon lui raconta ce qu’ils avaient fait. Il faisait semblant d’être irrité, mais il l’écoutait et il s’empêchait de sourire. Au bout d’un moment, suite à s’être gentiment chamaillé avec le brun, il les laissa partir.

\- _Que je vous y reprenne plus !_

Il les traitait comme des enfants, et ils en rirent discrètement. Plus tard, ils apprirent qu’il leur avait trouvé une excuse, la veille, en racontant à Jinwoo qui les avait envoyés fouiller les dossiers de la salle des archives encore une fois.

Il décida de passer ses dernières heures au service pédiatrie avec Mihi. Pour cela, il visita les chambres des autres patients en premier. Il leur fit ses adieux. On le remercia pour sa patience et pour sa gentillesse. Il n’avait pas l’impression d’en avoir fait beaucoup, ni de mériter les compliments qu’on lui faisait, cependant il les accepta poliment. Il était dix-sept heures, quand il put enfin se rendre dans la chambre isolée de Mihi. Il n’eut qu’une trentaine de minutes pour lui dire au revoir. La petite pleura à chaudes larmes, et il ne sut dire si c’était uniquement parce qu’elle ne voulait pas qu’il parte, ou si elle avait aussi une autre raison. Puis il la quitta sans plus de cérémonies. En lui assurant qu’il reviendrait la voir dès que la seconde partie de son stage commencerait, même en étant occupé dans un autre service.

Tous les étudiants se retrouvèrent dans la même salle de réunion qu’ils avaient occupée le premier jour. Tout avait changé, depuis. Leurs relations, leur état d’esprit. Dès qu’il rentra dans la pièce, il remarqua Jiwon, qui s’était déjà installé en bout de table. Il avait posé son sac sur la chaise à sa droite, pour la lui garder. Avec un léger sourire il le rejoignit.

Au bout d’un moment, Minho se mit à parler. A les féliciter pour leur sérieux, pour avoir été présents chaque jour, sans faute. Il ne manqua pas de lancer un regard appuyé aux deux garçons, qui durent s’empêcher de rire. Ensuite il leur donna quelques précieux conseils pour bien rédiger leur rapport, et leur souhaita bonne chance pour leurs examens.

\- _A la prochaine ! Et ne soyez pas en retard_ , ajouta-t-il avant de les chasser.

Ce soir-là, ils quittèrent l’hôpital sans penser à parler de leurs inquiétudes au pédiatre. Peut-être à cause de l’émotion, de la présence des autres élèves, ou de leur propre manque de responsabilité. Ils n’étaient que deux grands gamins préoccupés par leurs propres affaires, après tout.

Ils rentrèrent dans l’obscurité. Hanbin marchait doucement, paisible. La main frigorifiée serrée dans celle, gantée, de son ami.

Ils révisèrent pour leurs examens. Jiwon était vautré sur le lit, un paquet de feuilles en main. Lui, assis au bureau, travaillait diligemment. Il redessinait ses schémas d’anatomie, vérifiait les résultats de ses exercices de maths, recopiait ses formules de chimie. Il connaissait déjà presque tout sur le bout des doigts, mais il avait besoin de se plonger dedans. Ils ne disposaient que de quelques jours pour être au point. Ils n’avaient pas de temps à perdre.

Néanmoins, quand le plus vieux estima qu’il avait assez étudié, il largua ses notes illisibles sur sa table de chevet, et se tourna sur le côté.

\- _Bin._

Le susnommé répondit par un murmure inaudible, pupilles rivées sur son calcul. Il l’entendit gigoter.

\- _Bin_ , se plaignit-il, faisant durer le son de sa voix.

Il se retourna. Dès qu’il vit qu’il avait son attention, le brun sourit, tapota la surface du matelas, et ouvrit les bras. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre ce qu’il voulait. Il sentit son estomac se tordre douloureusement, sa gorge se serrer, et il se demandait bien ce qu’il était en train de se passer.

Il ne résista pas aux appels très longtemps. Avec un soupir exaspéré, il abandonna ses révisions et s’allongea face à Jiwon. Ce dernier rit légèrement, visiblement comblé de bonheur, l’entoura de ses bras, le serra fort contre lui et ferma les paupières.

Dans le silence de la chambre, faiblement illuminée par la lueur de la lampe sur le bureau, Hanbin resta un moment les yeux ouverts.

A essayer de calmer le rythme de son cœur qui s’affolait… sans comprendre ce qu’il lui arrivait.


	9. jiwon ─ Even as everything we ever built breaks apart

Jiwon s’éveilla, le torse à moitié écrasé sous le corps las d’Hanbin. Il déplia un bras pour s’étirer, l’agrippant de l’autre et le serrant contre lui. Il poussa un soupir d’aise et frotta brièvement ses yeux pour qu’ils s’habituent aux rayons clairs du soleil qui filtraient par sa fenêtre. Puis il colla sa joue contre les cheveux de son cadet, et inspira doucement. Tendrement il laissa sa main glisser le long de son dos.

\- _Bin, il est onze heures,_ murmura-t-il, la voix rauque.

Le susnommé grogna, fronça les sourcils, s’appuya un peu plus fort contre lui et s’abrita de la luminosité en se blottissant dans son cou.

Dehors, il faisait clair, et visiblement très froid. Il décida dans sa tête qu’ils ne mettraient pas un pied dehors de toute la journée. Il avait bien l’intention de passer tout son temps à flâner dans sa chambre, avec son ami, à profiter de sa chaleur, de leur proximité.

Au bout d’un moment, le châtain finit par ouvrir les yeux. Lentement il se redressa et s’assit en tailleur. Son t-shirt froissé couvrait à peine le caleçon rouge qu’il portait en guise de bas de pyjama. Encore léthargique, il frotta de son index ses paupières rougies. Jiwon glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux ébouriffés pour le recoiffer un peu, attendri. Immédiatement, comme un chat, le plus jeune fondit sous ses caresses.

\- _Tu veux regarder un film ?_

Après un instant d’hésitation, il acquiesça avec une petite moue.

\- _Bouge pas, je vais chercher des trucs à manger_ , prévint le brun en se levant du lit.

Il le vit hocher la tête avant de mollement retomber entre les draps, et il pouffa légèrement. Le plus rapidement possible, il descendit les escaliers du loft et fouilla les placards de leur cuisine. Sur un plateau en bois il empila tout ce qui lui faisait envie, tout ce qu’il pensait que l’autre apprécierait. Il remonta avec une montagne de gâteaux salés et sucrés, viennoiseries ou chips, ça n’avait pas d’importance.

Il regagna le matelas en agrippant la télécommande de la télévision au passage. Hanbin était en train de se battre pour ne pas refermer les yeux, agrippé à un coussin. Il le trouva adorable. Du moins plus que d’habitude. Il se réinstalla à ses côtés, déposant le plateau à sa droite. Dès qu’il cessa de bouger, son partenaire se lova de nouveau contre lui.

Il ne fit pas vraiment attention à quel genre de film ils étaient en train de visionner. Il avait passé un de ses bras dans le dos de son compagnon, pour le serrer contre son torse, et de l’autre, il les nourrissait de ce qu’il piochait dans les innombrables paquets de nourriture. L’autre ne rechignait pas et ouvrait la bouche dès qu’il lui présentait quelque chose, les pupilles rivées sur l’écran.

Au bout de deux heures de visionnage, Hanbin recommença à bailler. Le plus vieux lui caressa gentiment les cheveux en l’observant. A l’aveuglette il coupa la télévision.

\- _Tu veux redormir un peu ?_

Le plus jeune grommela, la joue écrasée contre son torse. Il continua de le câliner jusqu’à ce qu’il ne referme les yeux. Jusqu’à ce que ses bras se relâchent contre sa taille et qu’il ne sombre à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Dans la chambre illuminée, il n’y eut plus aucun bruit. Il ne percevait que le sifflement calme et régulier de la respiration d’Hanbin, et le battement de son cœur contre son bras. Enroulé dans les draps blancs, le visage relaxé et paisible, il avait l’air d’une apparition angélique. Il avait envie de le sentir contre lui, de le couvrir de baisers, de glisser ses mains jusque dans les moindres recoins de son épiderme brûlant.

Il déglutit et hésita à clore ses paupières. Comme il s’en était douté, lorsqu’il se plongea dans l’obscurité, il fut accablé par des images troublantes, des figures ensorcelantes et obscènes, des illusions érotiques et sensuelles, se tenant à la limite entre le rêve et le cauchemar. Et quand il se força à rouvrir les yeux pour se détacher de ces songes lubriques, le visage de son cadet se dessina sur sa rétine et son estomac se tordit de culpabilité.

Il fixa le plafond pendant des heures, paralysé. Ce n’était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Il l’avait poussé à se rapprocher de lui, à accepter les contacts physiques. Il avait fini par s’y complaire, il se laissait toucher, caresser, parcourir. Est-ce qu’il pensait que c’était normal, pour deux amis, de se tenir constamment l’un contre l’autre, de se caresser et de se câliner ?

Il avait peur de ce qu’il arriverait s’il finissait par apprendre que ça ne l’était pas. Et que, tandis qu’il avait eu des pensées parfaitement innocentes et pures, Jiwon, lui, de son côté, l’imaginait dans toutes sortes de situations lascives.

Il aurait eu besoin d’en parler. Il aurait aimé avoir quelqu’un avec qui en discuter. Pour que ça lui sorte de la tête, pour qu’il arrête d’y penser. Mais après ce qu’il s’était passé avec Junhoe, il avait peur d’aborder le sujet avec un autre de ses proches.

Il ne sortit de sa torpeur que quand la porte d’entrée claqua. La nuit était déjà tombée, et ils n’avaient pas bougé de tout l’après-midi. D’en haut il entendit sa mère et sa sœur qui rentraient, parlant bruyamment. Avec un soupir, il bougea légèrement son épaule.

\- _Les garçons, venez manger !_ appela leur maman depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Hanbin se réveilla un peu brusquement. Jiwon sourit en voyant son expression confuse. Il essaya de lui faire croire qu’il avait dormi deux jours, mais sans succès. Son compagnon, néanmoins amusé, rit légèrement en enfilant un pantalon pour descendre.

Ils descendirent et rejoignirent le salon. A peine en bas, Jiyeon les accueillit avec une étreinte, et se mit à leur raconter tout ce qu’il s’était passé à l’hôpital. Elle avait retrouvé son énergie, et l’inquiétude qui l’avait momentanément habitée durant son séjour s’était totalement volatilisée. Même à table elle continua de bavarder, entre deux bouchées. A l’instar de leur génitrice elle ne posa pas de question sur la présence de l’autre garçon, comme si c’était une évidence. Dès qu’elle fit enfin une courte pause dans tout ce qu’elle avait à dire, leur mère sauta sur l’occasion.

\- _Les révisions se passent bien ?_

Il y eut un bref moment de malaise, durant lequel il se rappela qu’ils n’avaient rien fait de toute la journée, et que les examens se tenaient jeudi. Il n’était pas vraiment inquiet, mais il sentit Hanbin se crisper à sa droite.

\- _Oui_ , esquiva-t-il.

Visiblement consciente de la tension qu’elle venait d’instaurer, elle passa à autre chose. Avec un sourire elle leur demanda ce qu’ils désiraient manger dans la semaine, s’ils avaient besoin de quelque chose. Gentiment elle faisait toujours en sorte d’inclure le cadet dans la conversation, comme si elle avait peur qu’il ne se sente étranger.

Les deux garçons finirent par remonter, après avoir passé un peu de temps avec Jiyeon. Aussitôt de retour dans la chambre, Hanbin devint silencieux. Il le regarda s’installer au bureau, déballer ses affaires, ouvrir ses cahiers de notes. Il ne lui fallut qu’un court instant pour comprendre. La question innocemment posée par sa mère avait dû le troubler plus qu’il ne l’avait laissé paraître. Le brun s’assit sur son lit, décidant de suivre l’exemple du plus jeune. Il parcourut ses gribouillages, parfois illisibles. Il révisa les cours qu’il maîtrisait, ceux qu’il connaissait plus ou moins, et ceux qu’il avait totalement oubliés. Au bout d’un moment il s’arrêtait pour faire une pause, pour observer le châtain toujours concentré, pour faire un tour sur les réseaux sociaux, pour vérifier s’il avait des nouvelles de Chanwoo. Cette nuit-là il s’endormit son compagnon. Le lendemain, en se réveillant, il le trouva auprès de lui, entre les draps.

Ils profitèrent encore de leur brève matinée pour se découvrir. Son partenaire semblait avoir repris son calme, depuis la veille. Blotti contre Jiwon, il se relaxait complètement sous ses caresses. Le plus vieux faisait courir la pulpe de ses doigts dans ses cheveux, le long de sa nuque, de son dos, jusqu’au creux de ses reins. Il le manipulait pour le serrer davantage contre lui, il l’étreignait. Et il se laissait faire, les yeux fermés.

\- _Qu’est-ce qui t’as intéressé en premier, chez moi ?_

Il cessa ses mouvements. La voix paisible contre son oreille lui envoya un frisson indescriptible.

\- _C’est quoi qui a déclenché ton obsession ?_ clarifia-t-il en pouffant faiblement au mot ‘obsession’.

Ça le faisait rire, mais une obsession, c’était peu de le dire.

Il avait l’impression qu’ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation des millions de fois auparavant, mais il inspira longuement et se mit à réfléchir dans un murmure. Hanbin avait ce genre de moment, où il se posait tout un tas de questions, où le doute l’accablait. Il pouvait bien prendre un peu de temps pour le rassurer.

\- _Ok, je veux bien te dire… mais te moque pas._

Les jambes entrelacées et plaqués l’un contre l’autre, Jiwon le sentit tressauter lorsqu’il se mit à rire.

\- _D’accord, promis, je ne me moquerai pas._

Le brun poussa un soupir d’appréhension. Ça l’arrangeait bien qu’ils soient dans cette position, au final. Au moins il ne pouvait pas voir le visage ou les réactions de son ami.

\- _Au début, c’était parce que je trouvais que tu ressemblais à ma mère._

Il y eut un instant de silence, qui lui parut interminable. Puis soudain, Hanbin s’écarta de lui. Il s’empêchait de rire et ça se voyait à des kilomètres.

\- _Quoi ? Vraiment ?_

Il gigota dans le lit pour lui tourner le dos, en boudant. Quand il avait expliqué sa fascination étrange à Junhoe, ce dernier l’avait traité de fils à maman. Et même s’il avait toujours été habitué à ses remarques tranchantes et ses insultes cinglantes, cette fois-ci, ça l’avait un peu dérangé.

\- _T’avais dit que tu te moquerais pas._

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, comme un tatou, pour se protéger. Il sentit le plus jeune passer un bras par-dessus sa taille, et appuyer son menton sur son épaule. Il le laissa recoller contre lui. Il l’entendit s’excuser faiblement, le ton légèrement coupable, puis il agrippa sa main aux siennes.

\- _Et après ?_

Le plus vieux se tourna vers la gauche, et sa joue entra en contact avec celle de son compagnon. Il leva un sourcil, l’air interrogateur.

\- _T’as dit ‘au début’, donc… après, c’était quoi ta raison ?_

Jiwon reposa sa tête sur son oreiller, et fixa le ciel brumeux par la baie vitrée de sa chambre.

\- _Hmm… ta détermination ? Ta dévotion ?_

Il sentait le cœur d’Hanbin battre contre son dos, et c’était une sensation étrange. Mais pas désagréable.

\- _Le fait que tu te mets toujours au premier rang dans l’amphi, que t’as toujours un tas de livres dans ton sac… la façon dont tu prends tes notes en cours, comme si toute ta vie en dépendait… je trouvais ça mignon._

Il laissa ses doigts s’entremêler avec les siens, baissant le regard.

\- _Pardonne-moi. J’étais débile._

Le châtain ne disait rien, mais il ne le lâchait pas. Calé entre ses bras, le plus vieux trembla imperceptiblement.

\- _Peut-être que t’avais raison. Peut-être que Junhoe a raison. Peut-être qu’au départ c’était juste de la curiosité mal placée… du mépris, parce que tu te mettais tellement d’effort dans un truc qui me semblait si peu important…_

Sa gorge le brûlait. C’était difficile d’admettre des choses qu’il s’était acharné à nier de toutes ses forces.

\- _Maintenant je sais. A quel point c’est important pour toi._

Doucement il ferma les paupières.

\- _Maintenant c’est différent._

Ils restèrent immobiles quelques heures, dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Hanbin ne posait plus de questions. Il respirait calmement contre lui. Les mains serrées dans les siennes. Sans laisser un seul millimètre les séparer.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, ils alternèrent entre des séances de révisions plus courtes les unes que les autres, et des instants où ils ne faisaient que s’étreindre entre les draps immaculés. Peu à peu même l’arrivée des examens leur sortit de la tête. Comme si tout était devenu terne autour d’eux, comme si le monde était devenu noir et blanc, comme si tout s’était arrêté. Parce que tout ce qui comptait, c’était la chaleur de l’autre.

Ils ne sortirent que lorsque Jinhwan parvint à les convaincre de se lever. Le mardi matin, il appela pour leur annoncer qu’il fêtait son anniversaire le soir-même, un peu en avance, avant leurs épreuves de fin de semestre. Et même si Hanbin n’avait pas eu l’air parfaitement rassuré à l’idée de s’y rendre – certainement parce qu’il voulait réviser avant jeudi, et aussi parce qu’il avait peur de s’y sentir intrus – ils finirent tout de même par accepter.

Ils n’étaient pas vraiment nombreux. Ils étaient tous assis par terre autour de la table basse, dans le salon de Jinhwan. Ce dernier, souriant et de bonne humeur, sirotait tranquillement sa bière en tenant Junhoe occupé. Les deux garçons s’étaient assis aussi loin que possible d’eux, pour éviter une quelconque altercation. Entre Donghyuk et Yunhyeong, ils étaient bien placés pour passer une excellente soirée.

En fond, derrière le brouhaha créé par tous leurs bavardages qui se mélangeaient, ils avaient mis en route une playlist fourrée des chansons niaises et nostalgiques de leur adolescence. Le brun, ne refusant jamais un verre, acceptait tout ce que Donghyuk et ses nouveaux amis de stage lui servaient. De temps en temps il jetait des coups d’œil à Hanbin. Juste pour vérifier qu’il n’était pas loin, qu’il n’était pas isolé, que personne ne le forçait à boire ou manger quoi que ce soit. Et tout paraissait aller pour le mieux, car il souriait en parlant avec Yunhyeong et une fille dont il ne se rappelait plus du nom. Il n’avait pas l’air d’être spécialement mal à l’aise.

Il y eut plusieurs parties de carte insensées, des jeux d’alcool compliqués, et des discussions enflammées sur leur avenir. Jinhwan menait la plupart des conversations, vedette de la soirée. Dès que le gâteau arriva, illuminé de toutes ses bougies dans l’obscurité, ils se remirent à manger et à boire. Junhoe regardait leur aîné avec des paillettes dans les yeux, obnubilé par le moindre de ses gestes, et Jiwon s’exaspérait en repensant à son attitude stupide. Il était incapable de réaliser ce qui tournait dans sa propre tête, comment avait-il pu espérer qu’il comprenne ce qu’il se passait dans la sienne ?

Ils repartirent vers cinq heures du matin, sans qu’il n’y ait eu aucun dérapage. Le plus vieux, totalement imbibé de téquila et de bière, peinait à se tenir droit. Dehors il faisait un froid glacial. A chaque expiration, ils faisaient s’élever un nuage de fumée dans l’air. Le châtain le tenait par la taille. Il n’arrêtait pas de rire. Quand ils trébuchaient, il s’esclaffait de plus belle. Il tournait la tête vers lui, vers son visage caressé par les lumières jaunâtres des lampadaires désuets. Il lui agrippait la nuque, il lui souriait, il s’approchait. Le plus jeune souriait en retour, même quand il forçait pour les maintenir tous les deux sur leurs deux jambes.

Ils marchaient depuis un bon moment, lorsqu’il se mit à neiger. Jiwon profita de cet instant de surprise pour se détacher d’Hanbin. S’éloignant à reculons, il ignorait les flocons qui s’accrochaient dans ses cheveux et dans ses cils, et qui fondaient au contact de son épiderme brûlant.

\- _Attends-moi, Jiwon._

La voix de son cadet, lointaine, l’interpela. Il s’arrêta sur sa commande, et s’appuya sur la rambarde en fer à sa droite. Ses doigts gelèrent au contact du métal.

\- _Il neige, Bin._

Une seconde plus tard, le châtain l’avait rejoint. Il le forçait à détacher ses mains du fer glacé, et les apportait à sa bouche. Puis avec une délicatesse hors du commun, il les frottait doucement en envoyant un souffle chaud dessus.

Tout était en train de se couvrir de blanc. Hanbin avait le nez rougi, les lèvres aussi. Jiwon baissa les yeux, puis les ferma complètement. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles, ou peut-être que c’était des acouphènes. Il avait des picotements dans tout le corps, des palpitations, du mal à respirer. Peut-être que c’était le froid, peut-être que c’était l’alcool, peut-être qu’il était en train de tomber malade. Ou peut-être que c’était autre chose.

Peut-être qu’il était jeune, heureux, et amoureux.

\- _Hanbin._

Ils passèrent la porte sécurisée du hall d’entrée, et une tiédeur réconfortante les abrita du froid.

\- _Faut que tu saches que… c’est pas normal, ce que je te fais. Pas entre amis._

Hanbin souriait, et il aurait juré qu’il ne l’avait jamais vu autant sourire en aussi peu de temps.

\- _Qu’est-ce qui n’est pas normal ?_

Tout en posant sa question, il les engouffra tous les deux dans l’ascenseur.

\- _Les câlins… et les caresses… et tout le reste._

Jiwon répondit, ayant du mal à articuler. A expliquer où il venait en venir. Avant qu’il ne puisse en ajouter, son partenaire se mit à rire.

\- _Tu penses que je suis stupide ? Bien sûr que je sais que c’est pas normal._

Le brun haussa les sourcils. Debout dans l’entrée, il laissa son ami l’aider à retirer son blouson et ses chaussures. Il n’était pas sûr de savoir que répondre, alors il ne dit rien.

\- _Mais tu es spécial, alors tu peux._

Il tomba sur le lit. Il ne se rappelait même plus de comment il était arrivé en haut. Hanbin était en train de lui déboutonner sa chemise. Il sentait ses mains frigorifiées sur sa peau, dans son cou, sur ses pectoraux, sur le bas de son ventre. Il le laissa détacher sa ceinture, tirer son pantalon jusqu’en bas. Son cœur était en train de devenir dingue, enfermé dans sa cage thoracique.

Au bout d’un moment, le plus jeune s’allongea contre lui. Ensuite, il n’y eut plus aucun bruit. Les iris fixés sur le plafond, fiévreux, il déglutit.

C’était sûrement à cause de l’alcool. Et de la neige. Et de ce qu’il venait juste d’entendre. C’était sûrement l’accumulation de tout ça, qui lui donna la force de se redresser. De se retourner, de se pencher au-dessus de lui. De glisser sa main dans son cou, d’aligner leurs deux visages. Il expira une bouffée d’air brûlante. Hanbin, en dessous, papillonna des cils. Puis son regard, un petit peu surpris, s’ancra dans le sien. Il ne bougea plus. Jiwon ferma les yeux. Fébrile, il réduisit la courte distance entre leurs lèvres.

Il était spécial, lui aussi.

Avant même qu’ils ne se soient touchés, il sentit deux mains s’appuyer sur ses épaules, et le repousser avec force. Brusquement il rouvrit les paupières, et tomba assis sur le matelas. Les effets de l’alcool se dissipèrent subitement. Déconcerté, il chercha le visage d’Hanbin.

Son ami s’était redressé et se tenait éloigné de lui, sourcils froncés. L’expression déformée par une sorte d’inquiétude amère. Il se figea.

\- _Désolé_ , balbutia Jiwon. _Je… j’ai cru que_ …

Il s’arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, la gorge serrée.

\- _Je pensais que…_

Soudain Hanbin se leva. A pas saccadés et instables il se rua jusqu’à la porte.

\- _Hanbin !_ l’appela-t-il, désespéré.

La porte se ferma, et il se retrouva seul. Tout seul. Il l’avait fait fuir. Il lui avait fait peur.

La bouche entrouverte, le souffle coupé, il ne parvint pas à bouger. Peu à peu ses yeux s’inondèrent douloureusement. Tremblant imperceptiblement, il s’agrippa à ses draps.

Silencieusement, il versa quelques larmes dans la pénombre. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, comme pour sauver les derniers morceaux de son cœur brisé.

Cette nuit-là, il dormit seul.

Le lendemain, ils prirent le petit déjeuner tous ensemble. Hanbin se comporta comme d’habitude, devant Jiyeon et sa mère. Après le repas, lorsqu’ils se retrouvèrent seuls, il tenta de l’approcher pour lui parler. Cependant le châtain eut un nerveux mouvement de recul, dès qu’il le vit s’avancer. Le brun sentit ses tripes vriller. Finalement il resta à l’écart.

Ils travaillèrent dans leur coin toute la journée. Jiwon n’arrivait à se concentrer sur rien, alors il abandonna. Il se recoucha dans le lit, dos au bureau où Hanbin s’était installé. Il ferma les yeux et dormit jusqu’au soir. Dès que le châtain sortait de la chambre, il se réveillait, seulement pour sombrer de nouveau dans un sommeil de chagrin. Parce que quand il avait si mal, c’était plus facile de dormir que de réfléchir. Avec un peu de chance, il ne ferait ni rêve, ni cauchemar. Vers deux heures, le plus jeune s’allongea au bord du lit, à son opposé. Comme s’il avait peur qu’ils se touchent par mégarde. Ou pire, qu’il n’essaye de l’embrasser une fois de plus. Alors il passa une nuit abominable, pupilles dilatées dans la nuit, à regarder dehors.

Ils se présentèrent à leurs épreuves. Ils avaient tous les deux l’air de ne pas avoir fermé l’œil depuis des jours. Le cadet paraissait malade, perturbé. Et c’était de sa faute.

Il gribouilla toutes les inepties qu’il avait en tête sur sa feuille d’examen, en espérant qu’au moins quelque chose lui permette de gratter des points. Il passa la moitié de son délai si court à fixer le vide, à se demander ce qu’il fichait là. A jeter des coups d’œil à Hanbin, trois places devant, penché sur sa copie, en pleine rédaction. Il paraissait aller plutôt bien, au final.

Est-ce qu’il était vraiment le seul, à avoir le cerveau retourné ? Le cœur foutu en l’air ?

Est-ce qu’il s’était sérieusement fait des films dans son coin ? Est-ce que tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu et ressenti ensemble jusqu’ici n’avait véritablement été qu’une invention de son esprit dérangé ? Une illusion ?

Le jeudi et le vendredi passèrent et se ressemblèrent.

Après les examens, Hanbin parut reprendre contenance. Il lui reparlait, du moins. Au fur et à mesure, les tensions se dissipèrent, et ce fut presque comme si rien ne s’était jamais passé. Jiwon laissait les jours s’écouler, en se demandant si tout était redevenu comme avant. S’il s’était coincé de plus belle dans ce cercle vicieux de désir et de culpabilité. S’il allait devoir faire semblant de ne rien ressentir lorsqu’il le voyait pour le restant de sa misérable vie, ou si cette relation finirait par prendre fin, comme elle était vouée à l’échec.

Il décida de faire comme si de rien n’était. Parce qu’être auprès de lui, même sans pouvoir le toucher, c’était mieux que rien du tout.

Ils reprirent leurs visionnages de séries comiques, de films d’action, et leurs bavardages dénués de sens. Ils continuèrent à dormir ensemble, mais sans jamais s’enlacer, sans jamais laisser leur cœur battre contre celui de l’autre.

Il sortit beaucoup, cette semaine-là. Ils allaient bientôt avoir les résultats de leurs examens, et en plus de tout le reste, ça l’angoissait plus qu’il ne voulait l’avouer. Il profita des soirées grandement arrosées avec ses amis. Comme au bon vieux temps. Hanbin ne l’accompagnait plus. Sa relation avec Junhoe s’était d’ailleurs considérablement améliorée, depuis qu’il n’était plus collé à son double vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Il rentrait aussi tard que possible, en plein milieu de la nuit, très tôt le matin. Parfois il croisait sa mère dans le salon, toujours en train de travailler. Il s’asseyait avec elle, et elle lui racontait ce qu’ils avaient mangé au dîner, en compagnie du châtain, en son absence. Elle lui parlait de lui et de son adorable complicité avec Jiyeon. Il jouait avec elle et l’aidait à faire ses devoirs. Elle se laissait même coiffer. Il finissait par partir, parce qu’il n’avait pas envie d’en entendre davantage. Il se déshabillait et se couchait près de lui, qui dormait déjà. Et le lendemain, il recommençait.

Les résultats tardèrent à arriver. Ils furent postés tôt le matin, vers huit heures. Hanbin et lui étaient déjà plantés devant leurs ordinateurs respectifs, à rafraîchir la page des relevés toutes les cinq secondes. Ses notes ne tardèrent pas à s’afficher. En s’approchant de l’écran il les examina. Il avait tout passé. Certaines matières, de justesse, d’autres, aisément. Soulagé, il poussa l’appareil sur le côté, et inclina la tête en arrière.

Quand il réalisa qu’il n’avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles du châtain, il se redressa et regarda dans sa direction. Assis sur sa chaise, il avait les yeux rivés sur ses résultats. Jiwon se leva et se tint à ses côtés. Puis il appuya sa paume sur son épaule avec hésitation.

\- _Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?_

Il y eut une sorte de tressautement dans le corps de son ami, qui lui fit aussitôt retirer sa main. Brusquement le châtain se leva, agrippa ses mèches entre ses doigts et fit quelques pas dans la direction opposée. Le brun avisa ce qui était inscrit à l’écran. Il avait eu A presque partout. Partout, sauf en maths. Là, il avait B.

\- _Hanbin… tout va bien. Tu as tes crédits, tu as validé, c’est l’important._

Il sut immédiatement qu’il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Hanbin, tremblotant, lui jeta un regard noir, puis se mit à tourner sur lui-même. Il respirait vite, et mal. Comme si l’air qu’il inspirait n’arrivait pas à atteindre ses poumons. Il ne cessait de se pencher d’avant en arrière. Bientôt ses respirations brèves laissèrent passer plusieurs geignements. Il le vit s’accrocher à ses propres vêtements, s’arrêter de bouger, puis repartir. En comprenant qu’il était en train de paniquer, il tenta de réinstaurer le contact.

\- _Hanbin…_

Soudain la voix du susnommé s’éleva, perçant entre deux sanglots.

\- _Tais-toi !_

Une cascade de larmes dévala subitement ses joues crispées, et tout son être se contracta, comme une supernova sur le point de s’éteindre. Il se laissa tomber au sol. Jiwon se rua près de lui.

\- _Ne me touche pas !_

Désemparé, il ne sut quoi faire.

\- _Tout est de ta faute !_

Il lui agrippa les bras pour qu’il arrête de s’étrangler. Il ne le lâcha pas, même lorsqu’il se débattit.

\- _Je t’avais dit de rester loin de moi ! De ne pas me distraire !_

Hanbin hurlait, en proie à une détresse et une terreur incommensurable. Il paraissait être une autre personne. Il ne s’arrêtait pas de crier et de pleurer, parfois les deux en même temps. Jusqu’à ce que les reproches et les insultes qu’il lui crachait au visage n’aient plus aucun sens, aucune forme. Il ne discernait plus rien, sauf l’aversion qui se déversait de ses lèvres gercées, les gouttes translucides qui s’échappaient de ses paupières rougies, les blessures sur ses mains malmenées par son anxiété.

Penché sur ses genoux, les bras maintenus entre les mains de Jiwon, le cadet reprit petit à petit le contrôle sur ses émotions. Sa crise d’anxiété le laissa faible et tremblant, sanglotant lamentablement contre le sol.

\- _Et si je perds ma bourse, Jiwon ? Qu’est-ce que je vais faire ?_

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

\- _Qu’est-ce que je vais faire ? Je veux pas rester comme ça toute ma vie._

Le désespoir dans sa voix brisée, les tressautements incessants qui le parcouraient, son corps fébrile. Et sa douleur. Il n’y avait plus que ça. Beaucoup, beaucoup de douleur.

Il le lâcha finalement. Et il n’osa pas le serrer contre lui.

Tous les deux agenouillés au sol, ils restèrent immobiles et silencieux, dans l’obscurité. Jusqu’à ce les minuscules rayons du soleil levant ne percent à travers leur fenêtre. Jusqu’à ce que les larmes se soient asséchées. Jusqu’à ce que la rancœur ne se soit apaisée.

Peut-être qu’en voulant l’aider, il n’avait que contribué à accentuer sa peine. A rallonger son martyr.

Il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter tout ça. Il n’avait jamais fait face à ce genre de situation. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait évité les problèmes toute sa vie. Puis son petit train-train avait été mis sens dessus dessous. Désormais il devait faire face à ces choix-là, à ce qu’il avait promis, à ce dont on l’accusait. Il ne savait pas comment réparer ce qu’il avait détruit. Ni son propre cœur, ni la seule raison qui aidait Hanbin à continuer d’avancer. C’était trop de responsabilité. Trop de poids sur ses épaules.

Il avait la trouille.

Il se leva. Titubant légèrement, il quitta la chambre. Il descendit les escaliers. En le voyant passer dans le salon, sa mère l’apostropha.

\- _Jiwon !_

Il s’arrêta une seconde.

\- _Où est-ce que tu vas ?_

A son ton inquiet, il pouvait deviner qu’elle avait dû entendre Hanbin crier. Interdite, elle l’observa sans rien dire.

\- _Chez Junhoe._

Il enfila ses chaussures sans attendre.

\- _Jiwon…_

Avant qu’elle n’ait eu le temps de l’arrêter, il claqua la porte derrière lui. Sans son manteau, il se heurta à l’atmosphère glaciale qui régnait à l’extérieur. Terrifié, il regarda à droite et à gauche. Comme s’il ne savait plus où il était. Comme s’il ne savait plus ce qu’il faisait, ou qui il était.

Il expira difficilement. Ses cils humides gelèrent douloureusement.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains glacées.

Il avait oublié ses gants.


	10. hanbin ─ Fingertips exploring your sun-kissed skin

Hanbin était assis au bord du lit, dans l’obscurité. Les mains serrées sur ses jambes, le regard figé sur le sol. Il était frigorifié. Il ne faisait pas froid, pourtant. Mais son corps tout entier était parcouru de minuscules tremblements, presque imperceptibles. Paralysé comme un pic de glace, il n’arrivait pas à faire bouger un seul de ses muscles.

Il avait attendu toute la journée, mais Jiwon n’était jamais revenu. Il jeta un énième coup d’œil à la porte de la chambre. Plusieurs larmes s’échappèrent d’entre ses cils.

Il ferma les yeux et l’image brumeuse du brun apparut derrière ses paupières. Sa silhouette tourbillonnante et riante, bras ouverts sous la neige. Les flocons fragiles se déposant sur ses cheveux, fondant contre sa peau. Ses mains glacées, écarlates, entre les siennes. Les plissements de son visage rougi tandis qu’il se mettait à sourire. Il se perdit dans le souvenir de cette dernière nuit qu’ils avaient passés l’un contre l’autre. Dans les dernières sensations de sa peau contre la sienne, de ses mains parcourant son dos.

Il serra ses bras autour de son propre corps. Son abdomen se contracta douloureusement. Un geignement, et il laissa d’autres gouttes salées dévaler ses joues. Maintenant que le plus vieux s’était enfui loin de lui, toutes ces longues journées qu’il avait passées à éviter tout contact physique entre eux lui semblèrent affreusement futiles.

Vers vingt-et-une heures, il fut sorti de sa torpeur par un cliquetis. Il sursauta, rouvrit les yeux, décroisa les bras et s’agrippa aux draps. Empli d’appréhension il regarda la porte de la chambre s’ouvrir, laisser passer un fin rayon de lumière. Peu à peu la figure mince de la mère de Jiwon se dessina dans l’entrebâillement. Hanbin relâcha ses doigts contre la couverture. Elle tenait un plateau dans ses bras. Sans un bruit elle s’avança et déposa ce qu’elle avait amené à côté de lui. Puis en se redressant, elle avisa son visage souillé, et son propre faciès se couvrit de peine.

\- _Il faut que tu manges un petit peu, Hanbin._

Doucement, elle passa une main réconfortante sur le haut de sa tête. Au geste maternel, il serra la mâchoire et se recroquevilla légèrement sur lui-même. En le voyant se rétracter, elle n’insista pas plus longtemps. Elle quitta la pièce sans rien rajouter.

Peu intéressé, il se tourna à peine vers le plat. C’était un bol de porridge. Facile à avaler et à digérer. Un sourire amer déforma les traits doux de son visage. Elle avait remarqué.

Tremblotant, il s’empara de la cuillère en fer et la plongea dans le bol. Pendant quelques minutes il ne fit que remuer. Il n’avait pas d’appétit. Cependant, d’un bras faible et épuisé, il amena la nourriture à ses lèvres, et il les ouvrit à contrecœur.

Il se fit violence pour tout ingurgiter jusqu’à la dernière goutte. Même lorsque déglutir commença à le faire souffrir, ou lorsqu’il fut pris de haut-le-cœur. Il se remémorait le visage de Jiwon, et en sanglotant misérablement, il enfonçait les aliments jusqu’au fond de sa gorge. Il ne prenait ni la peine de mastiquer, ni la peine de s’attarder sur le goût. Une fois terminé, le visage souillé de salive, de larmes et de porridge, il attendit tremblotant dans le noir.

Ce jour-là et comme les jours précédents, il se rua dans la salle de bain. Il régurgita la totalité de ce qu’il avait avalé dans les toilettes. Agrippé à la cuvette, penché au-dessus de l’eau, pris de spasmes et de contractions, il sanglota douloureusement. Sa gorge et son nez le brûlaient affreusement. La maman de Jiyeon finit par entrer, et s’accroupit à côté de lui. Elle avait su que ça arriverait de nouveau. Elle lui frotta le dos, dégagea les cheveux de son front reluisant de sueur, et lui susurra des paroles gentilles pour qu’il parvienne à se calmer.

\- _Tu ne veux toujours pas que je t’emmène chez le docteur ?_

Hanbin secoua faiblement la tête pour seule réponse. Il était malade depuis les examens. Non, depuis l’incident avec Jiwon. Il se sentait mal. Il avait du mal à respirer, il avait constamment l’impression d’étouffer. Son cœur palpitait horriblement dans sa poitrine. Chaque bruit, chaque mouvement, chaque odeur le déconcentrait. Il ne retenait rien de ce qu’il entendait, lisait, apprenait. Il ne parvenait pas à dormir, à se reposer. Il était épuisé. Il avait envie que ça s’arrête. De remonter le temps jusqu’à ce jour où le brun s’était penché au-dessus de lui, et faire en sorte que ça ne se produise jamais. Pour que rien ne change. Pour qu’ils restent comme ils l’avaient été durant tout ce temps. Au temps où tout était beaucoup plus simple.

En fermant les paupières il le revit à quelques millimètres de lui. Il se rappela de son souffle ardent. De l’odeur de l’alcool venant directement de son haleine. De ses pupilles dilatées concentrées sur ses lèvres. De cet air serein qu’il portait, comme s’il était sur le point d’atteindre l’extase. Puis de la peine et de la peur sur son visage, juste après qu’il l’ait repoussé. De son ton confus et anéanti tandis qu’il s’excusait en balbutiant. De son appel suppliant, d’une voix brisée.

Elle l’aida à se coucher dans le lit, et le recouvrit de la couverture. En repartant, elle emmena le plateau et le bol vide avec elle.

Ici tout portait l’odeur intense de Jiwon. Les oreillers, le matelas, le duvet. Chaque meuble, chaque objet, chaque particule d’air. A peine quinze heures plus tôt, ils se tenaient tous les deux dans cette pièce. A moins d’un mètre l’un de l’autre. Et alors il avait vu cette note. Ce B. Il avait pensé à sa bourse, à ses études de médecine. Ces études qu’il ne pourrait jamais continuer à se payer, s’il n’avait plus cette aide. Il avait eu peur. Perdre tout ce qu’il avait accompli jusqu’ici, toutes ces heures de révisions acharnées, d’examens et de cours incompréhensibles, tout ça pour ça ? Pour retourner dans son trou miteux ? Et vivre comme un mendiant pour le reste de ses jours ?

L’angoisse l’avait rendu dingue. Il avait hurlé sur lui. Il l’avait accusé sans aucune honte. Il s’était souvenu de toutes ces fois où il avait prévu de réviser ses cours, et où le plus vieux l’avait distrait avec des caresses et des conversations banales. De tous ces moments où ils s’étaient câlinés entre les draps plutôt que de préparer leurs examens. Jiwon avait-il validé son semestre, au moins ? Il ne le savait même pas.

Il l’avait fait fuir à coup de reproches et de plaintes. Le brun était parti sans se retourner. Il avait cru s’être préparé pour le jour où ça arriverait. Parce qu’il n’avait jamais cessé de se le répéter, que le plus vieux finirait par l’abandonner. Cependant cette situation était différente des scénarios qu’il s’était imaginés. Puisque c’était lui, qui l’avait poussé à s’enfuir.

Cette nuit-là Hanbin pleura silencieusement, jusqu’à s’endormir. Et lorsqu’il se réveilla le vendredi, il était seul. Même s’il avait souhaité que tout n’ait été qu’un mauvais rêve. Même s’il aurait voulu se réveiller auprès de lui, sans se soucier de tout le reste.

Droit devant le miroir de la salle de bain, il observa ses yeux cernés et son teint pâle. En voyant ses propres lèvres, les images de cette soirée fatidique lui perturbèrent encore l’esprit.

Il n’arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qu’il lui avait pris. Jiwon aimait les filles. Il appréciait sa popularité et s’en vantait en plaisantant. Il aimait sortir en soirée et se faire désirer, les laisser se coller à lui, lui chuchoter des choses à l’oreille. Comme il avait laissé Jisoo le faire le soir de son anniversaire. Peut-être que l’alcool lui était monté trop vite à la tête, peut-être qu’il avait fait une erreur.

Il reçut un mail vers dix heures. C’était le responsable de communication de leur école, qui lui demandait de le rejoindre dans son bureau dès qu’il le pourrait. Il sentit son estomac tourner. Heureusement qu’il n’y avait rien dedans qu’il puisse vomir. Il s’habilla sans attendre une seconde. Par mouvements saccadés et incontrôlés, il enfila ses vêtements à la hâte. Contre sa peau, les affaires de Jiwon lui parurent peser une tonne. Il avait l’impression de ne plus avoir assez de force pour les porter.

Jiyeon et leur mère étaient absentes, alors il partit sans prévenir qui que ce soit. Il marcha précipitamment dans le froid jusqu’à atteindre l’université. Les mains enfoncées dans l’épais blouson beige, il poussa la double porte d’entrée et s’aventura à l’intérieur du bâtiment. Il monta les deux étages jusqu’au bureau en question en enjambant la moitié des marches. Une fois en haut, brûlant et essoufflé, il s’appuya sur ses genoux pour calmer ses vertiges. Il avait l’impression d’être rempli d’eau. Et qu’au moindre mouvement brusque, tout allait déborder.

Il toqua trois fois. On lui indiqua qu’il pouvait entrer, depuis l’autre côté. Sans attendre il obtempéra. Il pénétra la petite pièce, s’inclina respectueusement, puis se rua jusqu’à une chaise et s’installa dans un froissement.

Mains liées sur ses genoux, il attendit. Le responsable, occupé par ce qu’il y avait sur son ordinateur, le fit patienter un petit peu. C’était un homme d’âge moyen, ni grand, ni petit, ni beau, ni laid. Il le connaissait bien. Il avait passé des heures entières dans son bureau, à discuter de ses problèmes financiers, à parler de sa bourse très avantageuse.

Une bourse très avantageuse, certes, mais il fallait trimer pour l’obtenir, et la conserver.

Soudain l’homme soupira, s’écarta de son écran, et appuya son dos contre sa chaise. Le châtain déglutit. Ses doigts rougis s’agrippèrent à son jean.

\- _Hanbin._

Il hocha la tête rapidement, crispé.

\- _Fais pas cette tête, tout va bien. Je t’ai pas appelé pour t’annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle._

A ces mots, son vis-à-vis lui sourit. Hanbin resta immobile, incertain d’avoir bien compris.

\- _J’ai vu que tu avais eu B en maths._

A la mention de sa note médiocre, il se renferma immédiatement. L’autre le remarqua.

\- _Hé, ça va, t’inquiète pas. B c’est déjà très bien._

Ça, il n’en était pas convaincu, mais il ne répondit rien. Il n’avait pas la force d’articuler quoi que ce soit, de toute manière.

\- _Arrête de t’angoisser. Tu vas pas perdre ta bourse pour un B, ça serait injuste. Surtout après toutes ces années de mentions exemplaires._

Il baissa les yeux sur ses genoux tremblotants. Il n’allait pas perdre sa bourse. Il en était incroyablement soulagé. Pendant toutes ces heures de doute, il avait cru qu’il allait devoir quitter l’université, et se mettre à travailler. Il avait eu peur de finir comme son frère. Sauf que lui, il n’avait personne à ses côtés.

Puis il se rappela de la façon dont il avait hurlé sur Jiwon. Aveuglé par sa peur il lui avait reproché tant de choses. Et pour rien, au final. Parce que tout allait bien.

\- _Je t’ai pas appelé ici pour ça._

Il releva le regard vers l’aîné, pour lui montrer qu’il l’écoutait.

\- _En voyant ton B, je me suis inquiété, d’abord. Je me suis demandé si quelque chose n’allait pas. Si tu avais des problèmes avec ta famille._

Avec un énième sourire, il joignit ses mains sur le bureau, et s’y appuya.

\- _Puis j’ai croisé des étudiants, et ils parlaient de Jiwon. De Jiwon et de toi, pour être précis._

Hanbin se perdit dans son propre esprit une seconde. Que les gens parlent du brun alors qu’il n’était même pas là, c’était une chose normale. En revanche, qu’il fasse partie de la conversation, ça ne l’était pas. Il ne cessait de se demander ce qu’ils avaient bien pu dire à leur sujet.

\- _Ils m’ont dit qu’ils t’avaient vu avec lui à une soirée, l’avant-veille des examens. Je me suis dit « est-ce qu’on parle vraiment du même Hanbin ? »_ , ajouta-t-il en riant.

Le châtain ne put s’empêcher de rire à son tour. Lui aussi il avait du mal à croire tout ce qu’il se passait dans sa vie. Tout ce qui avait changé. Aussi bien dans son environnement que dans sa tête.

\- _Et là j’ai compris que ce n’était rien de grave. Que tu t’amusais, tout simplement._

Hanbin perdit son sourire. Il déglutit et ses yeux se mirent à le brûler.

\- _T’as foiré une question sur ton exam de maths. Et alors ? Tu as validé tes enseignements, c’est ça qui est important._

Il ne parvint plus à retenir les quelques larmes qui pendaient à ses cils, donc il ferma les paupières pour les en chasser. Son visage se crispa en une grimace de peine.

\- _Amuse-toi, Hanbin. Tu as suffisamment travaillé comme ça. Tu as le droit de faire des pauses, toi aussi._

A travers les pleurs qui inondaient ses yeux, il vit l’homme lui tendre un mouchoir.

\- _Je suis content que tu te sois fait un ami. Jiwon est un tantinet turbulent, mais vous avez l’air de bien vous compléter. Vous avez beaucoup à apprendre l’un de l’autre._

Au petit pic lancé au brun, Hanbin pouffa légèrement. Le responsable le laissa se calmer en lui lançant des encouragements et des compliments, en l’accablant de paroles gentilles. Lorsqu’il cessa de pleurer, et que ses sanglots subsistèrent, il le laissa rentrer chez lui et lui conseilla de se reposer.

Lorsqu’il retrouva le loft lumineux, vers midi, il se sentait un petit peu mieux. Cette courte réunion et ces conseils avisés semblaient l’avoir aidé à décompresser un peu. Il se déchaussa dans l’entrée et aligna ses chaussures à côté des baskets de Jiwon. Il n’entendit pas un bruit. Il devait être tout seul.

C’était une expérience étrange, de se retrouver seul dans la maison de quelqu’un d’autre. Peu importe à quel point on lui avait dit de se mettre à l’aise, de considérer l’appartement comme sa propre maison, il n’avait jamais réellement réussi à s’y faire.

La mère de Jiyeon rentra moins d’une heure plus tard. En l’apercevant elle secoua les sacs plastique qu’elle tenait dans ses mains et se dépêcha de tout emmener jusqu’à la cuisine.

\- _Hanbin ! Tu dois mourir de faim. Je te prépare vite à manger._

Il l’aida à tout déballer sur le comptoir. Elle avait acheté du poulet, des tas de légumes, plusieurs variétés de fruits secs, de céréales, et du yaourt. Il n’avait pas particulièrement faim, mais elle paraissait prête à cuisiner une quantité astronomique de nourriture.

Il l’aida à préparer les plats qu’elle voulait. Il y avait du bouillon de poulet, plusieurs variétés de légumes marinés, des œufs durs, une purée de patate douce, un yaourt aux flocons d’avoine, et de la gelée rose. Il loucha sur tous les plats, incrédule. Gentiment elle le fit s’asseoir, lui emplit un bol de riz fumant, et s’installa en face de lui.

\- _Normalement tous ces plats sont très faciles à digérer. Je me suis renseignée._

Il comprit enfin où elle voulait en venir. Pourquoi elle avait mis autant d’effort dans quelque chose qu’elle n’était même pas sûre qu’il puisse manger sans vomir. Elle essayait de l’aider. Il n’osa pas refuser. Alors, bien que n’étant pas particulièrement affamé, ni guéri de son étrange intolérance à la nourriture, il se servit d’un peu de tout en la remerciant.

\- _S’il y a quelque chose qui ne te fais pas envie, tu n’as pas besoin de te forcer._

Il hocha la tête. Après dix minutes à l’observer sans bouger, elle se mit à manger à son tour. Cette fois-ci, il espérait sincèrement qu’il arriverait à tout garder. Il avait peur de la décevoir s’il devenait encore malade.

Ils finirent leur repas en silence. Ils n’étaient que tous les deux, et c’était assez étrange. Elle avait l’air de vouloir lui parler de quelque chose, mais elle attendit qu’il ait terminé son repas pour aborder le sujet.

\- _Hanbin… tu sais qu’il faut qu’on discute, pas vrai ?_

Il opina de nouveau. Sans un bruit il reposa ses couverts sur le bar.

\- _Je n’ai posé aucune question lorsque tu as commencé à vivre ici… j’ai confiance en toi et je suis certaine que tu as une très bonne raison d’avoir quitté ta famille._

Il baissa les yeux. Il avait pensé que Jiwon se serait rendu chez Jinhwan, ou Donghyuk, ou un autre de ses amis, mais pas chez son meilleur ami. Pas après cette dispute qu’ils avaient eue chez Jisoo, pas après tous ces jours de froid entre eux. Junhoe ne l’aimait pas. Pire, il le haïssait. Et il avait peur de ce qu’il était capable de faire penser au brun, pendant qu’ils étaient dans cet état-là. Alors qu’ils étaient loin l’un de l’autre. Et s’il arrivait à le persuader de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole ?

\- _Mais Jiwon s’est enfui de la maison. Je sais qu’il est chez Junhoe, mais il ne répond pas à mes messages. Jiyeon est inquiète pour son frère et tu es malade._

Il reporta son attention sur elle, pour lui montrer qu’il l’écoutait. Il ne voulait pas lui manquer de respect.

\- _Alors maintenant, j’ai besoin de savoir ce qu’il se passe. Pour aider mon fils, et pour t’aider toi aussi._

Elle avait l’air sincèrement inquiète. C’était comme si toutes les interrogations et les incertitudes qu’elle avait gardées pour elle étaient en train de déborder. Le départ de son aîné en avait certainement été le déclencheur. Il n’avait pas envie qu’elle se fasse du tort pour lui. Ni qu’elle se sente éloignée de son fils. Ainsi il lui expliqua la situation, un peu tremblant. Sans rentrer dans trop de détails, sans lui en raconter plus que nécessaire, mais en lui en disant assez pour qu’elle comprenne pourquoi il s’était réfugié chez elle, pourquoi il s’était disputé avec l’aîné, le jour des résultats. Plus il en ajoutait, plus ses traits doux se voilaient d’une peine et d’une compassion sans limites. Telles qu’il n’en avait vu qu’une seule autre fois auparavant. Une seule fois, sur le visage de Jiwon.

Il termina et il n’y eut plus un bruit. Doucement elle expira et joignit ses mains entre elles. Elle avait l’air de réfléchir intensément.

\- _Concernant Jiwon…_

Elle se stoppa, comme si elle cherchait ses mots. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et avec l’air le plus doux et désolé du monde, elle le fixa dans les yeux.

\- _Vous vous êtes rapprochés très rapidement, et du jour au lendemain, vous vous êtes vus tous les jours. C’est difficile d’être avec la même personne constamment. Peut-être qu’il faudrait mettre un petit peu de distance entre vous deux… juste le temps que vous mettiez les choses au clair, hm ?_

Il s’y était attendu, mais la supposition innocente le heurta tout de même profondément. Mettre de la distance entre eux ? Comment ? Pendant combien de temps ? Et si ça avait l’effet contraire ? Et si le brun l’oubliait, passait à autre chose, pendant qu’ils étaient séparés ?

\- _Quant à ta maman… c’est une situation difficile, je le comprends bien. Mais peut-être qu’en discuter avec elle pourrait arranger les choses ? Je suis certaine qu’elle s’inquiète énormément pour toi._

Il déglutit et son estomac se retourna dans tous les sens. Il savait exactement où elle voulait en venir. Mettre de la distance entre Jiwon et lui, et régler son problème avec sa mère. Elle était en train de lui conseiller de rentrer chez lui.

\- _Je suis désolée, Hanbin. Je le suis._

Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle essayait très certainement de protéger sa famille. La protéger de la misère qu’il leur apportait, parce qu’il n’était bon qu’à ça. Répandre son malheur partout. Il avait terni l’éclat du plus vieux, et ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’il ne s’attaque à tout le reste.

Ce jour-là il récupéra les quelques affaires lui appartenant qui trainaient dans la chambre du brun. Il se rendit compte qu’il ne possédait presque rien, en fait. Tout ce qu’il avait utilisé, tous les vêtements qu’il avait portés, depuis son arrivée, rien n’était à lui. S’il partait il ne resterait plus aucune trace de lui. Comme s’il n’était jamais venu, comme s’il n’avait jamais existé.

La maman de Jiwon proposa de le ramener, mais il refusa poliment. Il la remercia pour tout ce qu’elle avait fait pour lui, pour tous ces jours où elle avait accepté sa présence sans la questionner, pour tout ce temps où elle avait pris sur elle. Puis il avait tourné le dos et il était parti.

Quand il sortit, il neigeait. Comme ce jour-là. Il ne put s’empêcher de se dire que tout l’univers ne cherchait qu’à l’accabler davantage. Ses cils humides gelèrent dans l’atmosphère glaciale, et ses larmes amères séchèrent douloureusement contre ses joues.

Il marcha tête baissée. Ses pieds le guidèrent, presque par instinct, jusqu’au bidonville. Puis il s’arrêta en bas de cette montée, et il releva les yeux pour en aviser le sommet.

Retour brutal à la réalité.

Sans parvenir à cesser ses pleurs, il escalada la pente. Il arriva enfin jusqu’à la bicoque déformée, essoufflé. Il appuya sa main sur la poignée grinçante, et il ne ressentit rien. Il n’avait même plus la force de repousser cet endroit.

Impassible il pénétra le jardin, fit quelques pas dans la boue sans même se soucier de l’état de ses chaussures. Il en avait marre de faire attention à tout. A quoi bon ? Être sage, être obéissant, éviter les problèmes. Ça ne l’avait jamais mené à rien, de toute manière.

Il rentra dans la maison de l’air le plus naturel du monde, comme s’il n’était pas absent depuis des jours. A peine fût-il dans l’entrée qu’il entendit un énorme fracas venant de la cuisine. Epuisé il releva ses yeux rougis vers sa mère, qui venait de faire tomber son faitout.

\- _Hanbin._

Lèvres serrées, il hocha la tête. Comme s’il lui confirmait que c’était bien lui. Distraitement il retira ses chaussures. Sur les bords de son champ de vision, il l’aperçut qui s’approchait. Elle semblait vouloir lui demander ce qu’il avait fait, où il avait dormi, pendant tout ce temps. Cependant elle resta muette, bouche entrouverte, respiration bruyante.

Elle le prit dans ses bras. Elle se mit à pleurer et à s’excuser, à lui dire que ça n’arriverait plus jamais. Elle lui expliqua qu’elle s’était rendue dans une station de police pour qu’on le recherche, mais qu’ils avaient refusé de l’aider parce qu’il n’était plus mineur. Tout en sanglotant pitoyablement elle lui avoua à quel point elle était misérable, et épuisée, et il n’avait aucun mal à la croire. Lui aussi, il l’était.

\- _Maman. Je veux juste rester un peu seul dans ma chambre. S’il te plaît._

Interdite, elle le lâcha et acquiesça, mal à l’aise. Elle le laissa partir sans poser de questions. Déjà ça, en soi, c’était miraculeux.

Il ferma la porte de sa chambre dans son dos, et lâcha brusquement toutes ses affaires par terre. Sans prendre la peine de rien ranger, il se traîna jusqu’à son bureau, puis il s’assit sur sa vieille chaise en bois.

Il resta immobile plusieurs minutes, à fixer le mur en face de lui. Mains à plat sur la surface en bois griffée. Soulevant et abaissant son index à un rythme régulier. Il n’y avait aucun bruit, même pas le bruit de sa propre existence. Il n’y avait plus rien.

Retour à la case départ.

Il passa son week-end enfermé dans sa chambre, à ne rien faire. Il ne révisa pas ses cours. Il n’aida pas aux tâches ménagères. Il ne parla pas à sa mère, non plus. Peut-être qu’il faisait une crise d’adolescence tardive. Ou peut-être qu’il était en train de sombrer.

Allongé dans son lit inconfortable, les yeux clos, il ravivait à sa mémoire les souvenirs de Jiwon, de leurs moments ensemble. Sur ses paupières se dessinèrent les uns après les autres ces instants lui semblant hors de portée. Cette nuit passée à surveiller Mihi, l’obscurité de la salle des archives, leurs premiers messages, la douche brûlante dans ses bras, l’embrassade dans la salle de bain de Jisoo, le sommet de cette montagne, les câlins dans le lit. Tout était si vivide, il se rappelait de chaque détail.

Il n’arrivait plus à dormir, parce que ces images le hantaient. Par moments, il prenait sa tête entre ses mains et il essayait de les en sortir. Par d’autres, il laissait ces sensations l’inonder et il se plongeait tout entier dans ses souvenirs. Peu à peu il laissa les vagues emporter petit à petit toutes les parts de lui qui refusaient d’y faire face, comme l’océan dénuant les plages de leur sable doré un peu plus à chaque passage.

Le lundi matin, il dut reprendre son stage. Il n’avait pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit, alors il hésita à ne pas s’y rendre. Mais en se disant qu’il pourrait probablement y apercevoir Jiwon, même si c’était de loin, même s’il ne lui adressait pas la parole, il réussit à réunir assez de motivation pour se sortir du lit.

Il faisait un temps glacial, dehors. Comme d’habitude, il n’avait pas de vêtements adaptés pour se battre contre. Donc il sortit avec ses habits fins, et il eut froid.

Dans le hall d’entrée, tout le monde parlait fort. Les étudiants discutaient de leurs examens, de cette courte semaine de répit qui leur avait été accordée, entre leurs deux semestres. Il jeta un coup d’œil rapide et le trouva aussitôt. Debout aux côtés de Junhoe, un bonnet noir enfoncé sur le crâne, les mains dans les poches. Hanbin déglutit. Il avait l’air irrité. Ou épuisé. Ou les deux. Et il avait cette horrible impression que c’était de sa faute.

Leur guide ne tarda pas à arriver. En voyant Jinwoo s’arrêter devant la foule, il sut immédiatement que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Sans même adresser le changement évident de mentor, le psychiatre commença à faire l’appel. Par réflexe il observa la réaction du brun, qui fut plus ou moins semblable à la sienne. Il avait l’air perturbé. Peut-être même anxieux.

De nouveau, ils s’assirent tous dans la salle de réunion pour la répartition des services. Jinwoo assigna Jiwon aux soins palliatifs, avec deux autres gars qu’il ne connaissait pas. Hanbin ne put s’empêcher de s’inquiéter pour lui. Il avait déjà vécu deux semaines compliquées en psychiatrie, et maintenant on le conduisait dans un département encore plus difficile. Il avait peur que ça affecte son bien être mental.

Il se retrouva en chirurgie. Il s’en tirait bien. Il avait évité la radiologie, que tout le monde trouvait ennuyante, les soins palliatifs et la psychiatrie. La seule chose qui le mit légèrement mal à l’aise, c’était qu’il se retrouvait groupé avec Jisoo.

Il eut un début de semaine compliqué. C’était difficile de se retrouver seul à nouveau, après autant de temps passé auprès de son ami. Ils ne se croisaient presque plus. Ils ne mangeaient pas à la même heure, et ils se trouvaient dans deux services opposés au sein de l’hôpital. Ils n’avaient pas beaucoup d’occasions pour se croiser, et il craignait qu’ils ne se séparent pour de bon, si ça continuait ainsi. Néanmoins il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour que sa solitude cesse.

Assis seul à sa table, les yeux rivés sur son plateau encore plein, il n’arrivait pas à manger. Il n’avait repris les cours que depuis quelques jours, mais il avait l’impression que ça faisait une éternité. Chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde passait terriblement lentement. Le temps traînait et s’allongeait, se déformait. Les nuits étaient courtes et les journées dix fois plus longues.

Il entendit un cliquetis, et vit quelqu’un s’installer en face de lui. Avec un sourire accueillant, Jisoo retira son manteau beige, le posa sur le siège à côté d’elle, et s’empara de ses couverts. D’un naturel déconcertant, elle se mit à manger.

\- _Tu t’es disputé avec Jiwon ?_

La question, impromptue, le laissa abasourdi. La jeune femme, une joue gonflée de riz, continua à lui parler nonchalamment.

\- _Je vous vois plus ensemble._

Elle s’arrêta de parler, avala, puis releva son regard curieux vers lui. Elle attendait qu’il lui réponde quelque chose, mais il n’était même pas sûr d’avoir bien entendu ce qu’elle venait de lui dire.

\- _Euh… oui_ , répondit-il, confus.

Elle laissa échapper un ‘ah’ embêté et se remit à mâcher. Il n’était déjà pas très à l’aise avec les autres, mais après ce qu’il s’était passé dans sa tête le soir de son anniversaire, c’était encore pire. Il se souvenait très bien de cette étrange possessivité qu’il avait ressentie, et de la façon dont il avait refusé de lui céder Jiwon. Et il savait pertinemment qu’elle avait compris.

\- _Je suis désolé_ , lâcha-t-il.

Jisoo redressa la tête encore une fois, un sourcil levé. Elle ne paraissait pas savoir pourquoi il s’excusait.

\- _Pour ce soir-là_ , précisa-t-il. _Si j’avais su que ça finirait comme ça, je t’aurais laissé l’avoir._

Ses pupilles s’illuminèrent. Elle venait visiblement de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Puis soudain, son expression sereine se brisa en un rire cristallin.

\- _Tu m’aurais ‘laissé l’avoir’ ?_

Quand les mots sortirent de sa bouche, il réalisa à quel point ça sonnait mal. Alors il s’excusa de plus belle, rouge de honte. Elle mit un peu de temps à se calmer, à reprendre son souffle, et elle retomba dans le silence. Il glissa distraitement une cuillérée de soupe entre ses lèvres, pour se concentrer sur autre chose.

\- _C’est pas grave._

Il manqua d’avaler de travers. Gentiment elle lui servit un verre d’eau.

\- _Même si tu m’avais ‘laissé l’avoir’, ça n’aurait rien changé._

Il frissonna succinctement. L’atmosphère venait de retomber.

\- _Ce n’est pas de moi dont il est amoureux, mais de toi, après tout._

Il y eut un court moment de flottement, durant lequel Hanbin essaya tant bien que mal de traiter l’information qu’elle venait juste de lui jeter au visage.

\- _Quoi ?_

Sans comprendre à quel point ce qu’elle venait de dire était absurde, elle le jaugea innocemment.

\- _Quoi, ‘quoi’ ?_

Il eut un rire nerveux, perturbé, perplexe.

\- _Jiwon n’est pas… enfin… il n’est pas amoureux de moi._

Il bégaya stupidement. Même le dire à haute voix, c’était compliqué. Elle parut désarçonnée, puis ennuyée, puis embarrassée.

\- _Ah, je sais pas, moi. Comment vous appelez ça entre vous ? Il te désire ? Il t’adore ? Il a le béguin, il veut te pécho ?_

Il manqua de renverser son plateau en tapant sur la table. Elle se stoppa dans son énumération, surprise. Frénétiquement il jeta un coup d’œil autour de lui pour voir si personne n’avait entendu. Tout le monde semblait concentré sur son repas. Un peu soulagé, il décrispa ses épaules.

\- _Qu’est-ce que tu racontes_? chuchota-t-il. _Jiwon… Jiwon n’est pas… je veux dire, il aime les filles._

Sur ces mots, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux pendant une dizaine de secondes. Et subitement, elle inspira un grand coup.

\- _Punaise ! T’es en train de me dire qu’il t’a pas avoué ?_

Hanbin ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu’il se passait, à ce qu’elle racontait. Elle avait l’air choquée, mais quelque chose clochait, chez elle. Comme si elle était en train de jouer un rôle.

\- _J’étais sûre que t’étais au courant, pourtant. Je veux dire, vous êtes vachement proches pour deux bons potes, quand même._

Il leva la main pour qu’elle s’arrête de déblatérer tout ce qu’elle pensait. Les pupilles figées sur la table, il peina à garder son calme.

\- _Attends… qu’est-ce que… qu’est-ce que t’es en train de me dire ?_

Et alors d’un sérieux inébranlable, elle plongea son regard dans le sien, lui attrapa la main, et la lui rabaissa.

\- _Jiwon est gay. Et il est amoureux de toi._

Il sentit sa respiration se couper, et son cœur imploser. Ses cils papillonnèrent, il ne parvint plus à concentrer sa vision, et il fut incapable de rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Elle se pencha vers lui, lui tapota amicalement l’épaule, attrapa son plateau vide et quitta la table.

A ce moment précis les portes de la cafétéria s’ouvrirent, et la figure charismatique de Jiwon passa le seuil. Hanbin crut que les battements de son cœur allaient lui casser les côtes. Il ne savait pas ce que c’était, d’aimer quelqu’un. Encore moins lorsque ça concernait deux garçons.

Il vit le brun scanner la salle du regard, et éventuellement ses iris noirs se stoppèrent sur lui. Il le fixa sans bouger quelques secondes, puis détourna les yeux quand il comprit qu’il était lui aussi observé.

Jiwon était amoureux de lui.

Et peut-être parce qu’il avait un peu trop laissé son imagination s’emballer le week-end précédent, il n’eut aucun mal à se représenter comment ça serait, s’ils en venaient à être si proches. Il visualisait ses mains parcourir son corps gorgé de soleil, les courbes de son torse anguleux. Agripper ses cheveux sombres, se lover dans ses bras, embrasser sa peau brûlante et s’y laisser fondre. Glisser sa langue dans les moindres recoins de son être, et le laisser s’insinuer en lui au milieu des draps souillés.

Les images lui firent tourner la tête. Tremblant et fiévreux, il expira une bouffée d’air ardent.

Jiwon était amoureux de lui.


	11. jiwon ─ I see the world turn in your eyes

Dès la fin de sa journée aux soins palliatifs, Jiwon quitta l’hôpital. Il était déjà tard, parce qu’un de leurs patients était décédé, et qu’il avait dû assister à tout ce qui avait suivi. Prévenir la famille, en discuter avec eux, remplir les papiers administratifs, rendre les effets personnels du défunt. On lui avait également fait comprendre que ça risquait d’arriver souvent. Dans ce service, des gens mouraient tous les jours.

Jiwon était épuisé. Moralement et physiquement. Sac à dos en main, il marchait à pas précipités dans la direction de son appartement familial. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, et il était presque certain de savoir pourquoi.

Quand il rentra, il ne vit ni sa mère, ni Jiyeon. Il se défit rapidement de ses chaussures dans l’entrée, et se rua vers les escaliers. Il grimpa deux à deux les marches jusqu’au sommet, puis il poussa brusquement la porte de sa chambre.

Tout était vide. Frénétiquement il chercha tout autour de lui la moindre trace de sa présence. Un signe de vie, une preuve que toute cette histoire n’avait pas été qu’un long rêve. Mais il n’y avait plus rien. Hanbin avait disparu. Il était parti.

En l’apercevant avec ses vieux vêtements dans la cafétéria, il avait aussitôt eu des doutes. Ça lui avait trotté dans la tête toute la journée. Il s’était convaincu que tout irait pour le mieux, et qu’il le retrouverait en rentrant, le soir-même. En l’occurrence, ça n’était pas le cas.

Il entendit un cliquetis dans son dos, et sa mère sortit de la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre. Elle se figea à sa vue.

\- _Jiwon._

Elle l’observa de haut en bas. Il portait les mêmes vêtements qu’à son départ. Il avait passé le week-end chez Junhoe pour reprendre ses esprits. Remettre les choses en place. Ils n’avaient pas parlé d’Hanbin, du tout. Ils avaient consciencieusement évité le sujet, justement. Ils avaient tous les deux fait comme si de rien n’était, et n’avaient absolument pas réglé leurs soucis.

\- _Prends une douche, tu as l’air frigorifié._

Tout en frottant sa serviette blanche contre ses courts cheveux noirs, elle fit volte-face et descendit les escaliers, jusqu’à la cuisine. Jiwon s’élança à sa poursuite.

\- _Où est Hanbin ?_

Il la regarda ouvrir le réfrigérateur, et scanner les aliments à l’intérieur. Elle sortit une salade et quelques légumes d’un des bacs transparents, se retourna, et appuya ses mains sur le comptoir.

\- _Il est rentré chez lui._

Jiwon sentit sa gorge se serrer et se contracter douloureusement. Alors ses craintes avaient bel et bien été fondées.

\- _Pourquoi ?_ demanda-t-il, la voix brisée.

Sa génitrice releva les yeux, avisant son expression inquiète. Plus que tout le reste, il avait peur qu’Hanbin ne soit parti à cause de lui. Après leur dispute, il l’avait abandonné. Il s’était réfugié chez Junhoe, là où il n’avait plus à réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Il l’avait laissé tout seul, dans l’un de ses pires moments. Alors qu’il lui avait promis le contraire.

\- _Vous avez besoin de prendre du recul, tous les deux. C’était la meilleure chose à faire._

Soudain il comprit que c’était elle. Elle qui lui avait dit de rentrer chez lui. Bien sûr, après tout, Hanbin n’aurait jamais remis les pieds dans cet enfer de son plein gré. Agité, il passa une main sur son visage.

\- _Je sais que c’est difficile, mais vous ne pouvez pas constamment dépendre l’un de l’autre comme ça. Ce n’est pas sain. Et il a des choses à régler avec sa maman, alors-_

Il abattit brusquement ses mains sur la surface marbrée de l’îlot de cuisine, faisant taire sa mère sur le coup. Manifestant sa surprise, les sourcils dessinés de cette dernière se relevèrent sur son front.

\- _Si tu sais qu’il a des problèmes familiaux, alors pourquoi tu l’as renvoyé chez lui ?_

Tête baissée, la respiration erratique, il essaya tant bien que mal de garder son calme. Il n’arrivait pas à croire que sa mère ait pu chasser Hanbin de leur maison. Encore mois si elle était au courant pour sa situation. Il osait à peine imaginer ce qu’il avait dû ressentir, en remettant les pieds dans ce trou où il avait passé toute son enfance.

\- _Je suis désolée, Jiwon… mais il a accepté. S’il avait refusé, je-_

Il frappa un énième coup sur le comptoir, l’interrompant une autre fois.

\- _Tu penses vraiment qu’il a accepté parce qu’il voulait bien y retourner ? Dans ce taudis où personne ne s’occupe de savoir ce qu’il ressent ? Avec cette famille qui l’abuse moralement et physiquement ?_

Il éleva le ton, criant presque, à bout de nerfs. Du coin de l’œil il la vit déglutir. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. A ses propres mots il sentit les larmes lui monter, et les retint de toutes ses forces. Il n’arrivait pas à gérer tout ce qu’il se passait, dans sa vie. Il n’avait jamais appris à faire face à toutes ces complications. Les patients en fin de vie dans son service, ses différents avec Junhoe, la disparition de Minho, Chanwoo qui ne répondait pas à ses messages. Toute cette histoire avec Hanbin, qui désormais se trouvait loin de lui.

\- _Maman, je t’en supplie._

Il s’abaissa et appuya sa tête contre la pierre froide, le torse secoué de minuscules tressautements.

\- _Il ne peut pas rester là-bas. Je ne veux pas qu’on lui fasse du mal._

En comprenant qu’il était sur le point de pleurer, elle lâcha sa salade, se rua à ses côtés et passa un bras réconfortant autour de lui.

\- _Jiwon, ne pleure pas, s’il te plaît. Tu me fais mal au cœur._

Elle lui frotta doucement le dos. Il se redressa pour s’agripper à elle, cherchant aveuglément quelque chose ou quelqu’un pour le soutenir, et elle l’enlaça gentiment.

\- _On va trouver une solution, d’accord ? Tout ce que je souhaite, c’est que vous soyez heureux._

Elle se recula de lui, et par petites caresses elle ressuya ses cils humides. Elle lui murmura des paroles rassurantes pour l’apaiser. Le regard baissé, il n’arrivait pas à arrêter d’y penser.

\- _Si tu as envie de le voir, tu peux y aller, tu sais. Je suis certaine que tu lui manques aussi._

Il n’avait pas besoin qu’on lui dise deux fois. Il se détacha de sa mère, se rua jusqu’à la porte, et renfila ses chaussures. Avant même de réaliser ce qu’il était en train de faire, il quittait déjà le loft.

Il marcha dans le froid suffisamment de temps pour que ses mains deviennent violettes. Il faisait nuit et dans l’obscurité tout lui paraissait étranger. Les souvenirs de la dernière fois étaient flous, difficiles à décrypter. Il tournait dans certaines rues avant de faire demi-tour, et parfois il oubliait d’où il venait.

Il était vingt-et-une heure, lorsqu’il atteignit la porte en bois de la vieille maison. Une lueur jaunâtre perçait à travers le verre flouté de la fenêtre principale. Au-dessus de lui, les câbles électriques se balançaient dangereusement, malmenés par le vent. Il avait les pieds dans la boue et il était frigorifié. Il n’était même pas sûr d’arriver à toquer.

Il aurait bien attendu une heure ou deux de plus, si l’accès ne s’était pas soudainement ouvert sur un visage inconnu.

Un sac poubelle bleu en main, une femme d’âge mûr se tenait devant lui. En l’apercevant sur le pas de sa porte, elle sursauta et lâcha le sac en plastique. Toutes les boîtes de conserve qu’il contenait se déversèrent sur le sol. Maladroitement, Jiwon s’excusa de l’avoir effrayée et s’abaissa pour les ramasser. Il sentit son regard insistant sur lui tandis qu’il rattrapait sa bêtise, et ce jusqu’à ce qu’il ne se relève.

Visiblement confuse elle avait froncé les sourcils, et l’air un peu inquiète, elle le fixait intensément. Sans savoir quoi dire, il resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas comment se présenter.

\- _Jiwon ?_

Il se figea. Debout devant la porte de sa chambre, qu’il venait apparemment de quitter, Hanbin paraissait frigorifié. Habillé seulement d’un t-shirt et d’un caleçon, les cheveux trempés, il s’était entouré de ses propres bras. Jiwon déglutit. A son visage crispé de terreur et d’appréhension, il vit qu’il avait fait une erreur. Il n’aurait jamais dû venir.

\- _Vous êtes un ami de mon fils ?_

Il reporta son attention sur la personne qu’il devinait être la mère du châtain. Il ne savait même pas quoi répondre à ça. Est-ce qu’ils étaient amis, au moins ?

Hanbin, avec beaucoup d’hésitation, s’avança jusqu’à eux. Jiwon détestait cette expression qu’il portait. Ses iris tremblants ne cessaient de faire l’aller-retour entre lui et sa génitrice. Comme s’il avait peur de ce qu’il allait répondre à sa question. Comme s’il n’avait pas envie qu’elle sache.

\- _Non_ , répondit-il. _Juste un camarade de classe._

Il mentit sans vraiment chercher à paraître convaincant. En face, la femme hocha la tête.

\- _Je suis venu récupérer mon écharpe._

Les yeux d’Hanbin, qui s’étaient momentanément figés sur le sol à leurs pieds, se relevèrent brusquement vers lui. Noyés de crainte, ils se fixèrent sur les siens.

Ils se lâchèrent du regard lorsqu’elle l’invita à entrer. Il se déchaussa rapidement, aligna nettement ses baskets avec les souliers présents, et fit quelques pas sur le sol craquelé. A l’intérieur tout était glacial, il y faisait aussi froid qu’à l’extérieur. Il se fit violence pour ne pas regarder autour de lui. Même si ça n’était pas la première fois qu’il y mettait les pieds, il n’avait toujours pas réussi à s’y habituer.

Il n’avait jamais imaginé qu’une personne puisse vivre dans un endroit pareil. Qu’Hanbin, en particulier, puisse vivre dans un endroit pareil. Lui qui était l’idole de toutes ses fantaisies, l’acteur principal de tous les films qu’il se faisait dans la tête. Il avait bien visualisé sa famille et sa maison un nombre incommensurable de fois, mais jamais il n’était arrivé à ce résultat.

Il avait cru qu’Hanbin était de famille modeste. Il avait toujours su qu’il avait du mal à finir ses mois. Parce qu’il ne portait jamais de vêtements neufs, parce qu’il ne s’offrait jamais rien, parce qu’il réutilisait des vieux cahiers de notes cornés et récupérait des livres de seconde main. Il avait deviné qu’il ne venait pas d’un milieu aisé à sa façon d’être, à sa démarche, à son attitude. A sa façon de parler et d’interagir avec les autres, à sa façon de s’effacer lorsqu’il était avec lui. Il l’avait toujours su. Mais pas à ce point-là. Pas comme ça.

Hanbin était pauvre. Il n’y avait pas d’autre mot, pas d’euphémisme, pas de contournement. Hanbin était juste pauvre.

Comme la fois dernière, il fit comme si de rien n’était. Comme si se tenir debout dans cet endroit ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Il était doué pour faire semblant.

\- _Hanbin, je vais jeter les poubelles. Propose-lui un verre d’eau, ou quelque chose._

Sur ces mots, la mère d’Hanbin enfila deux sabots usés, et quitta l’habitation. Jiwon était presque sûr de n’avoir vu aucune benne à ordures depuis qu’il avait grimpé la pente. Il savait qu’elle allait prendre du temps pour revenir, et ça l’arrangeait grandement.

Hanbin ne lui proposa pas d’eau. Il était paralysé au milieu de la pièce principale. Il ne le regardait pas.

\- _Hanbin._

Le susnommé eut un affreux sursaut. Est-ce qu’il était si réticent à l’idée de lui parler ?

\- _Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas dit que tu partais de l’appartement ?_

Pétrifié, il ne releva pas la tête et ne répondit rien.

\- _T’as pas eu de problème avec ta famille depuis que t’es revenu ?_

Encore une fois, aucune réaction. Il avait l’impression qu’il ne l’entendait pas. Il y eut un court instant de silence. Il inspira profondément.

\- _Je t’ai pas manqué du tout ?_

Alors, comme pour se protéger, le corps d’Hanbin se renferma complètement. Ses épaules s’affaissèrent, son dos se courba, et ses sourcils se froncèrent au-dessus de ses yeux. Jiwon sourit amèrement, et expira une bouffée d’air. Il était en train de se faire rejeter. Purement et simplement. Encore une fois il sentit les larmes monter. Il passa une main sur son visage pour se ressaisir.

\- _J’aurais pas dû venir._

C’était trop difficile. Trop douloureux. Il avait cru pouvoir courir après Hanbin toute sa vie, mais il était déjà épuisé. A quoi bon ? Il n’arriverait jamais à l’atteindre, de toute manière. Parce qu’à chaque pas qu’il faisait en avant, l’autre reculait encore davantage.

Il frotta ses mains violacées entre elles, mal à l’aise. Il avait l’impression que son corps tout entier était construit comme un château de sable, et que tout était en train de s’écrouler. Il hocha la tête de haut en bas, lèvres pincées.

\- _Et si on faisait comme si rien ne s’était passé ?_

A ce moment-là seulement, Hanbin releva la tête. Jiwon détourna le regard aussitôt. Il haussa les épaules.

\- _On a juste à reprendre nos vies d’avant. T’as qu’à faire comme si tu m’avais jamais parlé._

Il serra ses doigts gelés et la douleur l’aida à garder un peu de contenance.

\- _Et je ferai pareil._

Il ne savait même pas ce qu’il était en train de dire. Il savait juste qu’il allait le regretter. Mais il avait envie qu’Hanbin réagisse. Qu’il dise quelque chose. Même si c’était pour lui cracher des insultes au visage. Même s’il le haïssait. C’était toujours mieux que d’être ignoré.

Mais rien. Il n’obtint rien. Pas même un souffle, ou un soupir, ou une infime réaction.

Est-ce qu’il avait tout foutu en l’air le jour où il avait essayé de l’embrasser ? Est-ce que leur relation aurait continué son cours s’il n’avait pas fait cette erreur ? Ou est-ce qu’elle avait été vouée à l’échec depuis le début ?

Cette fois-ci rien ne put retenir les gouttes salées qui s’échappèrent amèrement d’entre ses cils.

\- _Tu peux garder l’écharpe, j’en veux plus finalement. Fais-en ce que tu veux._

Il renifla et remit ses chaussures. La respiration saccadée, il serrait la mâchoire pour contenir les vagues douloureuses qui contractaient sa gorge. Puis il quitta la maison bancale sans se retourner. Sans qu’on ne le retienne.

Il traversa le jardin boueux à pas précipités. Il passa le portail en bois, et parcourut les quelques mètres de chemin gravillonné. Puis il commença à dévaler la pente, à la limite de courir. Il avait l’impression d’être en train de s’enfuir. Ses jambes, crispées, le faisaient horriblement souffrir.

A bout de souffle, les yeux embués, il entendit un premier cri. Instantanément il se stoppa.

\- _Jiwon !_

Un deuxième appel, son prénom crié à travers l’obscurité. Il se retourna. Hanbin se tenait là, en haut de la montée, seulement éclairé par la faible lueur de la lune. Dans son t-shirt et son caleçon. Pieds nus sur le goudron. Une seconde plus tard il s’élançait dans sa direction.

\- _Qu’est-ce que tu fous ?_ hurla Jiwon en faisant un pas vers lui. _T’es pieds nus !_ _Rentre chez toi !_

Le châtain, bras ballants et pleurant à chaudes larmes, se mit à courir pour le rejoindre. Il entendait sa voix se briser dans sa gorge à chaque sanglot, s’échapper en de longues plaintes douloureuses. Hanbin avait toujours été du genre à pleurer silencieusement, mais cette fois-ci c’était différent. Cette fois-ci, il hurlait. Et s’il continuait, il allait réveiller tout le bidonville.

Alors Jiwon fit le chemin inverse. Il remonta la pente. Le cœur en miettes et l’esprit bouleversé. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il était en train de se passer.

A peine fût-il arrivé à sa hauteur qu’Hanbin se jeta dans ses bras. Il le réceptionna en titubant, mains écartées, alors que le plus jeune s’accrochait à son cou. Il tremblait comme une feuille, et il le serrait si fort qu’il l’étouffait.

\- _Ne me laisse pas. Je t’en prie, ne t’en va pas._

Jiwon leva les yeux vers le ciel noir, et déglutit difficilement.

\- _Tu peux me faire ce que tu veux. Je te laisserai faire._

Hanbin, essoufflé, parlait par courtes exclamations hachées, comme s’il n’avait pas à tout exprimer d’un coup. Dans son ton brisé il entendait toute sa peur et son chagrin, à fleur de peau. A la sensation de son torse contre le sien, il pouvait sentir qu’il était frigorifié. Alors il se défit silencieusement de son épais blouson, et le passa sur ses épaules pour le réchauffer.

\- _T’as aucune idée de ce que t’es en train de dire_ , marmonna-t-il en nouant les manches du vêtement autour de son cou.

Hanbin était en train de s’offrir comme un bout de viande, parce qu’il avait peur de se retrouver seul. Il n’était pas dans un état normal, et certainement pas apte à discuter calmement.

\- _J’ai pas envie d’être ton ami_.

Il le sentit tressaillir tout contre son corps.

\- _Je m’en fiche_ , pleura-t-il dans son oreille.

Jiwon ferma momentanément les paupières. Hanbin avait perdu la tête.

\- _Non, tu t’en fiches pas._ _Tu comprends pas ce que j’essaie de te dire ? Je te dis que j’ai pas envie d’être ton ami._

Doucement le châtain relâcha son étreinte et se recula. Jiwon vit son regard s’aligner avec le sien, des yeux brillants sous la lueur de la lune. Il sentait son souffle brûlant, les battements frénétiques de leurs deux cœurs affolés. Etourdi, il déglutit de nouveau.

\- _Je sais_ , murmura Hanbin.

Il savait. Il savait quoi ? Qu’il était raide dingue de lui, mais trop effrayé pour le lui avouer ? Impossible. Il était plus innocent et naïf qu’une gamine de huit ans. Il n’avait certainement aucune idée de tout ce qu’il avait envie de lui faire.

Il avait une quantité astronomique de questions et de doutes, mais il se tut. Il était obnubilé par son visage. Ses cils imbibés de larmes, ses joues humides, le bout de son nez rougi, ses lèvres entrouvertes.

\- _Tu te rends compte que je vais interpréter ce que tu viens de me dire comme je le veux ?_

Hanbin ferma doucement les paupières. Encore plus de larmes glissèrent hors de ses yeux, et un faible sourire relaxa ses traits. Puis il hocha la tête, sans un mot.

Jiwon inclina la tête en arrière. Il avait l’impression que son cœur allait imploser dans sa poitrine. Et même si rester enlacés ainsi plus longtemps ne l’aurait pas dérangé, Hanbin allait attraper la mort s’ils s’attardaient dehors.

\- _Accroche-toi._

Après son bref avertissement, il l’attrapa sous les cuisses et le souleva du sol. Machinalement Hanbin resserra ses bras autour de son cou, et croisa ses jambes dans son dos. Encore épuisé à cause de ses pleurs, il laissa échapper un faible rire.

Jiwon grimpa la pente tant bien que mal. Hanbin, menton contre ses cheveux, lui caressait distraitement la nuque. Il le ramena jusque chez lui. Il poussa la porte de sa chambre du pied, la referma dans son dos, et le déposa sur son lit.

Il resta agenouillé entre ses jambes quelques minutes, à le laisser jouer avec ses cheveux et ses multiples boucles d’oreille. Il appuya sa tête sur sa cuisse et ferma les yeux, profitant au maximum de l’absurdité du moment.

Hanbin était en train de l’observer, de le toucher. Il savait que Jiwon allait tôt ou tard retenter de l’embrasser, mais il l’acceptait. Il lui avait presque donné le feu vert.

\- _Pourquoi tu souris ?_ chuchota paisiblement Hanbin.

Il rouvrit un tout petit peu les yeux, juste assez pour discerner les traits du plus jeune, penchés sur les siens.

\- _Toi, pourquoi tu souris ?_ rétorqua-t-il.

Hanbin pouffa légèrement, puis se laissa tomber en arrière. Jiwon se hissa au-dessus de lui, s’appuyant sur ses coudes pour se maintenir, et ne pas complètement l’écraser sous son poids. Le châtain, les yeux rivés dans les siens, ne montra aucun signe de résistance. Il n’arrivait pas à y croire. C’était inespéré.

Le plus vieux passa brièvement sa langue sur ses lèvres, et ce simple mouvement attira immédiatement le regard d’Hanbin. Il vit ses paupières papillonner, sa bouche s’entrouvrir et laisser passer une bouffée d’air brûlante.

Soudain il y eut un coup sur la porte, et le plus jeune sursauta. Leurs crânes s’entrechoquèrent, et Jiwon tomba à la renverse.

\- _Hanbin. Ton camarade est rentré chez lui ?_

En entendant sa mère de l’autre côté de l’accès, le susnommé se releva et tira frénétiquement sur son t-shirt.

\- _Euh, oui_ , répondit-il dans la panique.

Jiwon lui jeta un regard mi confus, mi horrifié.

\- _Bien… repose-toi, alors. Ne te couche pas trop tard._

Ils attendirent que le son de ses pas ne soit suffisamment éloigné, avant de se remettre à respirer normalement. Le châtain, amenant sa paume à son front, sembla enfin se rendre compte du genre de mensonge qu’il venait de sortir.

\- _Mais t’es fou ? Pourquoi tu lui as menti ?_ le questionna Jiwon, perplexe.

En le voyant secouer la tête, signe qu’il ne savait même pas lui-même, il explosa de rire. Le plus jeune se hâta de lui couvrir la bouche, pour le faire taire immédiatement. Il ne voulait pas qu’on les entende.

\- _Comment je fais pour rentrer chez moi maintenant ?_ ajouta-t-il, le son de sa voix étouffé par la paume de son ami.

Hanbin retira sa main, et regarda autour de lui. Comme s’il essayait de trouver un endroit où il pourrait creuser un tunnel jusqu’à l’extérieur. Jiwon s’appuya contre le mur près de la fenêtre, et croisa les bras.

\- _Pourquoi t’as des barreaux à ta fenêtre ? Je peux même pas sortir par là._

Son cadet haussa les épaules. S’en suivirent plusieurs minutes de silence, durant lesquelles ils se creusèrent la tête pour trouver une solution.

\- _On a qu’à attendre que ta mère aille se coucher_ , suggéra Jiwon. _Une fois qu’elle sera dans sa chambre, j’aurai qu’à partir discrètement._

Hanbin opina et s’assit sur son bureau, plongé dans ses pensées. Il était certainement en train de peser le pour et le contre.

\- _Tu arriveras à rentrer tout seul ? Il est tard, il fait nuit. En plus les allées ne sont pas éclairées._

Les traits du brun s’étirèrent en un rictus satisfait. Il franchit d’un pas la courte distance qui le séparait du châtain, puis appuyant ses mains sur la surface plane du meuble, il l’emprisonna entre ses bras.

\- _Tu t’inquiètes pour moi ? T’as peur qu’on me kidnappe ?_

Hanbin recula un tout petit peu, visiblement intimidé par leur soudaine proximité.

\- _Non, laisse-les te kidnapper_ , rétorqua-t-il. _Au moins je serai débarrassé de mon stalker._

Jiwon se redressa et fit semblant d’être blessé. Il marcha à reculons jusqu’au lit, où il se laissa tomber. Il tapota trois fois le fin duvet qui le recouvrait, et retrouva son air malicieux.

\- _Laisse-moi dormir ici._

Le châtain se figea, pris de court. La proposition semblait l’avoir désarçonné.

\- _Quoi ? Non, je… j’ai qu’un seul lit._

Le plus vieux retira ses chaussettes et grimpa complètement sur le matelas.

\- _Hmm, je sais._

Il défit le bouton de son pantalon, et le poussa jusqu’à ses chevilles. Puis, par petits coups de pieds répétés, il s’en défit complètement. Hanbin, en voyant qu’il était en train de se déshabiller, le rejoignit à la hâte.

\- _Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas mourir de froid_ , chuchota-t-il, affolé. _Tu peux pas rester la nuit. J’ai pas d’autre couverture, le lit est tout petit… et tu vas jamais arriver à dormir confortablement sur ce genre de matelas._

Il lui attrapa les bras pour l’arrêter. Jiwon profita de la prise qu’il avait sur lui pour le faire basculer sur le côté. Le lit grinça et tapa contre le mur dans un fort claquement sourd. Tous les deux allongés sur le flanc, face à face, ils se pétrifièrent lorsque la mère du cadet frappa à la porte.

\- _Hanbin, tout va bien ? J’ai entendu un bruit._

Le plus vieux vit le susnommé déglutir, et lui tapota gentiment le bras pour l’inciter à répondre.

\- _Oui, ça va… c’était juste un cafard, maman._

Une fois de plus, ils se turent jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’en aille. Hanbin poussa un soupir de soulagement, et ses membres crispés se relâchèrent contre le lit.

\- _T’es complètement malade_ , murmura-t-il, feignant la colère.

Jiwon eut un énième sourire. Délicatement il passa ses bras autour de lui et rapprocha leurs deux corps au maximum. Il les couvrit du vieux duvet en fredonnant gentiment. Hanbin ne tarda pas à l’enlacer à son tour. Il ferma les paupières. Dans l’obscurité ils demeurèrent un instant silencieux, seulement bercés par la respiration régulière de l’autre.

\- _T’es sûr que tu vas réussir à dormir ? Le matelas est pas trop fin ? Tu veux plus de couette ? T’es pas trop au bord ?_ s’inquiéta Hanbin en le bombardant de questions.

La joue collée contre ses cheveux, le brun inspira paisiblement.

\- _Bin, je suis tellement fatigué que je pourrais m’endormir par terre, là tout de suite. Alors sois gentil et tais-toi, hmm ?_

Il l’entendit ricaner, le sentit se blottir davantage contre son torse, et s’il n’avait pas été aussi épuisé, son cœur aurait très certainement fait trois pirouettes avant de quitter son corps pour toujours. Mais au lieu de ça il resta bien au chaud, battant doucement auprès de son jumeau, dans l’étreinte chaleureuse d’Hanbin.

Alors que le sommeil l’emportait, Jiwon se sentait divaguer. Alors c’était ça, d’être heureux. D’être amoureux. Il avait froid, le ventre vide, et ses os souffraient le martyr sur cet inconfortable lit. Cependant il s’en fichait bien, d’être au chaud chez lui, de ses dîners copieux, de son énorme matelas, et de tout le reste. Plus rien n’avait d’importance. Plus rien, sauf Hanbin.

Il avait l’impression que rien ne pouvait leur arriver. Qu’après avoir traversé tout ça ensemble, rien ni personne ne pourrait les séparer une fois de plus.

Paisible dans son ignorance, il se laissa emporter par Morphée. Sans même se douter que, dans l’obscurité, Atropos et ses sœurs les surveillaient d’un œil farouche.


	12. hanbin ─ Your swollen red lips, and purple hands

Hanbin fut réveillé par une suite de bruits sourds. Avec un sursaut il ouvrit les paupières. La lumière avait déjà commencé à filtrer à travers les barreaux de sa fenêtre, et projetait des ombres effrayantes sur son mur tâché. Jiwon, encore assoupi, grogna faiblement entre ses bras. Depuis l’autre côté de sa porte, sa mère frappa une énième fois et l’appela encore, visiblement alarmée.

\- _Hanbin ! Tu n’es toujours pas parti ?_

En comprenant où elle voulait en venir, il se redressa brusquement. Frénétiquement il attrapa le téléphone de Jiwon sur sa table de chevet. L’écran s’alluma, révélant son fond d’écran ; une photo de Donghyuk, Junhoe et lui, bras dessus bras dessous. Il ne s’attarda pas sur l’image. Il était huit heures passées.

\- _Hanbin ! Tu m’entends ?_

Avant qu’il n’ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, il entendit la poignée grincer. Et soudain sa mère ouvrit la porte. Sa silhouette fluette et épuisée se dessina dans l’encadrement. Il se pétrifia sur le coup. Elle aussi.

\- _Qu’est-ce que…_

Elle ne parvint pas à poursuivre sa phrase. Hanbin sentit Jiwon, encore inconscient quelques secondes auparavant, se redresser légèrement. Ils se regardèrent tous les trois dans le blanc des yeux, durant un interminable moment de silence.

Puis sa mère baissa le regard sur le sol, se recula, et ferma la porte. Hanbin poussa un soupir et enfonça son visage dans ses mains. C’était une catastrophe. Un véritable désastre.

\- _Bon… elle l’a plutôt bien pris, non ?_ lâcha Jiwon en se retenant de sourire.

Pendant un court instant, Hanbin eut envie de lui grimper dessus et de l’étouffer sous l’oreiller, pour chasser ce rictus de son visage. Mais il n’avait pas tort. Elle aurait pu hurler au scandale, ou pleurer, ou s’évanouir même. Encore une fois, la remarque innocente de son ami l’aida à remettre ses propres idées en place. Alors au lieu de l’asphyxier, il se contenta de le pousser hors du lit.

\- _Rhabille-toi. On est déjà en retard._

Jiwon obtempéra. Il le regarda enfiler son pantalon, toujours assis sous la couette. Sa mère n’allait certainement pas essayer d’en parler en la présence du plus vieux, mais dès qu’il reviendrait seul le soir, il savait pertinemment quel genre d’interrogatoire il allait subir. Et le souci, c’était que même lui, il n’était pas sûr de connaître les réponses à toutes les questions qu’elle allait lui poser.

Ils se préparèrent en bavardant. Pour une raison inconnue, Jiwon n’arrivait pas à tenir sa langue. Il ne cessait de parler, et de parler encore. S’il n’avait pas été modérément pendu à ses lèvres, Hanbin aurait peut-être pu trouver ça exaspérant. Mais au contraire, ça l’amusait.

Si sa fenêtre avait été une sortie viable, il aurait probablement envisagé de l’utiliser pour éviter d’avoir à affronter le regard perplexe de sa génitrice. Comme il l’avait anticipé, aussitôt que Jiwon et lui quittèrent sa chambre, elle ne les lâcha plus du regard. Il se dépêcha d’aller enfiler ses chaussures, mal à l’aise. Mais le brun, poli, salua sa mère et s’excusa pour sa présence incongrue. Elle ne répondit rien.

Ils s’échappèrent de la bicoque sans gros dérapage. Aussitôt à l’extérieur Hanbin se mit à courir. Ils n’avaient qu’une vingtaine de minutes pour faire un trajet de quarante. Autant dire que s’ils se contentaient de marcher, ça relevait de l’impossible.

Il entendit Jiwon crier son nom, visiblement surpris. Il se retourna pour regarder s’il était loin derrière. Un seul bras enfilé dans son blouson et son sac à dos brinquebalant sur son bras, il essayait tant bien que mal de le rejoindre en le blâmant gentiment de courir trop vite.

Ils arrivèrent à l’hôpital à l’heure. Tous les autres étudiants étaient déjà rentrés dans le hall. Ils mirent quelques minutes à reprendre leur souffle. Jiwon n’arrivait plus à s’arrêter de rire, parce que Hanbin avait trébuché sur l’une des marches montant vers l’hôpital, et qu’il avait bien failli se ramasser. Avant qu’il ne s’en rende compte, lui-même s’était mis à rire aussi.

Ils reprirent leur calme lorsque Jinwoo se présenta. Ils répondirent à leur nom diligemment. Puis la foule autour d’eux commença à se disperser. Il vit les traits de Jiwon se décomposer.

\- _Ça va être difficile de se voir pendant le stage_ , rappela le brun, apparemment peiné.

Ça, Hanbin le savait très bien. Il avait passé tout le début de sa semaine à le chercher du regard, à se demander où il se trouvait. Il savait parfaitement qu’ils n’auraient pas beaucoup d’occasions de se croiser, et encore moins de se parler.

\- _Envoie-moi un message dès que t’as un peu de temps_ , proposa-t-il. _Je ferai de mon mieux pour qu’on se voie._

Jiwon le fixa sans rien dire l’espace d’un instant, visiblement surpris. Puis il sourit et acquiesça, en promettant qu’il ferait de même. Il passa brièvement et doucement son pouce sur sa joue en guise d’au revoir, et partit rejoindre son groupe.

Hanbin s’apprêtait à chercher le sien dans le hall, lorsque Jisoo s’approcha, et lui donna un coup de coude suggestif.

\- _Alors, vous vous êtes rabibochés ?_ demanda-t-elle, un rictus malicieux aux lèvres.

Hanbin détourna le regard, un peu gêné. Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer ses remarques taquines sur le chemin de leur service. Elle lui posa tout un tas d’autres questions, à la majorité desquelles il ne répondit pas. Amusée par son malaise, elle ne faisait que redoubler d’efforts pour le faire parler.

Elle ne le lâcha pas de la matinée. Et même s’il ne l’aurait jamais avoué à haute voix, ce matin-là passa à une vitesse incroyable. Peut-être parce que Jisoo n’arrêtait pas de lui parler et de l’occuper, et bien qu’elle soit bien trop curieuse à son goût, il la trouvait quand même marrante. Certainement parce qu’il était de retour auprès de Jiwon, et qu’il avait l’impression que tous ses soucis s’étaient subitement volatilisés.

Les chirurgiens qui les encadraient étaient très occupés. Alors jusqu’à la pause du midi, ils restèrent tous les deux avec un anesthésiste et un interne expérimenté. Ils effectuèrent une suite d’activités enrichissantes et ludiques. Entre autres, ils apprirent à recoudre correctement de faux morceaux de peau, à analyser l’anatomie de différents d’organes en plastique, ou à identifier certaines pathologies faciles à détecter. Ils discutèrent gentiment et les deux employés leur donnèrent tout un tas d’astuces, de bons conseils et d’encouragements. Ils mangèrent ensemble sans cesser de bavarder.

L’après-midi, il passa tout son temps à suivre à la trace le chirurgien auquel il avait été assigné. Un type affreusement débordé dont il ne connaissait le nom que parce qu’il l’avait lu sur sa blouse. Il ne put pas faire grand-chose, parce que tout était au-dessus de ses capacités, mais il put assister à une série d’opérations qui le fascinèrent grandement. Et bien qu’il ait assisté à des cas un peu répugnants, la vision du sang et des corps ouverts ne lui fit pas beaucoup d’effet. Certainement parce qu’il avait l’habitude d’être blessé.

Vers seize heures, il reçut un message de Jiwon. Quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de sa blouse, il sursauta immédiatement. Discrètement, il jeta un coup d’œil au message qui s’afficha sur son écran. Il se retint de sourire et s’éclaircit la voix. Il prétexta avoir besoin d’aller aux toilettes, et s’éclipsa aussitôt.

Jiwon l’attira dans l’une des cabines et s’assit sur la cuvette. Hanbin verrouilla la porte dans son dos, baissant les yeux sur le visage épuisé de son ami. Doucement il s’avança et glissa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- _Ça va ?_ chuchota-t-il.

Le brun hocha la tête et agrippa ses hanches pour lui faire signe de venir plus près. Alors Hanbin obtempéra, et s’approcha jusqu’à se trouver entre ses jambes. Il le laissa passer ses bras autour de lui et appuyer sa tête contre son ventre. A son tour il l’enlaça, espérant lui apporter ne fût-ce qu’un peu de réconfort.

Il savait pertinemment qu’il était épuisé physiquement et moralement. Il ne trouvait pas ça juste, que Jiwon ait à subir ça. L’organisation aurait dû être mieux faite, au moins de sorte qu’un jeune étudiant n’ait pas à affronter deux services moralement taxant de suite.

Ils discutèrent un peu, en chuchotant. Lorsque quelqu’un rentrait, ils se taisaient et communiquaient par des regards expressifs. Ils attendaient que l’intrus ne quitte la pièce pour se mettre à rire et reprendre leur conversation. Au bout d’un moment ils décidèrent qu’il était temps de se séparer.

\- _Il faut qu’on trouve un autre endroit pour se voir. Ça pue ici_ , déclara Jiwon en se levant.

Hanbin rit un peu, plutôt d’accord avec ça. Ils sortirent tous les deux des toilettes comme si de rien n’était, puis se quittèrent et retournèrent à leurs activités respectives.

Vers dix-huit heures, à la sortie, il bavarda longuement avec Jisoo, qui avait des tas de choses plus ou moins intéressantes à raconter. Lorsqu’elle aperçut Jiwon un quart d’heure plus tard, elle s’approcha de lui et lui sourit tendrement.

\- _Si tu as besoin d’aide, de conseils… ou juste de quelqu’un à qui parler, fais-moi signe._

Puis elle s’éclipsa aussitôt, rayonnante. Elle était incroyablement gentille. Même après tout ce qu’il s’était passé.

Jiwon le rejoignit, l’air curieux. Hanbin lui expliqua brièvement sa nouvelle amitié avec la jeune femme. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le service pédiatrie. Pendant leur courte réunion un peu plus tôt, ils s’étaient mis d’accord pour rendre visite à Mihi une fois le soir venu.

Quand ils se présentèrent au comptoir d’accueil du service, ils furent accueillis par une infirmière qu’ils avaient rarement eu l’occasion de rencontrer. Hanbin lui expliqua qu’il était venu voir la jeune fille. La femme, assise dans sa chaise, leva un sourcil.

Elle l’informa du départ de Mihi, en lui disant qu’elle avait quitté l’hôpital et était rentrée chez elle, peu de temps après son départ. Le châtain, abasourdi par la soudaine nouvelle, resta un moment muet. Il se tut pour réfléchir. Ça n’avait aucun sens. Parce que la santé de la gamine ne s’était en aucun cas améliorée au cours de son stage, qu’elle n’avait pas pu guérir de son cancer en l’espace de deux jours, et que l’on n’aurait pas pu la renvoyer chez elle dans cet état-là.

Néanmoins il ne releva pas. Il n’allait pas en rester là, mais ça ne servait à rien de faire un scandale ici. Ça ne servirait qu’à leur causer plus de problèmes. Alors il se força à sourire, et jeta un coup d’œil à Jiwon. Ce dernier hocha discrètement la tête, comme s’il avait compris.

Le bipper de l’infirmière se mit soudain à hurler. Elle s’excusa et s’éclipsa en une fraction de seconde. Hanbin, inquiet, s’appuya contre le mur et soupira. Il releva la tête lorsque Jiwon passa derrière le comptoir, éhonté. Il se redressa sur le champ.

\- _Qu’est-ce que tu fous ?_ chuchota-t-il, paniqué.

Le brun lui fit signe de se taire, et se mit à fouiller allègrement dans les papiers présents sur le bureau. Yeux exorbités, le plus jeune se mit à regarder tout autour d’eux, pour surveiller l’arrivée de quelqu’un. S’ils se faisaient prendre, ils allaient avoir de sérieux soucis.

\- _Ah !_

L’exclamation soudaine le fit sursauter. Il reconcentra son attention sur Jiwon, qui brandissait un papier en l’air, l’expression triomphante. Il le rejoignit rapidement et lui montra ce qu’il avait déniché. C’était le CV de Minho. Dessus, il y avait toutes ses informations, y compris son numéro de téléphone et l’adresse de son domicile.

Ils sortirent de l’hôpital et essayèrent de l’appeler une bonne dizaine de fois. Leur ancien mentor ne répondit pas à leurs appels. Ils finirent par abandonner. Puis Jiwon proposa de lui rendre visite, et ils se mirent d’accord pour se rendre chez lui le samedi.

Hanbin commença à marcher lentement, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, inquiet et bouleversé. Jiwon l’accompagna sur une partie du chemin, réticent à l’idée de le laisser rentrer chez lui. Finalement il le laissa partir. Ils se séparèrent sans grande cérémonie, tous les deux préoccupés.

En rentrant, il réchauffa les restes du dîner de la veille. Après cette journée mouvementée, il en avait presque oublié l’incident de la matinée. Sa mère n’était pas encore rentrée, mais il savait que dès qu’elle mettrait un pied à l’intérieur, elle le harcèlerait de questions. Elle allait probablement s’énerver, parce qu’il lui avait menti, après tout. Parce qu’il avait laissé Jiwon passer la nuit avec lui, qu’il ne s’était pas réveillé, et qu’elle les avait surpris dans cette situation bizarre.

Elle rentra aux alentours de vingt-trois heures. En l’apercevant assis à table, sur son téléphone, elle se figea momentanément. Puis elle parut reprendre vie et se défit de ses chaussures. Etrangement, elle ne hurla pas, et elle ne pleura pas, non plus. Elle lâcha son vieux manteau sur le dossier d’une des chaises, se servit un peu de soupe fumante dans une tasse craquelée, et s’assit en face de lui. Il la regarda l’amener à ses fines lèvres et en prendre une gorgée. Ses paupières peinturlurées de fard à paupières noir se fermèrent succinctement, et son visage marqué de petites rides et de fatigue se détendit considérablement. Elle rabaissa son repas et serra ses mains autour de la source de chaleur.

\- _Comment il s’appelle ?_

Au son fluet de sa voix épuisée, Hanbin se crispa. Il n’avait pas besoin de contexte pour savoir de qui elle parlait. Il inspira profondément et posa son téléphone face contre la table.

\- _Jiwon_ , souffla-t-il doucement.

Elle hocha la tête silencieusement.

\- _Il est de ton école ?_

Elle reprit une gorgée de bouillon, un peu plus précipitamment. Elle avait l’air mal à l’aise.

\- _Oui. On est de la même promotion._

Il répondit diligemment. Si elle s’était mise à crier, il l’aurait certainement ignorée et se serait enfermé dans sa chambre. Mais comme elle prenait un peu de temps pour essayer de comprendre ce qu’il se passait, il pouvait au moins faire un petit effort.

Elle semblait vouloir demander ce qu’ils étaient. Pourquoi elle les avait surpris dans cette position-là. Si c’était normal pour deux jeunes amis de s’enlacer en dormant. Et si elle l’avait fait, il n’aurait sûrement même pas su quoi répondre.

\- _Préviens-moi, la prochaine fois qu’il reste. Que je n’interrompe pas quoi que ce soit._

Il sentit le sang lui monter à la tête, et il agrippa son portable. Il était horriblement gêné.

\- _Maintenant va te coucher… il est tard._

Il la regarda un court moment. Toute son attention rivée sur sa tasse, elle avait l’air sereine. C’était étrange. Ce n’était pas le genre d’expression qu’il avait l’habitude de voir sur ses traits. Il reprit ses esprits, acquiesça et se leva. Il rejoignit sa chambre et se coucha. Il se glissa sous la couette et les restes de l’odeur de Jiwon l’envahirent. Il ferma les yeux, apaisé.

Deux jours passèrent. Jiwon et lui avaient rarement l’occasion de se voir, mais profitaient au maximum des quelques minutes qu’ils volaient dans leur journée. Le plus vieux, souvent, s’accrochait à lui et fermait les yeux pour se détendre. Il était totalement au bout du rouleau. Les soins palliatifs pesaient lourd sur ses épaules. Plus les jours s’écoulaient, et plus il le voyait se décomposer. Il aurait voulu être capable de faire quelque chose pour lui. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que juste être là et le laisser penser à autre chose en sa présence.

Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à l’adresse du domicile de Minho le samedi matin. Quand Hanbin trouva le bâtiment, Jiwon l’attendait déjà devant. Il était assis sur le sous-bassement d’un mur. Il avait appuyé ses coudes sur ses genoux, et avait pris son crâne entre ses mains violacées. Il s’avança jusqu’à lui, et s’accroupit en face de ses genoux. En sentant sa présence, le brun découvrit son visage.

\- _Ça va ?_ demanda Hanbin, inquiet.

Jiwon lui sourit doucement en guise de réponse, ses yeux cernés se plissant gentiment.

\- _T’es sûr ? On peut rentrer, si tu veux._

Son aîné se releva et passa un bras sur ses épaules, lui assurant qu’il allait bien. Mais il commençait à bien le connaître, et il savait pertinemment que ça n’était pas le cas.

L’immeuble était modeste, et le quartier aussi. Minho ne devait pas particulièrement manquer d’argent, mais il ne le montrait pas vraiment. Hanbin, après avoir repéré son nom et son numéro d’appartement, sonna à son interphone. En voyant qu’il y avait une petite caméra, il se plaça en face et fit en sorte qu’on voie son visage. Personne ne décrocha. Alors il réitéra, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Un nombre incalculable de fois. Jiwon soufflait sur ses mains dans son dos. Il était sur le point d’abandonner, lorsque soudain la voix de Minho leur parvint à travers l’appareil.

\- _Hanbin ? Jiwon ? Qu’est-ce que–_

Il avait l’air plus que confus. Il leur demanda de monter rapidement, et leur ouvrit la porte sécurisée. Ils s’engouffrèrent tous les deux dans le hall d’entrée, à l’abri du vent froid. Ils prirent les escaliers jusqu’au quatrième étage. Une fois devant la porte, Hanbin sonna. Il entendit un fracas monumental provenant de l’intérieur, puis des bruits de pas se rapprochant. Ensuite, un long silence. Son ancien mentor devait certainement les regarder à travers le judas.

La porte s’ouvrit sur une silhouette familière. Mais malgré cela, Minho semblait être une personne différente. Il était habillé d’un ensemble de jogging gris troué, tâché de toutes parts. Une barbe négligée avait commencé à pousser un peu partout sur le bas de son visage. Ses cheveux, décoiffés et sales, retombaient sur ses yeux encerclés de noir. Il était pieds nus au milieu d’un tas de sac poubelles, empilés dans son entrée.

\- _Rentrez, vite._

Il les laissa passer, jeta un regard furtif dans le couloir, et ferma à double tours derrière eux. Hanbin faisait attention où il marchait et guidait Jiwon derrière lui, parce que le sol était jonché de déchets, et qu’il faisait horriblement sombre. Les rideaux épais étaient tirés, empêchant le soleil de pleinement pénétrer l’intérieur. En piétinant tout ce qu’il y avait par terre, Minho les rejoignit dans le salon, et les emmena jusqu’au canapé. Il le débarrassa de ses vêtements sales, les jetant dans un coin de la pièce. Puis il leur fit signe de s’asseoir.

Hanbin l’observait, sourcils froncés. Il le vit aller jusqu’à la fenêtre, tirer un peu sur le rideau pour jeter un œil à l’extérieur, puis le refermer aussitôt. Il avait l’air agité, nerveux. Il était bizarre. Il n’avait plus rien du type qu’il avait admiré et qui ressemblait à une gravure de mode à peine quelques semaines plus tôt.

Jiwon s’assit le premier, et il l’imita. Minho leur proposa un café, avant de se rappeler qu’il n’en avait pas. Puis du thé. Mais en fouillant dans tous ses placards, et en mettant encore plus le bazar dans sa cuisine déjà dérangée, il n’en trouva pas non plus. Alors il leur offrit un verre d’eau.

Hanbin ne pouvait s’empêcher de regarder tout autour de lui. A part pour les innombrables piles de déchets, sacs poubelle éventrés et restes de nourriture, l’appartement était totalement vide, et impersonnel. Il n’y avait ni photos, ni plantes, ni meubles hors du commun, ni objets personnels. Les étagères étaient vides de tout, les tiroirs remplis de rien. Comme si personne ne vivait dans cet endroit. Et en se disant ça, il se rappela de la salle des employés. Cette pièce où Minho s’asseyait tous les soirs, entouré de ses livres, de ses feuilles, de ses schémas, de ses post-its, de clichés adorables et des innombrables dessins de ses patients, installé sur sa chaise en cuir éreintée. Finalement la salle de repos avait plus été sa maison que sa propre maison.

Le pédiatre se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en face d’eux, au milieu des vêtements sales. Hanbin n’arrivait pas à parler, alors Jiwon lui expliqua pourquoi ils étaient venus. Ce qui les avaient poussés à lui rendre visite.

Minho leur avoua qu’il s’était fait virer parce qu’il avait crié au scandale, après le départ de Mihi. Qu’il était parti en menaçant l’hôpital de les dénoncer aux services de santé. En leur jurant qu’il les ferait couler, parce qu’il avait des preuves. La disparition de Mihi, de quelques autres gamins desquels il s’occupait. Le fait qu’un nombre effroyable de ses patients était couvert de marques suspectes entre les cuisses. Il avait bien essayé d’en parler à son directeur, et à ses collègues, mais personne ne l’avait écouté. Ils l’avaient mis à la porte pour diffamation, en le traitant de fou. Et depuis il avait été incapable de retrouver un travail, dans n’importe quel autre hôpital ou clinique, parce que le mot s’était répandu dans toute la profession. Leur guide regarda autour de lui, scannant son appartement en désordre, dans l’obscurité.

\- _Il y a quelque chose de bizarre qui se passe en pédiatrie… et depuis que je suis parti, j’ai l’impression qu’on me suit, partout où je vais._

En réalisant ce qu’il était en train de dire, il pinça ses lèvres gercées.

\- _Je suis pas fou, hein._

Il y eut un court instant de silence, puis la voix rauque et rassurante de Jiwon les atteignit dans un murmure.

\- _On sait. Et on te croit._

Le pédiatre se pétrifia, puis soudain ses épaules se relaxèrent. Il esquissa un faible sourire.

\- _Merci._

Hanbin tourna discrètement la tête vers le brun. Dans le noir, c’était difficile de voir à quel point il était touché par tout cela. Il trouvait ça très courageux de sa part, de rassurer Minho alors qu’il était lui-même incroyablement chamboulé par tout ce qu’il lui arrivait.

Jiwon énonça une à une au médecin toutes les situations étranges qu’il avait rencontrées au cours de son stage. A commencer par cette première patiente, qui disait qu’on la maltraitait, jusqu’à cette maman qui s’était fait voler son bébé. Il lui assurait que quelque chose de louche se tramait dans l’hôpital tout entier, et pas juste en pédiatrie. Puis ils échangèrent plus en détail sur leurs doutes, leurs craintes. Minho se sentait coupable d’avoir laissé une chose pareille se passer juste sous son nez. C’était un type bien.

Au bout de presque une heure de discussion, le pédiatre sursauta et dit qu’il devait leur montrer quelque chose. Alors il se leva, alla jusqu’à son évier, et en démontant une plaque de bois qu’il avait cassée, il tira de sous le meuble un petit carnet en cuir. Il revint auprès d’eux et se rassit.

\- _J’ai trouvé ça à l’hôpital avant de partir. Ça avait l’air important, alors je l’ai emmené._

Il le tendit à Jiwon, qui s’en empara. Il l’ouvrit à un endroit quelconque, et en fit défiler plusieurs. Sur toutes les pages de papier jauni étaient inscrites des suites de nombres insensées, avec des abréviations en lettres et des signes étranges.

\- _Je pense que c’est pour ça qu’on me suit. Je suis certain que c’est important._

Hanbin, un peu apeuré par l’affirmation, vit les mains rougies de Jiwon se serrer autour de la couverture du livre, et trembler imperceptiblement. Il releva les yeux et chercha à croiser les siens dans l’obscurité. Il n’y parvint pas.

\- _Laisse-moi le garder_ , intervint Jiwon.

Le châtain agrippa le poignet de son ami et le força à le regarder. Il était dingue, il avait perdu la tête. Et si les gens qui avaient suivi Minho essayaient de s’en prendre à lui pour récupérer ce bouquin ?

\- _Je veux y jeter un œil. S’ils sont persuadés que c’est toi qui l’a, alors c’est mieux que je l’emmène. Comme ça si un jour ils décident de démonter ton appartement pour le trouver, ils ne mettront pas la main dessus._

Hanbin n’était absolument pas d’accord avec ça.

\- _C’est la seule preuve tangible qu’on a. On peut pas se permettre de la perdre._

Minho, qui au départ avait semblé plutôt réticent, semblait désormais avoir l’air convaincu. De son côté, le plus jeune ne l’était toujours pas. En se dégageant gentiment sa poigne, le brun lui fit comprendre qu’il n’avait pas vraiment son mot à dire.

Ils passèrent la journée avec Minho. A tenter de décortiquer ce foutu livre, sans succès. Hanbin avait l’impression d’étouffer, dans cette pièce, à parler de ces choses affreuses. Des disparitions de patients, des maltraitances. Du possible danger dans lequel Jiwon allait se trouver, s’il se plongeait davantage dans cette histoire. Il était terrifié.

Ils ne repartirent qu’après la nuit tombée. Minho leur donna le numéro de son téléphone prépayé, et leur demanda de rester discrets. Ce soir-là Hanbin insista pour raccompagner Jiwon chez lui. Le chemin fut calme, et sans incidents. Il s’était fait du souci pour rien. Une fois en bas de son immeuble, son aîné lui proposa de manger avec sa famille, et même de rester pour dormir, s’il le souhaitait. Il accepta le dîner, mais précisa qu’il rentrerait chez lui pour la nuit.

Il retrouva la chaleur du loft qu’il avait quitté quelques jours plus tôt. Rien n’avait changé. Jiwon alluma les lumières, et tout s’illumina. Sur la table, il y avait une note manuscrite. Il la lut.

\- _Ta mère dit que Jiyeon et elle sont allées voir un film au cinéma. Elles s’excusent d’y être allées sans toi. Elles rentreront tard._

Il entendit Jiwon rire depuis l’entrée, où il se débarrassait de ses affaires. Il passa à côté de lui en chaussettes, et l’agrippa brièvement par la taille. Hanbin sursauta juste avant qu’il ne le lâche.

\- _Alors on est que tous les deux_ , constata Jiwon en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

A cette simple phrase, le châtain déglutit. Oui, ils n’étaient que tous les deux. Et ça n’était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, mais cette fois-ci… cette fois-ci c’était différent. En vérité, ils ne s’étaient pas vraiment retrouvés seuls et isolés ensemble depuis qu’ils s’étaient réconciliés. Depuis que leur relation spéciale avait changé pour quelque chose d’autre. Quelque chose de plus.

\- _Nouilles instantanées, ça te va ? J’ai la flemme de cuisiner._

Hanbin sortit de ses pensées, rit et acquiesça, tout en rejoignant le brun près des plaques de cuisson. Ils attendirent que l’eau chauffe. A peine quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient installés sur le canapé et dégustaient leur repas devant une émission de télé ennuyante. Peu à peu toute la tension qu’ils avaient accumulée dans la journée retomba. Ils en oublièrent même la présence du carnet dans le sac à dos dans l’entrée.

Moins d’une heure plus tard, Hanbin était confortablement assis dans le canapé, à moitié allongé. Tout à coup Jiwon se redressa, et se pencha au-dessus de lui. Il vit son visage s’approcher dangereusement, et dans un réflexe presque contrôlé, il s’immobilisa et ferma les yeux.

Il attendit quelques secondes dans le noir, mais rien ne se passa. Alors il ouvrit un œil. Le plus vieux avait juste étendu son bras au-dessus de lui pour attraper la télécommande. Certainement pour changer de chaîne, parce qu’après tout ce programme était vraiment à mourir d’ennui.

Hanbin sentit rouge lui monter aux joues. Il avait envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur, et de s’enterrer six pieds sous terre. De ne ressortir de son trou que lorsque le monde entier aurait oublié son existence, et cette situation humiliante.

Il commença à tourner la tête dans la direction opposée. Cependant Jiwon lui attrapa le bas du visage et le força à se retourner vers lui. Il le vit couper la télévision, lâcher la télécommande, et se rapprocher imperceptiblement.

\- _Tu pensais que j’allais faire quoi, hmm ?_

Ses traits masculins s’étirèrent en une expression satisfaite, et un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres. Hanbin, obnubilé et pétrifié, fut incapable de répondre.

Il le sentit se hisser sur lui. Il releva la tête pour ne pas le perdre du regard une seule seconde. Il y eut ce moment de flottement, durant lequel il le laissa s’approcher incroyablement près de lui. Il avait la tête qui tournait, le cœur qui s’affolait tout autant que son esprit. Il ne put s’empêcher de se mettre à trembler.

Jiwon, tout en expirant contre son visage, laissa sa main glisser de sa mâchoire jusqu’à son cou, qu’il agrippa faiblement.

\- _Tu es magnifique, Bin. Tu me rends dingue._

Au son doucereux de sa voix, Hanbin ferma les yeux momentanément. Quand il les rouvrit, le brun passa brièvement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il frémit.

\- _Je peux ?_

Il resta immobile. Comme si tout son désir était en suspens. Si Hanbin avait dit non, il se serait retiré d’au-dessus de lui, sans aucun doute. S’il l’avait repoussé de nouveau, il lui aurait laissé plus de temps. Il aurait pu refuser. Cependant, il ne trouva plus aucune raison de fuir.

\- _Hmm._

Dans un faible murmure, il acquiesça. Distraitement, il sentit un premier baiser près de son oreille. Instantanément la sensation lui fit fermer les yeux de plus belle. Les lèvres de Jiwon tracèrent le long de sa mâchoire, se perdirent sur son menton, remontèrent le chemin jusqu’à ses cils. Hanbin le laissa le couvrir de caresses et de baisers, s’agrippant à ses jambes.

Il n’aurait su dire combien de temps était passé, parce qu’il était en pleine extase, mais à l’instant où Jiwon pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, il sentit ses paupières papillonner, et son corps se releva pour entrer en contact avec celui de son aîné.

Il ne sut pas non plus à partir de quel moment les baisers innocents prirent une tournure différente. A partir de quel moment ses lèvres avaient commencé à lui faire mal, même si aucune douleur n’aurait pu le faire s’arrêter. A partir de quel moment Jiwon s’était assis sur son bassin, à se presser contre son entrejambe. A partir de quel moment il agrippa sa mâchoire, lui fit ouvrir la bouche, et glissa sa langue à l’intérieur.

Il avait l’impression qu’un feu s’était allumé dans son bas ventre, et il n’arrivait plus à respirer. Soudain il se détourna pour inspirer une bouffée d’air. Ses paupières s’ouvrirent légèrement. Le brun embrassa sa joue, descendit jusqu’à son cou, glissa sa langue brûlante contre sa peau. D’une main il défaisait un à un les boutons de sa chemise.

Hanbin le laissa embrasser ses clavicules, son torse, son abdomen jusqu’à son nombril. La tête rejetée en arrière, enfoncée dans un coussin, il agrippa entre ses doigts une poignée des cheveux noirs de Jiwon. Puis le visage de ce dernier passa sous sa ceinture, et de ses dents il pinça la bosse qui s’était formée sous le jean. Et alors qu’un geignement échappait les lèvres serrées du châtain, il entendit un cliquetis.

La voix de Jiyeon leur parvint depuis l’entrée. Ils se redressèrent tout à coup.

Hanbin se rassit convenablement et reboutonna sa chemise à la hâte, catastrophé. A sa gauche, Jiwon avait fini de se recoiffer, et s’était plié en deux pour se calmer. Ils se regardèrent un court instant.

C’était grillé. Il n’y avait qu’à voir l’état de leurs lèvres pour comprendre qu’ils s’étaient allègrement roulé des pelles à la vue de tous les immeubles environnants. Le plus vieux couvrit sa bouche et se retint d’exploser de rire. Hanbin avait mal au bas ventre. Et lui, ça n’était pas parce qu’il se retenait de rire.

Jiyeon, en les voyant, escalada l’accoudoir et se mit à leur raconter le film qu’elle venait de regarder. Sa mère les rejoignit peu de temps après. En les apercevant, elle se figea une seconde. Ensuite elle décida de faire comme si elle n’avait rien vu.

\- _Hanbin ! Je suis contente de te voir. Tu restes dormir ?_

Tout en lui posant la question, elle se débarrassa de son long manteau beige.

\- _Non… j’étais sur le point de partir_ , mentit-il.

Il entendit Jiwon pouffer, et lui jeta un regard faussement énervé. Le brun détourna vivement la tête et tenta de contenir les tremblements de son fou rire. Il lui assena une forte tape dans le dos, à laquelle Jiyeon explosa de rire à son tour, puis il se leva. Il leur souhaita bonne nuit, et il partit.


	13. jiwon ─ You belong in the everlasting light

Jiwon tira Hanbin jusque dans l’une des salles de stockage, un étroit local rempli d’étagères envahies de cartons pleins de trucs inutiles, que personne ne cherchait jamais. Il était à peine onze heures. En une matinée ils s’étaient déjà arrangés pour se voir trois fois. Il savait parfaitement que s’il abusait de son excuse d’avoir besoin d’aller aux toilettes, ses collègues allaient se douter que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Mais alors qu’il plaquait une fois de plus ses lèvres contre celles du châtain, ce qu’il allait devoir inventer comme nouveau prétexte, ça n’avait que très peu d’importance à ses yeux. C’était un problème à régler plus tard.

Un bras enroulé autour de la taille d’Hanbin, occupé à faire de sa bouche une autre de ses nombreuses obsessions, il verrouilla maladroitement la porte dans son dos. Sans se lâcher, ils titubèrent jusqu’au fond de la pièce. En reculant ils trébuchèrent sur une pile d’alèses médicales, et se rattrapèrent contre l’une des étagères en fer dans un vacarme incroyable.

\- _Attends… Jiwon…_

Entre deux baisers, Hanbin tenta de lui dire quelque chose. Certainement pour l’avertir des bruits de pas provenant du couloir, mais il n’en avait strictement rien à faire.

\- _Shhhh._

Il lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit, dans l’obscurité. Il s’abaissa et parsema sa peau de baisers rapides, descendant de sa mâchoire jusqu’à la base de son cou. Hanbin, dans un murmure grave, serra ses bras autour de sa tête et fondit contre son corps. C’était sa façon timide à lui d’en demander plus.

Jiwon le débarrassa nerveusement de sa blouse blanche, qui sentait fort le latex et l’éthanol. Puis il laissa ses paumes parcourir son torse, à travers le tissu fluide de sa chemise. Il pouvait discerner les battements fous de son cœur, qui résonnaient dans toute sa poitrine. Les tressautements et frissonnements qui le prenaient, lorsque ses pouces glissaient le long de ses flancs. Ses exhalations saccadées, quand il caressait un endroit qui le rendait fébrile.

Le plus jeune s’était accroché à quelques mèches de ses cheveux, et ne le lâchait plus. Il se laissait dévorer les lèvres sans rechigner. Il en redemandait, même. Il ne détournait plus la tête, il répondait allègrement à tous ses baisers, et il gardait la bouche ouverte pour qu’il y glisse sa langue.

Il agrippa ses deux mains à ses hanches, et dans un mouvement de bassin brusque, il fit en sorte que leurs deux semi érections se frictionnent douloureusement. Hanbin laissa échapper un ‘oh’ dans un souffle brûlant, et ses paupières papillonnèrent, jusqu’à se fermer complètement.

Le plus vieux fut soudainement forcé de sortir de son extase. Le son de son minuteur résonnait dans la petite pièce. Leur court laps de temps s’était totalement écoulé.

\- _Putain._

Il détacha une de ses mains de la silhouette fiévreuse de son partenaire pour stopper l’insupportable sonnerie. Ce dernier semblait être en train de revenir sur terre.

\- _Quoi ?_ murmura-t-il doucement, assommé par son enivrement.

Jiwon baissa les yeux sur leurs deux corps en fusion. Hanbin respirait profondément contre ses lèvres. Il n’avait pas l’air de comprendre. Il n’avait peut-être pas entendu l’affreuse alarme.

\- _Ça fait dix minutes._ _Faut que j’y aille._

Il le vit incliner la tête en arrière contre le mur, puis soupirer de défaite.

\- _Vas-y._

Il embrassa son menton, soupirant à son tour contre sa peau. Il n’avait envie que d’une chose, et c’était de rester avec lui. Ici ou ailleurs, peu importait l’endroit.

\- _Pars en premier. Moi je vais rester encore un peu, histoire de… me calmer,_ chuchota Hanbin.

Il avisa l’excitation évidente du plus jeune, et ne put empêcher un rictus satisfait de se dessiner sur ses traits. Il tenta de l’embrasser une dernière fois, mais le châtain le repoussa, en lui disant de ne pas empirer sa situation. Il se détacha de lui à contrecœur.

\- _La prochaine fois c’est la bonne_ , assura-t-il. _La prochaine fois… je pars pas tant que t’es pas venu dans ton froc._

Hanbin, choqué d’embarras, attrapa l’objet le plus proche et le lui lança au visage. Jiwon évita le projectile en s’esclaffant, lui sourit tendrement, puis s’éclipsa aussi discrètement que possible.

Il retrouva son service malgré son ennui. Il s’arrêta dans les toilettes pour se nettoyer le visage, enlever les dernières traces de ce qu’il venait de faire de sa peau. Il s’observa dans le miroir jusqu’à ce que l’exaltation ne redescende, et que la réalité ne l’accable à nouveau. Il n’avait pas envie d’y retourner.

Il détestait cet endroit. Il détestait cet endroit et toutes les employées hypocrites – toutes des femmes pour une certaine raison – qui y travaillaient. Il détestait avoir à les écouter se plaindre de leur travail, des patients, de leur famille. Il détestait la façon dont elles les nommaient par leurs maladies ; ce vieux monsieur qu’elles appelaient « le cancer de la gorge », ce gamin qu’elles surnommaient « la leucémie junior », cette dame qu’elles traitaient de « tumeur ambulante ». Il détestait leur hypocrisie et leur dédain, leur nonchalance face à la mort d’une personne. Il détestait ce manque de patience et d’empathie, et la façon dont elles se moquaient des proches désemparés qui fondaient en larmes à chaque visite.

Il les détestait et sa haine le rongeait. Il était chargé de ce qu’elles refusaient de faire, entre autres. Comme s’occuper de ces patients qui n’étaient plus capables d’aller aux toilettes tous seuls, et qui ne cessaient de souiller leur lit. Leur parler et de leur apporter un peu de compagnie, un peu de réconfort. Communiquer avec leurs familles pour les informer, les aider dans leur préparation au deuil. L’idée de la mort le terrifiait, mais il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le laisser paraître. Il voyait des gens s’éteindre tous les jours, et ça le hantait. Ça le suivait jusque chez lui, jusque dans son sommeil.

Quand il était dans cet endroit, il avait l’impression de mettre les pieds dans une autre dimension. Peut-être pas dans l’au-delà, mais dans un espace entre-deux. Entre la vie et la mort, un monde en suspens. Comme une gare, ou un aéroport. Où tous les patients se tenaient en ligne avec leur ticket numéroté, et attendaient patiemment que leur train n’arrive. Ils attendaient leur tour. Ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Il n’y avait pas de ticket de retour, pas de remboursement. Un aller simple pour un lieu inconnu… pour le néant.

Agrippé aux rebords du lavabo, il fixa son reflet dans le miroir, et étouffa ses tremblements. Il ferma les yeux, et les traits réconfortants d’Hanbin se dessinèrent dans l’obscurité. Il inspira calmement, un peu fébrile. Il retrouva assez de force pour y retourner.

Il rejoignit les deux femmes d’âge mûr qui étaient chargées de le former. Elles ne s’occupaient pas spécialement de son cas, cela dit. Elles lui confiaient tâche sur tâche, sans se soucier de son état physique ou moral. Elles ne cherchaient pas à savoir comment il supportait le stage dans ce service difficile. Ou plutôt comment il ne le supportait pas.

Encore une fois, il passa la journée à nettoyer des excréments, à faire avaler des anti douleurs bon marché inefficaces à des patients dans une souffrance terrible, à écouter les plaintes et sécher les larmes de ces personnes terrorisées par une fin imminente, et à retenir les siennes de toutes ses forces.

Durant sa pause déjeuner, il sortit acheter une dizaine de cafés chauds au lieu d’aller manger. Sans expliquer pourquoi à qui que ce soit. Ensuite il reprit le cours de sa journée.

A dix-neuf heures, il put enfin quitter son service. Comme tous les soirs Hanbin l’attendait dans le hall depuis une heure. En l’apercevant, il se leva du banc où il était assis, et se hâta dans sa direction. Il retrouva son sourire immédiatement. Ils sortirent de l’hôpital en échangeant quelques mots.

Une fois hors du bâtiment, et éloigné des regards qui auraient pu se poser sur eux, Jiwon attrapa sa main courageusement. Hanbin eut un petit sursaut de surprise, suivi de ce réflexe adorable qui le fit serrer en retour. Petit à petit ils quittèrent la place.

Sous la lumière d’un des derniers lampadaires, il vit une silhouette familière s’avancer. En apercevant ses cheveux d’un blond clair et sa petite stature, il le reconnut immédiatement.

\- _Jinhwan !_

Leur aîné se tourna dans leur direction, arrachant son regard à l’écran de son téléphone. Aussitôt qu’il les vit, son visage se décontracta en un sourire. Jiwon sentit Hanbin extirper sa main de la sienne, visiblement mal à l’aise. Il ne chercha pas à l’en empêcher.

\- _Je suis venu chercher Junhoe_ , précisa le plus vieux. _Vous l’avez vu ?_

Le brun secoua la tête. Ils ne s’étaient pas croisés depuis un moment. Après les examens, ils avaient passé une semaine à sortir tous les soirs et à prendre de sales cuites, si bien qu’ils n’avaient même pas eu le temps ou même l’énergie de se disputer. Puis il avait passé ce week-end chez lui, et ils avaient fait comme si de rien n’était. Mais maintenant qu’il s’était réconcilié avec Hanbin, et qu’en plus, leur relation était devenue encore plus ambiguë, il avait peur de sa réaction. Se faire rejeter par son meilleur ami avait déjà été suffisamment difficile la première fois, il n’était pas spécialement prêt à revivre ça.

Pendant qu’il s’était perdu dans ses pensées, Jinhwan s’était naturellement mis à discuter avec Hanbin. En y repensant, il se rappelait les avoir vus parler, à la soirée de Jisoo. Avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de comprendre, ils étaient déjà en train d’échanger leurs numéros. Il sourit, un peu incrédule. Il se demanda où était passé le Hanbin solitaire et associable qu’il avait rencontré à l’époque.

Soudain l’attention de Jinhwan se détacha d’eux, et se porta sur Junhoe, quelques mètres plus loin. Il était en train de les rejoindre.

\- _On devrait y aller_ , se hâta Jiwon, attrapant le bras d’Hanbin.

Les traits du blond se figèrent en une grimace embêtée. Jiwon lui assura que tout allait bien, et appuya une main amicale sur son épaule. Puis il emporta le châtain avec lui, et ils s’éclipsèrent avant que son meilleur ami n’arrive.

Dès qu’il se sépara d’Hanbin, il replongea dans ses tourments. Il ne s’en sortit pas de toute la soirée. Sa mère avait l’air de vouloir y faire quelque chose, cependant elle le laissa tranquille. Il partit se coucher tôt, parce qu’il était éreinté. Cette nuit-là encore une fois, il fit un cauchemar. Il ne se rappelait jamais de quoi ça retournait, mais il savait qu’il était terrifié.

Il ouvrit les yeux dans l’obscurité, le cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il mit un moment à comprendre qu’il venait de se réveiller. Immobile, presque paralysé, il avait le regard figé dans le néant. Puis dans le noir une multitude de masses difformes et floues se mirent à s’agglomérer et à se tordre. Bientôt murmures et plaintes furent chuchotées à ses oreilles. Il ferma les paupières fort, assez pour occulter tous les monstres qui l’entouraient. Il s’assit et alluma brusquement la lumière. Sa chambre s’illumina d’une lueur jaune. Il rouvrit les yeux, et observa tout autour de lui.

Il n’y avait rien. Personne d’autre que lui. Il se pencha sur ses genoux, et expira d’un soupir fébrile.

Le lendemain, il répéta cette exacte journée. Se lever à sept-heures trente sans avoir dormi du reste de la nuit, partir à huit heures. Aussitôt à l’hôpital, passer un peu de temps avec Hanbin, s’apporter un peu de réconfort en le regardant sourire. Le quitter pour se mettre au travail. En premier, visiter le vieux monsieur que personne ne vient jamais voir, et passer une bonne demi-heure avec lui pour lui apporter un peu de compagnie, et le rassurer. Ensuite, faire une ronde, nettoyer les patients et leur lit. Recevoir un message d’Hanbin, s’absenter cinq minutes pour l’embrasser dans la salle de stockage. Revenir et se remettre au boulot. Rester auprès du patient mourant, et lui tenir la main jusqu’à ce le moniteur cardiaque n’enregistre plus rien. Pleurer en silence dans son coin, le plus discrètement possible, pour ne pas que ses affreuses collègues se moquent de lui. A midi, sortir acheter dix cafés. Revenir et sauter le repas, parce qu’il n’a pas d’appétit. Travailler jusqu’à ce qu’Hanbin ne le contacte à nouveau. S’éclipser encore. S’embrasser en douce. Revenir. Supporter les moqueries. Parce qu’on l’a vu pleurer, malgré tout. Attendre que le sermon passe. Travailler. Pleurer. Voir Hanbin. Réconforter les patients. Accueillir la famille du défunt. Pleurer encore. Imprimer l’acte de décès. Ecouter rire ses collègues. Travailler encore.

Il claqua la porte de son casier. Toutes les autres étaient déjà parties. Agrippé à la poignée en fer, il resta immobile quelques secondes. Comme un automate il tourna la tête vers le miroir, accroché au mur sur sa droite. Il s’observa sans arriver à se voir. Il avait l’impression de regarder le fond d’un trou. Il ne voyait rien.

Il serra la mâchoire et reprit ses esprits. Hanbin devait l’attendre. Il retrouva son sourire avant de le rejoindre. Il n’avait pas envie de l’inquiéter plus que de raison.

Ils se séparèrent devant chez lui. Depuis ce jour où ils avaient visité Minho, Hanbin refusait de le laisser rentrer tout seul. Heureusement, leurs quartiers se trouvaient plus ou moins dans la même direction.

Jiwon se força à manger ce soir-là, pour ne pas inquiéter sa mère, ni sa sœur. Il n’avait pas vraiment d’appétit, mais son estomac était si vide et si affamé qu’il pouvait quand même avaler ce qu’il voulait. Quand il eut terminé il s’excusa et partit se coucher tôt. En espérant que cette nuit-là serait plus paisible que les précédentes.

Il avait eu tort. Parce qu’une fois de plus, un mauvais rêve l’éveilla vers deux heures du matin, et il fut incapable de se rendormir. Il n’arrivait pas à arrêter de trembler.

Sans être vraiment sûr de ce qu’il était en train de faire, il envoya un message à Hanbin. _J’ai envie d’aller quelque part. Tu viens ?_ , et c’était tout. Il n’espérait pas une réponse – encore moins une réponse positive, alors il se recoucha douloureusement entre ses draps moites. Et encore une fois, il s’était trompé.

 _Je te rejoins chez toi_ , c’était ce qu’Hanbin avait immédiatement répondu. Incrédule il amena sa main à sa bouche, baissa la tête, et ses tremblements dédoublèrent d’intensité. Il se leva et s’habilla dans la précipitation. Il fourra tout ce dont il avait besoin dans un sac à dos et enfila son blouson. Il s’empara des clés de sa mère puis quitta l’appartement en faisant le moins de bruit possible, pour ne réveiller personne.

Il attendit dehors, dans le froid, en surveillant la direction par laquelle Hanbin était censé arriver. Lorsqu’il aperçut sa silhouette se dessiner dans la lumière d’un lampadaire, sa gorge se serra péniblement. Aussitôt à sa hauteur, le châtain agrippa ses mains glacées et les serra contre son ventre.

\- _Pourquoi t’as pas attendu à l’intérieur ? T’es glacé._

Tout en le sermonnant gentiment, il frotta doucement sa peau frigorifiée.

\- _Tu devrais mettre tes gants. Je les ai pas tricotés pour rien, quand même._

Jiwon sourit innocemment, épuisé et attendri.

\- _J’ai peur de les abimer_ , se justifia-t-il.

Sur ces mots, ils se mirent à marcher. Il guida son ami dans les ruelles d’un quartier résidentiel, peuplé de maisons toutes plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres. A un moment ils s’arrêtèrent devant un portail gris, bordé de deux murets en pierre. Il l’escalada sans grande difficulté. Une fois assis en haut, il s’agrippa au bord et tendit une main à Hanbin pour l’aider à grimper à son tour. Ce dernier, perplexe, le zieuta suspicieusement.

\- _T’es sûr qu’on a le droit de rentrer ?_

Jiwon ne put s’empêcher de rire un peu. Le châtain s’était certes un peu décontracté depuis leur première rencontre, mais au fond il restait toujours le même. Un gentil garçon.

\- _Tu me fais confiance ou non ?_

Il y eut un court moment de flottement, durant lequel son partenaire parut jauger la situation. Puis il finit par attraper son bras et se hisser jusqu’au sommet. Ils retombèrent de l’autre côté. Sans le lâcher, Jiwon le guida dans le jardin fleuri. Hanbin surveillait tout autour de lui, comme s’il avait peur qu’ils se fassent prendre.

\- _Arrête ça_ , s’esclaffa Jiwon. _On n’est pas entrés par effraction, c’est mon ancienne maison. On vivait là, avant que mes parents divorcent._

Tout en disant ça, il agita le trousseau de clés dans sa main libre. Le plus jeune sembla soulagé. Ils se stoppèrent devant la porte d’entrée. Il prit un peu de temps pour se rappeler quelle clé la déverrouillait.

Quand ils entrèrent à l’intérieur, tout était plongé dans le noir. Avec le flash de son téléphone, il éclaira le chemin. A part pour les meubles, dissimulés sous de grands draps blancs, la maison était complètement vide.

Ils descendirent l’escalier menant à une pièce en demi sous-sol. Une fois en bas, Jiwon alluma un bouton sur le disjoncteur, puis démarra une sorte de pompe. Quelques lumières bleues s’activèrent et ils purent voir où ils mettaient les pieds. C’était une longue pièce très peu illuminée, les plongeant dans une ambiance bleutée tamisée. Le sol était tapissé de planches de bois foncées, contrastant avec les pierres grisâtres qui recouvraient les murs. Par les fenêtres en bandeau situées en hauteur, la lune envoyait quelques rayons blanchâtres. L’air était saturé d’une odeur d’humidité. Il s’avança jusqu’au bord d’une longue piscine creusée, emplie d’eau claire. Il lâcha son sac au sol, et se débarrassa de son manteau. Hanbin s’était figé en bas des marches qu’ils venaient de descendre.

\- _Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?_ _T’as peur de l’eau ?_ taquina Jiwon.

Le châtain releva les yeux de l’eau miroitante, et déglutit.

\- _Je sais pas nager_ , avoua-t-il.

Jiwon se tut immédiatement, saisi. Il se sentit bête. Il n’avait pas réfléchi à ça, du tout. Pour une raison inconnue, le fait qu’Hanbin ne sache pas nager ne lui avait totalement pas effleuré l’esprit.

\- _T’as jamais appris ?_

Le plus jeune finit par se mettre à bouger, et un sourire étira ses traits, éclairés par les reflets de l’eau.

\- _Et où est-ce que j’aurais pu apprendre, monsieur le génie ?_ rétorqua-t-il gentiment. _Dans les flaques de boue de mon jardin ?_

En entendant Hanbin en rire, il se décontracta. Il le regarda avancer vers lui, d’un air qu’il ne l’avait jamais vu porter auparavant. Inconsciemment ses iris se figèrent sur ses lèvres. Il le sentit appuyer ses mains sur ses épaules. Son cœur frappa fort dans sa poitrine.

\- _Tu devrais te mouiller, vu que toi, t’as pas peur de l’eau._

Sur ces mots Hanbin le poussa à peine. Jiwon perdit l’équilibre, et une seconde plus tard, son corps encore tout habillé entrait violemment en contact avec l’eau. Il se débattit dans la masse liquide. Lorsqu’il remonta à la surface, son ami s’était accroupi, plié en deux, et s’esclaffait si allègrement que son rire cristallin résonnait dans toute la pièce.

\- _Espèce de…_

Sans réussir à s’empêcher de sourire, le brun battit des bras et des pieds pour maintenir son visage hors de l’eau. Il nagea jusqu’au bord où Hanbin se tenait, s’y agrippa et dégagea ses cheveux trempés de son front.

\- _T’es content de toi ?_

Le châtain hocha la tête, visiblement très satisfait. Jiwon étendit une main vers lui et lui envoya quelques gouttes d’eau, rieur.

\- _Viens. Je vais t’apprendre._

Le visage d’Hanbin se crispa légèrement. Il semblait hésiter.

\- _T’en fais pas, je suis juste là. Il va rien t’arriver._

Il le vit pincer les lèvres, puis s’asseoir au bord. Toujours indécis, il laissa ses jambes tremper dans l’eau. Jiwon se plaça entre ses genoux, et enroula ses bras mouillés autour de sa taille. Tout en le maintenant, il l’aida à glisser doucement son corps dans l’eau. Hanbin s’agrippa à ses épaules, joue collée contre la sienne, le serrant fortement.

\- _Il faut que tu saches que t’es le mec le plus chanceux du monde_ , souffla Jiwon, travaillant dur pour les maintenir à la surface. _C’est pas tous les jours que t’auras un maître-nageur comme moi._

Il l’entendit rire contre son oreille, et put discerner une touche d’inconfort dans sa voix. Il avait encore un peu peur.

\- _Je suis le Michael Phelps coréen, je te jure._

A force d’écouter ses blagues ridicules, Hanbin se décontracta considérablement. Alors Jiwon fit quelques mouvements pour s’écarter du bord, et nager jusqu’à l’autre, opposé. Il ne le lâcha pas d’un millimètre. Une fois de l’autre côté, il s’accrocha pour se maintenir, et le souleva pour l’asseoir sur le rebord. Toujours dans l’eau, il retira ses chaussures, qu’il laissa s’écouler jusqu’au fond de la piscine. Il déboutonna son pantalon, le retira tant bien que mal de ses jambes, puis il se défit aussi de son pull. En caleçon et immergé jusqu’au cou, il fit un tour dans l’eau tiède. Hanbin le regardait sans bouger.

\- _Arrête de baver et déshabille-toi aussi_ , lança Jiwon.

Le châtain haussa les sourcils, et le toisa de haut en bas.

\- _T’es vraiment qu’un gros pervers. Tu penses qu’à ça._

Jiwon, dans un mouvement brusque, lui envoya une vague d’eau en pleine figure.

\- _C’est parce que tu pèses une tonne avec tes fringues, crétin ! T’as vraiment les idées déplacées._

Hanbin, offusqué, battit des pieds et lui rendit la pareille en l’aspergeant. Et même s’il faisait le timide, il ne tarda pas à se séparer de ses vêtements à son tour.

Ils replongèrent dans l’eau. Elle se réchauffait petit à petit, grâce à cette pompe qu’il avait activée un peu plus tôt. Hanbin était accroché à lui comme une huître à son rocher, et refusait obstinément de le lâcher. Il l’étranglait presque, riant fort dans son oreille à chaque fois qu’ils faisaient un tour dans l’eau. Il ne lui apprenait absolument pas à nager, mais il s’amusait, et Jiwon était heureux s’il l’était.

Au bout d’un moment, il dut s’arrêter. Nager tout seul était déjà suffisamment difficile, alors ça l’était encore plus s’il trimballait un poids mort sur son dos. Il s’accrocha au bord, avec Hanbin, qui, constamment agrippé à lui, était désormais emprisonné entre ses bras. Essoufflé, il sentit le plus jeune croiser ses jambes autour de sa taille pour se maintenir.

\- _Euh, évite de faire ça, peut-être_ , murmura-t-il.

Il avait déjà fait preuve d’un énorme sang-froid, à le laisser s’agripper à lui alors qu’il était presque nu. A faire abstraction de la sensation électrisante que lui procurait chaque contact direct avec sa peau. A faire comme s’il ne sentait pas ce qu’il lui arrivait plus bas. Il vit Hanbin baisser les yeux et sourire.

\- _Tu vois que t’es un pervers._

Il le sentit glisser une de ses mains le long de son cou, jusque sur sa clavicule. Puis ses doigts passèrent sous l’eau et dessinèrent un à un les angles de son torse. Il avait lui aussi baissé le regard, et n’arrivait plus à le détacher de ses moindres faits et gestes.

Il ne fallut que très peu de temps pour que ses lèvres viennent chercher les siennes, et il le laissa les prendre. L’eau s’extirpa d’entre leurs deux corps, avant qu’ils n’entrent brusquement en contact dans un claquement. Le dos du châtain heurta le mur de la piscine.

Jiwon lâcha un de ses bras crispés sur le rebord pour soutenir les hanches d’Hanbin. Ce dernier, les doigts perdus dans ses cheveux mouillés, ne tarda pas à lui donner l’accès à sa langue. Il avait l’impression de devenir dingue. Il était dans une position inconfortable et épuisante. Son bras gauche, les maintenant fermement près du bord et à la surface, commençait à cramper, mais rien ne l’arrêtait plus. L’érection naissante d’Hanbin frottait contre son bas-ventre, à travers son caleçon trempé. Il respirait par courtes bouffées d’air contre sa peau, les paupières closes, les sourcils froncés par l’extase et la frustration. Il leur en fallait plus.

Il serra sa main contre ses fesses, et du bras qui les maintenait hors de l’eau, il força pour exercer une première friction entre eux. Il soupira, fébrile. Au son lascif de ses expirations, au frottement entre leurs deux boxers, il sentait son entrejambe s’engourdir.

A chaque fois qu’il se remontait, son torse claquait contre celui d’Hanbin, et un peu plus d’eau débordait du rebord de la piscine. Le châtain s’agrippait à ses épaules désespérément, et ses hanches s’étaient mises à suivre le rythme toutes seules. En transe, il avait appuyé son front contre sa clavicule. A chaque friction il expirait un peu plus fort, un peu plus vite. Bientôt il ne put même plus retenir les geignements graves qui s’échappèrent de sa gorge serrée.

Jiwon, trempé de sueur et crispé, finit par fermer les yeux à son tour. Il ne fallait pas qu’il s’arrête, pas maintenant. Il se frottait à lui sous tous les angles, le plus longuement et le plus obscènement possible. Il n’y avait plus rien de platonique dans ce qu’ils faisaient. Il n’y avait plus rien d’amical.

\- _Putain, Hanbin…_

Il laissa passer une plainte entre ses dents. Hanbin était si pris par son extase qu’il lui griffa le dos et répondit à son appel en gémissant dans son oreille. Il ne fallut qu’une friction de plus pour qu’un spasme le fasse trembler tout entier. Puis en un geignement suave, il éjacula contre son torse, dans son caleçon. A ce moment-là, le brun sentit son bas-ventre le picoter, et ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Peut-être que c’était le fait même d’avoir senti Hanbin jouir, qui le fit le suivre quelques secondes plus tard.

En nage, il lâcha les hanches du plus jeune, et soulagea son bras éreinté en s’appuyant sur l’autre. A bout de souffle, il écouta en silence son cœur qui battait furieusement contre le sien.

\- _Je t’avais dit que je te ferais venir dans ton froc._

Le châtain, essoufflé, laissa échapper un rire faible contre sa joue, puis il se décolla de son torse moite. Jiwon les sortit tant bien que mal de l’eau, et ils se laissèrent choir contre le sol en bois. Il ferma les yeux, soudainement accablé de fatigue. Pour éviter de s’endormir sur le champ, il se redressa.

Il attrapa son sac, duquel il sortit deux grandes serviettes de bain, et deux caleçons propres. Il lui en lança un de chaque. En voyant qu’il avait tout prévu, Hanbin s’esclaffa de plus belle. Ils se séchèrent en bavardant. Lorsqu’il retira son boxer souillé, le visage du châtain tourna au cramoisi.

\- _Avoue_ , murmura-t-il, embarrassé. _Le coup de la piscine, tu l’as fait à combien de tes ex-copines ?_

Le brun, ayant fini d’enfiler son sous-vêtement propre, laissa tomber sa serviette et fit mine d’être offusqué.

\- _Crois-le ou non, j’avais jamais ramené personne chez moi avant. Et j’ai pas eu tant de copines que ça, je te signale._

Hanbin ne sembla pas le croire.

\- _Comme t’as pu le constater, on dirait que j’ai une petite préférence pour ceux qui ont le même paquet que moi._

Tout en disant ça, il s’était rapproché de lui, et avait glissé ses mains sur ses flancs. Le plus jeune le jaugea un moment, accroché à ses bras, semblant sur le point de le repousser.

\- _T’es le premier gars…_

Il amena son visage plus près du sien. Il le sentit trembler imperceptiblement sous ses paumes.

\- _Et je compte bien à ce que tu sois le dernier._

Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa mâchoire. Hanbin inclina la tête sur le côté inconsciemment, comme s’il acceptait de le croire. Comme s’il abandonnait, comme s’il en demandait plus. Il n’eut pas besoin qu’on lui dise deux fois. Sans se retenir, il parsema son cou d’une multitude de marques rougeâtres. Les mains du châtain glissèrent de ses bras à ses épaules. Puis il tendit les lèvres pour qu’il l’embrasse.

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit dans son ancienne chambre, sur son ancien lit. Il ne fit pas d’autre cauchemar.

Par miracle, ils se réveillèrent à l’heure. Sans même se doucher, ils s’habillèrent avec les vêtements que Jiwon avait amenés, et partirent aussi vite que possible. Ils arrivèrent à l’hôpital à temps. Encore une fois, il rechigna à se séparer de son partenaire.

\- _On se voit plus tard_ , lui assura Hanbin tendrement.

Il hocha la tête et lui sourit. Il n’avait pas envie de l’inquiéter, alors il le laissa rejoindre son service.

Une autre journée abominable s’écoula. Elle n’aurait pas été différente des autres, si aux alentours de dix heures, on ne leur avait pas annoncé l’arrivée d’un nouveau patient, plongé dans un coma. Jiwon s’était retenu de soupirer, éreinté. Un patient de plus, ça ne voulait dire qu’une chose : il allait devoir s’occuper d’une personne de plus. Parce que ses collègues n’allaient certainement pas prendre soin de lui elles-mêmes. Et s’il était dans le coma, ça n’était qu’encore plus de travail.

Alors une heure plus tard, ils accueillirent le nouvel arrivant dans une chambre isolée. Le lit roulant passa juste devant lui, occupé par la personne inanimée. Dès qu’il entrevit son visage, il le reconnut. Il se crispa et se retint de hurler. C’était Chanwoo. Il sentit toute couleur quitter son visage, et ses jambes s’engourdirent. Il resta planté-là pendant de longues minutes, même après que ses collègues soient parties.

Soudain quelqu’un posa une main sur son épaule. Il releva la tête. Jinwoo, un sourire aux lèvres, lui tapota le dos. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il faisait dans ce service, au lieu d’être dans le sien, mais son air affable lui glaça le sang.

\- _Quelque chose ne va pas, Jiwonie ?_

Le surnom le fit frissonner, mais il y répondit par un sourire crispé.

\- _Non, ça va_ , mentit-il.

Le psychiatre retira sa main de sa blouse, et la fourra dans sa poche. Il y eut un instant de silence inconfortable.

\- _Prend bien soin de lui, hmm ? Il est si jeune, ça me rend affreusement triste._

Jiwon jeta un regard discret à son ancien mentor. Il sursauta lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Il n’était pas triste. Il était même loin d’être triste. Dans ses pupilles, il n’y avait rien. Juste de l’indifférence. Une indifférence terrifiante, et glaçante. Menaçante, presque.

\- _Ne t’en fais pas pour ça… Chanwoo est un ami précieux._

Il vit le plus vieux hausser un sourcil. Il n’avait pas l’air surpris.

\- _Ah oui ?_ le questionna-t-il, faussement intéressé.

Et il n’aurait pas su dire ce qui lui prit, à ce moment-là. Mais il avisa Jinwoo, et sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes, il perdit son sourire.

\- _Oui… il n’y avait pas de secret, entre lui et moi. Je sais tout ce qu’il y a à savoir._

Il n’avait jamais sorti de mensonge aussi grotesque de toute sa vie. De nouveau, il y eut quelque chose de froid et d’horrifiant dans le regard de son aîné.

\- _Fais attention à toi, Jiwonie. Un accident est vite arrivé, si tu te mêles de choses qui ne te regardent pas._

Il ne put rien répondre. Parce que la menace était si évidente, que ça le pétrifia sec. Le psychiatre lui assena une dernière tape dans le creux du dos, et s’en alla en ricanant, comme s’il venait de lui faire une blague.

Jiwon, à travers la fenêtre, jeta un œil à Chanwoo, branché à ses machines. Il agrippa le bord de sa blouse entre ses doigts tremblants.


End file.
